Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin
by GreenleafUndomiel
Summary: "Be at peace, my friend." : The time of the Elves is over but those who still hold onto hope will stay until light has been restored in Arda once more. Sauron's army is massing in the east and the battle for Middle-earth has begun. New adventures await the scattered Fellowship. AU. Extended summary inside. Sequel to Nin-Dethro hîn, mellon-nin. Part of the Stars of Arda series.
1. Welcome, my Lords

Summary: The time of the Elves is over but those who still hold onto hope will stay until light has been restored in _Arda _once more. Sauron's army is massing in the east and the battle for Middle-earth has begun. New adventures await the scattered Fellowship. AU. Extended summary inside. Sequel to Nin-Dethro hîn, mellon-nin.

Extended summary: No one can change the future now that it has been set in motion. Frodo does not wish to destroy the Ring if the means killing Legolas (Or so he thinks...) But the Hobbit has to make the biggest decision of his life; save one person his cares about or save the millions of beings that have suffered greatly at the dark Lord's hand. Will sacrifices be made to save _Arda_ from her destruction?

Things you might want to know:

1) If you have not yet read _Hannon le, mellon-nin (_part 1_)_ or _Nin-dethro hîn, mellon-nin (_part 2_)_, please read it first. This is part 3 and will make no sense if you don't :)

2) This contains movie verses with a few of my own twists, hence the AU.

3) DISCLAMER! : I don't own it… Oh, how I wish I owned Legolas and Thranduil. Let's not foget Gimli...That is one sexy Dwarf! *Sarcasim detected. For Gimli's part that is* ;) Anyway, I DON'T OWN IT :'(

4) The idea about the stars is mine. Please do not use without my permission.

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Welcome, my Lords…

"Mellon-nin?"

Aragorn questioned as he walked towards the crown Prince of Mirkwood, who was helping Gimli try and get onto the saddleless Arod. He watched as the Elf turned and faced him, smiling as if nothing had ever come between them but the archer's eyes betrayed him. Sadness and fear was within them and no joy and hope seemed to sparkle either. The future King of Gondor and Arnor sighed, smiling slightly as he stood a few short steps away from Legolas. "How goes everything?" He asked.

"Everything goes fine, Aragorn." Legolas smiled, turning back to Gimli as the Dwarf fell slightly as Arod nodded, stamping his hoofs at the tension around him.

"Tell this damn horse to stop!" Gimli shouted down at the blonde Elf. He did not pay attention to Arod neighing angrily at him and the horse bucked the Dwarf, none too gently, and Gimli landed on the ground with a _thud_. "I will, one day, kill all the horses on this world." He mumbled, glaring at the white horse as he sat, rubbing his saw back.

Legolas had immediately went to calm Arod down, laughing at the Dwarf's mumble. He saw the ranger smile as he went over to see if Gimli was truly okay. He stared at the ranger for a few minutes, wondering how long it had been since they had both last talked to each other. They were now their second day towards Edoras, the home of the King of Rohan, along with its Prince and people. That must have meant that he and Aragorn had not said a word to each other for three or maybe four days.

"Gandalf does not wish for us to go to Edoras?!" The Prince heard Gimli exclaim and he shook away his thoughts and focused on the conversation the Dwarf and Man were having.

Legolas gave Arod a simple pat before making his way over to the two, noticing that Gimli was now stood but still rubbing his aching back. "What's this about not going back to Edoras?" He questioned, looking directly into the ranger's eyes as he did.

"Gandalf has informed me that we will be going towards Isengard instead…" Aragorn said "…So that he may ask Saruman some questions about Sauron's plans."

"I already know his plans." Gimli grumbled "He wants to destroy this world and turn it into his own, ruling over everything." The Dwarf threw his hands into the, exaggerating his point. He then looked at Legolas and saw the Elf face him "Why don't we just get Legolas to ask?" He wondered aloud, causing Legolas to furrow his brows slightly. Gimli shook his head "Do not pretend you don't know, master Elf. You can just ask Sauron his plans. Simple as that."

"And is being in pain simple?"

"What?"

"If I were to ask Sauron such a ridiculous question, he would surely put me through some sort of unbearable pain just like what I had experienced back then in Dol Guldur." Legolas replied calmly, noticing the looks he got from his dear friends and from those around him. Silence met his ears and he began to feel uncomfortable. He always wanted to know how every time he said something about his past back then or about the dark Lord, that everyone always seemed to be listening. "Let us get you on top of Arod again, Master Dwarf…" He spoke quickly, ignoring the constant stares he received by those that were listening. "…I will make sure he is gentle with you."

Gimli nodded and walked away with the Elf. He dared not speak after what he said and he couldn't seem to pucker up the courage and say sorry to the fair being.

Aragorn watched the two go and all he could was stare sadly at Legolas' back. He felt a hand on either one of his shoulders and he looked up at the identical brothers, smiling sadly as he stood and walked towards Brego, readying him for the trip to the tower of Orthanc. "Théodred?" He furrowed his brow when he saw the Prince of Rohan by the horse that used to be his.

"Ah, Aragorn." Théodred smiled, greeting the future King of Gondor as he did. "Please, do not mind me. I was just saying hello to this stupid fool." He winked when he heard Brego neigh angrily beside him. "I was never friends with this horse and I am glad he treats you kindly. The trouble he got me into was horrendous." The Prince laughed when the horse he used to own nodded his mane and stamped his hoofs on the ground in annoyance. "See! He cannot even stand me being near him."

Aragorn laughed, a good laugh which felt great for he had not laughed like this since the time when they were back in Helms Deep, Gimli getting angry at the two Ñoldorin Elves and Sindarin one for making fun of him. That night had brought life into people's hearts once more but it was soon destroyed the next day by the one that had struck fear into their hearts for many a year. He walked towards the angry horse and whispered softly to calm it, ignoring the look he got from the Prince of Rohan.

"So that is your trick. You use Elven magic, don't you?" Théodred asked. He had heard tales about such a magic from his childhood days, his father telling him many stories about the fair beings for he loved to know about other races within the world he lived in.

"I do not know much about this Elven magic you speak of." Aragorn replied simply, shrugging his shoulders slightly "Horses love the soft language of the Elves; it calms their nerves and makes them trust you." He smiled at the Prince, watching as Théodred's mouth turn into a shape of an 'O'. "Are you to come with us?" The future King of Gondor and Arnor asked, gently mounting Brego as he did.

"Aye, that I am." Théodred whistled into the air and a neigh, from not so far away, sounded and a chestnut stallion came trotting towards him. "I cannot leave my father as he goes and see's the very person that tried to kill our people. I am one of the victims and I would like to have a word with that traitor Saruman." He snarled the last sentence as he stroked his horse's nose. Once he mounted, he smiled at the ranger and said "This is Alyan. I have raised him and Brego since they were foals." The Prince stroked the horse's neck. "Alyan has taken a liking to me more than he has." He giggle as he watched Brego roll his eyes slightly.

"An Elven name? How did you come across it?" Aragorn asked, moving Brego slightly closer to the Prince and his horse.

"An Elven messenger had come to Edoras one day, I think he was from Lothlórien, and he helped me choose the name. I do not know why but I can only guess it is because of the kind nature of the Elves." Théodred smiled once more and then looked towards his father, waiting for the group that was to follow him to Isengard, to speak with the white, corrupted Wizard, Saruman.

"Elves do have a kind nature but there are some tales that say otherwise." Aragorn mumbled. He caught the confused look on Théodred's face and he sighed "Come, let us go to your father and King." When Théodred nodded, both went towards Théoden. There at the King's side was Legolas and Gimli, Gandalf, Gambling and Éomer. Elladan and Elrohir were behind their foster brother and Prince of Rohan.

When the King shouted his command to the riders, they all moved out, riding towards the border of Fangorn forest. They reached it within a few hours and entered without no danger greeting them. Many of the Uruk-hai's that had escaped to the forest, at the battle for Helms Deep, had been crushed by the enraged Ents as they tried to find safety within then. No bodies littered the grounds in the forest and the moist air hung around the trees, heat seemed to give off of the trees almost as if they were burning with rage. No creaks or cracks, moans and groans were made as the riders slowly made their way through.

Gandalf looked around at the silence of the trees and found it strange. Fangorn forest always made some sort of sound but the only sounds he could here was whispers from amongst the group, the breathing and stomping of the fair horses they all rode apon and the sound of his very own heartbeat. The Wizard turned slightly and faced the blonde Elf and saw the same confused look on his face as well as his own.

The trees were not answering Legolas and the Prince worried, confused as to why they wouldn't answer a simple question like _"What is wrong?"_ He saw the white Wizard face him but paid no attention to the Istari. The archers focus was solely on the trees and how such negative emotions radiated from them.

Everyone else had soon begun to notice the silence of the trees. They kept quiet for they knew the trees were angry but only a few could understand the trees; mainly those of the Elves and some of the Dúnadain. They rode in a single file line as the path got narrower. Gandalf led the group; behind him were King Théoden and the Prince Théodred, along with Gambling. Next were, Aragorn; Legolas and Gimli coming up behind him. Éomer was after them and finally, the two twin sons of Elrond covering the rear.

Sound of merry laughter reached their ears after another long hour of riding. The sun was high within the sky by now; roughly, it was one in the afternoon. As the riders rode closer to the sound, a gasp lit the air and a young voice, slightly drunk and a wee bit high, sounded.

"Welcome, my Lords…"

The riders were finally in view of the one that held the voice and all looked at the sandy blonde Hobbit, standing apon the crumbled wall of Isengard, the home of Saruman the white, a mug, of what it seemed to be ale, in his hand. His other…A pipe full of pipe weed. Beside him, sitting on the wall, legs dangling down as he held the exact same things as the small one standing, was a brown haired being, slightly younger in appearance.

"…To Isengard!" The blonde shouted, a smile gracing his lips.

As the riders came to a halt, looking at the two beings, great huge smiles covered that of Legolas' and Aragorn's faces. Gimli growled and shouted at the two "You young rascals! A merry hunt you have led us one and now we find ya' feasting…" The Dwarf saw all the baskets of food spread around the two on the wall "…And smoking!" He exclaimed, finally noticing the pipe's in both of the beings hands.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts." The small brown haired one said from where he sat, shaking a piece of meat in his hand, waving it about as he then said "The salty pork is particularly good."

"Salty pork?" Gimli felt his taste bugs tingle at the two words; his mouth getting wet from the thought of tasting such a thing that he hadn't had in a _very_ long time.

"Merry, Pippin, come down." Aragorn chuckled lightly, watching as the two hobbit's laughed at the Dwarf's expression when they had mentioned the one food Gimli loved most. The two small beings that had sent them on a wild rabbit chase, turned and picked up a few pieces of food, putting bread into their pockets as they went towards the destroyed stairs and ran towards them. The ranger dismounted Brego and Éomer did as well, watching as the two jumped on the future King, laughing and shouted cries of joy.

"Oh, it is so good to see you again, Strider!" Pippin laughed, small tears beginning to show in his eyes. The three soon fell to a crumpled heap on the ground.

Aragorn put both hands on either of the small Hobbits heads and smiled "It is very good to see you two as well." He sat up, Merry and Pippin following as he did. "Come…" The ranger stood then, the two Hobbit still copying his moves "…We have business with Saruman. Merry you shall ride with Éomer and…"

The future King of Gondor was interrupted when Merry shouted "Éomer!" running past him and towards the marshal of the Rohirrim. Aragorn sighed and continued in a low voice, smiling slightly "…And Pippin you will ride with me." He was thankful that Pippin had not run but the look in the Hobbit's eyes showed that he wanted too.

"It is good to see you again, young Merry." Éomer laughed as Merry jumped on him.

"And you as well!" Merry smiled, pulling away from Éomer and looking into the Man's eyes "I thank you once more for saving us from those Orcs and Uruks..."

Éomer raised his hand "You do not need to say anymore, young master Hobbit."

"Let us hurry." Gandalf spoke loudly, causing them all to face him. He was happy about seeing the two Hobbits again but he also wanting to get the information he wanted out from the traitorous Wizard quickly, before anything bad happens to him.

Aragorn and Éomer nodded and quickly helped the Hobbits onto their steeds, then also mounting behind them and once they were ready, they set out again. They were only a few steps away from being within the grounds of Isengard, now turned into a massive land full with water.

The horses of the riders step cautiously through the murky water that now covered the whole area of Isengard. The many pits that the Orcs had created, using them to toss trees into, were now full; the water from the dam had filled every single one. This made the horses fear of treading in the wrong place. They were slightly courage by their Lord, Shadowfax, who led the way with the re-born Wizard apon his back.

As the riders grew closer, many of the Ents that still lingered in Isengard saw them come but did not greet them. The orders they had received from Treebeard was to make sure the area would still be safe, making sure that no stray Orc had snuck away to return to Sauron with news about the Wizards failure. The dark Lord probably already knew of the Wizards defeat and Sauron would not be pleased.

"_Hroom_…" A voice brought the riders attentions, making all look at the great tree standing by the doors of Orthanc. "...Young Master Gandalf. I'm...Glad you have come." The great said, looking at the white rider as the group came to a stop before him.

"I believe everything went perfectly fine and you did not suffer many losses, Treebeard?" Gandalf asked the Ent.

"I have…Lost many friends, Incánus. Many…Of my kind have been burnt. It was to late…for me and my others to have saved them." The Shepard of the forest of Fangorn sighed, shaking his head sadly "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here…" He turned and looked up at the very top of Orthanc "…Locked in his tower."

The sounds of wood creaking reached many ears. The wood from machines that had been working, were now slowly coming to their end. Birds no longer graced the skies except for some of Saruman's spies, the Crebain from Dunland.

"Can't we just have his head and be done with it?" Gimli broke the silence, only the twins and Théodred looked at the Dwarf sitting behind the Elven Prince's back.

"I am afraid it is not the simple…" Gandalf answered, glaring slightly at the Dwarf and then turning back to the top of black tower of Isengard. _"So much like his father." _The re-born Wizard thought as he remembered the time when he was with Thorin and company on their way to the lonely mountain, Erebor. "…Even a defeat Saruman is dangerous. We need him alive…We need him to talk."

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King…" A voice boomed from above, making all, that weren't already looking, look at the very top of Orthanc, a figure clad in white robes, similar to the one's Gandalf wore, came forth. "…And made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend?" Saruman the white had finally made his appearance, a wicked smile gracing his lips. "Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace." Théoden replied back in a small voice.

"Father?" Théodred questioned, his face one of disgust as he had heard the very words he did not want to hear come out of his father's and King's mouth. Surely his father would not let the Wizard get away with the cruel things he had done to their people? Slaughtering many that had lived peacefully lives in little villages within their country.

"We shall have peace…" The King repeated louder, looking directly into the Wizards eyes that were so far away from his "…When you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" Saruman grasped his staff, anger slowly building within him as the King of Rohan gave his speech "We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged!" Théoden was in rage, thoughts of the many reports about the children coming back to his mind along with the dead faces of many of his people, friends and family lying dead at the gates of Helms Deep. "When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows...We shall have peace."

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" The traitorous Istari snarled at the King. "A very fine speech for one who will see the ending of his days quicker than most!" He then turned his eyes apon the King's son "You!" The Wizard glared "It is indeed a miracle that you have lived, Prince Théodred. I was hoping to see the grieving King succumb to the emotion and pass away, leaving his people to ruin and death."

"My King would do not such a thing!" Théodred shouted back, his own anger beginning to boil dangerously inside him. He had always had a feeling about the Wizard, something deep down that told him to run while he still could. "Even if I was within the clouds, over watching my people, my King would've stood by his people no matter the circumstance. Grieving is a strong emotion but it would not lead my father to death!"

Éomer nodded his approval. His cousin was strong in mind but not in body. All his life the Prince had been weaker dew to the hard pregnancy his mother had gone through, causing him to come out early rather than late. Théodred had indeed been jealous that Éomer was stronger than him at arms training but that did nothing to hinder their relationship. The Prince accepted his weakness and took to book and maps instead, training s few times a week instead if daily.

"The perfect future that you all wish for, still hangs by a thread. Now tell me…" The Istari turned towards the other of his kind "…What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the Key of Orthanc or the Key to Barad-dûr itself along with the crowns of the seven King's and the rods of the five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives, epically to those in Rohan." Gandalf replied calmly, not wanting to give into his anger like the King and Prince did. "Thousand more are now at risk but you can save them, Saruman." The white Wizard then began to speak the subject he had come to talk to the other Wizard about "You were deep within the enemy's counsel."

"So, you have come here for information?" Saruman questioned, a deep smile beginning to appear on his face once more "I have something for you." He held out his hand and quicker than any eye, including that of the Elves, a swirling black cloud appeared, taking the form of a large marble ball. Flames flickered within it; many colourers twisted and turned, memorizing all those that looked apon it.

Gandalf widened his eyes slightly but not so much that Saruman could see his shock. The two Hobbits both furrowed their brows at the ball, wondering what it was while all the others silently gasped. They did not expect the white Wizard to be in possession of one of the _Palantir_.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see." The crazed Wizard smiled, his eyes wild as he could feel the swirls of cloud within the _Palantir_ on the hand he was holding the marble seeing-stone in. "…But the great eye has seen it…" His cold eyes then took apon Legolas' form "…And I do think your Elf Prince has as well."

Gandalf turned to face Legolas, he could see the Prince had not wanted the Wizard to have said that one line for now, the re-born Wizard wanted to know what Sauron had seen and told the Prince within Legolas' mind.

Aragorn was a little surprised but not as much as the others, not including his twin brothers. Surely, Saruman could not have known about Legolas' fate and about him inhabiting the dark Lords soul if the Ring is destroyed? But then again, the white Wizard was cunning and Sauron could have told Saruman such a thing.

Legolas looked up at the Wizard with rage. Hatred burned into his eyes as he wanted to cut the smile from Saruman's mouth clean off. "_Now, now, my little Prince…_" A voice echoed within his mind and he cursed under his breath, fidgeting slightly on top of Arod.

"…_Do not be so angry that I have told him. He had the right to know_." Sauron smiled playfully, watching the hatred burn deeper in the Prince of Mirkwood's eyes. "_He also knows something else but it is not the subject at hand that you know off. I have told him better news and I have foreseen the deaths of many! The dying faces of Men are such a joy to see. The madness of one Man can drive so many into grief_."

"Before I forget…" The voice of the traitorous Wizard stopped Legolas from replying to the Lord of all shadows, making him put his full attention on him. "Do you wish to see your home?" The Istari's smile deepened when he saw the reaction the Prince gave, along with those of Elladan's and Elrohir's.

"What do you mean?" Elladan spoke up, once again stopping the Prince from answering the power-crazed Wizard. He and his twin brother moved their steeds closer towards their lifelong friend, wanting to add a bit of comfort.

"What do I mean? I mean what I mean, son of Elrond." Saruman laughed "Does the Prince of Mirkwood wish to see his home?"

Legolas couldn't find the strength to answer the Wizard. His hands were gripping Arod's mane tightly that the horse began to whimper, tossing his head weakly as he tried to see what was bothering his master. One of Legolas' hands left the mane of the white horse and many eyes were now apon his. The hand that had left, now made its way towards his head, his deep sea blue eyes were wide with fright as images flickered in his head.

_It was burning. _

_Everything was burning. _

_Homes, flowers, trees and even people. _

_Precious lives that held a special place in his heart._

_Legolas stood, standing in his father's halls, watching as the fire grew and grew. All his ears heard was the cracking of the wood from the tables that were slowly turning into ash. No cries from burning Elves, his people, could be heard. The heat from the flames finally hit him and Legolas ran. He ran to a door, closing his eyes and chanting slowly. He had to look for survivors. As the door opened, he ran in, shielding his eyes from the smoke as he did. Flames covered the entire area and he ran back out, chanting again, re-opening his eyes as the door shut. _

_He did the same thing for a few more doors but a few turned into more and more turned into everyone he came across. The Prince of the now burning forest of Mirkwood, lungs burned from the amount of smoke his was inhaling. _

"It has to be a dream_" He thought. He had never seen the trees burn before; only when lightening had struck one or two a couple of years ago. Soon he came to his father's room; he chanted the spell and the door opened. He ran in, looking from right to left. "_It's just a dream_." Everything was in flames and his father and his people and friends were nowhere to be found. Legolas then ran towards the plain stone wall that was located beside his father's bed, he chanting again, watching as the wall faded and he began to run down the long tunnel he knew so well from when he was an Elfling. _

_Legolas opened the gate, hissing slightly at its hot touch and his face fell, tears now shining in his eyes as he saw his father's and mother's secret garden in flames. "_It's a dream_." The flowers were burning and the two memorable that was there for his mother and grandfather were in flames, destroyed, no trace of recognition as they laid in a crumbled heap on the burning earth. _

"Oi! Laddie, snap out of it!" Gimli shouted, shaking the Prince who rode in front of him. He could feel the blonde archer shake slightly, his hand gripping his face more tightly.

"What have you done!?" Elrohir and Elladan shouted together, feeling their friend's pain as they could practically feel the emotion coming out from their dear Prince and friend.

"Why, I have only showed his home." Saruman laughed at the pain the wood Elf was experiencing. "Do you wish to see your home too, sons of Elrond_ Peredhil_?"

"It will only be lies that you will show us!" Elrohir shouted back.

"You may have ensnared Legolas but we are not so…"

"Weak?" Elladan was interrupted when the Wizard said the word he hated. "Come now. You all believe the Prince is weak. Just look at him. A simple lie about his father's precious forest in flames is enough to get such a reaction from him. I am surprised that my Lord has not even joined in yet."

"Come down, Saruman…" Gandalf shouted, slight anger within his voice "…And your life will be spared."

The once good Istari growled under his breath "Save your pity, Gandalf Greyhame, and your mercy. I have no use for such a thing!" He shouted, lifting his black staff off from the floor and then jerking it forward, sending a ball of flame down towards the group of riders. He heard the wails from the horses below and he smiled in satisfaction. However, his face immediately darkened, a slight fear grew within his cold eyes as he saw a clear barrier cover the riders, blocking the flaming ball as it finally hit them.

"Saruman…" Gandalf said, narrowing his eyes as the flaming ball and his clear shield disappeared. "…Your staff is broken."

As soon as the words were said, a burning within Saruman's hand began to grow. It became painful, almost as painful as being set on fire, left to run for hours as the flames never died. He looked at his black staff glow that slightest, a clear magic swirl circled it from the top to bottom and soon it disintegrated in his hand. The white Wizard watched as the ashes blew away with the winds. "How dare you!" He screamed down, not noticing the small figure that came up behind him, cowering slightly.

"Gríma?" Théodred questioned, furrowing his brow slightly when he saw the man next to the traitorous Wizard. He looked towards his father and saw anger burning more rapidly within him.

"So, this is where you have crawled to?" Éomer spoke now, growling as he saw the man that had him imprisoned, his cousin almost die at his orders and the one who had put a foul spell apon his King and Uncle so that the Wizard could rule over Edoras, completing the dark Lords plans. "You returned back to a power-crazed Wizard instead of trying to find a new life somewhere else? Do you have no mind, Gríma?"

Gríma's eyes fell sad as he heard what the Rohirrim marshal had to say about him. Spending the last week with the Istari had made the Man come to his senses. He had regretfully thought about the foul deeds he had done in order to gain power but he didn't receive any. Maybe it was because of the spell he placed on the King that had not worked or was it because the Wizard knew he was just a pawn on his board, waiting to be used and then kill by another, much stronger pawn?

"Get…Down…" Saruman turned at faced the once Man of Rohan, his eyes glaring dangerously at the Man as all the attention suddenly went to him "…Cur!" He yelled when Gríma didn't move, lifting his none injured hand and back-handed the Man across the face.

Gríma fell to the stone floor he and Saruman were on, a cry escaping his lips from the force of the hit. A hand went to his cheek, rubbing the pain that burned like a heated brander.

"Saruman!" Gandalf called, drawing the Wizard's attention "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" He demanded. The knowledge that the white Istari knew was great. Sauron had told Saruman most likely all his plans, some may even fake.

"I will tell you nothing of the sort!" Saruman cried "You will all learn when war is apon you! When you all lie dead in the battle of the Pel…" The Wizard never finished his sentence as a white hot searing pain spread throughout his right shoulder blade. The Wizard never knew what had hit him as another pain spread throughout him, another after that and then another after that. Gasps escaped his mouth as the constant pain stabbed him repeatedly. His vision soon began to fade.

Legolas' cried out suddenly, notching his bow with one of his arrows and releasing it. They all watched as the arrow soared through the air and hit the once Man of Rohan straight in the heart.

"Gríma!" Théodred shouted, not noticing the looks he got from his father and cousin.

"_He will need to be told about what has happened_." Théoden thought sadly, watching as the Man fell back onto the stone, the arrow still protruding from his heart. None could have helped the Man now. He was going to bleed to death with no aid, whatsoever.

"It was…He was…He shouldn't have…" A stuttering voice made the King look towards the archer. "Sauron…He was…"

"Laddie, breathe for me!" Gimli shook Legolas' frame slightly, trying to draw the Prince out of the world he was in. "Come, Legolas, slow breaths."

They all turned their attention away from the Elf as they heard a _thud._ They saw the white Wizard impaled by one of his foul machines he had the Orcs build for the army he was to create. Pippin and Merry looked at the Wizard with disgust and horror. Such a death was gruesome in every way possible.

"Sauron…Was possessing Gríma."

* * *

**I lied! **I said I was going to finish writing I' tel' supëltíe, but I couldn't help myself ^^ Couldn't keep you all waiting now, could I? ;)I hope you have all liked the long first chapter :D Please expect more long one's for I hate doing small one's…Chapter's that is ;D

_Things you need to know? ;o_

**1. When Aragorn says "Elves do have a kind nature but there are some tales that say otherwise." - Basically he his talking about the tales he had heard from when he was a child back in Imladris...About the first ****Kinslaying at Alqualondë.**

******2. Salty pork - Don't know Gimli's favourite food so it's now Salty pork...I don't really like pork ;o**

**3. Incánus- Remember this name from the first chapter of _Nin-dethro hîn, mellon-nin_? ;)**

**4. Chanting to open doors- It is said that Thranduil's palace has magic within it. Apparently, the doors can only be open with a spell the wood Elves only know. **

* * *

Faramir: I finally get to be in more chapters! :D

Yeah, but you do nearly die, so…

Faramir: WHAT?! No, I don't wanna :'(

Well, you are going to, whether you like it or not, stupid ranger -.-

Faramir: Sophie, I get a feeling that you hate me? :(

Awww Faramir…How did you know?

Faramir: *Cries and hides in the closet*

Now he decides to go into the closet willingly?! I will never understand rangers… o.o'

* * *

**Namarie!**


	2. Bless my bark!

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Bless my bark!

"What do you mean?"

Aragorn asked as he looked towards Legolas as he said the four words. He had never heard anything, even ancient tales, about Sauron being able to possess people. Of course the ranger had seen it one time, back when they were within Helms Deep, but that was only for a spilt second and knowing that the Lord had a deeper connection with Legolas, he knew that one day the Lord could well possess the Elven archer and soon, in the near future, such a thing was going to happen.

"It is just as I have said,_ Estel_." Legolas looked Aragorn's way, making sure his eyes were also apon those of Gandalf's. The Prince saw that the Wizards eyes were a tad fearful for he did just see his once good friend impaled by one of the many machines that the Orcs under Saruman's command had built.

"I did feel an unnatural chill in the air." Elladan said, rubbing his chin with his hand as he thought about the feeling.

"I must agree with my brother. I felt it too. It was…Dark. Something I have never felt before." Elrohir added, looking slightly scared and confused about the whole thing. The feeling was nothing like the time when he had seen the dark Lord heal the young archer for there was no chill in the air nor a feeling of foreboding either.

"The Lord of shadows has an aura that only a few can stand." Gandalf spoke up, telling all about the feeling they must have felt. "It takes heart and courage to face the darkness that surrounds him; many cower and flee because it is too much for their bodies and minds to handle."

"Let us go." Théoden commanded, making all those face him. "There is no point in staying here any longer for my city and country need me back. I must see for my own eyes if my home has been intact." The King then saw a nod from Gandalf and began to move, turning his horse towards the path they had been down before. But, soon a noise caught everyone's attention and all turned and looked at the machine that now began to turn.

The two Hobbits looked on in horror as the dead, impaled body of Saruman the white, began to descend into the murky waters below. A loud _plop_, like something falling into the water, echoed throughout the air and Pippin looked towards the source and noticed that Merry did as well.

"The filth of Saruman…Is washing away." Treebeard finally spoke after many moments of silence. No-one looked at the tree as they watched the once great Wizard disappear underneath the waters made by the river. "Trees…Will come back to live here. Young trees."

Pippin furrowed his brow as he looked into the waters and saw something glowing within them. But, just as he was about to climb down from where he was seated in front of the future King of Gondor and Arnor, another loud _plop_ drew his attention and he turned to see he cousin, trekking through the waters towards the glowing object within them.

"Merry?" Éomer questioned when he saw the Hobbit now in the waters instead of in front of him on his trusted steed. He watched as the small being walked over to something that had caught his eye.

Merry gently drove his hands into the waters and picked up the glowing object. He brought it out of the water and looked on in wonder and a slight bit of confusion of to what the orb was. The blonde haired Hobbit turned it, wanting to see if there was anything besides the dark shadows that seemed to swirl like the clouds in the skies above.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed when he finally saw clearly what the young Hobbit was holding.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" Gandalf said as he looked at the Hobbit within the waters, a hand extended out towards Merry as he beckoned the Halfling to hand him the orb that was in the previous possession of Saruman. "I'll take that, my lad."

Pippin watched as Merry handed it over with no fuss and soon the Orb was within Gandalf's lap, part of the Istari's robed covering it from the watchful eyes of the others. He saw the Wizard glance over at him and he shied away. Gandalf had not given this look to him since he was but a youngling.

Merry walked back over towards the Marshal of the Riddermark and with a hand from Éomer already extended, the Hobbit took it with a smile and was soon apon the mare was again. The elder cousin out of the two Halflings within the group, noticed the stares from those around him and he also, like his cousin, he shied away at the looks he received from those he knew.

The group said farewell to the Ents that were still guarding the tower of Orthanc. Before they left, Treebeard had told them that the Ents and himself would be guarding the tower until the war ended. They were riding quietly through the trees of Fangorn forest, weary because of the hatred that still radiated from them but also thankful that they were all finally going to get some rest within the King's halls. Night was slowly approaching and they picked up their pace, wanting to make it to Edoras before the twilight hours were apon them. Only two more and such a time would be.

"_Forget the stares, Merry_." A voice within the Hobbits head startled him but not enough to make Éomer notice. "_They are merely concerned for you_."

"_Legolas?"_ Merry questioned within his head, recognising the voice and turning slightly to the Elf. He saw Legolas nod and then noticed the sleeping form of Gimli weighing heavily apon the Elven Prince's back. "_Gimli is tired then?"_ He smiled, almost bursting out with soft laughter as the archer rolled his eyes.

"_We are all tired, young Master Hobbit_." Legolas replied "_Gimli has probably had the least sleep, including Aragorn, then any being here."_

"_What about you?"_ The Halfling asked, furrowed his brows and he looked in front of him at the slowly fading sun.

"_I do not sleep, unfortunately. I have rested many times and no longer need_ to."

"_You don't sleep_?" Merry exclaimed. He knew that the Elves had little sleep but for one to not sleep fully was very shocking. No matter what being: may it be, Elven, Man, Dwarf, Orc, Hobbit or any other species, sleep was important.

"_Aye. I have not slept for many, many years_." Legolas sighed, bringing a hand towards his head as he then again thought back to the main reason why he chose not to.

"_But…Isn't that bad for you?"_

"_You are indeed right, young Hobbit. If you have lived as long as me and suffered everything that I have been through, you would also not want to sleep if you would have to see dreadful and terrifying images of the people you love die before your eyes_." Legolas noticed the silence after and he cursed himself for his carelessness "_Merry, do not put your worry with me. I am fine and always will be. Do not worry, friend_."

"_Legolas?_" Merry's voice came back to him and Legolas smiled, happy that the Hobbit decide not to leave their conversation at that.

"_Yes?"_ He replied.

"_About what you said before…Why would everyone be concerned for me?_" The Halfling furrowed his brows as he thought back to what the Elven Prince had said.

"_That Orb that you picked up from the waters is a Palantír_." Legolas answered the Hobbits question. He saw the confused look still on Merry's face as he rode not too far away from him and then began to explain "_A Palantír is a seeing stone. It can come in good uses, like being able to communicate with another who has a stone, there are seven altogether, or it can be used for evil, showing you false truths as to what the other tells you. In this case, Sauron showed Saruman a false world, causing the Wizard to join with him and make him his puppet_." He finished and smiled slightly when he saw the Hobbit make an 'O' shape with his mouth. "_Get some rest Merry_."

"_Why?"_ Merry replied with a yawn. He heard the soft chuckle from the Elven archer within his mind and he blushed, whipping his head in the Prince of Mirkwood's direction and scowled at him.

"_The King will be throwing a feast for his return back to his home. A good rest before the festivities will be good for your body and mind, friend_." Legolas smiled and then watched as the Hobbits face relaxed, smiling back at him and then slowly shutting his eyes as he began to rest. The blonde Elf saw Éomer smile down at the Halfling as Merry leaned back against his chest heavily.

"_Ah, so perfect_."

Legolas then sighed in frustration and slowly let his eyes glaze over _"What could you possibly mean?"_ He asked the black shrouded figure who sat beneath one of the withered trees.

"_Why_, _the trees of course_." Sauron said, keeping his eyes apon those of the dead branches above his head. "_I remember how this place used to disgust me, being so full of life and all, but now…Now, it's _vanima_." *beautiful_.*The Lord of shadows smiled, lifting one of his hands above his head and placed it apon the tree trunk he was leaning on.

"_Your definition of_ vanima _is completely different to mine_." Legolas glared and then slowly lowered himself to the dead earth below him, crossing his legs as he got comfortable while watching the dark Lords movements carefully.

"_Ah, I do believe you are right_." Sauron agreed, smiling at the young Prince of Mirkwood. He slowly rubbed his hand apon the trunk and felt its dead surface. The rough feel of bark was almost soft underneath his touch but if any other being touched the dying wood, they would feel the roughness it held. "_Tell me, what do you think is_ vanima _about this place?"_

Legolas furrowed his brows at the question. It had been long since Sauron had had a peaceful conversation with him that if he had a mouthful of water, he would have spat it out in the most un-Elfish way possible. "_I do think you already know that I find nothing _vanima _about this place_._ You have destroyed it over the many a year I have been with you. It's all dead now; nothing within my mind is alive except you and me_."

"_That is a very good answer, my little Princeling_." Sauron laughed quietly, pleased with the answer he had received. "Sii', kwentra amin, mankoi lle aníral il umartempla amin ten' pelinis hâd tereva lammen?" _*Now, tell me, why do you not curse me for speaking your fine language?* _The Lord saw the glare that Legolas still held within his eyes, never wavering from where it was within the deep sea blue orbs.

"Amin aníral il umartempla ten' amin anoné n'uma fulú a'. Amin anoné pala sina nasfut weglui u coiasira ar' ta eyd il amada amin sii' ri' ai' coiasira rato." * _I do not curse for I have no need to. I have seen this trick plenty a time and it will not fool me now or any time soon.* _Legolas replied in his peaceful language with a small smile, seeing the flare of anger within the Lords eyes as he did.

Once the flare faded, Sauron burst into laughter, causing Legolas to furrow his brows once more "_Aye, my little Princeling, you are amusing, so very amusing_." Sauron then stood and gave one last look at the Prince before turning around and walking between two withered trees, disappearing before the archer's very eyes.

"What was that all about?" The blonde Elf said aloud, blinking the glaze out of his eyes as he returned, furrowing his brow even more as he raised a hand and gently rubbed his chin.

"What was what about?" A voice from beside him drew the Prince's attention.

Legolas looked at the youngest twin riding beside him, looking behind Elrohir and seeing Elladan asleep on his horse behind. "Sauron laughed, that's all." He answered, smiling at the younger twin as Elrohir raised his eyes and smiled back.

"Ah, the sickening sound of the dark Lords laughter…" Elrohir said, smiling all the more when Legolas shook his head with a smile also "…How can you bare to stand such a noise, I will never know." The youngest son of Elrond and Celebrían winked at the Elf from Mirkwood and then both continued to ride in silence, wanting to saviour the now free land of Rohan's, air.

It did not take long for the riders to reach the city of Edoras and apon their arrival; they were greeted by of many of the people that had recovered from many of their injuries back in Helms Deep. Éowyn was there as well, walking towards the group of riders that had returned, a big smile apon he face as she came closer to the rider.

The King was the first of his horse, Snowmane, looking around in wonder at how his city, his beautiful city was completely intact, nothing harmed or burned. "My people!" Théoden shouted drawing the attention of many around "Tonight shall be a celebratory feast! My home, _our_ home, is safe and will be forever more. The good deeds you have all done, the bravery that you have all faced, has made me realise that we are no longer weak. Men shall not fail and this day, this day will celebrate our bravery and courage!"

Roars and shouts from Men and Women rang throughout the cool air, the sun finally disappearing behind the mountains, signalling night had approached. Almost instantly, the people began to cook and find ale for them to bring to the hall of Meduseld.

The feast was going to be one they would remember and something they would cherish forever within their hearts.

* * *

***Cries* **I am sorry that these updates are taking a while to come out :( I am slowly losing my motivation but I don't want to give this up because I have so much to explain and I don't want to make you guys feel in the dark about the whole thing :/

This is a small chapter but I hope to wright a longer one next time ^^

_Something's you need to know?_ ;D

**1. Sauron - I am going to try and make Sauron appear in more chapters :) So many of you love him and I thank you for loving my take on how Sauron (I think) is ;3**

**2. Palantír – Just tell me if I wrote something that is wrong :) I don't really know much about them the stones and if you guys have any information, that would be great :D**

_That's all, I hope _:D

* * *

**Reviews; **

**Jasperslittlesister; **Heehee, you love the long chapters really ;3 Thank you! And I do believe that he might but I cannot see the future unfortunately ;D Sorry if this was a long wait D:

**Fantasystardreamer7; **I am soooooooooo~~~ sorry for not letting you slap Faramir! :( I completely forgot and you have just reminded me ;o That is okay :) Just as long as you review these, I will be truly happy ;') Thank you very much :D Okay, I will let your friend slap him too ;D

**Calemireth; **Ahahaha yay! :D Yeah, Sauron is going to be in it more, just for you ;D Sorry for being horrible to Faramir :( The reviewer above you is the last to slap him. I think his punishment is over now ;) Awwww I would never hate you! :D Ahahaha Faramir loves you too ;)

**ArwenElf16; **Ahhh! I am so glad :3 I love those little Hobbits too :') They make me chuckle :D YAY! I am glad you are already ^^ I was debating whether I should and I asked my sister and she said I should just kill him o.o Yeah, right, I hate how horrible I am to him :( I need to be nicer and make someone else get hurt for awhile and I know just the person *Evil laughter* ;) Thank you once again and I am sorry that this is a bit late ':)

**BrightWatcher; **Aww thank you! ^^ That makes me happy :D Yeah, I said I would put something in with those two and I think that I will wright another part with them both :) Awwww Faramir waved back ;3

**NIghtRunner144; **Thank you! Oh my god? Really? It makes me happy that my chapter cheered you up! :D I hope you are feeling alright about the whole thing. Remember to always keep smiling :'D

**Flaimingdarkfox; **Thank you! :D You will have to wait and see ;D

* * *

*Fantasystardreamer7 and her friend slap Faramir*

Faramir: Ow! Sophie, tell them! :(

Tell them what?

Faramir: To stop slapping me :( When is my punishment over? D:

Well, they were the last two to reviewers slap you...I thought your punishment has gone on long enough and we will need you alive for the finally part.

Faramir *Cries* SOPHIE! THANK YOU! :'D

*Kicks him in the stomach* Be a Man, Faramir!

Faramir: Ow! *Sniffs* Okay :')

* * *

**Namarië! **


	3. Last one standing wins

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Last one standing wins.

"That will probably be useful when we take that other path Gollum has told us about."

Sam looked down at the bottle that Frodo was fiddling with as he said those words. The crystallise phial, otherwise known as the star of Eärendil, hadn't be taken out of Frodo's pocket since he had received the mighty gift from the Lady of the golden woods herself. The blonde Hobbit wondered why his dear friend had chosen now to make the phial finally see daylight.

"Aye, that it will." Frodo responded, never taking his eyes of the object that is said to contain the Lord of Imladris' father within. "I would have never of guessed…" The Halfling started "…That Lord Elrond's father was inside this phial. It seems strange."

"You are right at that, Mister Frodo." Sam nodded in agreement "Maybe, when this is all over, you could give it back to Lord Elrond, I am sure you will be very pleased mind you." The Halfling saw his friend nod in agreement and then a small scuffling noise, from above, made them both look towards the top of the caves entrance waiting for their very own guard to come back from jumping around in a small water hole just a few miles away.

The two Hobbits were not so thankful that the night had descended apon them so quickly. They knew that traveling during the night was far more dangerous than traveling during the day for apparently, the tales that Bilbo had told them, Orcs cannot roam during daylight hours, it is said that it burns their skin and leaves them weak. Being exposed to the sun for more than two to three hours could lead to a death for one of the dark servants of the Lord of shadows.

"Are the Hobbitses awake?" Gollum whispered, loud enough for the two Halflings within the cave to hear, and dropped his head over the top of the caves mouth, looking into it and finding the two beings awake.

"We're awake, Gollum." Sam sighed when he heard the creature, which was once like his people, chuckle and then drop to the ground, crawling towards them with a smile apon his features.

"Good, good!" Gollum shouted, laughing slightly and then quietened when he heard both of the Hobbits shush him. "_We must go now, sleepies. Go now, yes_." The creature whispered, looking out of the cave and towards the very place where they were to be heading.

"Alright, just give me a moment to take out some food." Sam said, watching as Gollum looked back towards him. Just as the creature was about to say something, Sam interrupted "We are not leaving until we have all had something to eat." The blonde Hobbit then reached into his pack and pulled out a raw fish.

Gollum's eyes went wide, lust within them, as he stared at the raw piece of meat the Hobbit had in his hand. He stopped all his movements, all his senses were now concentrating on the fish Sam had, waiting for the Hobbit to throw the meat towards him so that he could devour an savour it's fine salty taste.

Sam smiled when he saw the instant change in the creature and he threw the fish out of the cave, almost laughing as Gollum squealed in delight as he ran off to collect his food. He had been collecting the fishes for himself and Frodo to eat but he could not stand the hungry stares Gollum had given him and so he always played the little fetch game with the creature, bringing amusement to both beings.

"It seems you have changed your mind about him." Frodo smiled as Sam looked at him, smiling as well but them shaking his head and looking into his pack for some Lembas bread. It was only a matter of seconds before Sam produced one of the Elven waybreads from his pack and tossed it towards him.

"I have come to terms with what you had said about him before." When Sam received a confused look from his friend, he chuckled to his self. "You said you wished to bring him back to the Shire and teach him how to become a real Hobbit again. I believe that you can do search a thing, Mister Frodo, and I will help you try and make Gollum one of us once more. It is a horrible thought thinking about what kind of torture he had been through and of course the many years he has spent alone because of the Ring's seductive power."

Frodo looked shocked with amazement as he heard the words come out of Sam's very mouth. He suddenly started laughing which made Sam feel a bit embarrassed with what he had just said. "Nay, my laugh is not for ill intentions. It just surprises me how you have changed your mind, dear Sam. You are usually very stubborn."

Sam blushed at his friend's words and before he could say any more, Gollum came running back towards them, the traces of dead fish still around his mouth but he soon wiped that away with his hand and said "We must go now Hobbitses. Must move now."

With those words, both Hobbits stood, Sam putting his pack onto his back, following the creature out of the cave and into the many dead trees that surrounded acres apon acres of the land surrounded Mordor. Frodo broke a piece of Lembas bread off and held it out to his dear friend walking behind him. He smiled when he felt the familiar touch of Sam's hand and then the emptiness within his own as the Lembas disappeared and it was put into the blonde Hobbits mouth. The Ring-bearer then did the same with his own piece and soon the waybread was gone, into the stomachs as it refuelled their strength the tiniest bit.

"Very close now." They both heard the creature before them mutter "Very close to Mordor." This caused the two Halflings to look at the skies and see the faint orange and red glows within them, showing the fire in the night sky grow ever frequent as they made their way closer to the Land of shadows.

"No safe places here. Hurry."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am positive, _Hîr-nin_." *my Lord.*

"There will be many will be on the verge of death itself. Can you really stand to see them like that?"

"I am a healer, _Hîr-nin_. I cannot stand to let others suffer at the hands of the dark Lord servants."

"And _I_ cannot stand to see you get hurt. Your life means much to him. You are like his life line. If you were to die…"

"I will not die, _Hîr-nin_. You worry too much."

"I worry because you have called me _Hîr_ instead of my name." Elrond sighed at the stubbornness of the golden haired _Elleth_ stood before him. He stood up from behind his desk and walked towards the balcony behind him. "I gave him my word to protect you once you came back from visiting Círdan. It seems you want me to break such a precious thing."

"I am sorry but…" The golden haired _Elleth_ looked towards the ground, staring at it intensively "…But I must go and help his people. Mirkwood is at war with Dol Guldur and I must help them, Elrond, can you not understand?" She looked at the Lord of Imladris as she said these words.

Elrond turned and faced her "I do understand, it is just the risk of you having an injury and then him worrying so much about you. He has been through a lot I am sure you know."

"Indeed I do but I cannot sit around doing nothing while he risks his life for his people and the other lives on this world. Mirkwood is dying and the King's people are doing all they can to try and protect it. What if they can't? What if Mirkwood falls and so does its King? What will happen to him once he learns that his father died without even muttering a single word of goodbye?"

Elrond walked over to the_ Elleth_ and placed a hand on her either one of her shoulders, making her look deeply into his eyes. The Lord saw the tears that were within the golden Elf's eyes and he could not help but pull her into a hug. "Elarinya, I know that you want to do whatever you can for Legolas but there are times when you cannot. This is what the world is like, my child. You are still far too young to come to terms of it."

"But his people are dying."

Elrond said no more as he rubbed Elarinya's back softly, calming her as she began to cry, her very being shaking at the thought of many of Legolas' friends and those he classed as family, laying dead apon the soil of their home, beaten still as they lay already dead. They silently stood together for a while, Elrond carried on comforting the _Elleth_ as she cried but as the cries soon faded, he pulled her gently out of his embrace and held her at arm's length, looking deeply into her green eyes. "No matter what words I have said, you still plan to go."

"Yes. Nothing will change my mind. I am sorry." Elarinya looked away from the Lords stormy grey orbs, afraid of the hurt and sorrow there was within them.

"It seems that I have no choice but to let you go." Elrond watched as the _Elleths_ eyes were back apon his, bright stars sparkled within them as happiness flooded the green orbs.

"Oh, thank you, Elrond!" The golden haired _Elleth_ shouted with much joy, hugging the Lord once more.

"When do you plan to leave?" The Lord asked, wanting to know quickly so he could gather many things to prepare the _Elleth_ for her journey.

"I plan to leave within a day. I want to get there soon for I know they have many injured." Elarinya pulled out of the hug and then walked over towards the door that led out of the Lords study. "You have my many thanks, Elrond, I shall not forget them."

Just before she was about to exit the room, Elrond shouted back to her "If you see Glorfindel on your way, tell him I wish to speak to him about something rather important." When he saw the _Elleth_ nod and exit, he sighed. "_Even children grow far too quickly in this day and age_." He thought as his mind wondered to the two youngest Elves apon Middle-earth. "_If only they could have grown up peacefully instead of the painful thoughts they each have inhabited within them about their past."_

The Lord was right for the painful thoughts that were kept within Legolas' mind were so tragic that he could break down at any moment. Memories invading his sweet sleep, keeping him from resting fully and the constant times Sauron continued to torture his mind was slowly wearing the Prince out. Elarinya's mind was always apon those of her families. Her two parents contracted the only disease that kills an Elf, being rare in all stages, and she had to see them suffer. The poor Elfling suffered more when her parents did die in the end for she was sent to a part of the world she did not know existed, being put in charge of a carer she did not know.

Elrond came out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his study's door and called for the person on the other side to enter, in which they did.

"You wished to see me, _mellon_?" Glorfindel bowed in respect to his friend as he entered the room, standing tall once more and looking at the Lord that was now sat behind his desk.

"Ah, yes, Glorfindel, I want you to journey to Mirkwood with Elarinya to aid Thranduil's people in the war that happens right now in his homeland." Elrond saw the wide eyed looked on the Balrog-slayers face.

"Only but a few days ago you said that you did not want to aid Thranduil." Glorfindel then furrowed his brow, wanting to know the reason why his Lord had changed his mind so suddenly.

"I did but it comes a time when the darkness in this land has spent long enough there. I spoke to rationally and I have thought about what I said. It seems leaving our kin with no aid from us is like kinslaying itself." Elrond then picked up a feather quill and dipped it into a pot of ink beside the piece of parchment that was laid out in front of him. "I will wright a message to Thranduil telling him that he is not alone in this war."

"My Lord, you forget how many of our people have already began to sail." Glorfindel spoke up his thoughts "I do not know how many may want to risk going to war when they have a chance for endless peace. The battle of Helms deep claimed all the lives of the twenty one that were sent, not including your sons, at your orders. Only four, from those that helped, from Mirkwood survived."

"The loses where truly great and I mourn for each life for they were dear friends of mine and yours but I cannot stand back and watch as many others die at the hands of the evil that should have died centuries ago."

"Very well." The Balrog-slayer sighed, knowing he could not change Elrond's mind now that it had been set "I will go at your command. How many do you wish for me to take?" He asked, knowing full well that Elrond was going to send most his healers to Thranduil's realm.

"Thirteen healers as well as twenty of the best guards that are left."

"If you wish it, then I shall obey." With that, Glorfindel bowed and then turned to leave but his Lords voice held him back.

"Glorfindel, I know full well that you do not wish to go on the verge of battle but all I want in this world is peace once more. If I find that Thranduil was slain brutally, my soul will not be able to heal even within the peaceful lands of Valinor itself. I am sorry, _mellon, _but please, understand that I truly do not want this world to end."

Glorfindel turned back to his Lord and sighed, a small smile slowly growing on his face "When do I leave?"

Elrond smiled back at him "You leave tomorrow morn, when the first rays of the morning sun have drifted over the mountain tops."

The Balrog-slayer then bowed once more and left the Lord to his writings. He knew that his friend was to send his voice-thoughts to the Lady of Lothlórien, asking for her aid in the war within Mirkwood and soon, they all knew that Dol Guldur wasn't going to stand a chance against the three Elven realms combined as one.

* * *

Théoden, King of Rohan, smiled down at his beloved niece as she handed him a golden goblet. He gently took it out of Éowyn's hands and looked at his people gathered around many tables that were within his golden hall. He saw Éowyn move towards the side of him; standing and facing the people just like Théodred and Éomer were doing on the other side of him.

As soon as Éowyn had taken her place, Aragorn was the first to stand which then was followed by everyone else in the room. They each held their mugs of ales to their chest, slightly out in sign of respect for their fair King and his family. All was quite as they waited for the King to give his humble speech.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." The King held out his goblet further away from himself "We thank you…" He looked towards the two Elven Lords and Prince "…For helping our people with your skill and still I thank you even more for those of your kind, that still stay behind to tend to the many injured of my people." When the twin sons of Elrond and son of Thranduil bowed their thanks, the King then looked apon his own people, shouting his words to hold his praise for those who had passed on in life "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" A loud shout from the people sounded throughout the room and all began to drink their mugs full of ale.

It wasn't long till everyone had settled and merry laughter rung throughout the hall of the King. Many shouts of joys were shouted for all to hear causing many to join in and shout back mock insults which left the whole hall laughing.

"What's wrong, Laddie? Never seen a feast like this?" Gimli nudged the Elven Prince beside him with his elbow as he saw Legolas looking around confused as to why the people were so noisy.

"I must tell you, friend Dwarf, that I have never been to a human feast. All this seems, rather loud." Legolas looked down at Gimli as he said the words, making Gimli nod in understanding small smile appearing from underneath his hairy top lip.

"Aye, I can possible understand why." The Dwarf agreed.

"Ah, Legolas, Gimli…" Elladan and Elrohir said together as they walked towards the two. They both had a mug of ale in their hands as they did and when they were finally before the two beings, both took a swig of the fine drink. "…Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Could be better." Gimli said to the two, his own mug of ale within a hand as he did. "Dwarven feasts are much merrier I should tell you. There are lots of fine meats and plenty of barrels of ale to fill a Dwarf right to the point of nearly drowning himself!" Gimli laughed causing the two twins to smile.

Before either of the twins had a chance to say something to their dear friend, a shout from across the room drew their attention.

"Legolas, Gimli!" Éomer called the two. "Come and participate in this game!" Once the last word was shouted, laughter was made by the Men beside him.

Gimli smiled, knowing exactly what the game was and Legolas furrowed his brows but shrugged none the less of wanting to know what exactly this game was. Elladan and Elrohir watched as the two made their way over to the marshal and smiled.

"Do you think he knows what the game is?" Elrohir asked, winking at his brother beside him.

"Nay, I do not. Legolas has never been to a mortal feast before." Elladan laughed, nodding his head at the direction the two went in. "Shall we go and see how he fares? I do not know who might win the game, _Gwador_. It will be quite amusing to know who would."

"Aye, you are right. If Legolas loses we have something to hold against him for the rest of his life!" Elrohir and Elladan both laughed at the thought and walked over towards the place where the drinking game was about to be held.

As they got closer they heard Éomer say "No pauses. No spills." And then saw him hand a mug of ale to Legolas.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli smiled from where he now sat as he took a mug into his hand, smelling the sweet smell of the ale within it. Laughter from the Men around them sounded when Gimli said the words and the Dwarf joined in, pleased to see the Men laughing at them.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas questioned, still his brows furrowed as he tried to understand why they were making him do something like this "What exactly is the point of it?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to look at the two identical brothers, both wearing smiles apon their faces.

"The point is, is that all us around have never seen another being, those beings meaning an Elf and Dwarf, participate in a drinking game. We want to see which one of you is the better drinker." Éomer winked at the two and saw Gimli wink back, the confused look on Legolas' face still told him that the Elf had no idea what he had to do, other than drink to see who wins.

"Remember this, Laddie…" Gimli said as he brought the mug to his lips "…Last one standing wins." And with that, Gimli began to down his ale quickly, making the Men laugh at how eager he was to win.

Legolas looked down at his mug and slowly brought it to his lips. He smelled it, cringing a bit at the bitter smell but soon sighed as he thought about the Dwarf winning and something so small like that, damaging his pride. The first sip was just as bitter as the smell and he cringed once more as the liquid slowly made its way down his throat.

Across the room from where the drinking game was taking place, Éowyn slowly approached Aragorn with a goblet within her hands, a smile apon her face as she did. She watched as the man turned and faced her, a smile apon his own lips as he gently took the silver goblet out of her hands. _"Westu,_ Aragorn, _Hal."_ *Be-thou, Aragorn, well.* She said to him in her Rohirrim language, one that was so ancient to her people in the days of darkness.

The Lady of Rohan watched as Aragorn took a sip from the goblet and then placed it back into her own hands. He smiled one last smile before walking away from her, towards the singing and many _thuds_ on tables as the Hobbits celebrated the feast in their own special way.

"I am happy for you." Théoden looked at his sisters-daughter with much love and happiness in his eyes. He was glad she had found a good man to have her heart. "He is an honourable man."

"You are both honourable Men but Lord Aragorn does not hold my heart." Éowyn looked down, displeased that Aragorn already had a love. She knew in time, for many had told her, that she would find the right man for herself in due time.

"I am sad to hear that." The King gently placed a hand under his nieces chin, lifting her saddened eyes to look into his own. "I know the feelings you have for Aragorn but I can also see that your heart still wants to find the piece that is missing and it is not Aragorn that holds it."

Éowyn nodded, a small smile gracing her lips as her uncle and King said the very words. His words always calm her emotions and nerves, no matter what feelings they were or how hard it was to get over them, a simple line from the King always calmed her and she would be forever thankful for such a small thing.

By now, Legolas had finished his eighth mug of ale while Gimli was half way drinking his twelfth. The Elf took another from the marshal of the Rohirrim and began drinking it straight away, all thoughts about the bitterness of the drink were gone completely as he got used to the unpleasant taste.

Gimli finished his ale and placed it down with a loud thud on the table. He lifted himself up slightly; causing many of the sober men to furrow their brows and with an unruly sound coming from his backside, the men all cringed at the smell the Dwarf had just produced and this caused Éomer to double take as he was too busy paying attention to filling another mug for the Elf to have.

"_I never want to go to a Dwarven feast if I will be hearing that sound come from the bottoms of the Dwarves every time they get drunk_." Elrohir whispered to his brother who had a hand covering his nose.

"_How can you stand the smell?_" Elladan whispered back at his brother, wanting to desperately block the smell from his breathing passages.

"_Because, unlike you brother, I have smelt far worse smells than what Gimli just made come out of his backside_." Elrohir laughed when he saw Elladan gag the slightest. He had to agree with his brother, that the smell was indeed unbearable but so was the smell of burnt skin when he had to countlessly help his father with many injuries. "_Other than that, I think our little Prince is doing well_."

Gimli laughed as he sat back down, completely out of his mind as his only focus was on drinking and winning. "Here, here." He slurred his words as he took another mug from Éomer. He took a huge gulp before shouting at the top of his voice "Ah, it's the Dwarfs that going swimming…" He then quietened down as if the next thing he said was going to be secret, drawing every sober mans to close in "…With little, hairy women." Gimli began to jump up and down on his seat, getting more and more hyper as he took another gulp of his drink. He burped before he took another and a long moan came from him as did.

Legolas was just about to take another mug off from Éomer but then halted his movements and brought a hand towards his face, feeling his fingers slightly as he felt something strange prickle make his way up his hand towards his finger tips. "I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers…" The archer then looked to Éomer and then to Gimli, his brows furrowed in confusion once more "…I think it's affecting me."

Gimli then slammed his mug down apon the many empty mugs that he had in front of him. He laughed loudly as he said "What did I say?" His words were even more slurred than they were before and he raised a finger as he pointed at the Elf. He swayed slightly on his seat and his eyes began to cross. "He can't hold his liquor." Soon, the Dwarf was falling of the seat where he was perched and onto the floor, causing many men to laugh at the now unconscious Dwarf.

Legolas raised his eyes brows slightly as he watched the Dwarf fall. He looked back towards Éomer and said "Game over."

Éomer smiled and then laughed. "I believe so, master Elf." He lifted the mug he held within his hand, slightly, towards Legolas and then drunk the contents. Satisfied to know that the Elven race were far more superior to the Dwarves at a mare drinking game.

"Congratulations on winning, _mellon-nin_." Elladan, with a hand still blocking the smell Gimli had produced, swung his other arm around the blonde Elf's shoulder. He felt his brother do the same and all three then walked away, leaving the Dwarf to his sleep on the stone floor. They walked back towards the corner where the Dwarf and Elf previously were and sat the archer down. Elladan than went to get a glass of water.

"Be still,_ mellon_." Elrohir smiled "You are dizzy are you not?" He watched as Legolas nodded, hating the feeling of not being able to see things in front of him as well as he hoped. "It was your first time drinking the stuff so I can understand. Here…" He handed the glass that Elladan had brought over and handed it to the Prince. "…Drink it slowly."

Legolas nodded and took the cup, sipping it slowly as he closed his eyes to forget the dizziness within them. The sound of a foreign song reached his ears and also that of Elladan's and Elrohir's. He smiled as he heard the merry voices of Pippin and Merry.

"_Oh, you can search far and wide_

_You can drink the whole town dry_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_As the one we drink in our hometown_

_As the one we drink in our hometown._"

Both Hobbits smiled widely at each other, their clothes a mess as they waved their mugs of ale's in the air as they sang their merry tune. Both stamped on the tables loudly as the men below them clapped to their song. The two Halflings then separated, going to different ends of the table.

"_You can drink you fancy ales_

_You can drink 'em by the flagon_

_But the only brew for the brave a true…"_

Pippin suddenly stopped and looked towards the smiling face of Gandalf. His thoughts ran back to the time when the Wizard had given him that look from when he had been handed the Palantír by Merry. He watched as the Wizard slowly dropped his smile as he looked at him with concern.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted which brought Pippin back.

"…_But the only brew for the brave and true_

_Comes from The Green Dragon_."

The two Hobbit's drunk their mug of ales as soon as their song finished. The Men around them cheered at the songs ending and slapped the Hobbit's backs, thanking them in their people's way for making their night a merry one.

* * *

**Long chapter, yay!** I got some of my motivation back thanks to your lovely reviews :D I am glad that none of you wish for me to stop, very glad indeed :') You all make me happy! :3 I think it may have been the exams that I have been doing that has made me forget about how much I actually love and need to write for all :) Stupid exams -.- ;)

I was thinking about writing my other stories on my Laptop and then leaving them for a suitable time to upload. This is so that I can complete a story when I have nothing to do while I am upstairs in my room. The stories will be already written but I will give people time to review so that when I upload the next, I can reply to your reviews :)

_Things you may need to know? :P_

**1. Eärendil- I hope you all knew that this is Elrond's father :)**

**2. I know that Imladris never helped in the war with Thranduil's people but I can't let Elrond just sit and do nothing about it. That's a bit mean :o! As usual, Celeborn will be within the war fighting alongside Thranduil and now, Glorfindel! The three silver/golden haired Elves :D What a cute threesome they are :3**

**3. Rohirrim Language - I had no idea that this was the actual language that Éowyn said this to Aragorn in. I always thought it was Elvish. I did a little digging in a few sites, wanting to know what language it was and it was the Rohirrim language :o!**

_That's it I think? :o_

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you, glad you liked the twist ^^ Yeah, you are right, it's not like Sauron to be like that but hey, ho, he is the dark Lord ;D Aww thank you so much! I love getting your reviews just as much as getting everyone else's :D Well, since you said, _'Legolas on top'_, Here's the next update :D Hope you liked it? ^^

**Fantasystardreamer7; **Ahaha I am glad you are ;D He does, doesn't he? ;) Feel sorry for not putting him in this chapter now :O Hopefully he will be in the next, not sure yet though ;D mmm, what a yummy pie that would be ;3 Thank you and I hope I can! :D I don't want this to end either! :/

**ArwenElf16; ***Blushes* Thank you so much! I am really, really glad you like this so much and it make me happy to know that I have a number one fan! :D I would never have believed that so many like this story...Brings a tear to my eye :') I wanted to try and make Merry understand exactly what the Palantír was...the knowledge will probably prove useful in later chapters ;D Awww it was, wasn't it :3 Merry and Éomer are just cute anyway ;) Thank you so much, _mellon_, I will try! :D

**Calemireth; **Yeah, even Sauron can laugh warmly *^* Just gives me the chills ^-^ Ahhhh, I am sorry *gets down on hands and knees* Forgive me? I did not mean to write such a thing! ;-; Faramir is a little cutie and a bit girly...I might have to toughen him up a bit! *Starts singing ''I'll make a man out of you'' by Mulan* He will be in the story soon :) Just have to wait till the movie slowly makes its way through :) He might be in chapter 6 - 9, not sure yet ;) Thank you! :'D

**NIghtRunner144; **That is quiet alright, _mellon_ :D Awww thank you, no-one's ever said that to me before :') Now that you mention it, he is like a surrogate father :o! By the Valar! I will :)

**BrightWatcher; **Thank you and I do say, _mellon_, that I love your reviews :') I am trying to get back on track :) I think it was because I took a long break away from actually doing completing this part that made me feel like that :/ I am sure I will try to get over it and I hope you do as well :D

**Glorelwen; **Awww thank you so much! That means alot :3

* * *

Tauriel?

Tauriel: Yes, Sophie?

Did I ever tell you that your name sounds like the shampoo _L'Oreal_?

Tauriel: *sighs* Yes, yes you did...

Oh, well I thought I would remind you. Bye!

Tauriel: *Whispers* _What was the point?_ _Xhan_...-.-

*Gasps* :O! Did...Did you just call me a...

Tauriel: No, I would never! *Runs away*

* * *

**Namarië!**


	4. Fool of a Took!

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

_Sorry that the start is a little boring…Trust me, it gets better...Hopefully..._

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Fool of a Took!

As many hours went by, the great feast that was being held in King Théoden's golden hall came to an end. All the men, women and children had taken their leave, going home for some much needed sleep as many of the men had been drinking too much for their own stomachs to handle. The feast had gone on for a total of eight straight hours and so many were tired, or passed out by then that the King was forced to call it a night and for all those who didn't live within his halls were to go home and sleep peacefully until morn came.

The Fellowship, minus that of Frodo, Sam and the deceased Boromir, all slept within a large room. Only one bed was within it which Gandalf had taken a liking too. They couldn't stand the thought of an old man sleeping apon the cold, hard stone floor so let Gandalf take the bed. Gimli would sleep anywhere for the Dwarf was to out of his mind, unconscious from participating in the drinking game, that wherever he would be there he would sleep; may it be a haystack in the stables or outside on the path leading towards the hall. Wherever he was, he would not know, let alone care.

Merry was a fidget at first, trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep in. He would pat his make shift pillow, that was made up off Gandalf's and Gimli's cloaks, ever so often as he tried to rest, sleeping away the thoughts of the battle that was to come very soon. After many tries, the Halfling was able to find peace and began dreaming about his beloved homeland. Aragorn awoke and sat for a while, leaning up against the back of one of the wooden walls, thinking about what had happened ever since he had left Imladris to begin his journey in search of the Hobbits with Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Boromir. The thought of the Gondorian brought anger to his eyes for the foul things that Sauron had made him do and think but also sadness, for Boromir was a man he had grown to like.

The ranger looked around the room, studying everyone's backs and some faces and found that one was missing from the group and he smiled. _"Looking at the stars." _He thought as he came to the conclusion of where Legolas might be. Because the Prince of Elves hated sleep in every way possible, it was not a rare thing to find Legolas outside watching the many stars that seemed to dance in his presence. The future King of Arnor and Gondor got up from where he was sat, pulling off the thin blanket that Théodred had supplied the group with many, and walked towards the door, looking behind him to check if everything was well just before exiting in search of his dear friend.

But just as the ranger slowly closed the door behind him, Pippin awoke with a gasp. The Halfling sat up quickly and then brought a hand to his head as he squeezed his eyes tightly against a small throbbing at the back of his mind. He could swear he had heard a slight whisper that was none like he had heard before; it was dark, menacing and cold. Pippin sat for a while, trying to ease his breathing as he had woken painfully, the dream still lingering on in his vision. It started as a pleasant dream, the Shire in all its fine beauty, merry laughter from many Hobbits all around but then it turned sick. Hoards of Orcs came over the hills and began to kill everything they saw. The party tree was brought to the ground, crushing the unfortunate souls that were in its path of descent.

The young Hobbit shook the remaining pieces of his dream out of his awakened mind and looked around the room he was in along with his friends. Pippin moaned when a flash of the horrible scene was shown again along with a whisper he could make out as "_Look_." He furrowed his brow at the word and couldn't help but wonder what he was supposed to _look_ at or for. The Halfling sighed and then as he saw the faces and backs of his friends, he noticed Aragorn and Legolas weren't there within the room and his furrowed brow relaxed as he thought they both must had gone outside to get some air.

Pippin didn't know how right he was.

Aragorn strolled through the golden hall and looked at it in amazement. It was mess free. In such a short time, the empty mugs had been cleaned and put away, the barrels of Ale were no longer out on tables but were wiped down and polished for morning meal. As he continued to walk, he noticed, that there, sleeping on a divan next to the fire was the fair maiden, Éowyn. He walked slowly, making sure he would not awake the sleeping women and knelt down beside the fire, picking up a piece of wood and prodding the burning ones within to make the hall warmer than it already was.

As the fire crackled, he looked towards Éowyn and saw the fair maiden's eyes open and looking straight at him. Aragorn sighed, shaking his head with a small smile "I am sorry if I woke you." He apologised, placing the piece of wood he was holding into the fire to join the others.

"Do not be sorry." Éowyn smiled politely, glad that she was woken by a pleasant face instead of one of her brother's or cousin's. The maiden then yawned, a hand covering her mouth as she did and then the soft laughter from the ranger made her blush with embarrassment. "Please, forgive me, that was rude."

"There was nothing rude about it." Aragorn replied, raising his eyebrows as the smile still lingered on his face "You are simply tired and have done a good deed of cleaning up the hall." He watched as his words made Éowyn blush more for his words were like praise. "When did you fall asleep?" He asked.

"I fell naught but ten minutes ago." Éowyn answered and then quickly added "Do not worry; it is not your fault that I awoke. I merely had trouble trying to sleep. What time is it?" She asked, wanting to avoid worrying the ranger with her reason for not being able to sleep.

"Not yet dawn." Aragorn answered simply, walking towards the maiden and then pulling the thick baby blue blanket over her feet and fully onto her small shoulder. "_Man prestidh den?" *_What troubles you?* He asked in the fine grey tongue of the Elves. He knew the maiden wouldn't understand but sometimes the language of the fair beings always calmed those who thought it was a beautiful speech.

As if Éowyn knew what the ranger had said, she answered him, shocking herself as she almost understood what he had said "I dreamed I saw a man. He was stood, looking out into the horizon and he watched as a great wave began to climb over Greenland's and many hills. I saw myself, standing beside him, hand-in-hand, on a brink. It was utterly dark in the abyss before our feet." She looked at the future King of Gondor and watched as he furrowed his brow, kneeling down so that they were almost eye level. "A light shone behind us but we could not turn. We could only stand there, together, waiting." A lone tear fell from her eye. She never wanted to burden the man that was burdened already by so many, to have her problems also weigh down his shoulders.

"The night changes many thoughts. It is Sauron's domain and he can choose when to send nightmares into the hearts of yours and my people." The ranger slowly placed a hand apon Éowyn's cheek "Sleep, no more nightmares will plague you now. You have my word."

Éowyn nodded and slowly began to close her eyes. As her eyes shut, she could see the man get up from where he was kneeling and then walk towards the great doors, pulling them open and disappearing behind them. She finally found peace in her dreams after the soft, soothing words of the man that was to become a great King.

Aragorn walked through the grand doors and looked into the distance; the many mountains that circled the city of Edoras were even a breath-taking site in the late hours of the night. He sighed as a sudden smile graced his lips, one star within the sky had caught his attention and he immediately saw the star shining with all the light it held. The ranger had heard many tales about the stars that grace the night skies from Elrond from when he was but a child. He could remember the Elven Lord saying:

"_It is always the oldest stars that shine the brightest. They give you hope and strength, wishing any being that gazes apon them, the greatest luck they could possible wish for_."

"You are troubled."

A voice from the rangers left made Aragorn raise an eye brow. He looked at the slender, cloaked figure and began to walk towards him. "Indeed, I am." He answered when he came to a stop beside the figure, facing the hooded being and then smiling as he saw Legolas smile back.

"You will not be troubled much longer, _mellon."_ Legolas looked up at the night sky "The war will soon begin but it will soon be over."

"Aye, you are right." Aragorn was dreading the war that was to take place in the very near future. He couldn't help but think about what Sauron had shown him, a vision from his future. If it was truly going to happen then there wasn't anything he could do to prevent it from doing so.

"Your thoughts haunt you, I see." Legolas smiled as he saw the ranger, at the corner of his eye, look at him, wide eyed. "You have too many thoughts on your mind. You need to stay relaxed, _Estel_."

Aragorn then shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face as he did. "Are you relaxed, Legolas?"

"No." The archer answered simply, not wanting to lie to his good and dear friend for that would just cause Aragorn to keep pestering him. The future King was truly like a mother hen. "Winter is still apon us, it is only a couple more days till spring arrives."

The future King of Gondor and Arnor whipped his head around to face his golden haired friend, wide eyed as the Elven Prince had said those very words "Spring? That means in…" He then began to count the number of days within his head "…Eleven days. Legolas in eleven days, you will be…"

Legolas held up his hand, stopping the ranger from saying anymore "Yes, _Estel_. Eleven days in extremely short and I am dreading it as much as you are. The first day of spring is the day I hate most. I do not wish for there to ever be that day again."

"You cannot simply force away the past, Legolas. Without spring, you wouldn't even exist."

"Even if that is true, I still will never stop hating on that time of year."

"That time of year, was the day you were born. You cannot simply keep holding on to the past. You have to let it go!" The next thing Aragorn knew was happening was that Legolas grabbed him by the collar and pushed him roughly up against the nearest wall, that being the wall that kept the golden hall in place, sheltering it from many harsh winds that attacked it every so many times a year.

"How can I let, the day my mother died, go?!" Legolas yelled, glaring dangerously at the ranger as he was but a few centimetres from Aragorn's face. "I was taken that day so many years ago. I watched as she was tortured by so many Orcs and then she was left in that clearing where only her blood was found by my father! No one knows what happened to her body! She was my life Aragorn, she was my everything!"

Aragorn couldn't tear his eyes away. The pure hatred and killing intent Legolas held within his eyes was truly terrifying. In all his years of being with the fair being, he had never seen something like this. There were no other emotions except these feelings the Elf now had. Aragorn could swear that Legolas would kill him right here at this very moment but knew that the Prince wouldn't be able to do something so simple for their friendship was deeper than any bond on Middle-earth.

The ranger watched as Legolas' breathing had increased but slowed when silence met both their ears. "Say something." He heard the Prince say but he did not want to speak. Aragorn just watched as Legolas loosened the grip he had on him and then slid to the floor. "Why won't you say anything?" He heard the Elf question but still he did not answer. He lowered himself as well, placing a gentle hand on Legolas' shoulder as he did.

"You say that I need to let the past go…" The Mirkwood Prince spoke in a small voice, his anger had risen so high that sadness had taken over in its place. "…That I can't keep holding on to it but Aragorn, you still do not know much about me."

"_You don't know anything! No matter how many years go by, _Estel_, you still do not know much about him! When will you ever grow up and deal with the fact that you cannot save everyone you hold dear!"_

Aragorn blinked as the memory of Elladan yelling at his young form resurfaced. He was but a teen, a young adult that was about to turn twenty one that summer. That time, all those years ago, was something he to never forget. So many things happened, Elladan and Elrohir were badly injured and the more Orc sightings than ever before were reported. All the clues that they were given was that the beasts of Sauron were looking for the one they called "_The King of Men_." Aragorn was told that summer, about his linage and had done the foolish thing and ran away from the safe haven of Imladris.

More troubled followed and soon after he returned, the bloody figure of his dear Elven friend, that had gone after him, hanging from his side and the many cuts and broken bones he had himself, Elrond had scolded him. He couldn't look at his brothers the same way, Legolas was unconscious for many days and he couldn't handle everyone's constant stares so he left once more; joining with the rangers up in the North, he became their chieftain. He wanted to forget about the people who had raised him when he had no one to turn to.

The future King lowered his head "I am sorry Legolas but there are indeed something's you must forget. Even in your long life, there are possibly some things you must have forgotten, erased because your mind could not hold the memory any longer." He spoke with kind words, his voice gentle for he did not want to hurt his dear friend any more.

Legolas faced _Estel _and then asked suddenly "Do you still remember your parents dying, _Estel_?"

Aragorn was taken back slightly from the question but answered "I remember my father but a little bit. I remember the day of his death, the companions of my father bringing him back on a stretcher, a bandage covering his eye, blood seeping through it. He had died within the next hour or so, leaving the people and myself, including my mother to find a new chieftain. I remember Elladan and Elrohir taking us to Imladris and then, about five days later, my mother died. Her grief far too great for anyone to heal."

"There are just some things that are supposed to stay within your mind and the deaths of those that are close to you are ones that you must always remember, no matter how gruesome and sick they are." Aragorn finally began to understand what the Elven Prince was saying. It was always a thing with the mind; wanting you to always remember the worst of times instead of the good. Legolas wanted to forget no matter what but he just couldn't. The memory of the person he loved the most would vanish instantly and he did not wish for something like that to happen.

The ranger was just about to stand when Legolas' hand caught his. Aragorn looked deeply into Legolas' eyes and saw that they were glazed over, a faint white cloud hovering within them. The cloud blocked the brilliant blue that resembled the sea.

"The stars are veiled." Legolas said, clinging onto the ranger as if he was the very last line that connected him to this world "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice." Aragorn furrowed his brow, never once leaving the Prince's unusual stare. Legolas' eyes only glazed over in sleep or if Sauron had decided to make an appearance within his head, but this was different. Legolas was very much awake. "The eye of the enemy is moving. I can feel him…He is getting closer and closer to where we are now but I can't pinpoint where. He creeps like a mouse, searching for the one thing he loves most. He is waiting, waiting to be answered."

Then, suddenly, Legolas jolted forwards. He quickly looked up and into the eyes of Aragorn and with much fear and anger he said "He is here."

Aragorn then bolted towards the great doors of the King's golden Hall. He slammed open the doors, Legolas right behind him, and ran towards the room where the few members of the Fellowship were staying. He and the Elf behind him paid no attention to Éowyn waking and shouting after them. They focused their attention completely on getting towards the room where a screaming voice was now being heard.

The ranger opened the door and looked on horror as Pippin convulsed, screaming in pain as the Palantír within his hands glowed dangerously. He ran towards the Hobbit and grabbed the orb out of the Halfling's hands. He felt all the strength in his body leave him, he could not feel the supporting hands of the Elven Prince trying to steady him but then, as if magic, darkness filled his mind in an instant and he fell to the floor. The Palantír let out a terrifying laugh and many words in the black speech flowed out of it. The marble orb rolled out of Aragorn's hands and onto the floor, the eye of Sauron still within it as it rolled away.

"Legolas!" Gandalf yelled as he through the archer a cloak.

Legolas let go of his unconscious friend and caught the cloak, running towards the moving orb. Just a he was about to place it over the Palantír, the eye looked at him and the laugh became more louder. Legolas felt a stab of pain at the back of his head and then dropped the cloak onto the seeing-stone, falling to his knees as he tried to calm his now ragged breathing.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled as he looked towards the young Hobbit. He knelt down beside Pippin and looked on in shock as he saw the paleness of Pippin's skin, the darkness of the Halfling's eyes and the mouth that still constantly moved as if he was speaking to someone. The Istari placed a hand on Pippin's forehead and mumbled some words underneath his breath.

Merry looked on in fear for his cousin. He also then fell to his knees, the silence of the room unbearable and soon darkness took him as well. The look on Pippin's face was enough to haunt his dreams and the oldest cousin just couldn't bear to see such a blank face anymore.

Gandalf looked around as he heard the _thud_ and saw Merry now apon the floor. The Wizard would have gone to see the Hobbit but Pippin was far more important now. He began to chant another spell, seeing as though the last did not work, and hoped that this would do the trick in waking the Halfling up.

Legolas couldn't seem to control his breathing. Small beads of sweat began to form on his brow and the pain from his mind still pained him greatly. He slowly stood, tearing his eyes away from the cloak that now covered the Palantír and made his way, slowly, towards Aragorn. He checked for a pulse and sighed with relief when he found one but it was fast and it needed to be calmed. He saw Merry apon the ground and knew that the Hobbit had only fainted from seeing his cousin in such a state. The archer then looked to Gimli and was glad that the Dwarf was still out from all the alcohol he had consumed.

Many footsteps from down the hall were heard coming towards the room and Legolas looked up to see the twin sons of Elrond along with Éowyn, Théoden, Théodred and Éomer. He sighed with relief and watched as they all split to go to various people within the room.

"Legolas, what happened?" Elladan and Elrohir asked in unison, kneeling down next to the Prince and checking on their unconscious brother. They saw the pain that Legolas was in and could only think about helping their foster brother at this point.

"Sauron…" Legolas said, that one name would answer the many questions that Elladan and Elrohir had. He heard Elladan curse and he smiled but that only seemed to worsen his pain. He moaned as the throbbing became greater and felt as though he might just faint then and now.

A small gasp was made and everyone turned their attention to the small Halfling that Gandalf was with. The white Wizard sent a prayer to the Valar for Pippin awaking but it was not just the awaking that Gandalf feared. It was the information that the Halfling was about to give him that was.

"_Gandalf?"_ Pippin whispered, seeing the Istari directly before him, a worried and slight anger within his old eyes. Pippin continued his uneasy breathing, gasping for more air as he was near the stages of hyperventilating.

"Get the others to the healing wings." The King ordered and watched as Éomer lifted Merry from the ground, Éowyn following but sending Pippin a worried glance before disappearing with her brother down the hall. Elrohir lifted Aragorn and Elladan, with the help of Théodred, helped Legolas to stand for the Prince was near to passing out as well from the pain in his head.

Once all had left, Théoden turned his attention onto that of Gandalf and Pippin, kneeling beside the Wizard and old friend as the Old Istari began to talk to the small being.

"What did you see?" Gandalf asked. He saw the fear in Pippin's eyes but shook the Hobbit gently when Pippin turned away from him. "I must know what you saw, Pippin."

Pippin nodded painfully, his breathing began to slow as he said "A tree." He opened his eyes, never knowing they were shut and continued "There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone." Théoden watched as Pippin's features screwed up, his eyes wide with fear "It was dead. The city was burning, screams from women and children could be heard from all around me." A tear fell from Pippin's eyes as he thought of the cries and screams that would haunt his dreams for a very long time.

"Minas Tirith, is that what you saw?" Gandalf never received an answer when he saw Pippin features turn to fear, his eyes completely covered in the feeling as more tears slipped out unnoticed by the one that made them.

"I saw…" Pippin stuttered, not wanting to relive what he had seen "I saw him. He looked like the same being that we saw within those mines." He saw the Wizard's eyes widen, never seeing those of Théoden's widen as well. "I could hear his voice inside my head."

"What did you tell him?" Gandalf urged, afraid that the pained and terrified Halfling told the dark Lord something he shouldn't.

"He knelt down in front of me, so that he was at the same height as me. Everything around me was burning, I hardly saw he come." Pippin then licked his dry lips "He asked me my name. When I didn't answer him, he yelled and grabbed my throat. He lifted me into the air and slowly his hand got tighter."

Théoden watched as Pippin's breathing became much faster. He saw the Wizard gently pull the collar of the Halfling's tunic down, revealing four bruised marks on the side of the Halfling's neck and one on the other. Dark purple they were but they also seemed to give of heat. The King furrowed his brow and kept note of asking the Wizard about this later.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf almost shouted, shaking Pippin more roughly as he saw the Hobbits eyes drop, the small being finally giving into unconsciousness.

The Wizard cursed and then lifted the Hobbit into his arms. The King followed him down the hall and into the healing rooms where the rest of the broken Fellowship, all except Gimli, where.

* * *

**I brought it!** The Hobbit DVD came out yesterday in the UK and I had to buy it, no, I needed to buy it *-* Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed the chapter :) It took me awhile to write this but it was fun too :D Sorry about the late update once again!

If it seemed boring I am sorry also :/

_Things you need to know? _^^

**1. Sauron – I know you all love him but it is very hard to try and put this guy in :L It is difficult to know when I should place him and when I do, I don't because it doesn't fit into the story then :o Forgive me, but I will try to next time? :D**

**2. The man in Éowyn's vision – Not going to tell you who it is…You have to guess ;)**

_That's it I think? _0^0

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Yeah, she is a cutie :3 Thank you, I am glad you liked it :D I love it as well :') Possible the best part in the whole movie :'D Aww thank you once more :'3 I hope this was soon :D x

**ArwenElf16; **I am glad you liked it :D I know *-* I can't wait to write that chapter! It's going to be so good *-* Leggy is the boss! Poor Gimli still out of it xD Ah, you like that little surprise then? ;) I am changing it a bit because I feel like Gollum needs to get his life back :D The greatest song ever! ;D Ahhh We don't know about Mirkwood yet ;D I will definatly do like a whole chapter on that battle :D Thank you again and I hope this was a good chapter also :')

**Calemireth; **I love those too, always makes me laugh :') Yeah, I must agree with you but every story must have a boring bit within it ;) Ahaha I wouldn't, _mellon_ :D Ahahaha It is always Sauron's fault ;D I will try to add him in but it depends when I am in the mood for some evil...ness...evilness. It's a fine word ;D I hope this was soon? :)

**Nardhwentheelf; **Thank you and I am sorry :/ I was just loosing it for some time and didn't know how to expand it etc :L I would like to know what would happen to Leggy as well ;) Ahaha I hope this update was soon :D

**BrightWatcher; **Thank you :D Yeah, I wanted to make Éowyn not like Aragorn because I want her too see Faramir and be like "Omg?! He is so hot! *-*" Ahaha :3 Thank you again :D

**Enim Vivis; **WE MUST BE! *Glomps back* Ahahaha that's just amazing :') Thank you very much, that makes me happy ^o^ You didn't make that unclear, _mellon_ ;) I am glad a fellow Sophie is reading and liking my story :'D

**Glorelwen; **Hello :D You will have to find all that out soon, friend ;) It will be awhile but trust me, it _will_ be soon :D Thanks for reviewing ^.^

* * *

Thranduil: So the battle for Mirkwood had begun? Very good, very good indeed.

Urm, it started some time ago actually... I would have thought you, of all people, would have known.

Thranduil: *Gasps* What? When? What was I doing?

I have no idea. Anyway, don't get yourself killed. Lothlórien and Imladris are on their way :)

Thranduil: They are?! :O

Ops, sorry, that was a spoiler for you... heehee?

Thranduil: There will be a day when I will kill you, Sophie. -.-

Join the line. Legolas wants to as well :'(

Thranduil: I brought him up well.

* * *

**Namarie!**


	5. Forgive my father

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

_I am really sorry that this chapter is late! I will make it up for you all on doing a chapter (hopefully) on the coming Thursday. _

_My Photography exam is tomorrow and I am stressing so much! Wish me luck everything!_ ;)

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Forgive my father.

Gandalf walked through the open doors that led into the Healing halls of Edoras and gently placed Pippin apon one of the spare beds that were located within the room. He unwrapped a blanket that had been laid out at the end of the bed and covered the Hobbit; shoulder to toe, in the soft material, wanting the small Hobbit to stay warm for Pippin was very cold to the touch.

"Is he alright?" A voice from opposite the Istari made Gandalf sigh.

"He will be." Gandalf faced the eldest son of Elrond _Peredhil_. "Sauron's dark magic still hovers like a fly over decaying flesh. Time will only tell if, young Took, shall awake." The Wizard watched as Elladan nodded and then turned back his attention onto the Prince of Mirkwood. "How is our Prince?" He asked, seeing the painful expression Legolas wore as his hand gripped tightly in his golden hair.

"The pain he is experiencing will only last for a couple more hours at the least." A similar voice to the eldest brother made the white Wizard face that of the youngest twin.

Gandalf nodded at Elrohir's answer and looked at the ranger apon the bed. Elrohir was treating him, hoping that there was no serious damage done to the heir of the throne of Gondor. Aragorn looked pale but not as pale as Pippin did. It must have been an effect of touching the Palantír and suddenly having a rush of black magic invade their unprotected bodies that made them give into the darkness as Sauron commanded it. The Wizard did not ask how Merry was for he knew that the Hobbit would wake up soon as he would have to talk to the eldest of the two about Pippin's condition.

"Gandalf…" Théodred begun from where he sat by the fire in the room they were in "…Could you tell us what happened? You speak of a dark magic." He asked, wanting to get the exact information from the Wizard. He cared deeply about the new friends he had made over the past nine days and the meetings of the many creatures apon this world. The Prince of Rohan was shocked that he was actually able to meet a Hobbit, two of them at that along with that of an three Elves and a Dwarf which he was very good friends with.

Gandalf placed a hand apon his brow, suppressing himself to stop trying to let out a sigh of frustration for some unknown reason "This fool…" He said as he looked at the pale Halfling "…This fool caused us great trouble. The Palantír which we took from Saruman was connected to Sauron. Pippin took the Palantír and gazed into it. It was an idiotic thing to do for he met with the dark Lord and discussed some…" He paused, thinking of an appropriate word to use in this type of situation "…_unpleasant_ things."

"And these _unpleasant_ things were?" Théoden spoke, making most heads turn towards the King as he stepped out from where he stood, leaning up against the door frame.

"I will ease your thoughts by saying that Pippin told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf smiled the slightest as he watched Elladan and Elrohir both sigh with relief. The Istari saw a confused look apon that of Théodred's face but he could understand for the Prince had only woken ten days ago from a serious injury he had had by an Orc ambush set up by the traitorus ex-advisor of the King, Gríma. The Istari then looked towards Elrohir and beckoned the _Peredhil_ to come towards him.

Elrohir did and he saw Gandalf lift down part of the Halfling's tunic, by the collar, and he gasped when he saw the red burns in the shape of fingers on Pippin's throat. "How on _Arda_ did this happen?" The shock and worry within Elrohir's voice made many fear for the Hobbit's life for they knew naught of what was wrong and Elrohir's tone was great.

Gandalf ignored him and continued, making Elrohir get the message and try his best to heal the wound on Pippin's neck "We have been strangely fortunate." He closed his old blue eyes that were so full of many memories and nodded his head.

"How so?" Éowyn asked softly from where she stood beside her brother.

"Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan." The white Wizard then faced the pale unconscious form of Aragorn apon the bed opposite him "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." Gandalf saw, at the corner of his eye, Legolas try to raise his head in shock but the pain that the Prince was feeling stopped him in doing such a movement. "Saruman's defeat at Helms Deep has showed Sauron one thing. He knows that the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this."

"_Fear? I fear no mortal man_!" Legolas jerked the slightest, cursing inside his painful mind as he let Sauron hear what the re-born Wizard had just said. His eyes slowly glazed and he retreated back into his mind, reopening them only to see the dark Lord standing in between two dead trees "_This Wizard does not know the meaning of fear, my little Princeling, he knows nothing!_"

"_Please be quite_." Legolas answered back, too exhausted to argue with the enraged dark Lord. "_You are making the pain worse with all your shouting_."

Sauron blinked and tilted his head as he walked over towards the Prince. "_That is an…Unexpected thing for you to say."_ The Lord of shadows furrowed his brow "_What is wrong?"_

This time, Legolas blinked as he could not believe that Sauron was actually worried about him. He saw the emotion within the depths of the black orbs and it scared him slightly. The last time the Lord was worried about him, was when he was a young Elfling, way before he was taken to Dol Guldur. "_My head…_" The Prince said, slightly afraid to answer the Lord's gently question _"…It hurts_."

Sauron paused his walking and a smile slowly appeared on his face "_It is the magic from the Palantír_." He replied "_When you gazed into it, the darkness of my magic entered you, like it did for you puny friends._" Sauron turned and walked back towards the two trees, gently leaning on one and then sliding down it until he was sitting up against it on the dead earth below him. "_It will wear off in time_."

Legolas sat apon the ground, following the Lord's movements, cross-legged. "_What's wrong?"_ He asked the question this time, confused and fearful as to why the Lord was being so _"_…What was the word…Nice? Defiantly nice_._" The Prince shivered at the thought.

"_Nothing is wrong, my sweet Princeling."_ The Lord answered "_I am simply relaxing. Nothing more_."

Legolas nodded, unsure whether to answer the Lord using his voice or by using a movement of some kind. He knew his voice would betray him so he simply nodded, his hands reaching out in front of him and grabbed a handful of dead grass which crumbled beneath his touch. He cursed as he saw grey dust within his palm and a small laughter reached his ears.

"_It is amusing thst you_ s_till you do not understand why the place is like this_." Sauron's laughter grew, making Legolas clutch his head as the pain that was previously there had gotten worse.

"_What…Don't I understand?"_ Legolas asked. It had always confused the Prince as to why his mind was in the state it was in now and it worried him ever so much. It had happened once while he was still an Elfling of the mortal age of an eighteen years old. His world had begun to decay after he awoke from a feeling like he had slept a whole week and his very first sight he saw was the decaying of the trees and the foul darkness that grew around him. It reminded him so much of his _Ada's _forest and he thought that because the forest of Mirkwood was dying then so was his mind but still he was alive even when the trees looked completely dead.

"_All will be revealed soon, my sweet Princeling_." Sauron smiled, it widened further and further apon his face as he thought of why the tree's looked the way they did. "_Oh yes, very soon indeed_."

Legolas blinked back his glazed eyes as he returned, still pondering over the words Sauron had left within his pain filled mind. He shut of the connection between them both, willing most of his power into doing such the thing for he did not want the dark Lord to be hearing a discussion such like this.

"How do we know, that your little Hobbit friend, might be lying, Gandalf?" Théoden asked, a hand on his chin as he rubbed it as a sign he was in thought.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf replied, looking at the King as he did and then back to the Halfling apon the bed "A fool he was, but an honest fool he remains." The Wizard then faced the Rohan King again, his facial expression changing completely "You must remember, Théoden King, that once the beacons of Minas Tirith our lit, you must go and give them your aid. He must unite with those of other races so that you may fight under one banner."

"Tell me, Gandalf, why should I ride to battle to aid them, when those who call us their allies, never came to ours?" The King said loudly, making sure that every being within the room could hear exactly what he had just said. "What do we owe Gondor?" He narrowed his eyes at the Wizard as he saw the Wizard glare at him.

"Gondor may not have come to your aid…" Elladan spoke up, making the King of Rohan face him "…But you forget the great deeds that they have done for your country in the past."

"Lord Elladan speaks the truth." Éomer finally spoke after being quite throughout the conversation that had been playing out. "Gondor has done much for us over the past years."

"That is in the past. We lost many lives of young boys and Men that will never be able to see their loved one's again." The King stubbornness was known throughout the land, having inherited it from his mother.

"Sauron will raise Minas Tirith to the ground." The two sons of the Elven Lord of Imladris spoke together; making the King feel small for the power in their voice was great. "Many more lives will be lost for the power Sauron will unleash apon the city of Gondor will be great and will come without warning."

"Is your race willing?"

"Pardon?" Elrohir exclaimed, wondering why the King had asked such a question out of the blue.

"Would your race help in the war or would you continue to flee these lands out of your own selfishness?"

"What?!" Elladan growled, taking a step towards the King but a hand on his shoulder stopped him in just doing that. The eldest twin looked and saw the angered face of the Prince of Rohan. He was glad that the anger wasn't directed at him but at his father and King instead. He heard a gasp from Éowyn as the King had said those words, she was in disbelief.

Before anyone could say anything to the King from what he had just said, he turned and left. They could hear the King shouting for Gamlling and a door slamming shut but any other noise they could hear was one another's breathing.

"Forgive my father." Théodred bowed once he had took his hand of Elladan's shoulder. "He is in fear like many of us are now. It has been replaced with anger and it is not something he can help. The King will probably regret it sometime soon."

"The stubbornness of the King will always be with him." Gandalf smiled a bit.

A small moan was made throughout the healing halls making all those within it turn and face the bed which the ranger was apon.

Aragorn slowly blinked back the darkness and saw a fuzzy world before his vision. A blurry figure moved into his eyes sight and he was thankful that his hearing had not been affected by whatever had caused the darkness to invade his mind.

"It's alright everyone, he is awake." Elrohir smiled as he looked up at the many faces that were now looking at the conscious future King of Gondor and Arnor.

* * *

**That ending!** I hate that ending. I am so upset with it :( Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and also hope it wasn't too boring for you all. I will try and get to the action scenes soon but please bare with, okay? :)

_I don't think you need to know anything _:)

* * *

**Reviews; Sadly, I won't be doing any this chapter! :( I have been to busy with my exam and I feel like I have rushed this chapter a bit! I am sorry for that but I must dash! Last minute course work needs to be done! **

**Hope you all have enjoyed the one of my least favourite chapters! xD**

* * *

**Namarië! **


	6. He's always followed me

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 6 – He's always followed me

"How do you feel _Gwador_?"

Elladan asked as he watched his twin brother help the ranger into a sitting position. All eyes were now focused entirely on the future King of Gondor, wanting to know if Aragorn was truly well as Elrohir had said or whether he had experience something within the dark thoughts he might of held because of the magic Sauron had sent through the seeing-stone.

"I have a slight headache but that is all." Aragorn replied, bringing a hand to his head as if the pain would magically disappear with the small touch.

"Eat these." Elrohir handed the ranger some Athelas. He watched as Aragorn took the small leaves and then brought them to his mouth, chewing the herbs gently and then swallowing the juices they made. "Better?"

Aragorn smiled "Always with your help, _Gwador-nin_." The Man then looked at the occupants in the room. When he saw Merry apon the bed, he furrowed his brow "Is Merry okay?" He said and then looked over, to the bed opposite him, and saw Pippin apon it. The Halfling was very pale, deathly pale in fact "Pippin?"

"They are both fine, Aragorn." Gandalf answered. "Pippin has just taken too much of the black magic that he may be out for a while. Merry only fainted but is sleeping at this very moment." The Wizard then sighed "Hobbits and their sleep. I will never, really understand such a thing."

"Dear friend, you never understand many things." Elladan said, causing the white Istari to smile slightly at his words.

"My, you do sound just like your father." Gandalf laughed, making many in the room smile at the joyous sound he made. The Wizards laughter soon died down and then he looked at the ranger, all seriousness apon his old features. "Aragorn, I ride for the city of Minas Tirith."

Aragorn's eyes widened "Why? What has happened?" The ranger looked at Elrohir for some answers but he just shook his head, wanting to let the Wizard explain instead.

"When Pippin looked into the Palantír, he saw a small vision on what Sauron was planning on doing." Gandalf explained for the second time. "Minas Tirith must be warned. The war will come quickly and Gondor will not be ready, for the foul shadows that had plagued their lands for many years, to suddenly launch an attack. The Steward is over come with much grief and will need a wise old man to help him back onto his feet and face reality once more."

"When did you decide this?" Théodred asked, wanting to know when the white Wizard had planned to leave them at this dark hour.

"I decided it just now." Gandalf smiled at the Prince.

Théodred was a bit taken back by the sudden smile that graced the old man's features. Was Gondor so weak that they had no idea that Sauron, the Lord of all shadows, about to launch a full out war, was going to destroy such a great Kingdom they all cherished? Was the Lord Steward so blind in his grief for his lost son, that he had not seen the ever growing darkness in the land? No. Gondor was weak. Such a person should not be ruling the white city.

"You will go by yourself?" Éomer asked. The rider knew that the Istari would disappear suddenly, sometimes, on the eve of war or battle.

"Nay, I will not be." The Istari replied, looking towards the marshal of the Riddermark and then down at the small Halfling apon the bed in front of him.

"You plan to take Pippin?" Éowyn spoke this time, her fair voice making all heads turn to face her.

"Aye, I do." Gandalf answered "Pippin has seen the destruction of the white city and he may prove useful there instead of here. I ride when the first light of day shines above the mountains." The Wizard then stood and walked to exit the room but a voice from behind him stopped his movements.

"You will take him before Merry wakes up, will you not?" Legolas questioned. He knew that Gandalf was going to separate the two cousins and leave one with them but having them separate without any word of goodbye, was not right. This could be the last time they see each other and if one was to survive, bad things would happen to the one that will be left alive. The two of them were like to peas in a pod. If one died, the other would follow shortly.

Gandalf nodded and he heard small gasps within the room "I know it is such a terrible thing to do but I need to leave quickly. The world of Men will not fall for I have been sent back to this world to help protect it. A very rare thing it is for the Valar to send one back but it is for this purpose I must go and warn the white city. Forgive me if I am being selfish but I must be off. Lives are at stake." He finished and then left the room, leaving many to their thoughts.

* * *

The morning sun came quickly to those that waited for it and many were in deep thoughts as they thought about the two Halfling's that were about to be separated for a very long time. Gandalf and Aragorn, the youngest cousin within the rangers arms for the Hobbit still had not woken yet, were within the stables. Aragorn looked down at the small being in his arms with much sadness in his eyes.

"It will take me three days to get to Minas Tirith, as the Nazgûl flies." Gandalf looked down at the ranger who held Pippin within his arms. "Let me just hope that I won't have one of those on my tail." He reached down and took the young Halfling from the ranger's arms and placed him in front of him, on his great white steed, Shadowfax.

"Ride safe, old friend." Aragorn did an Elvish farewell to the Wizard before Gandalf smiled one last time and rode out of the Rohan stables, out of the city, and then into the wild. He remembered the Wizards last words of what he had said to him while they were on their way towards the stables:

"_You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships"_

Aragorn could only wonder about the words and what road the Wizard was talking about. There were many paths to the white city and only few that led to the river of which Gandalf might have been talking about.

Shouts soon brought the ranger from his thoughts and he ran outside of the stables to look apon a small figure running through the many people on the dust filled streets. He could plainly see Éomer running after the small being and the many shouts of just one name "Pippin!" could be heard. Aragorn cursed and also began to join in on the chase, catching up to the Halfling quicker than that of the marshal.

Merry ran and ran. His legs were burning, in fact every muscled ached but the one that hurt most was his heart. His cousin, his dear, sweet, beloved cousin was gone. "Pippin!" He shouted. He had run out of the great doors of the golden hall only to see the white Wizard and his greatest friend riding through the gates. The Hobbit had ran down the stairs, pushing and shoving all that were in his way, wishing that he could move faster to try and get to him.

The young Hobbit paid no attention to Éomer following him or that of Aragorn had joined in to try and catch him before he did something foolish. "Pippin!" He shouted again, tears streaming down his face as he said the name once more. "Why?! Why must you leave me alone?!" Merry screamed and soon his running came to a stop and he fell to his knees. "You idiot." He sniffed. "You idiot!" He shouted and began to punch the dusty ground beneath him.

"Merry!" Aragorn shouted as he came towards the broken Halfling. He knelt down beside the Hobbit and ceased Merry's hands. His eyes widened as he saw the damage the Hobbit had done to himself. The small hands were now bleeding from the force of the punches he inflicted on the ground. Tiny stones were lodged in his knuckles and many scratched were apon them. "Calm down. Just please, calm down." The ranger pulled Merry into a hug, rubbing the poor creatures back as he cried and cried.

Éomer slowly came to a halt and saw Aragorn pull Merry into a hug. He felt like crying himself as he saw the injuries that Hobbit had inflicted apon himself. He tore his eyes away and looked apon the growing crowd that wanted to see what was happening. The marshal of the Riddermark narrowed his eyes at the people he would die protecting and said "Go back as to what you were all doing. There is nothing to see here." He commanded softly and watched as the crowed dispersed, not wanting to see the rider's anger.

"_He's gone_." Merry whispered into the future King's chest "_He's gone_." He found that he couldn't stop any of the tears that fell from his eyes either because of the white-hot pain that had begun to build in both his hands...Or was it because of his loss of his dear friend and beloved cousin? He did not know anymore.

Aragorn hushed the Hobbit and looked towards Éomer, thanking him silently for dispersing the crowed.

"He's always followed me..." Merry sniffed, shaking his head to try and stop the water from pouring from his eyes "…Everywhere I went…Since before we were tweens. Why has he left me? Why must he abandon me like Frodo and Sam? Why must we always be separated?!" He screamed the last part, feeling his very heart break under the pressure.

"Merry!" Aragorn shouted, ceasing the Hobbit's sniffs for this made some impact on how the Halfling was feeling "No one has abandoned you." He spoke quietly this time, his soothing voice making Merry sigh. "I have not abandoned you, have I not?" He felt Merry shake his head against him "Well then, cease those feeling and come back to reality. You and Pippin may have been parted but you are always meant to be together. It is as you have said; he has followed you everywhere you went. If he has done that that, that means that he is meant to come back to your side."

Merry couldn't hold back another cry as he heard the ranger's words. Could Aragorn be telling the truth? _"Yes. He must be. He is always right, after all_" He smiled as he thought those words. "Strider?" Merry questioned after a while, his voice slightly muffled.

"Yes, young one?" Aragorn looked down at the Hobbit and brought a hand up to Merry's hair and began to stroke it. He remembered the days back when he was a child and always felt comforted when someone stroked or played with his hair.

"My hands hurt." Merry replied and his hearing began to pick up the gently laughter of the ranger before him. A smile graced Merry's lips and soon he was laughing as well, glad that he could trust the ranger with his problems.

* * *

"_Take her by the safest road. I will not have her hurt before she arrives at that place. Protect her, as if she was your own life."_

Glorfindel recalled the words his Lord had said to him before setting of for Mirkwood to help with the war that was now being fought within the greatest forest on Middle-earth. The company had been traveling for two days now, four more till they were to arrive in the shadowed forest. Only an hour ago did they pack up and move out once more, wanting to get to Mirkwood to aid King Thranduil before all of his Elves were either too injured or dead to defend their beloved home.

The Balrog-slayer had seen the smoke from the forest, most of the trees being burnt from some of the machines the Orcs were using in order to defeat the wood Elves, and could hear some of the muffled screams from the foul servants and the many shouts from those of his Kin.

"Glorfindel, we must hurry or else all will be lost." A voice from beside the Gondolin Elf made him turn and face the owner.

He smiled as Elarinya rode beside him, full worry apon her face as she too could hear the noises coming from the forest that was so far away, out from their reach. "Do not worry, dear child." Glorfindel soothed.

"How can I not?" Elarinya exclaimed. "If we do not hurry, they will receive no aid."

Glorfindel sighed, taking his eyes off the_ Elleth_ he loved like so much like a daughter. "Alright, we will ride but if you cannot keep up, you will have to clean my chamber for a whole month." The _Ellon_ betted, knowing the blonde haired _Elleth_ wouldn't be able to catch up with his steed but would accept anyway.

Elarinya laughed "I accept your bet, but if you lose, you must be the flower boy at my wedding." She winked and then laughed louder as she saw the great and mighty Balrog-slayer almost fall of Asfaloth, his blue eyes nearly rolling back into his head.

"You…Legolas…He proposed?" The Seneschal stuttered, completely shocked by what he had just heard. "_It couldn't be possible, could it?"_ He thought. Legolas and Elarinya had been seeing each other after the first week she had arrived in Rivendell to be taken care of by Elrond and his family. This was about one thousand, or possible more, years ago, still too early for someone so young to ask another's hand in marriage for Legolas and Elarinya were still classed as young teens in every other Elf's eyes.

Elarinya continued her laughter, making many in the company laugh along for it was very hard to get the twice born Elf to look so gobsmacked. The _Elleth_ brought a hand to her eyes to wipe away some of the tears that had come forth "I can't believe you actually believe such a thing!"

Glofindel glared at her but soon gave up on that and a small laugh soon left his lips. Once the laughter came to a halt altogether, Glofindel looked at the _Elleth_ and then said "Would you?"

The Valinor Elf furrowed her brows "Would I what?"

"Would you say yes if Legolas asked your hand in marriage?"

Elarinya looked down at her white steed, finding the patterns apon the mare suddenly interesting. "I…" She stuttered "…I am not sure." She answered, not wanting to share what she really wanted to say.

"Not sure?" Glofindel exclaimed "You love him, do you not?" He asked, trying to look into the Valinor Elf's eyes to see the emotion that she was trying to hide.

"I…I do, but I am not sure that he would."

"So, you think that Legolas would never propose to you?"

"Yes."

Glorfindel said no more as he finally saw the emotion Elarinya was hiding. Fear was within the green orbs and the Seneschal knew the exact reason why. She was afraid that Legolas might die in the war that he was about to take place in. "Come…" He finally said "…Let us see who will win this bet."

Elarinya gave Glorfindel a weak smile "Where shall we race too?"

"We will ride till we get to the mountains edge. Remember my terms_, mellon-nin_. I will want my chambers shining like a sliver goblet in the moonlight." He winked at the Elleth and saw her laugh once more.

"And do not forget mine. You throwing flowers before my feet will be a very amusing thing to witness." She winked back, fear replaced with joy within an instant.

"_Mellyn-nin!"_ *My friends!* The Balrog-Slayer called to the company behind him "We ride fast towards the mountain edge!" He heard many agreements from the healers and guards and soon they were off. The twice born Elf and Valinor Elf both raced off to see who would win the bet they had just made.

* * *

**Aww! :'(** Actually hate myself for writing that part for Merry :( Anyway, thank you all for the comments about my exam :) I have five hours left to complete it but I have finished it already! :o I actually finished it within the first hour...Silly me ;)

_You don't need to know anything…_

_Again! _;)

* * *

**Reviews; **

**Jasperslittlesister; **Ahaha Sauron is a tricky one to decipher to be honest :L Aww I am glad you think that :3 Thank you very much! :D xx

**BrightWatcher; **Ahh, thank you :') And I am glad you enjoyed it, _mellon-nin_ :3

**Calemireth; **He was, wasn't he? ;) Heehee :'3 I have had kind of similar one! :o But I was by myself :/ Ahaha! You wasn't late, mellon, in fact, you were early ;D Thank you and I hope this update was soon? ;D

**missteigne;** What would I do without Google Translate ;) Thank you very much :D You read the whole thing? Wow! Thanks again! :D I am glad you like it :')

**ArwenElf16; **Yeah, he is a complete softy ;) But loves inflicting the pain himself...He's a tough nut to crack ;) Aww thank you ;D I hope I do now xD

* * *

Pippin: I can't believe I didn't say goodbye to Merry :'(

Awwn Pippin, don't cry :(

Pippin: Sophie, you idiot! *Runs away crying*

Yea...Wait, what? Idiot? Pippin! *Runs after him*

Pippin: You're a mean person!

PIPPIN! D': Let me explain!

Pippin: Don't come near me again!

* * *

******Namarië!**


	7. The nerve of that man!

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 7 – The nerve of that man!

For three days and three nights did the twice born Istari ride towards the capital of Gondor, Minas Tirith, with Pippin seated in front of him. Gandalf had gotten no sleep since he left Edoras with the still unconscious Hobbit. He wondered when the small being would wake and was hoping it would be soon. He thought that the magic from the dark Lord, actually meeting the Lord of shadows, made a massive impact on Pippin's very soul which was causing the Hobbit to be in the state he was in.

It was only a day and a half ago that they passed the border and into the realm of Gondor. The Wizard had no thoughts on stopping, so he continued, wanted to make as much speed as he possibly could, for the battle that was to take place was nearing. He had to warn the Steward about the threat of Sauron's armies and he was hoping that the Steward would listen to reason instead of being held up by his grief from his eldest son, Boromir, the once captain of Gondor, who died valiantly protecting the two Hobbits that had just been separated for the first time.

Gandalf rode up a steep hill and came to a halt. He smiled at the sight before him as he looked apon the great white city of Gondor. Small white doves could be seen flying off in the direction of the wind, making the city look ever more pure and peaceful. The city was built with seven levels; each was one-hundred-foot high and was made with white rock, all except that of the bottom which was a greyish tone.

The white Wizard still remembered the city being called _Minas Arnor_ – _T__he tower of the sun. _It was changed to _Minas Tirith_ – _Tower of guard_, because of the evil that constantly put them on the defensive. He also remembered when Osgiliath was the capital of Gondor but the threat of Orcs that kept invading their streets, slaughtering many, made Minas Tirith become the capital within a short amount of time.

As the white rider was about to set off to reach the great city, a small moan caught his old ears. He looked down at the awaking Hobbit, sighing in relief as Pippin went to rub his eyes and his tummy, clearly hungry from not eating for three days straight.

"Where…" Pippin began, still wiping the tiredness from his eyes. He could hear the sound of birds singing in the skies above and the feel on the warm wind against his face. The small Hobbit furrowed his brows as he looked apon the white city of Gondor. "…Where am I?" A voice from behind him made him jump.

"Minas Tirith. The city of Kings." Gandalf felt the small being jump against him, startled for he was paying too much attention to the city before him.

"Why am I here? I don't remember…" Pippin was about to continue until the Wizard interrupted.

"You are here because I brought you along." Gandalf replied "Do not worry about any of those that we have left, young Took, for I can promise you they are in good hands."

Pippin nodded and then looked around; he never saw the Wizard furrow his brow but heard what Gandalf said which was along the lines of asking what he was doing. "Merry. Where is Merry?" He asked, looking back to face the Wizards and seeing the saddened look in the Istari's eyes. "No. No, you cannot have left without him!" He shouted, fidgeting in his seat as he wanted to get off and go back for his dear cousin.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf shouted, making Pippin stop all his movements and shiver a bit in fear. "You will have to deal with the fact that your cousin is no longer with you. He is safe with Aragorn so there is no need to worry. It is now time to face this world alone. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

Pippin nodded his head sadly, thinking about his dear home and how they were faring back there in the peaceful countryside, hoping that nothing evil was defiling his home.

The Wizard sighed and then kicked Shadowfax's side gently, telling his steed to lead them on to the white city. It took half an hour for the Lord of all horses, to reach the great gates of Minas Tirith and as the gates opened, a guard was there waiting to have information for why the rider was here. Shadowfax cantered past him, riding up the many paths of the city until he would finally reach the top.

It took an hour this time as they finally came to the top of Minas Tirith. Shadowfax came to a stop and felt his riders slip off of him and then he turned, trotting back down the steps and waiting for the Wizard at the bottom.

Gandalf walked ahead as Pippin looked around at the sight before him. He jogged to try and catch up with the Wizard but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the many white stones the decorated the courtyard. The only colours were that of four palace guards, wearing a midnight blue cloak and silver armour and the four patches of green within the middle, surrounding that of a... "_It's the tree_." Pippin whispered "Gandalf." He called, running up to the Wizard as the Istari was far in front of him "Gandalf!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The Tree of the King." Gandalf answered Pippin's calls, climbing up the steps that led into the great citadel. Two more guards were in hiding, being shadowed by the buildings as they guarded the doors. "Lord Denethor, however, is not King. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne."

"Denethor?" Pippin furrowed his brows "That name sounds awfully familiar."

Gandalf stopped his walk and looked down at the small being "It would because Lord Denethor is Boromir's father." Gandalf watched as Pippin's eyes widened the slightest, his mouth hanging in disbelief "Do not speak about his beloved son for that would be most unwise." The Wizard was about to begin his walking again but stopped, looking back at the Hobbit as he said "Do not mention anything about Frodo or the Ring and say nothing of Aragorn either." He then sighed "Actually, it would be best if you didn't speak at all, Peregrin Took."

Pippin nodded, completely agreeing with the Wizard for it would, in fact, be better if he didn't speak for he usually said foolish things when he did.

Gandalf nodded to the two guards and both opened the doors for them. Pippin noted that there was another two on the inside. The small being looked around him, gazing at the obsidian marble stones that were within the citadel. Black columns held the place together, gold lines were placed around and below them, the floor was a creamy orange, extraordinary designs were apon them and the white marble that was everywhere else made Pippin's mouth hang with shock at how beautiful and simple the placed looked.

As the two walked further in, Pippin could only hear the _thuds_ on the floor that the Wizard's staff was making, the echo bouncing of all walls within the room. The Hobbit looked to his left and right and saw marble statues of Men, who all wore the same crown. He could only think that these Men must have been the Kings of the city. Pippin had no clue as to how quickly the two of them had made their way down towards a lonesome figure, sitting on a small black throne like chair at the bottom of some stairs that led up towards a pure white chair, otherwise known as the throne of Gondor.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and steward of Gondor." Gandalf bowed to the man that was Boromir's father and saw at the corner of his eye Pippin doing the same. "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel."

"Perhaps you have come to explain this." The steward of Gondor held up the thing he was holding, a horn that was sliced in half, dried blood covering the most part of it. "Perhaps you have come to explain why my son is dead?"

Gandalf looked on in horror at the pure anger and hatred that burned within the stewards eyes. He never saw the absolute fear and sadness within that of his small companion beside him. The two kept silent, knowing that Denethor was not done with his talking.

"I received this…My dear sons horn…The very horn he received from becoming the captain of the guard, to defend this city with his life. I received this by my lesser son, fifteen days ago, confirming that Boromir was…Dead." The steward muttered, his voice so low that the two had to lean in to hear. "That blasted half-Elf said nothing of the danger that he would see on this _quest_ he was to be sent on."

"I can assure you, Lord Denethor, that we did not also think of the danger that would befall us." Gandalf replied. He knew that the quest to destroy the Ring would have been just as he expected, danger being round that of every corner, but had refused to tell anyone else that the danger would be great. "What happened was that of an ambush. The creatures that attacked where those of a mixture of Goblin-men and Orcs, a crossbreed that proved to be able to travel during the day and move silently at night."

"I will not care to have your excuses!" Denethor shouted, his anger building as the words Gandalf said touched his heart greatly for no-one, but the beings who were traveling with the man of Gondor, had known what had befallen the Gondorian. "My son was a mighty man! He could not have died by such minor wounds."

"No matter how minor they were, his vitals were the ones that had been struck." Gandalf raised his voice, wanting the steward to listen to reason instead of the grief within his heart. "His was not struck by one arrow, but that of three. One that struck his stomach…" The Wizard watched as the steward cringed. "…Another struck his lung, while the last…" Gandalf closed his eyes gently, retelling the news the ranger had told him one of the nights they had been together before he would leave Edoras to find help:

"_One had struck that of his stomach, another struck his lung, while the last had struck his…_"

"…The last had struck his heart." Gandalf watched as the anger within the steward died in instant, tears had now begun to well up in the man's eyes "My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for the loss of Boromir but it is not now." Gandalf watched as the man raised his head, the tears all gone within an instant as he said three simple words "War is coming."

"War?" The steward of Gondor hissed "War is not near the people of this city but over within Osgiliath!" Denethor shouted, making Pippin take a step back to hide himself behind the Wizard.

"The enemy is right on your doorstep." The white Istari countered "As steward, you are charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?" Before the steward could say a word, Gandalf made to continue "You still have friends outside these lands. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, word to Arnor, word to the Elves and Dwarves…" He paused before he was about to say the finishing one "…Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

"You think yourself wise, _Mithrandir_…" *Grey pilgrim* Denethor sneered "…Or shall we all be calling you _Nimrandir _now?" *White pilgrim* He mocked, making the white wizard glare at the steward hard "For all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more then you know." The steward's mad eyes twitched at the ever growing anger and rage within him.

Gandalf would listen to more. He turned, calling Pippin to follow him and walked towards the doors that led them outside, into the cool air that calm the Wizard's nerves instantly. The final thing he heard from the mad man inside of the throne room, which was to be rightfully Aragorn's, was:

"I will not bow down to that ranger from the north! He does not deserve this throne! The rule of Gondor's is mine and no others!"

"The nerve of that man!" Gandalf yelled as he continued to walk away from the citadel and towards the long walkway that over looked the whole city. "All has turned to vein ambition. I knew that he would use his grief as a cloak but I only hoped in wanting to cast it aside, for him to listen to reason." The Wizard came to a stop, placing his staff beside him as he leaned his hands up against the stone wall.

"A thousand years this city has stood and now it's in the hands of a mad man." The Wizard said as he gazed across the lands that he looked apon. He sighed "The White Tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again if Aragorn never takes up the throne."

Pippin looked towards the tree and asked "Why are those men, those people, still guarding it?"

"The steward has no control over those of the tower guard." Gandalf answered, causing Pippin to furrow his brow.

"Why's that?"

"The steward lost his hope for the return of the King, many years ago. These guards have not and will continue to guard it until a King is once again sitting apon his rightful throne. Beregond, the captain of the tower guards, listens to nothing the steward says for he will only listen to his King, not someone who thinks the line of King's shall die and that stewards should rule Gondor instead." The Wizard explained.

"I think I would like to meet this Beregond." Pippin smiled as he stood on his tip toes, trying to get a look over the wall to see the lands before the white city. A faint orange and red glow in the distance caught his eyes and he was surprised that only now he noticed the lands of the dark Lord. "That's…"

The Hobbit never continued his sentence as Gandalf said "Yes, you are right in the mind. That is Mordor. This city had ever dwelt in the sight of its shadow."

A faint rumbling caught Pippin's ears as he gazed at the lands where their greatest enemy was "A storm is coming."

As soon as he had said those words, a bright orange flash brightened up the entire sky, a rumbling sound following soon after it. Pippin nearly jumped out of his skin and looked to Gandalf to see if he knew what had just happened.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's, making a broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war.

When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city…

…It will begin."

* * *

A lone Orc walked into the very highest room of the black tower, Barad-dûr. He was red in colour, the deep burgundy soaked his very form and the black stone floor he walked apon for this Orc was covered in the thick liquid of blood. As a sinister smile played apon his lips, he came to a halt, bowing before a black throne which was placed at the end of the room. "I have come to report, my Lord." His smiled stayed, standing up straight once more as he took the form of his Master and Lord within his eyes.

"And what have you come to report?" A voice from the throne sounded, it was light but heavy, pure but evil, all at the same time.

"The armies are growing to the number you wanted. Many march to the main gates at this very moment, waiting for your Lord's command." The Orc replied, never taking his eyes of his Master he worshipped. The Orc waited several moments before he felt a slightly uncomfortable pain within his neck. His smiled faded and soon he felt his vision slide.

A deep laughter from the throne room of Barad-dûr bounced off the walls and the Lord of all shadows watched with joy as the Orcs tiny head slid of his body, making a loud _thud_ apon his black, stone floor. After his laughter was done, the Lord sighed "They should know not to talk to me while I am speaking with him."

A shadowy figure slowly made its way to its Lord and bowed, a smile was the only thing that his Lord could see for the rest of his face was covered in a steel helmet, making his mouth the only thing visible. "But, unfortunately, you have denied me in telling them so…" The figure stood straight, adding his sentence, a smile widening as he finished off his words off with "…My Lord Sauron."

Sauron smiled back at his loyal lieutenant "It's because I love the frightened looks on their faces before they die." The Lord breathed in deeply "How I love such an expression, faithless." He address the figure that was like a man but want. The effect of the dark magic he had been taught by the dark Lord, made him look much more like a mad creature then a mortal being.

Faithless let out a laugh "That you do, my Lord. Tell me, how has the Princeling been?" He asked. It had been a good many years since he had last seen the son of King Thranduil, two thousand at the most or possibly more, he was not sure.

"Ah, he is the same as ever." Sauron answered but before he could continue, the doors to his throne room were opened and anger suddenly overcame him "Who dares enter without my permission?!" He shouted, making the room tremble and Faithless cower as he saw his Lord's eyes go a bright red, flashing like that of the lighting.

"Forgive me, my Lord." A deep, shrouded voice sounded and a cloaked figure walked into the room. The long black robes the figure wore made it look like it glided across the room but the heavy footsteps of metal boot's _clanking_ with every step it took, let others know it was, in fact,walking. "News has come from Minus Morgul. The armies are ready to begin their march."

Sauron's anger disappeared as he saw the Witch-King of Angmar come into his view. The Nazgûl were the only ones, under his control, that didn't bow to show their respects for him. He was glad that they didn't for seeing the constant masses of creatures bow at him got his nerves most of the time "Ah, I thank you for the information. Go there and command them. Take your steed and fly. I will send a messenger to tell you when the time is right."

The Witch-King bowed and turned to leave. Faithless bowed his farewells to his Lord and left also, wanting to leave his Lord and Master in peace. Faithless picked up the Orcs body, by the collar of the Orcs armour while the Witch-King picked up its head, both walked out leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

Sauron sighed as the door closed. He slowly let his eyes glaze over and soon found himself within the sight of two trees. One was silver whilst the other was gold. Sauron smiled at the similarity of the two Trees for his Master, Morgoth, had destroyed two the exact same shape and size within the lands of Valinor, along with the great spider, Ungoliant. "We meet again, Telperion, Laurelin." The Lord walked forwards between the trees and soon found himself glancing apon that of a blonde Elf, sitting cross legged apon the grass. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Why would I wait for you? Can I not have peace within my own mind without you ruining it?" The blond Elf asked, narrowing his deep sea, blue eyes as he did.

"Come now, my sweet little Princeling…" Sauron smiled; walking over towards the same tree he always sat against and leant against its dead trunk, slowly letting himself drop towards the withered grass below him. "…There are some days that I want to have a nice, peaceful talk with you." The Lord laughed as he heard Legolas mutter under his breath:

"_Go die_."

* * *

**I have enjoyed writing this one! **Usually I am fining hard to write again but I got really into this, this time :D Maybe, because I wrote it with just Gandalf and Pippin and the Sauron at the end ;D Ah, I loved that bit ;)

_Things you need to know?_ :D

**1. Minas Tirith - I haven't changed anything about the history on the place but included to give more detail on it :3 I quite like the sound of _Minas Arnor_.**

**2. "_You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead"_ - I wonder if any of you can guess where I took this little quote from? ;)**

**3. "_Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind?"_ - This is Denethor saying that he has seen into the Palantír, the one that Minas Tirith has and has been shown a false future. He believes there wont be a war but actually there is ;D**

**4. The tower guard - I changed this and made them not obey Denethor. They do in the books but in my, they don't ;) This is just to make the story more interesting :)**

**7. Faithless - Faithless is '**_**The mouth of Sauron'**_**. This is one of the names he had been given and also '**_**Accursed**_**' is one too :)**

**6. Telperion and Laurelin - These are the names given to the two trees that represented the sun and moon in Valinor but were destroyed. :P**

_That's it, I think?_ ;)

* * *

**Reviews;**

**BrightWatcher; **Thank you *Dances around in a circle while you scatter sparkles* :D :D Ahahaha I couldn't help myself in changing that part ;)

**Jasperslittlesister; **I am the same! I wanted to make it a little more sad than that of the movie and book because I felt like it would be a massive impact on them both considering they have always been together :) Aaha! I do as well ;) I want to see Glorfindel be a flower boy! ;D I hope you get better soon! :o I am glad that my story is bringing you joy and happiness :D

**Nightrunner144; (From chapter 5) - **Thank you very much! ;) Aahaha Everybody loves him :') Thank you again and I hope I do well ;o

**Calemireth; **Awww I am so sorry in having to have to put you through that little sad moment :( He most defiantly is in this one ;) Can't wait to hear your next review on this chapter because I know you will probably go screaming like a crazy fan girl ;D I am such a mean person! Please stop your glaring...It's making me uncomfortable ;) Here's your update :D

**ArwenElf16; **Sorry about that :( I didn't mean too...Or did I? ;) Yay, that makes me happy :') He does! It would be such a good wedding but I am not sure there will be one ;) The future can change many things, _mellon_, many things indeed ;) You most certainly can :) I feel sorry for them too, to be honest...Evil me ;D

* * *

Merry, Pippin...

Merry and Pippin: Yes? *sniffs*

Can two of my reviewers give you a hug?

Merry: YES :'(

Pippin: GIVE ME SOME LOVE, PLEASE! D':

*Calemireth and ArwenElf16 give both Hobbits a loving hug*

Aww, cuties :3

* * *

**Namarië! **


	8. Choose a path you seek to see!

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Choose a path you seek to see!

Thunder roared in the ever growing dark skies above their heads. The darkness of the land was growing ever more they adventured towards the lands where the shadows lie. No sounds of joy from the birds could be heard above their heads except for the heaving flapping of their wings as they tried to move away from the darkness that was slowly approaching their homes. The wind was calm. Too calm for any of the three travellers liking.

Frodo looked up at the skies as he heard the thunder once more. They roaring sounds of the unnatural weather had made the Hobbit slightly fearful of entering the lands of the dark Lord. Sure the young Hobbit was fearful before but the growing emotion was building to a certain height that he felt like he could just drop down at any moment now.

"It must be getting near teatime."

A voice from in front of him, made Frodo look towards his dear and best friend. He looked at the skies once more and sighed "No. We only just awoke up an hour ago." The Hobbit watched as Sam turned and faced him, his eyes wide with disbelief. "This place is playing tricks on our minds. The days are growing darker and the nights will now be longer."

Sam faced forwards, still not wanting to believe they had woken up an hour ago. Why was he so hungry? Ah, that's right. He had only had tiny pieces of Lembas for the past six days. The blonde haired Hobbit wanted Frodo to be healthy. He didn't really care much for himself, just as long as his friend was fine, then he would be. As another rumble of thunder rolled through the skies above, Sam sighed in frustration "When will this damn thunder ever stop?"

Frodo chuckled the slightest but then a sharp pain in his chest made him cease the sound and replace it with a gasp. The Halfling quickly brought a hand to his chest and grabbed the place where the Ring was beneath his clothes. He heard Sam run towards him and felt the gentle hands of his protector on his shoulders but did not care for that at this very moment in time for trying to get the pain to stop was far more important.

"Frodo, what's wrong? Frodo!" Sam called his friend as he slowly fell to the ground within his hold. He watched as Frodo sat on his knees, bent over slightly as if that would ease the pain he was feeling and Sam could hear the harsh breathing from the young Hobbit grow ever more.

Gollum came scurrying back towards his master as he heard the sound of the blonde Hobbit shouting and then a gasp of pain. The creature instantly crawled back to them, hoping that none of the dark Lord servants had got to them already. As he arrived to the spot where the two Halfling's were, he just sat and watched as Frodo tried to get through the pain he had experienced all his life from carrying the golden trinket that would end Sauron's life.

The pain soon died and Frodo's breathing eased. Tiny beads of sweat trickled down his face and he could feel the ever growing heat blossom on his face. His hand fell from where it was on his chest and he just sat there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out why there was a sudden onslaught of pain.

"**Choose a path you seek to see!"**

A voice boomed and Frodo instantly grabbed his head with both of his hands and cried out. The voice echoed off the corners of Frodo's mind and the young Hobbit fell into a foetal position on the ground. He cried out again as the voice increased within his tiny head.

"Frodo, what is it?!" Sam cried over the screaming Hobbit. He was worrying dearly for his friend but he could not help but fear for the evil that could hear the cries and soon find their location otherwise. Sam turned towards Gollum who sat there with fear within his big crystal blue eyes. "What's wrong with him?!" He shouted, knowing that the creature had felt this before after carrying the Ring for so many years.

Gollum gulped and crawled closer to the two Hobbits, never once did his eyes left those of the shut one's of his master. "It's calling to him." He said above a whisper "The precious wants master to choose."

"What that supposed to mean?" Sam furrowed his brow, looking at the creature and then down to his dear friend "Is there a way to help him?" The Halfling watched as Gollum shook his head sadly. "There must be something!" He yelled, not wanting to believe there wasn't a way to help his friend.

Frodo stood alone in the dark. This place seemed strangely familiar to him and he thought back to the many weeks ago when the Fellowship had all been together, except that of his old and wise friend, that fell into the darkened pits of Moria. The Hobbit looked around, looking for something, a noise, a light but nothing came until the same voice that boomed in his head a little while ago said the same sentence again but much more softer and much more quieter.

"**Choose a path you seek to see."**

Frodo knew then that four lights were now to appear, showing each that represented the stars. The Halfling looked towards the four lights and saw the white, red, blue and green glow in the dark. Frodo continued to look at them and just couldn't decide. He didn't want to choose yet just like he didn't want to choose back then.

"_There is an old rhyme. One lost in the ages._

One path will make you want power

Another could make you want for a peaceful world

The other will grant you a wish,

While the last

Will show you someone's past.

_I believe it went something like that…"_

The calm voice that he hadn't heard in so long reminded him exactly why he didn't wish to choose. Legolas had been standing with him that time, all those nights ago when he had ran from hearing the argument Aragorn and the deceased Boromir were having, wanting to rid the thoughts of the pain Aragorn had been through all his life because of his ancestry. He could feel the fear radiating of the Prince at that moment in time, not wanting him to choose a path already for Frodo now knew why.

The brown haired Hobbit looked at the lights and took three steps forward to get a better look. He heard the voice of the Ring once more but ignored it as he looked deeply at the soft glows. What he saw, he finally understood why so many had chosen the wrong path. The soft green light, that Frodo had originally thought of that being Legolas' light, being the brightest and more seductive out of the colours, held a faint red light within it.

This misplaced light made Frodo look towards that of the red and he saw a small green glow within it. He then looked for the two other colours; the blue had a small white while the white had a small blue. The Hobbit finally knew what the paths would show and which star now belonged too which light.

"_Instead of my original guess, that one is Sauron's_." Frodo looked at the soft green light with the small red glow inside it. "_The red would be Legolas', while the blue would be the Lady's Galadriel's and the white would be Lady Arwen's_." The Hobbit spoke to himself, feeling the fear replace with something else, a much lighter feeling came to his chest and the weight of the Ring disappeared.

Frodo sighed but soon that was replaced with cry for he felt a cold hand apon his shoulder and then felt himself being pushed back. The Hobbit landed on the floor with a cry for the impact hurt his behind. The young Hobbit opened his eyes, once close because of the small pain, and looked at a figure dressed in that of many greens and browns, golden hair fell from the head of the figure and Frodo could only say the figures name in disbelief "_Legolas?"_

Frodo saw the figure nod but the Hobbit was soon distracted by that of running footsteps behind him. The young Halfling looked back and saw two female figure running his way, kneeling down once they had gotten to his side and placing a calm hand apon that of his shoulders. _"_Lady Arwen, Lady Galadriel_." _He whispered as he saw the two blood-related Elves.

"_It is very good to see you again, young Frodo Baggins_." Arwen smiled, placing a kiss on the Hobbit's small cheek and then seeing the red then beginning to creep into that of Frodo's cheek.

"_What…What are you all doing here?"_ Frodo asked, furrowing his brow as he looked at the two _Elleths_ and that as well of the Mirkwood Prince that still stood in front of him.

His question was never answered as a deep laughter filled the softly lit space, from that of the four lights. Frodo watched as a figure clad in all black made its way out from the green glow, his laughter getting ever louder. The lights soon faded and only a soft glow was left, letting all the inhabitants, which were now inside the Ring, able to see each other.

"_Frodo_." A soft whisper from the Prince, made the Hobbit look up towards his back "_You need to leave_." Frodo felt no emotion in Legolas' voice and the young Halfling looked to that of the two Elves beside him "_You need to leave_." Legolas said again when he felt no movement from the Hobbit "_Now_!" He shouted.

Frodo jumped. He had never heard the Prince's voice so full of worry and anger that it made him fearful as to what would happen if he stayed to find out what was going to happen. The young Hobbit stood, with the help of Arwen and Galadriel, and turned to leave. But, where was he supposed to go to find the exit?

Galadriel bent down to the Hobbits height and smiled gently at him "_Follow the sound of Samwise's voice. There you will be free from this place. Whatever happens, you must never come to this place again_." Galadriel placed a kiss on Frodo's head before turning quickly to hear that of a sword being unsheathed. "_Quickly, you must go_!" She pushed the Hobbit forward the slightest, hoping that the Hobbit would take the boost and leave but Frodo turned at the moment for he heard the unsheathing sound as well.

What he saw sent fear to his heart. Legolas had then ran forwards towards the dark figure that had come out from the green glow and the black cladded Elf blocked it with a blade that looked so much like that of a Morgul blade but longer in length. He then realised something. If three of the stars were here then the forth must be Sauron and if the dark Lord got a glance at him, that would mean he would know what he looked like.

"_Go, Baggins!"_ Legolas shouted Frodo's surname for it would be trouble if Sauron knew Frodo's actual name. The heavy blows from the dark Lord put him on the defensive. He knew he wasn't going to last long if the Hobbit stayed any longer.

"Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo heard his dear friend and soon he nodded to the two she-Elves, thanking them for letting him go. Before he was just about to run off again, he quickly faced the Elven Prince who was in battle with the dark Lord "_Legolas, how is everybody?"_ He shouted, wanting to know if everyone was alright.

"_Baggins, now is not the time too_…" Legolas blocked Sauron's downward thrust. The Prince took a few steps back, distancing himself from the Lord of shadows and panting heavily from the fight. He looked back at Frodo and smiled _"Everyone is fine. Worry about yourself, young Hobbit_."

Little did Legolas know was that that, would be his mistake.

A sharp pain spread throughout Legolas' mid-section and the Prince jolted as he was pierced by Sauron's blade. Legolas' knives fell to the ground with a clatter, causing all to look his way as a small cry escaped his mouth.

"_Haven't you learnt anything_?" Sauron sneered, his smile growing wider as he drove the blade ever more deeper into Legolas' being. "_You should always keep up your guard that was the third rule I told you all those years ago_."

Legolas cried out louder as he felt the blade twist within him. "_Go!"_ He shouted to the stunned Hobbit that was now on the ground, shivering with fright.

Arwen drew her blade that she hid underneath her riding jacket, tucking her hair behind her pointed ears and then running towards the dark Lord to help aid Legolas.

Sauron watched as the daughter of Elrond ran towards him and he began to laugh. He ripped the blade from inside Legolas, making the silver-reddish blood the Elves had, spray onto the floor and drip of his sword as he parried a blow from the Evenstar. "_You think a mere she-Elf like you can take me on?"_ He asked, deflecting another blow from Arwen as he did. He received no answer and so he sniggered "_Very well_." He raised a hand and bent his fingers twice towards himself, silently asking Arwen to come forward.

Galadriel watched as her granddaughter fought the dark Lord and worry was within her eyes for the Mirkwood Prince, who was now knelt on the floor, a pool of blood growing around him and what the consequences Arwen would suffer if Sauron had pierced her. The Evenstar was losing her strength for she was slowly turning mortal, a fate she wanted so that she could spend the growing days to come, with her beloved.

The Lady of the golden woods looked behind her and quickly ran towards Frodo, grabbing his hand and making off with the Hobbit. "_You must leave, you cannot stay!"_ She shouted down to the small being she was running off with.

Frodo tripped over his feet "_But, Legolas…!"_ He never finished as the Lady pushed him forwards. He looked into her clear blue eyes and saw the fear and worry within them.

"_You must go now, Frodo Baggins. Do not worry for the Prince for I am sure my grandsons will take excellent care of him as I am sure they are doing now."_ The Lady smiled at Frodo. "_Now you must go, before my granddaughters and Legolas' diversion are all in vain."_

Frodo nodded and bowed before he was off in an instant, running towards the voice of his protector as he ran away from the sounds of metal on metal, the laughter that came from Sauron's mouth, the soft footsteps of the Lady of light running back to the small battle, shouting Elven curses that flew from throat as she came closer and the soft dripping of what sounded like water apon the cold floors below his feet. He knew it wasn't water but rather that of blood.

Frodo awoke with a gasp and sat up quickly. He quickly looked around him and saw the small lights from the few stars above his head and the cool breeze the night skies created. Or was it actually morning here, near the dark lands? His thoughts went to those he had not seen since long ago and he couldn't help but worry for the Prince and the two Lady's. Frodo snapped out of his thoughts with he heard a small scuffle to the right of him. He could only watch as he friend slowly began to open his eyes.

Sam rubbed his sleeping eyes as a small gasp woke him from his sleep. He looked over to that of his friend and when he saw Frodo sitting and fully awake, he quickly got out of his bedroll and ran the small space towards his friend "You won't believe how glad I am to see you awake!" He shouted as he hugged the small Hobbit, a small smile apon his joyful face "I have been so worried!"

Frodo smiled slightly, returning the loving hug his friend gave him "I am sorry for worrying you."

"So you should be." Sam laughed "You have been out for a whole day! I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up. You still look slightly pale…" He raised a hand and placed it on Frodo's forehead "…And your fever is still there but it is so glad to see you awake."

Frodo furrowed his brow "_A whole day?_" He whispered, disbelief in his voice.

Sam saw the look apon Frodo's face as he broke out from the hug and placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder. He knew the look for he had seen it many times throughout the whole journey, since they had left Rivendell. The young Hobbit in front of him, knew he wasn't going to come back but Sam knew that he would. "You know…" Sam began, drawing Frodo from his deep thoughts "…You won't be lost at the end of all this. Your Uncle Bilbo went through the same thing, didn't he? Traveling through the wilds, trying to save the world just like we are doing right now." Just the reaction he needed, for Frodo then to put his_ full_ attention on what Sam was saying. "He came back and so will you. There…And back again."

Frodo felt tears spring to his eyes. How on Middle-earth could he have a friend like Sam? A friend, who was more than a friend, but his best friend; a companion, a gardener and a protector. "How did I deserve a friend like you, my dear Sam?"

Sam blushed the slightest, a smile was all he gave Frodo for an answer because he couldn't think straight from seeing such an expression on his friend's face and also because his voice would betray him.

Silence issued within the small camp that they had made and soon Frodo spoke as he looked up at a tall statue that he was sleeping again. At first, it had startled him but he got over that instantly as he soon found out what the statue was. "I think these lands were once part of the Kingdom of Gondor." He got up to see the statue fully and his eyes widened slightly as he saw the head of the stone statue missing and replaced by a massive ball of stone that was wrapped in metal spikes, rusted over from the years it had been exposed to the weather. "This was probably when there was still a King."

Sam sat up and looked around. He had remembered something his gaffer had told him many times before when he wanted to know something about the dark creatures he should look out for when he was alone in the forest at night:

"_If a body is near, then so is the head._"

The blonde Hobbit walked around the camp and then saw something odd about the bush Gollum was sleeping near. He walked over towards it and parted it slightly. He smiled at what he saw and once he had removed all the flowers out of the way, carefully trying not to pick any of them, his smiled widened as the thing that was hiding was revealed "Mr. Frodo, look."

Frodo came over and knelt beside his friend. He smiled as he saw the statues head but Sam's comment made his smile widen:

"The King has still got his crown, even when he is not apon his throne."

* * *

"We need more cloths!" Elladan shouted at his foster brother as he placed another clean cloth on the wound Legolas had mysteriously gained the day before. They were within the grand hall eating the morning meal that had been prepared for them when it all happened. Legolas had suddenly cried out in pain and he and his twin brother, who had been sitting next to the Prince at the time, had quickly caught the Elven Prince before he fell from where he was sat. Everyone at the table had jumped at the cry and stood from where they were sitting to see what had happened.

Aragorn and Gimli were by Legolas' side within an instant and Elladan made note to thank the Dwarf for noticing the ever growing dark stain on Legolas tunic. When Elladan was just about to pick up the archer, another cry tore from Legolas throat and he wriggled in pain, trying to curl up to try and make it go away. He had carried the Prince to the healing halls, his twin brother shouting commands at Éowyn and Aragorn to gather the supplies they needed in order to treat the wound he had. "The blood isn't stopping, Elrohir!" Elladan called to his brother that was mixing herbs in a small pot placed apon a fire in the room. "He is loosing to much blood!"

Elrohir ran at his brother's call and sat at a vacant seat on the other side of the Mirkwood Prince. He took a hold of Elladan's hand and removed it from where it was pressing down on the now blood soaked cloth. He lifted the reddened cloth up from Legolas' wound and quickly wiped away the blood that came forth to get a look at what could have caused such a wound. The skin around the wound was cold at the touch but heat radiated of it "This is no natural wound." He eyes widened as he saw small black veins beginning to show around the wound.

"What do you mean?" Elladan furrowed his brows as he looked into the eyes of Elrohir's.

Elrohir raised his other hand and placed it on Legolas' forehead. He was running a high fever and sweat trickled from his brow. Elrohir placed the blooded cloth on the floor and took a clean one, placing that on the wound as more blood flowed from it. "The wound is cold but radiates heat. The rest of his body is burning up fast, more blood flows from the wound, making it hard for us to stop it and if you look closely…" He removed the cloth and showed Elladan the black veins that Legolas had suddenly developed.

Elladan furrowed his brow again "This looks more serious than I thought it would be." He looked back as he saw Aragorn enter with clean cloths and Éowyn with a bag she was sent to collect which contained many different herbs. "Thank you both." He said as the two came closer, worry apon their faces.

"What has happened to him?" Éowyn asked from where she stood, looking at the Prince with much sympathy for the look on Legolas' face could make any being cry. She could see the pain etched into his features and occasionally his eyes would twitch from where they were closed.

"We are not sure." Elrohir answered the maiden's question "The wound is caused by a blade of some kind and it seems that there was poison on it." The youngest twin then shook his head, closing his eyes as he thought about how this could have happened.

"I do not understand." Aragorn said as he moved closer to his eldest brother, pulling a chair over and sitting beside Elladan near that of Legolas' face. "If this wound was caused by a blade, who could have stabbed him without any of us seeing who did it?" He thanked Elladan as he gave him a cloth and the ranger placed it on Legolas' brow.

"Nobody attacked him for _we_ would have been the first to see who, _Estel_." Elrohir raised his voice slightly, annoyed that his brother did not think they were capable of knowing who could have stabbed the Prince but then again, no one did.

Aragorn sighed as he agreed with his brother "_How I wish _Ada_ was here_." He whispered, hoping that none of his brothers heard him them for that would have assaulted them, mostly Elrohir for he was a healer and someone hoping for another skilful one, always hurt the lesser. He just wanted the blood to stop. So far, Elrohir had sown up the wound but the increasing blood had burst from the wound, making it all the more difficult to stop it from flowing.

Elladan had heard his foster brother. The eldest out of the sons and daughters of Elrond actually agreed with Aragorn for once, for he knew the Elrohir had not a clue as to what was ailing the Prince. But then again, who would hurt the Prince and they would never see who? Who would always constantly beat Legolas in the day while troubled his mind at night? "That's it!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"What is it,_ Gwador-nin?" _Elrohir looked up at his elder brother, furrowing his brows again as he tried to understand what Elladan was thinking.

"The reason why we saw nobody hurt him was because no one is this world did."

* * *

**Is that a cliffy?** Not really sure if it was or if it wasn't xD I finished my exam! :D Thank you to everyone who wished me luck! :') I was the first one finished because in the first half I finished within 2 hours and then the second half, 5 or maybe even 10 minutes xD I am so good with time…It was a 10 hour exam as well ;)

Sorry for the wait everyone! I was originally going to post this yesterday but I uploaded another story instead. :O! This one has nothing to do with the story line about the stars. It's just my take on three/two _Elleths_ (Not sure yet :L) and how they have adventures in Middle-earth with a few of our favourite characters :) It is different to any other fan fiction I have read about girl falling into Middle-earth, so I hope you all enjoy that...If it appeals to you :D

_Urm, there isn't anything, I hope _:o

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Yeah, they needed a rest :) Poor Leggy in this chapter though ;) I am so evil ;D I hate him too -.- I just hate how he treats Faramir :( Poor ranger... Pippin is just awesome though ;D Awww I will try to make the updates faster and than you, _mellon_ :D

**Calemireth; ***Covers ears* Blimey, _mellon_, that was loud ;D Yeah, he is in a mood at the moment... I accidently flicked him cause he called me a slave :( Worst mistake I ever made ;D That is true, I still have you :D I am the same! People just don't understand how awesome his ;D Yay! I am hoping you stop glaring now cause your favourite Lord is in it this time ;) No, you are not, mellon, for he is awesome...To awesome to even hug us both :( ahaha I hope this update was soon :D

**BrightWatcher; **I am glad you liked it :D Thank you and well done, _mellon_ ;) I couldn't help but leave such a fantastic quote out ;D

**Nightrunner144; **Ahaha they are ;) Thank you! :D

**ArwenElf16;** Thank you! :D Awwww I am honoured :3 I just couldn't leave it out :D I feel so sorry for them both :'( Brings a tear to my eye. It did, mellon, they received it with all there heart ;D Me too! So glad that I am killing him off ;) Ahahaha my imaginary is amazing ;) I am glad you liked that part :D YAY! Glad you did ;) I can't wait to write it :O Thank you, _mellon-nin_ :D

* * *

I am so sorry for hurting you again, Leggy :/

Leggy: So you should be! -.-

I am, _Goheno-nin?_ *Forgive me?*

Leggy: Never…And why has my name been changed to "Leggy?"!

Because I love calling you that :3

Leggy: When I get out of bed, you are in deep trouble.

BRING IT ON! ;D

Leggy: Oh, it's on.

* * *

**Namarië! **


	9. Legolas, listen to me!

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Legolas, listen to me!

"_Ada_?"

Elladan called to his father through his family link he had. The bond he had with Elrohir was much stronger and the eldest son of Lord Elrond knew he didn't have long to talk to his father about what he and Elrohir should do to help stop the blood from flowing out of Legolas' mysterious wound. He already knew that Legolas had received the wound from Sauron for no other person was present at the time of when Legolas suddenly cried out at breakfast that morning ago.

Elrohir, Aragorn and Éowyn all watched the eldest twin connect with the Lord of Imladris and sat silently, waiting for the moment Elladan disconnected the link and told them as too what Elrond thought the wound might be.

"Elladan?" A small voice made Elladan sigh with relief. He had been sat for, at least, an hour trying to get his father to answer his calls. Time was slowly running out for Legolas. "Elladan?" The eldest son heard his fathers voice louder now and soon replied back.

"Yes, it is me, _Ada_" He said with a smile.

"Ah, Elladan, it is so good to hear your voice once again." Elrond's voice echoed within Elladan's mind and the eldest couldn't help but smile at his father's deep worry he could feel coming of from his voice.

"As it is yours." Elladan replied back, the smile never falling from his face. But, now, the smile vanished. "_Ada,_ there is something I need to ask you."

"And could that be to do with a mysterious wound that appeared on Legolas' body somewhere?" Elrond said, startling his eldest son as he said the exact words Elladan was planning on saying to him. He could practically feel Elladan's shocked expression and then began to explain. "I know for Arwen also had one."

"What?!" Elladan shouted, worry in his eyes as he now stared at a soft image of his father before his eyes. "Is she alright? Will she be okay?" Panic began to rise at an extreme level within Elladan's being but it soon faded as he felt a gentle hand on in shoulder. He blinked, only to find his father standing right before him, arm length apart.

"Arwen will be fine, now you must hurry and describe this wound to me if I am to help you. The wound that Arwen received was only a flesh wound and I was able to treat it quickly but I can tell that Elrohir had no knowledge of seeing such a thing before. Now tell me his symptoms." Elrond demanded, his grey orbs swirling as he tried to get his eldest to speak quickly instead of standing their before him with a shocked look apon his face.

"His wound is in his mid-section..." Elladan began, his eyes darting around as he blinked to try and remember the exact details. His father knew that he wasn't going to be any good at it and that he should of got Elrohir to connect to him instead but time was at the essence and if something was to happen to Legolas, he would know not what to do.

"...He has a high fever, the wound is cold to the touch but heat radiates of it. Black tendrils seem to be moving beneath his skin and towards the other parts of his body, travelling through near empty blood vessel for he has lost a lot, and _Ada_, I mean a lot of blood." Elladan finished, looking into his fathers old yet young eyes as he waited for Elrond to give to him the information he needed.

"Elladan, you must listen closely as to what I am going to say to you." Elrond watched as his son gulped and nodded his head "The blade that Sauron stabbed Legolas with is similar to that of a Morgul blade but instead of making the person into a wraith, it will first empty the blood within the being, hence why Legolas' blood is still flowing out of is body."

Elladan's eyes widened at what he was hearing. He had never heard such a blade before and indeed had never read about one either. It wasn't that much of a surprise to him that his father hadn't told him or Elrohir about the blade but still, it was a shock to find out that Elrond didn't.

"Once all the blood had been drained from the beings body..." Elrond continued, never taking his eyes of Elladan's for he feared that if he did, his son would forget about the important thing's he was telling him this very minute. "...Black blood will begin to take hold of the victim. Now you must remember this Elladan for if you forget, then Legolas' will be lost to you." When Elladan nodded Elrond sighed with a small smile "You must find a flower that is rare amongst the lands of Rohan but is found near those that lie dead within the earth. The flower is called '_Pratia angulata_'. It is white in colour and is very useful when fighting against impurity's."

Elladan nodded but his eyes soon widened as he watched his fathers form beginning to fade away.

Their time was up.

The eldest twin quickly grabbed a hold of his father disappearing hand and began to shout, anger taking a hold of him as he desperately wanted to know more "No! You cannot go yet! You haven't told me all, I know you haven't!" Elladan yelled, blaming himself for not being as close to his father as he would have wanted. "What are the side-effects?! What will happen to Legolas if the black blood is successful, what then, father?!" Elladan saw his fathers mouth move but could no longer here the gentle voice no longer.

His link was broken and the eldest son cursed as he stood up, startling all those that had been watching him so intensively. Elladan faced the fair maiden of Rohan and quickly asked "Éowyn, do you know of a plant called _'Pratia angulata_?"

Éowyn blinked back the sudden question she had just been given and began to think of where she had seen the plant. "I know of the plant in which you think but I am not sure..."

"It should lay with those that have passed on in life." Elladan interrupted, wanting to know if the maiden knew where the plant, in which he spoke, was.

"Ah, yes!" Éowyn exclaimed "We have many growing apon the burials of where we bury our dead."

"Could you please go and bring us as many of them as you possibly can?" He asked and once he saw the lady nod, she was of in a dash, running outside of the room and then outside the golden hall, towards the place where the people of Edoras, buried their beloved dead.

"_Gwador_?" Aragorn placed a hand on Elladan's shoulder and soon caught his brother when Elladan's knee's gave way. The ranger helped walk his brother over towards a chair seated within the room and placed him within it. "How do you feel?" He asked worryingly, for his brother had turned ghostly pale within a matter of seconds.

"I have just a small headache, that is all." Elladan waved Aragorn off and the ranger took a step back and then turned to walk back over towards a seat beside the bed Legolas was on. "How is he?" He questioned, watching as his younger twin changed a bloody cloth and replace it with another clean one.

"His blood is slowing but that is not because it is stopping. He has only an hour, at the most, until the blood from his body is not enough to pump around." Elrohir shook his head, shutting his eyes as eyes as his thoughts went to his lifelong friend. "What did _Ada_ have to say?"

"The flower that Éowyn has gone to get will get rid of the black blood that is spreading through out his body. The blade was similar to that of the Morgul blade but _Ada_ did not have enough time to tell me what would happen if the black blood was to succeed in taking hold." Elladan bowed his head, trying to keep the throbbing in his head back and the emotions that were beginning to wash over him.

The three brothers sat in silence for fifteen minutes until the maiden of Rohan came running in with a small basket full of the flower Elladan had told her to go and fetch. Aragorn was the first out of his seat to take the flowers off from Éowyn and grab half the flowers and to place them on the bed for his brother to use.

Elrohir took off the stems and then placed the flowers into the stab wound Legolas had. Almost immediately, when Elrohir had put them in, Legolas' body arched and he screamed. Elladan, forgetting his headache, ran over to his friend, and grabbed a cloth, placing it on the screaming Elf's forehead. Elrohir listened as his brother began to talk to the Prince but it didn't seem to work as Legolas began to cry out louder.

Aragorn looked back and saw the pain his friend was in and quickly rushed over to a small herb bag and picked out as many of the _Athelas_ leaves he could find in there. He placed the one's he found in a small pot on the fire and began to stir until the room was filled with the sweet scent of _Athelas_. He picked up the pot and poured it into a bowl Éowyn had brought over to him, and told her to place it on the bedside table, in which she did.

Legolas' screams did not once quieten as the sweet smelling flower filled the room. The ranger went towards Legolas' legs and held them in place, not wanting his dear friend to kick his brother, as Elrohir placed more of the flowers petals into Legolas' wound. Elladan continued to talk to the Prince, soothing the damp hair back as he tried to get Legolas to recognise his voice, pleading him to bear with the pain and give in to the dreamless, painless, sleep but the Elven Prince would not.

Legolas arched his back again and soon his eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up and gasped at the pain it caused to his injury, startling all three brothers. He felt a gentle hand apon his shoulder but paid no head to it as he began to claw at his wound, crying out as his nails tore part of the injured skin, making it bleed even more than it was now. "_M__ajyu ta n'e!_" *Take it out!* Legolas screamed as some of the petals from the flowers were slowly torn apart.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' hands quickly, forgetting about the Prince's legs for he could not let his friend injure himself no more. "Legolas!" He shouted as the Prince struggled to get out of his hold he had on him. "Legolas, listen to me!" The ranger tried desperately to get Legolas to listen but still the Prince did not. The future King of Gondor and Arnor looked opposite him and saw the complete and utter horror on Elrohir's face. "Elrohir!" He shouted to the youngest twin, anger within his voice as his brother sat their doing nothing to aid their sick friend.

Elrohir blinked and nodded, gulping before he took a hold of Legolas shoulder's and began to ease the Elf back down onto the bed but Legolas would not go down without a fight.

"Release me!" Legolas cried, sweat beginning to show ever more quickly on his brow as he had just hurt his wound more than it already was. He kicked his legs and tried to get his hands free from _Estel's_ grip. His hands would not budge and so he kicked his legs more, hoping that one would hit the ranger hard so that he would be forced to let his hold of his hands go but soon, two different pairs of hands grabbed hold of his legs and all he could forcible move was his legs and torso, arching it every time he tried to free a limb from the strong hold of his friends.

"What's wrong with him?" Gimli shouted to the ranger, holding the legs of his Elf friend, with Théodred, and watching closely as Elladan sat himself behind the Elven Prince and put the Prince in a rear naked choke hold, squeezing Legolas' neck the slightest bit to warn the Prince that he will get tighter if he would not co-operate with them.

Aragorn never answered the Dwarf as he waited for the Prince to settle. Indeed, it was only a couple more minutes until Legolas finally gave up, his breath coming in short gasps as he tried to regain it back or to try and keep it steady.

"_Seas..._" *Please...* Legolas looked up into Aragorn's stormy grey eyes "..._Seas, e__a'thur ta daro_." *...Pease, make it stop.* The archer tightened his jaw, having more control over his body than he did before for the feel of the adrenaline building up within him made him do something foolish and truly regrettable.

Elladan hushed the Prince, whispering into Legolas' ear as he still had him within his hold "_Just rest_, tinith-las, _we will do everything we can to aid you_." *_Little-leaf_* The eldest twin soothed and then nodded to his twin to begin the same procedure he had done before. He knew that Elrohir was going to have to take out the torn petals and replace them with fresh one's. This was going to hurt the Elven Prince's body just as much as it did the first time round.

Éowyn watched on and then turned, walking towards the shut door and then opening it the tiniest of bits as she looked apon the familiar sight of her brother. She slipped out of the door, closing it gentle and then walking over to where her brother was standing.

"How is he?" Éomer questioned, the same amount of worry and fear in his eyes as she held in her own.

"He has calmed but I do not know what his full condition is." Éowyn filled in her brother with the news. "Did you tell Uncle what had happened?" She asked.

"I did." Éomer sighed and made no move to continue, not wanting to tell her about how their Uncle had shouted at him to try and get the Elf to be quite. The marshal of the Riddermark had glared at his King and walked away, not turning once when Théoden called him to stop and come back.

Back inside the room, Legolas readied himself for what was about to happen. Elrohir had just told him that he was going to have to take the petals he had torn apart, within his wound, out, so that he could replace them with fresh one's in order for their properties to work. The dizziness was beginning to creep up in him as he finally began to feel the effects of loosing to much blood.

He had lost some before and remember passing out from it, the dizziness and weakness he felt was too much for his body to handle and so, he gave into the darkness. But, somehow, this was different. He had lost loads of blood, yet only just now he was beginning to feel the effects. He thought it strange. There must be something wrong with his body. He could feel it. It was a sickening feeling like something was trying to probe his body.

Elrohir looked at the Prince's face before he shut his eyes briefly and then turned to face the wound, reaching into it and then taken out the ripped petals Legolas had clawed at. He heard Legolas moan, trying to stop himself from crying out and the youngest twin sent his prayers of good health to the young Prince.

All those in the room sat silently as they watched the youngest twin take out the petals.

They all just hoped that Legolas would be fine when Elrohir had finished.

* * *

**Poor Leggy! :O **I am so mean *grins and laughs "_M'ahaha!_"* ;) I am using a different type of word document thing and I am not sure if I like it yet :/ If their are any mistakes then blame that of this silly thing xD I will try and write my Stars series (mini chapters on my laptop) on my computer 'cause that had Microsoft and I LOVE Microsoft ;D

Was not particularly happy with that last sentence :s Just thought I would tell you all ;)

_Things you need to know_ :P

**1. _Pratia angulata_ – This is another New Zealand plant that I thought would be perfect because it's practically part of Middle-earth anyway ;) I made up it's properties and so forth :)**

_That's it I think? _;o

**Reviews; **

**Calemireth; **Awww I am very glad to hear that :'D Wow. I have never had that effect on people...It makes me happy :DDD Sauron is awesome! ;) Sorry that he wasn't in this chapter but he will be, probably, in the next ;o You say it quite a lot, _mellon_ ;) Forgive me for saying that ;D Ahahaha! Here is your update, just an update ;)

**Jasperslittlesister; **Oh, I am glad! :L My cliffy's aren't that good and I always think that, when I write them at the end, they are just terrible! xD So, I am glad that it was ^^ Yeah, that evil Lord! I hope Legolas gets to have revenge or something! ;o That would be awesome :D I hope this was soon? :)

**LightsCDark; **I am just going to answer your review for the last chapter but thank you on the chapter 7 review :D Sam is a great example of a friend. If Sam wasn't in the movies, then I think that it wouldn't be as good! I just love him too bits! :') I want a friend like him! :( I am evil I will admit to that ;D Ahaha aww thank you ^o^ I want Sauron as my pet as well ;) It would be great ordering him around ;D I feel sorry for Legolas, I am mean for making him feel pain all the time *Grins* ;) Thank you and I will try! :D

**BrightWatcher;** Thank you! :D I am glad you like that ^^ I do love adding my own little twists and such ;) THANK YOU AGAIN! *Dances in the sparkles and rainbows* :'D

**Nightrunner144; **Awww :3 It makes me happy to know that you were :') I am sorry about that ;) I am not to good at them but now, I am glad I put one in ;D It will, _mellon_ ;) Here is your update :D

**ArwenElf16;** *Covers ears* I am sooo sorry :O Ahahaha sorry about that ;D I will try and make him live, s, do not worry, _Mellon_ :D It was like a little reunion :3 So cute ;) I am soooooooooo glad that you are! ;D It is great! I love the support I am getting from you! :') Thank you! :3

* * *

Sam: Sophie, you would love a friend like me?

Anybody would, dear Sam :)

Sam: *Blushes* Oh, stop it, you :'3

* * *

******Namarië!**


	10. You saw my son

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 10 – You saw my son.

_Arwen watched, wide eyes, as a young boy ran in front of her. He was only about the age of four in mortal years, his brown hair sitting lightly on top of his head while his eyes swirled with the grey skies and sparkled like tiny stars at night. _

_She followed the little boy, hiding behind a few trees just in case the boy noticed her. The Evenstar was thankful for her light steps but furrowed her brows when the child was equally quite in his own. Arwen found it difficult to try and figure out if the child was an Elf or that of man. Such a graceful looking boy looked that of her kind, but the features were like that of the Dúnadain. Some Elven features could be seen, like the fairness of the boy's skin, but others could not._

_She came to a stop, stepping out from where she hid as she looked apon that, that was not the forest no longer. Arwen looked at the pure white stones, columns holding up the finely decorated ceiling. The Evenstar saw the boy stopping, jumping up and down on the spot as he looked at another figure. The figure turned, his hair slightly grey and his clothes were that of the colour silver with black embroidery around the neck collar and cuffs, as he looked at the small child._

_Arwen heard the boy laugh and skip towards the figure. The figure knelt and swooped the boy into the air, causing the child to laugh harder. The man placed a kiss on the child's cheek and soon Arwen felt herself moving, her feet suddenly moving without her knowing. Her lips parted and a small gasp escaped from them, her hand then covering her mouth as the two turned and looked at her. _

_The Evenstar felt a tear leave her eye and then run down her cheeks. There, right before her eyes, was that of her beloved and that of their child. "_Estel?"_ She questioned. She watched as the old figure of Aragorn smiled at her, a hand extending out at her to take hold of. Arwen took the steps forwards, never taking her eyes of the child and her love. As Arwen reached her hand towards that of Aragorn's, she watched as the child smiled at her, his lips slowly parting as he said one word that sent her heart beating madly. _

"Naneth!"

Arwen awoke with a gasp. She sat up right in her bed, tears slipping down her face. She felt the gentle hands of the one that had raised her all her life, the one that would never stop loving her, her dear father but did not so acknowledge the comfort. She continued to cry, muttering under her breath so that her father would not hear her.

"Arwen?" Elrond furrowed his brows, worry for his daughter as she continued to cry, not once seeking comfort at his mere touch. Arwen had been in an unstable condition because of the small amount of black blood that she had running veins. The Elven Lord could not imagine the amount of pain Legolas must be going through at this moment in time. He had always regretted not telling his sons about the blade Sauron had. The reason being was because he had hoped that they would of never had seen such a thing, let alone try and heal a wound from it.

He thought not too tell his sons for he knew that Annatar would stay inside his lands, never leaving for the fear of it being destroyed whilst he was elsewhere. Elrond knew that the dark Lord had fear within him. The fear of losing what was rightfully his as well as being alone. He remembered his wife's mother, Galadriel, telling him about the times they were but Elflings, laughing and playing without a care in the world. But something had dramatically changed within Sauron and he soon joined up with Morgoth, learning dark magic and becoming his lieutenant, destroying both his kin as well as many other innocent lives.

The Lord was snapped out from his thoughts as he now looked eye to eye with his dear Evenstar.

Tears still fell from her bright eyes as she said "Tell me what you have seen." She asked, her voice barely audible from the crying.

"Arwen?" The Lord questioned, watching and feeling as his daughter grabbed a hold on his sleeves, her knuckles turning white as she tightened her grip.

"You have the gift of foresight." She cried, her tears never stopping or slowing "Tell me what you have seen." She demanded, never taken her eyes of those of the grey, stormy ones of her fathers. She watched as her father sighed and brought his hands down to rest apon those of hers.

Elrond gentle took Arwen's hands into his own, a gasp escaping his lips as he felt how freezing his daughters hands were "Your hands are cold."

Arwen just looked into his eyes, not wanting to speak about what she was experiencing. She knew that the stages to turn mortal were hard. First starting with the decreasing body temperature and then her hearing and great eye sight would shorten. Finally, her grace would leave, her Elven light disappearing from her body.

Elrond saw the look and sighed again, causing his daughter to come out from her thoughts "I looked into your future and I saw death..." He adverted his eyes from his daughters, another sigh escaping as he spoke the next words, nothing but the truth was within them. "…But there is also life."

Arwen gasped at what she was hearing. Of course she knew that her life would end for that was the price of becoming mortal. The years would slowly waver, her features ageing as well as the one she loved beside her till death. But there was also life. Her father said that, didn't he? The small word was that of the longest. Life. She was to have a child. "_You saw I had a child_." She whispered, a smile creeping onto her face "_You saw my son."_

Elrond shut his eyes slowly as he nodded at the Evenstar. He could not lie to his fair daughter now, after all that she was going through to become mortal and spend the long years with the man that had her heart, was just impossible for him to now destroy. If his daughter had not seen the vision, what would have happened then?

Ah, that's right. The future would be much different as it would be now. He would have left his daughter to her sleep, slowly watching as she turned into a mortal before his eyes at this very moment. But because of what she had seen, the process of becoming human, slowed down. There was still something she had to do before she could become that of the race of men.

"_Ada_…" Elrond looked at his daughter fair eyes again. "…Re-forge the sword." The looked in Arwen's eyes told him that him that she was deadly serious. "The life of the Elder is leaving me. Please…" She then pleaded "…Please let there be some hope within you, as there is with me….

…Without the sword, there will be no future."

* * *

Aragorn watched Legolas as the Elf slept a dreamless sleep. It was nearing dawn and the Elf had been out for about three hours now, having been crying and shouting curses for the pain he was in, he would be exhausted. The ranger was thankful that they had found some pain killing herbs as well as ones that would help the Prince sleep without having any of the nightmares the would spring apon him.

The door clicked behind the ranger but Aragorn never took his eyes of Legolas' painless expression. It was times like these that Legolas looked like an ordinary Elf, never having people guess that he was the Prince of Mirkwood or even one of the four stars of _Arda_. He heard the footsteps stop beside him, the corner of his eyes catching the form of the being and knew instantly that it was Gimli.

"He looks so peaceful." Gimli whispered, looking at the slight paleness of the Elf's skin as well as the closed lids that hid the deep sea, blue eyes of the Elven Prince. "How is he?" The Dwarf asked as he sat apon the chair that was next to the ranger.

"He is fine for the moment." Aragorn answered "We will know his actual condition when he awakes."

Gimli nodded and both were left in silence, the only noise was that of the three hunters breathing and some noises the people were making outside.

Aragorn's thoughts were completely on that of Legolas. The amount of pain the Prince always received because of the tricks Sauron would play, made him sick to the core. Why the dark Lord couldn't leave Legolas alone, made him wonder. The Lord of shadows knew that if Legolas died by his hand then he would perish the same fate, also would Galadriel and Arwen at that. So, why did the dark Lord always put him in danger? What was he up to?

The ranger thought back to the words Sauron had said to him:

"_Why, I am only playing. Do not be angered by my fun, dear Elessar." _

Aragorn looked down at his hands. Was Sauron only playing? To have fun? It couldn't be true. There was much more as to why the dark Lord was hurting Legolas but if only he knew, he would feel much calmer then he was now. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. What if he could meet Sauron once again and ask him as to why he acted like so? What was he preparing Legolas for? The ranger looked at his pale friend and then began to stand.

Gimli saw this and furrowed his bushy brow "Aragorn?" He questioned as he watched the ranger lean in closer to the Elf's face. The Dwarf then stood, his chair scraping across the stone floor as he grabbed Aragorn's arm "What are you doing?" He growled, angered by what he thought the man was going to do for he saw their faces just a few centimetres apart from one another.

"Just trust me Gimli." Aragorn shrugged off the Dwarfs hand and he leaned in again, placing his forehead on top of Legolas'.

Gimli took a step back as he began to here Aragorn mumble beneath his breath. He caught a few words but did not understand them. He thought them to be Elvish at first but it was too harsh to be that of the fair Elven speech. His eyes widened as he finally knew what language the man was speaking. Where on _Arda_, did Aragorn learn the foul speech of Mordor?!

The Dwarf then took off, running down the corridors and shouting Elladan's and Elrohir's name. The air inside the room had turned dark and heavy as the ranger began the words. He needed to find the twins and fast. Who knows what would happen if Aragorn was left to mutter such words alone and so close to half of the dark Lord's soul.

Aragorn smiled sadly as he heard Gimli run out in panic. "_I am sorry,_ mellon." He whispered, closing his eyes softly and began to mutter the black speech once more. The ranger reopened his grey eyes only to look at those of the now awake Prince of Mirkwood. He felt Legolas' brow furrow, his eyes full of sadness. "_Quel undome_." *Good evening.*

"Why?" The small sound caught Aragorn's ears and the ranger could only smile at the word.

He continued to mutter the words, causing Legolas to cringe at the dark speech. Aragorn saw the now pained expression on Legolas face but never stopped. He watched as the pain soared and Legolas let out a small cry, his head beginning to move, side to side, as he wanted to be rid of the pain. "_Seas_…" *Please…* Aragorn placed his hands beside the Elf's head, trying to stop Legolas from moving it "…_Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin_." *…Be at peace, my friend.*

Legolas cried out again, not hearing the soothing words of his friend as he tried to move away from the pain. But, suddenly, he eyes snapped open, being closed from the pain, and he body fell limp.

Aragorn looked into the Elf's open eyes and smiled sadly. He sat back into his chair and watched as Legolas limp form began to move once more. The ranger sighed, shaking his head as Legolas sat up right, his head hung, golden strands falling over his shoulders to cover his face. "Are you ready to answer my questions now?" He asked, looking up at his dear friend.

Legolas turned his head slowly to face the ranger. A cold grin could be seen of the Prince's fair face as well as eyes that were as dark as the night skies. "Ask away…

…Elessar."

* * *

**Teehee ;)** Ahhh, I love doing this :') I'm going to make you all wait for ages~~ until the next chapter comes ;D Nah, I joke ;) It will be in 3 days' time, like the other updates, if not, then 4/5 :D

Small chapter today...I will hopefully be writing a longer one next time :D

_There is nothing, I hope :p_

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **I do as well :( I am such a horrible person ;D Ahaha that would be fun to see ;) Thank you,_ mellon_ :D

**BrightWatcher; **I hope this explains it a bit :) I didn't want Elrond to tell them for he (and the other Elves) still see them as children, to young to learn of such a thing :) Thank you for this though :D

**Calemireth; **Hahaha He just might ;) Sauron is back again, just for you, but a shame you must now wait for the next chapter ;) Ahaha Sam is the greatest! :D You haven't told me before :o You don't indeed ;) I am the same ;D Anybody could guess who my favourite character is xD I will soon ;D

**Nardhwentheelf; **I'M SORRY! :( Ahaha that's is alright :) They are quiet tricky when I try to type them ^^' Sorry about the wait on this chapter :o

**ArwenElf16; **Thank you! :D I have been doing a lot of cliffy's lately :o That is very true ;)

**LightsCDark; **Thank the_ Valar_ you can! I don't want to find out that you died with your face stuck to the mac screen! xD You have a mac?! Woah, that's so expensive! ;O Thank you and I will try! ;D

* * *

**Namarië!**


	11. Ten' i' Aran!

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

*Looks at reviews*

Only five?! Where is the love, guys and gals? Where is the love?

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Ten' i' Aran!

"Thranduil!"

Glorfindel shouted to the Woodland King as he caught sight of an Orc aiming its crossbow straight at his dear friend. He heard the weapon _click_, signalling its release and he could only watch as it sailed through the air, towards the Sindar Elf. He sighed with relief as the King turned so quickly, faster than any Elf he had seen, bringing up his sword and then blocking the shaft that flew towards him. The Silver-clad Elf smiled when he saw Thranduil nod him his thanks and then turned back to fight of more of the Orcs that appeared through the trees.

Glorfindel blocked an attack from a red-coloured Orc. He knew that the red was from the blood of the river folk that had gave up many of their people to come and help in the war that was taking place at this very moment. It was during the first attack on the borders, that many of the rivers folk had died in the battle, their bodies still littering many paths and areas around where the twice-born Elf now fought.

He stepped over the bodies, not wanting to cause any more pain to their lifeless bodies. Glofindel felt sick to the stomach when he turned his gaze for a quick second to see an Orc biting and tearing the limbs of its comrade, savouring the fine taste and then rushing off in Thranduil's direction. The Gondolin Elf knew that the Orcs would feed off of their fallen comrades, giving them burst of energy to fight whoever was in their way. He gave a cry of rage as he plunged his long sword into the blood-covered Orc and then turned quickly, bringing his sword up and decapitating an Orc that ran towards him with its scimitar high in the air.

More and more of the foul beast kept pouring out from the dark and sick forest before them, wanting to get closer to the gates of the palace and especially to the King that fought on the front lines. Glorfindel swung his blade high again, his face one of rage as he sliced the on-coming Orcs throat. He danced his way through the foul servants, trying to get closer to Mirkwood's King as many shouts from Orc leaders yelled to kill the King, pointing their black fingers in Thranduil's direction.

As Glorfindel got closer and closer, he saw just how bad Thranduil looked. His usual grace with his sword had all but lessoned and was now slower than a few seconds before, slowing every swing he did. Sweat formed on the Kingly brow and the thing that caught Glorfindel's attention most, made his bright blue eyes widen in shock.

A ever so slowly, growing patch of blood could be seen soiling the King's light armour. The fabric was ripped at where the Orcish blade pierced through the Elven skin, causing Thranduil to wince every time he moved to defend himself. The Balrog-slayer noticed a decline in the Orc forces and heard commands in the black speech.

Wincing at the foul language, he saw them once again rally their troops back into their lines, getting ready for another attack.

This was the game so far.

Every so often, the Orc leaders would call their troops for a retreat, making the Elves try and kill those of the one's that ran but they had not a clue as to what the Orcs planned that moment. As they slowly wasted their energy on the one's retreating, those that were already in their lines ran forwards again, causing the Elves to be caught off guard by those that ran away to only turned quickly and cause serious injury.

Glorfindel took this opportunity and began to call to the Sindar, Sylvan and Ñoldor Elves "Form three sets of lines!" He shouted, waving his hand into the air to gather the Elven captains. He turned to look towards the Woodland King and shot forwards when he saw Thranduil's legs give way. He caught the Sindar Elf just before Thranduil hit the blood-soaked earth.

The Elves behind the silver-clad Elf took a step forwards, all their faces worrying for their King. Glorfindel held up his hand, notifying the Elves that their King was fine. He turned to face the Elves, his face one of anger "You think that you are doing your best?!" He shouted at his kin, causing many to stand up straight and those, who were never taught by the twice-born, to widen their eyes at such a shout. "These are but mere servants of the foulest being apon this world. You are no such thing. You are warriors, protecting your home and lands from those who simply follow orders. They do not protect. They only care for the pleasing of their Lord who only cares for himself! Do you think…"

"Glorfindel…" A small voice stopped the twice-born Elf.

Glorfindel looked down at Thranduil, who was now raising his head to look into his eyes. "…_That's enough…_" He heard the raspy voice of the King and then Thranduil's head fell once more.

"_He needs a healer!_" The Balrog-slayers mind screamed when he felt the Kings pulse rise to an extreme height. The Gondolin Elf faced the Elves before him once more and then nodded, turning to face those of the Orcs and when the signal, in the black speech, came from the Orcs, Glorfindel shouted to his Kin _"Ten' i' Aran!"_ *For the King!*

Glorfindel watched as the Elves ran towards the on-coming Orcs, his hair flying over his shoulders as the winds picked up from behind, knocking some of the Orcs off from their feet and onto the earth, giving the Elves speed in their attack. The twice-born Elf smiled and then it suddenly disappeared. He quickly hurried off in search of a healer when he heard the King cough, a small trickle of blood escaping Thranduil's mouth, only to slowly make its way down his chin.

Glorfindel ran through the trees, shifting Thranduil in his hold when the King tripped countless times in order to keep up. The Balrog-slayer swore to himself "_If he trips one more time, I will carry him." _He knew doing such a thing would damage the King's pride but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was seeing his friend back to good health in which he was nowhere near at this point in time.

As Glorfindel ran through the gates that surrounded the King's palace, he looked directly over to the tent in which Elarinya was in. The possibility of the Valinor Elf treating a new patient was low, only because the group from Imladris had arrived but two days ago, many of the tents filled with injured all except the one's that had taken many hours to set up.

The Gondolin Elf entered the tent, lifting the flap and then breathing sigh of relief as he saw six stretchers available while three had injured apon. He saw the blonde Valinor Elf knelt over one of the Elves and saw her look up, panic and shock sprung apon her face the second she saw the Woodland King hanging from Glorfindel's hold on him.

"Put him on the stretcher there." Elarinya pointed towards the nearest stretcher and ran to the back of the tent, opening a wooden chest the Mirkwood healers had given her and then picked out many herbs and tools to use on the King whist she was going to fix up any of the wounds that marred Thranduil's fair skin. She ran back towards the Gondolin Elf and gasped at the wound she saw.

Thranduil's wound leaked out a black like substance, mixed in with that of his own red-silvery blood. The blade the Orc had pierced him with, was obviously coated in a large amount of poison. Elarinya could only guess that the King was just as shocked as she was when he first felt the sting of the blade as well as his body beginning to shut itself down for repair.

Elarinya knelt down, watching as Glorfindel removed the rest of Thranduil's tunic and then discarding the bloody clothing onto the floor beside him. She quickly set to work of inspecting the wound first, digging her finger into the bloody cut and then pulling it out once more when she heard the King moan in pain. She brought her finger, now covered in red-silvery and black blood, to her nose, smelling it to see if she recognised the type of poison.

She sighed with relief when she realised that she recognised it "It is a simple poison." She told the silver-clad Elf, spots of black blood apon his flawless armour from the killing of many foul beasts. "I have just the herbs for this so we do not need to worry. The King's life is not in danger."

Glorfindel was the one to sigh now, glad that Elarinya knew exactly what she was doing. He was thankful that the _Elleth_ had learned some of the healing arts from Elrond. Other times, she would be in the training fields with him for self-defence, for the earth that she stood on was much more dangerous than that of the fair lands of Valinor.

"How many…" A small voice made the two Elves look down at the Elven King, his eyes half glazed as he looked at the Elf from the lands in the west. "…Times, have I…Tol…Told you, to call me…Thranduil?" A smile crept apon the King's lips as he questioned the _Elleth_.

Elarinya smiled back "Until you approve of the relationship between me and your son." She went back to her herb bag, pulling out a small flower and then bringing it to Thranduil's mouth. "Chew on this." Her tone was commanding, causing Glorfindel to look at the_ Elleth_ in silent shock. She was a rare one to command, especially if it was the King. "Only swallow the juices, nothing more for the plant itself could cause more harm than the actual poison, _Aran-nin_."

Thranduil sighed as he opened his mouth to signal the _Elleth_ to place it within. Before she did, he said "Ah…A plant that does…More harm…Than the poison. I am not in the least…Bit surprised." He began to chew on the flower, carefully trying not to swallow any of the plant itself for he knew Elarinya wasn't lying.

Glorfindel watched the two silently, smiling occasionally as he saw them talk to each other. He thought back over at what Elarinya had said. It was true that Thranduil had not agreed on the relationship of the two for he was worried that the past might repeat itself but for them instead. He also did not want his son loving that of an Elf that shone just as brightly as his Estelwen did, her eyes were almost that of the deep sea blue one's Estelwen had, as well as Legolas, but instead they were a slight grey in colour, representing a small storm apon the sea.

The Gondolin laughed when Elarinya brought up the relationship of her and Legolas once more, causing both to turn and look at him. "_Goheno, Goheno, amin urin il celestril a' lala."_ *Forgive, forgive, I did not mean to laugh* The Elf apologised to the two, a small chuckle still leaving his lips.

"_Arrannam lle._" *We forgive you.* Both said at the same time and sent each other a glare. The glare disappeared and a smile replaced it instead.

Thranduil stuck out his tongue as he finished sucking out all the juices of the plant. Elarinya rolled her eyes and took the flower off from Thranduil's tongue and then began clean his wound. A few gasps and curses from the King and a few hits from Glorfindel, for using such foul language in the presence of such a young Elf, Elarinya began to sow the wound.

The Valinor Elf knew that the King wouldn't accept any sleeping herb, only that of the painkiller, because of how much he hated having his guard dropped. Elarinya tied the end piece of the mithril thread from Thranduil's now stitched wound and tapped it gently with the palm of her hand, smiling the slightest when he whimpered in pain "There we go. All better."

Thranduil glared at the Elf "Do that again and I'll…" His threat didn't seem to work as he felt another tap "Would you just…" He looked at the hand and then realised it wasn't Elarinya's this time. He shot a death glare at Glorfindel as he felt the tap once more from the Balrog-slayer "Would you just stop it." He groaned.

Glorfindel and Elarinya chuckled lightly but panic then soon rose within them both as Thranduil suddenly cried out, catching them both of guard as his body began to convulse. "What the…?!" The silver-clad Elf quickly grabbed hold of Thranduil's arms, looking down the whole length of the King's body as the convulsions grew.

Elarinya placed her hands beside Thranduil's head and looked deeply into his eyes. She looked within the blue orbs, darting her eyes between the two to catch what was ailing the Elven King. "There's…" She began, furrowing her brow as she searched deeper "…There is something missing." She said, looking up at the Gondolin Elf and then watching as Thranduil's convulsion came to an immediate stop.

"What's missing?" Glorfindel questioned the Valinor Elf, never loosening his grip on the Mirkwood King just in case his convulsions weren't really over.

They both looked at the King's face, his eyes now tightly shut as his breathing came hard.

Just one simple whisper of a name, made the two Elves widen their eyes and let out a terrified gasp. Just that one small whisper caused fear to strike their hearts.

"_Legolas_."

* * *

Aragorn sat in silence as he looked at his dear friend before him. The air had changed from warm too cold in an instant the dark Lord had made himself known. The once friendly and loving eyes of Legolas had been turned to dark and frightful eyes that swirled like that of shadows in a thick fog. The cold grin apon Legolas' face had told Aragorn that this was Sauron and not his dear friend anymore.

"Well…" Sauron, using Legolas' fair voice, began as he looked at the future King sat as still as stone "…Don't just sit there, Elessar, ask me something. Or, perhaps, it frightens you to be sat talking to your dear friend -body- like this?." The grin widened, the dark eyes sparkling at the small fun he was having.

"Frightens me?" Aragorn furrowed his brow, leaning slightly as he cupped his hands together and placed his elbows on his knees "I do not understand. What exactly is supposed to frighten me?" He tilted his head; a small smile appearing on his face as that of Sauron's disappeared.

"Choose your words wisely, Elessar, and we may get along nicely this day." The dark Lord snarled with Legolas voice, tainting the fair sound with a much lower and dark tone that Aragorn had never heard Legolas use before. Never once did Sauron take his eyes of the ranger before him "Now, ask me what you wanted to know. I grow bored, oh future King."

Aragorn looked down and then back up, a small muffled laugh hidden behind his lips, making the dark Lord furrow Legolas' brow "I have summoned you here…" The ranger began "…in exchange for information, as you so know, but you must agree to my terms."

Sauron then smiled "Very well. Tell me your terms."

Aragorn then stood and walked away from the bed in which Legolas was on, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked over towards a nearby window. "My terms are simple. I ask you three simple questions, no matter what they are, you must answer them."

"And in exchange for that?" The smile widened once more, liking the way the King thought as he could practically tell what Aragorn was going to say through his eyes.

"You may _try _to take my life."

Sauron then licked that of Legolas' lips "I like the sound of that. Seeing the blood of the King that is crownless, is ever so…" He paused, his black eyes slightly glazed over at the thought of seeing such precious blood spill from Aragorn's bleeding heart "…Delicious."

Aragorn cringed from where he stood. A dark mind for a dark being. "So you agree, then?"

Sauron nodded "Ask away."

Aragorn then nodded, walking back towards his seat and then leaning forwards once more "Tell me about your past."

Sauron furrowed his brow "That's not a question." He knew what the ranger meant and hated to talk about the past he once had. It's not like he hated it but it wasn't pleasant either.

"Alright then…What was your past like?"

* * *

**Sorry…**For the wait, my lovely viewers. I have been ever so busy with friends and college that I haven't really had the time to write anything :o I have been to this awesome water park called Splash down (my first time going, went with three guys…Cheeky) on Monday and didn't get back till late :O I was planning to write it then, but never had the time.

Leaving this on a cliffy for you all…You can wait even longer now ;D

_Something's you might want to know _:)

**1. Orcs Cannibals – I got this from the Battle of Middle-earth 2 game :) There is a little Icon that will make your Orcs eat another one of your Orcs for more experience points :O**

_That's it! _:P

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Ahahaha I have probably made you wait an awful long time! Sorry about that :o Awwww I love little Gimli :') I hope Aragorn does as well ;)

**Nardhwentheelf; **I do as well! :o That mean Sauron for hurting our Leggy! Sorry for the wait on this update :)

**BrightWatcher; **Why, thank you, _mellon_ ;D I am glad you like it ;) That is very true indeed. I thought "Hey, why not have Aragorn call Sauron instead?" And BAM! Into the story it went ;)

**ArwenElf16; **Aahahah everything will be fine, hopefully *fingers crossed* AND another cliff hanger ;) So sorry about this, _mellon_ ;) Thank you, I am glad you did :3 Mee too ;')

**Calemireth; **Aahaha That is okay! :) I am late updating once more! :o Aahaha he is, isn't he? ;) Thank you! Here's your update! :D

* * *

**Namarië!**


	12. I will always love you

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 12 – I will always love you

"Ada!"

_A young Elfling, the age of a six year old in mortal years, stopped his run as he looked towards a figure within a small clearing in the forest. The child smiled as he watched his father turn, his black hair falling over his shoulder's while his dark shadowy orbs focused on him. The child, with a giggle, watching his father kneel to the floor, his arms outstretched for the tiny Elfling to run into. The young Elf then ran towards the black haired Elf, laughing all the way as he was scooped up into his father's arms. _

"_Ah, Annatar..." The father of the Elfling, smiled at his dear son whose laughter rung throughout the clearing they both where in "…How are you on this fine day?" The dark eyed Elf asked his son, kissing the pale cheek with much love and then brushing back the black strands of hair the child had inherited from him as well as gazing into the pitch black eyes._

"_I am very fine thank you,_ Ada…_" The Elfling beamed "…How are you?" Annatar then began to copy his father's movements, brushing back the dark locks and then looking into the identical eyes of his father's._

"_I am well,_ hannon le."_ *thank you.* The Elf chuckled after his child, leaning into the small but smooth hands of his babe's. Both father and son stood in the clearing for many minutes, basking in both of their Elven light. The sun shone gentle down and onto them, the birds chirping away in trees above while the winds slowly made its way through the tops, swaying the branches gently. _

"Ada, _where is_ Naneth?"_ Annatar asked, confused as to why his father wasn't with his mother. It was very rare for them both to be apart. He furrowed his tiny brow as he saw his father lower his head, avoiding any contact with his eyes._ "Ada?"

"_Your nana has gone to Gondolin. She will be back soon."_ -Hopefully- _He added as a thought._

"_Oh." Annatar looked up into the skies and saw them darken the slightest. A massive dark cloud could be seen moving slowly above them until it was immediately over their heads. A smiled appeared on the young Elf's face and he looked to his father, seeing the being look at him with the exact same smile apon his own pale features. Annatar giggle_ "Naneth _is home_."

"_That she is,_ ion-nin_." The father of Annatar smiled, kneeling down onto the ground to safely put his child apon the earth. Hand in hand, son and father heard the breaks of branches and that of heavy breathing. Both furrowed their brows and gasped as they saw a she-Elf burst through the bushes, tears streaming down her face._

"Nana!"

"_Eleniel!"_

_Both dark haired Elves ran towards the she-Elf, breaking out of each other's hold as they ran towards her. The_ Elleth_ looked up from where she was now knelt on the floor; she sniffed and tried her best to calm her tears but could not. A weak smile appeared on her face as the most precious beings she held in her heart, above all, now knelt beside her, the taller one pulling her into his arms. "Dûrion." She sighed, feeling her tears stop as she was in the warm embrace from her husband._

"_Aye, it is me." Dûrion smiled sadly, sighing loudly as his wife was alright. _

"Nana_, what's wrong?" Annatar asked, his pitch black eyes looked into her bright forest green one's_.

_Eleniel shook her head. She looked up into that of her husband's eyes and a few more tears escaped "They will not let us enter the city." She said, lowering her head. "They say that I must leave you both before I fall into the darkness myself."_

"_What foolishness!" Dûrion shouted, startling both his wife and child. He through several curses at the Valar, not once noticing the skies darkening even more._

_Eleniel hushed her husband, trying to stop his curses at the gods of their people before he was to do something he would regret. Dûrion did listen and his curses came to a stop. "Forgive me." He said, burying his head into his wife's earth brown hair. _

_Annatar watched his mother and father carefully. He did not understand why the city of Gondolin would not let him or his father gain entry. He always thought it was because they chose to live outside the city, in a tiny forest away from any contact with another Elf. But his mother was aloud. He did not understand why._

_Later on in his immortal life, he would know the exact reason as to why he was not aloud._

* * *

"My father and I were both born from darkness. My mother was born from a noble family within the house of Gondolin. When she had first met my father, she knew he was the one for her." Sauron told the ranger, his memories of when he was a child, his father telling his such stories, flashing before his eyes. "At that time, my father was living in the same forest, all alone, and it was by a small fate that they both met."

Aragorn leant back against his chair as the Lord told him the small story of his past. He knew the Lord would tell him all he wished to know for he wouldn't let such a small chance of trying to kill him past.

"When my mother told her family, they wished to see this Elf named Dûrion. So, my mother brought my father into Gondolin and instantly the hidden city was covered with a thick dark cloud hanging from the skies above. As she brought him into the house, where my mother's parents and brothers were, they immediately turned him down, yelling at their daughter and sister, screaming such things as..._You should never have brought such a monster into our home and city!_'." Sauron then laughed. "It's funny to think that my father never did anything evil or wrong yet he was still called a monster."

The ranger watched carefully as Legolas, Sauron, laughed hectically. He could have sworn he saw a tear fall from the dark eyes but it disappeared the second it fell. Suddenly, the laughter stopped and his eyes widened as soon as he saw Legolas' features twist, a small bead of sweat appearing on his brow.

"Ah, ah, ah." Sauron smiled, trying his best for the ranger not to see the painful expression he held. "Stay put or I will do something you will later regret." His voice was low and Aragorn did not know whether or not, he was talking to him or himself. Legolas' features then softened, his own hand was brought up to his head in which Sauron then wiped the sweat away. "Now, where was I…? Oh yes." Sauron smiled, continuing on with his small story…

… "My mother ran from the city with my father, both fleeing and ending up in the forest where my father had lived in seclusion. He told me that he had begged her to leave him but she would always come up with the same answer…_You are my love and my soul. I cannot leave someone that means as much to me as you do_… And so my father would lose but that did not stop him in bringing it up every time she came back after visiting her family, tears always falling from her face."

"After I was born, Gondolin sent their army to capture my father and mother to bring them to their Lord Turgon, the founder of the hidden city. He ordered that my father would hand me to him, wanting to hide me away from the world and be cared and looked for under him. And, do you know what my father said, Elessar?" Sauron faced the future King.

"That he would never hand you over so that you would never see the light of day." Aragorn answered, watching as the dark Lord smiled. That moment, Aragorn knew he had answered the question correctly.

"Very good." Sauron then continued "Turgon commanded that I and my father were to never leave that small forest until the ending of the world. I was never told these terms until after I had left the forest to go in search for some sort of adventure. I was a rather wild child, Elessar. Whenever I had the thought of adventure, nothing would be able to stop me."

"That is hard to believe." Aragorn said sarcastically, causing the Lord to laugh.

"I would have none of that, dear King." Sauron still laughed, although anger burned within his dark eyes as he looked into those of the stormy grey ones. Soon, the Lord of shadows sighed, his eyes closing briefly as he said "I fear that you will not be able to ask me the last two questions."

Aragorn furrowed his brow "What do you mean?" He said as he leant forwards.

"The Dwarf. He went to get your brothers, yes? I believe they are on their way now."

* * *

Gimli ran through the halls of Edoras as he shouted and called for Elladan and Elrohir. He ignored all the stares the guards and servants sent his way for he could only think back to what the ranger was doing to his dear Elven friend. Just were on_ Arda_ did Aragorn learn the black speech of Mordor?! The same question always remained within his mind.

He came to a stop as he saw Éomer wondering the halls with Merry at his side, both were laughing and talking merrily with each other. The Dwarf was glad that the young Hobbit was feeling better once again but knew that Merry was still hurting deep down inside from being separated from his cousin. "Éomer!" He called to the man and he ran towards him, going as fast as his short, stumpy legs would take him.

Éomer and Merry ceased their laughter as they looked towards the shout from the Dwarf. Éomer smiled when he saw the small figure of the Dwarf running towards him and his child sized friend, but then it faded as he saw the worry and slight anger on Gimli's face. "Gimli, what is wrong?" He asked, kneeling to the ground when the Dwarf came to a stop in front of him.

"Where are Aragorn's brothers?" Gimli huffed "Where are Elladan and Elrohir?"

Éomer shook his head "I have not seen the twins since they had been attending to Legolas. Merry?" He turned to the Hobbit, watching as Merry brought a hand to his chin and then thought about where the twins might be or where he had seen them before.

"I think they were outside." Merry answered but before he could continue, Gimli ran towards the grand doors. "Gimli!" merry called after the Dwarf and then looked at the marshal of the Riddermark still kneeling on the floor.

Both nodded and ran after the Dwarf. They both were worried now. Maybe something had happened to Legolas while the twins were gone.

They didn't know how right they were.

Little did the twins know was that Gimli had just burst through the great doors leading into Edoras' golden hall as the sons of Elrond stood near the gates of leading into the King's city, watching as many of the injured back in Helms Deep came through the gates, laughing, crying and shouting for their loved ones that had come to greet them.

"Haldir!" Both twins shouted as they ran towards the March warden of Lothlórien, glad to see that he was in perfect health. Both enveloped him into an embrace, all three almost falling to the ground at the force the twins had ran into him at. "We are so glad that you are okay." They both smiled, pulling out of the embrace as Haldir laughed.

"It is good to see you too, as well." Haldir laughed, a big smile apon his ageless face. The March warden then let his smile drop, wanting to speak to the very person now on his mind "Where is the King?" He asked the twins. He followed their fingers as they pointed to the being he needed to speak to. "Hannon le." He said to the identical brothers placing a hand on one of their shoulder's before walking off towards the King.

Elladan and Elrohir followed Haldir as he now stood in front of the King of Rohan. Haldir bowed lowed and then slowly his smile appeared on his face once more "King Théoden of Rohan. We bring back your people that were severely injured in the battle at Helms Deep. All there wounds have been tended to and have healed extremely well."

"I thank you…" Théoden smiled, wanting to know the Elf's name that had brought the rest of his people back from the broken city.

"…Haldir, my King." Haldir bowed, showing his respect to the one who ruled over Rohan. He stood straight once more as he said "I must ask if we may have your leave. Many of my people fear the sea is calling for them and have succumbed to grief for the loss of their family and dear friends. We will need to return immediately."

"And that you can." Théoden smiled, gently placing a hand on Haldir's shoulder.

Haldir smiled and then with one finally bow, he turned and left, the twins following him as he walked over to the remaining troop of Elves.

Elladan and Elrohir almost gasped at the sheer size of what was left of the Elves that had come to aid in the battle against the minions of Saruman. Instead of there being the hundred and twelve faces they had remembered, only twenty seven now stood, most eyes full of grief for their fallen comrades. "So few have returned." The eldest son finally spoke, making the Elves turn and face the two sons of Elrond _Peredhil_.

Haldir nodded and faced the two "Eighty four of our kin died within the battle." The March warden's eyes were now clouded, grief beginning to hover in his blue eyes as he thought back to the amount of his friends he had to gather and then send them off to the halls of Mandos, caring for their bloody and beaten bodies. "Only two from Morbaneiâ live, that is Larien and Aranel…"

Before the March warden could continue, Elrohir interrupted "What of Sidhion? The Elf that ask for Larien's hand in marriage?" He asked, looking at the Lothlórien Elf and then towards the twenty seven to try and find the she-Elf.

"His wounds were too great. He died shortly after you left, infection bit at his wounds on his legs. There was nothing our healers could do, although they tried their best, they did not succeed. Larien and her personal guard, Aranel, left with his body, taking horses with them as they rode off in grief towards Imladris." Haldir told the two, his eyes down casted as he remembered the red haired Elf screaming and shouting as Sidhion said his last five words...

"_I will always love you_."

"Only eleven of the Elves from your realm of Imladris live, hopefully you have been able to recognise some faces." Haldir then said, hoping the two would see the faces of those they travelled with and grew up around but from the look in the identical eyes both held, Haldir should have known better then that, for the grief had changed the look on the Elves faces, making it harder for the twins to recognise their fathers friends. "Only nine from my Lady and Lord's realm live and from Mirkwood, only five." He finished and then turned back to the Elves, nodding at those in wearing the colours of Mirkwood.

Those five Elves bowed and then turned, running at their full speed, bringing their hoods up so that it was over their faces as they ran through the gates and into the wilds. Elladan and Elrohir made a move to stop them but Haldir held out a hand, stopping them the instant they took a step forwards. "They hope to return to their realm and see to their King." Haldir explained "War has begun in the woods of Thranduil and they only wish that they can die for their home and King, even if grief now gnaws at them."

Elladan and Elrohir swallowed together, their own grief, from the suffering of many, beginning to grow within their beings. They looked around at the Elven faces and could not believe the amount of loss they had suffered. It had almost seemed as if the Uruk-hai's main target had been them for even if they had lost less numbers than that of the mortals, they had loss much more precious lives than them.

Elves were not supposed to die. That is why they live forever.

The twins turned as they heard a shout from behind them. Both turned in unison and faced that of Gimli running towards them, followed by Éomer and Merry. They walked towards the running Dwarf, Haldir walking away and going back to the twenty seven of his kin left, and then stopped as Gimli now stood before them.

"What's wrong, Gimli?" Elrohir furrowed his brow, waiting for the Dwarf to give him an answer. Worry began to grow in him and he felt it within his brother as well. Gimli had been with Legolas and Aragorn and for the Dwarf to run done with much haste, only meant something had happened to the Prince.

"It's…Aragorn…Legolas…" Gimli puffed, trying his best to catch his breath from the long run he had just done.

"Breathe in and out, master Dwarf." Elladan knelt, coming to the Dwarves eye level.

Gimli did just that. It took a while for him to finally catch his breath and when he did and shouted out "Something's happened to Aragorn!" This caused Elladan, Elrohir, Merry and Éomer to widen their eyes as they thought it would have been Legolas in trouble "He suddenly began to speak that horrid speech of Mordor and…Hey!" He shouted after the twins sons of Elrond as they ran off before he could say any more.

"_He's went and done something stupid again!" _Elladan sent to his brother, running alongside his younger twin as they hurried off to the halls of Meduseld.

"_Aye, that he has_." Elrohir sent back, shouting at the guards to hurry and open the doors for them. As the guards did just that, sending them a worried looks as they rushed through the grand doors. Both twins bounding throughout the many corridors until they came across Legolas' room, the very person they were worried for, standing outside with his arms folded.

Aragorn stood and looked towards the sound of the light footsteps as they got closer to him. He looked up at his brothers who now stopped their hasty run a few feet from where he stood leaning against the door "I ask you not to come in." Aragorn said, turning from where he stood to re-enter the room where Legolas was staying in.

"_Estel_, what is the meaning of this?" Elladan growled, seeing his foster brother pause from where he opened the door the slightest bit.

"Give me two hours and I will explain to you everything then." The ranger told his brothers "You must trust me on this. Please, do not come in till then.."

Elladan was just about to storm on over to Aragorn when a hand apon his shoulder kept him back. The eldest twin faced the youngest, seeing Elrohir shake his head to say that he should just leave it at that and wait calmly for Aragorn to be finished with what he was doing. Elladan gave a light curse and then turned, walking away from the ranger and twin brother.

Elrohir ran after him and then turned back to face Aragorn as he did "_Do not do anything you will regret_." He sent to the future King before turning completely back to his older brother.

Aragorn sighed with a smile before it faded and he walked back into the room to face the dark Lord of Mordor.

* * *

**Oooooooo! ;D **The plot thickens. What will Aragorn do? AND what will Legolas do after he is control of his body once more? ;) I know, but you all don't, M'ahahaha! ;D Much quicker update today, well, it was before I realised what time it was last night and fell to sleep on my laptop -.- Anyway, Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked the chapter! :3

_One thing!_

**1. Sauron's parents – Eleniel and Dûrion belong to me. I don't know Sauron's real parents (I don't think anyone does to be honest) so here are my own :)**

_That's it _:P

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **I could never have forgotten you, _mellon_ :D I am very sorry I haven't updated in awhile :/ Ahaha thank you :3 I hope that ranger knows what he is doing as well! :O You've got to love that twice-born Elf ;) Aww I am really glad you like her :3 I will try my best to add her in as much as I can :) I hope that this was, soon? ;)

**LightsCDark; **I can promise you, I will not kill Thranduil. Legolas would just die from that D: Aww that was cute bit wasn't it ;) Ahhh you will find that out soon, _mellon_ ;D Join the fan club, everybody loves him ;3 Aahaha I could never afford one ;O I am too poor for that ;) I will keep to my HP ;D Ahaha my laptop is stupid sometimes... Ticks me off -.- Thank you! :D

**BrightWatcher; **That is very true. That ranger loves taking the lime light ;) Here he is again but I feel like Sauron took it this time ;D Ahaha thank you! :D

**Calemireth; **I am glad you do! ;D I hope you have enjoyed some parts of it, so far ;D There will be more, do not worry ;) Ah it would be, but that is easy, like you said ;) Aragorn likes being difficult, you see ;D I am glad you can't! Awwwww stop it...You are making me blush ;3 Aahaha It's probably Sauron to be honest ;D Here's your update, _mellon-nin_! :D

**will zona; **Thank you :3 Ah, that is okay, life tends to do that to people ;) Oh awesome! Yeah, the Hobbit film was the greatest! :D I can't wait either! I am so~~ excited for it! *-* Aww thank you, _mellon_ :D

**NIghtrunner144; **Ahhh that is okay :) I just felt like I wasn't getting enough :o I hope your exams/controlled assessments go well! :D

**Missteigne; **Thank you! I am glad you are finding this very interesting ^o^

* * *

Frodo: You never did one of these in the last chapter. I am very disappointed in you, Sophie.

Please, I did not mean to Frodo. You know me, to lazy to write a few extra lines D:

Frodo: Well, I can't argue with that, but...

Hey! -.-

Frodo: ...I will forgive you.

Thanks Frodo :D

Frodo: IF, you upload another chapter by Wednesday.

I'll do my best!

Frodo: *Nods and walks back over to Sam and Gollum*

*Waves goodbye*

* * *

**Namarië!**


	13. Face it, Princeling

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Face it, Princeling

_Annatar's mouth fell open as he gazed apon that of a young she-Elf, her golden locks swaying softly with the winds. She spun a couple of times, her snow-white dress imitating that of the waves crashing into the shore. Her voice echoed throughout the small clearing she was in, traveling with the slight breeze and reaching his delicately pointed ears._

_He caught sight of her eyes and saw a dark blue, twinkling lights reflected off of the bright stars above as well as the moon's rays. Annatar took a few steps forwards, thankful for his Elven grace for he did not want the fair_ Elleth_ to stop her wonderful dance and the soft melody that escaped her lips._

_Unfortunately, Annatar wasn't paying much attention to the ground and accidently stepped on a branch, the loud snap of the piece of wood stopped the Elleth instantly. Her fair voice no longer let out the soft notes of the song and her graceful steps came to a halt. The_ Ellon _*male-Elf* looked up, his eyes going towards the sound of the snap the second he stood on it, and gasped when he saw the dark blue eyes boring into those of his black one's._

_Annatar felt the slight blush beginning to bud on his cheeks. He adverted his eyes from those that were so perfectly beautiful and mumbled_ "Goheno-nin,_ I did not mean to disturb your fair dancing and singing." He looked to the ground just by her feet, too embarrassed to look at anything but that. The_ Ellon's _ears picked up a soft sound and his eyes looked up slowly to see the_ Elleth _before him giggling._

_"I am very flattered." She responded, making the blush on Annatar's cheeks brighten. Both continued to stare at each other, silently taking in the other's form. After a while, the she-Elf smiled and said "Come, sit and watch." She raised her hand and pointed at a tree trunk just to the right of her._

_Annatar smiled back, the blush never fading as he took a step forward. Once he had himself sat down, leaning up against the ancient oak, he began to pick up the gentle sounds of the_ Elleth's _voice once more. He watched as she soon took her first steps, the graceful dance that was so soundless on a patch of different shades of green and brown leaves._

_The_ Ellon_ leaned further into the tree, his eyes closing slightly as he tried to memorise the song the_ Elleth_ was singing. Annatar reopened them, seeing the she-Elf twirl as she did before the moment he had disturbed her._

_Several minutes past and the musical voice of the golden-haired being faded, her steps slowing as she finally came to a stop. Annatar watched as she faced him and he couldn't help but smile "That was beautiful, my Lady." He said, seeing the slight blush on her cheeks._

_"I thank you, my Lord." She bowed, embarrassment taking hold of her instead of him._

_"May I ask for your name?" Annatar then stood, walking over towards the she-Elf and then placing a hand under her chin, lifting it so that he could look into that of the eyes that he so adored._

_The_ Elleth _adverted her own eyes this time, their roles switching completely as Annatar laughed at the_ Elleth's _shyness. She opened her mouth to speak the answer but a shout from somewhere behind her startled her. She instantly pulled away from the black eyed_ Ellon _and ran towards the voice._

_"Wait!" Annatar shouted, extending a hand towards her. The she-Elf turned and he sighed with relief "Please, tell me your name." He watched as she looked towards the shout that sounded once again and then back at him._

_Just before she turned, she replied, making Annatar smile with delight._

_"My name is Galadriel."_

* * *

"After meeting the Lady a couple more times after that day, her brothers soon found out. They cursed me, already knowing about my father being tied to the darkness and made me swore I would never lay my evil eyes apon her again. I did but that did not stop me from seeing her. She was the first ever being I had talked to outside of my family. My one and only friend."

Aragorn took in what the dark Lord had just told him. His eyes were wide with disbelief. The Lady of light used to tell him many stories of when she was but his age, a mere Elfling for her immortal race. He studied Legolas' face for a while. Small beads of sweat were beginning to show on the Princely brow and his expression held some pain within. Occasionally, Sauron would stop his story, a slight pause that got Aragorn thinking. He finally came to a conclusion, knowing that that must be the only reason for it.

Legolas was trying to regain control.

The ranger continued to stare at the now slightly glazed eyes as one of those pauses happened this very moment. He leant forwards for where he sat, resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together as he watched the expression of pain become more evident. A minute passed and the black eyes returned, the Lord smiling with joy as he faced the future King of Gondor and Arnor. Aragorn sighed "Finished?"

Sauron never replied to the ranger but carried on with his story of the past, wanting to tell the ranger as much as he could remember "When Galadriel's father was informed, he came to confront me. He spilled vile curses, making me recoil in fear as I was only twelve in your puny mortal years. Things turned bad, worse in fact, for my father soon showed up. Swords were drawn but no blood was spilt."

Sauron then sat back, shuffling on the bed until he was leaning Legolas' body up against the head board. "Such a miserable life I led. I was in seclusion in my child years, I finally made a friend but only to have her stolen away from me, my mother died whilst she tried to save me and then I was held prisoner, for the Valar knows how many years."

At this, Aragorn frowned. "Held prisoner? By who?" He questioned, watching the Lord suddenly laughed out loud, Legolas' voice filling the room as the dark aura began to thicken.

"You do ask amusing questions. Will that be the second?" Sauron grinned, turning to look at the ranger.

"Tell me." Aragorn did not want to play games with the Lord for he wanted as much information as he possibly could. So far, the very last too things Sauron had said, reminded him awfully about Legolas. His foster father had told him that Legolas' mother died trying to save him and that he was held within Dol Guldur, prisoner.

"Very well." Sauron nodded "My mother and I were out one time, taking a light stroll in our woods. We ventured too far and soon Orcs came running through the trees, taking us by surprise. We had no warning but my mother shouted at me, yelling for me to run. She soon fell to the ground; an arrow had embedded itself within her side and they soon caught me. After they bound and gagged me, the leader of the band pulled forth a black dagger and stabbed my mother with it. They soon took me away after they had finished beating her."

Aragorn jumped, his heart now beating madly when he heard a cry come from Legolas' mouth. He got out of his seat and looked on at the Prince, watching as Legolas' hands shot to his head, his hands gripping the loose braids he wore as he shook his head from side to side, tears escaping his sea blue eyes.

"No! You lie!" Legolas screamed, his hands growing ever tighter.

"I do no such thing." The Prince's voice became harsh once more. Aragorn could only stand and watch as the two voices, two beings, battled within Legolas' mind.

"It cannot be. You must be lying!" Legolas screamed again, more tears ran down his cheeks, his head shaking more and more in the denial of Sauron's answer to what Aragorn wanted to know.

"Face it, Princeling." Sauron growled "No matter what, the truth is the truth. It is just a coincidence that the Orcs decided to kill your mother in the same way as their earlier kin had done to mine! Face the truth, you cannot run from it."

"No! You are lying!" Legolas wouldn't listen, even though the dark Lord's voice echoed within his mind, he tried his best to cut off the sound.

Aragorn could find no way of trying to comfort the hysterical Elf Prince. He could only watch as the two battled within one. The ranger saw the sweat trickled down Legolas' brow even more now, the disbelief and anger within Legolas' eyes switched from the black to blue, each time one of them wanted to let their voice out.

The future King heard running footsteps outside, rushing towards the room where Legolas was screaming and Sauron trying to get the Prince to listen. Aragorn stood and rushed towards the door. He quickly pushed back on it when he saw it open the slightest, stopping who he knew was his brothers, from entering.

"Aragorn! Open this door!" The voice of Elladan caught his ears "I will personal break it down if you do not!" The eldest twin yelled, clearly worried for the Prince who now still screamed as he tried to block out Sauron's voice.

"Elladan, you must stop this!" Aragorn shouted back over the noise. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head as he knew the noise had now caused him to get a headache. He winced as he felt it grew for the pounding Elladan was making on the door, was making it far worse than it already was.

"Listen to me!"

Just then, all noise stopped.

The pounding on the door, the screams from Legolas and the shouts from both ranger and elder brother came to a sudden stop. The only noise that was heard was that of every beings harsh breathing.

Aragorn turned and looked towards Legolas. His hands had not removed themselves from his head but the tears on his cheeks were no longer there. He knew that it was not Legolas who made the shout but Sauron himself.

"You must face the truth sooner or later." Sauron snarled, letting the hands fall from the Prince's head as he gained control of the Prince's movements once more. "I have suffered just as much as you have. Do you not think that I have lost just as much as you did? Unlike you, dear, sweet, idiotic, Prince, you still have your father. I lost mine because of how I was not strong enough to save him. You got support from friends, those who are like a second family to you. I did not. I had no one. So don't you ever, _ever_, think I am lying to you for I can tell you now…I hate people that lie just as much as you do."

All went completely silent.

Not even the harsh breathing from all was made.

Sauron turned his head, in other cases, Legolas', and faced Aragorn. "Ask me my final question." He had no emotion in his tone. It was hard and cold, sending shivers up the future King's spine.

Aragorn looked at the Lord just as cold as he was at him, forgetting all about the shivers that tore his being. "Why do you treat Legolas thus? We must you always cause him pain? For your enjoyment or because you have nothing better to do with that evil life of yours?"

Sauron couldn't help but laugh at the words the ranger had just spoken. "Oh my, now that is indeed a good question." The Lord never lost his gaze from that of Aragorn's, keeping it there as he answered the question "I treat him like that because I was treated the same."

Aragorn furrowed his brow. He pushed harder on the door as he felt Elladan try and open it further, the small sound of his name from his brother was heard but he ignored it "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You do not think that the Valar wouldn't have had Stars before us, did you?" Sauron bellowed, a wicked smile gracing Legolas' pale face "The being that kidnapped me was none other than Morgoth, my master, himself. He spent many years, five hundred and fifty seven, teaching me the dark arts of his magic. When I found my father dead apon escaping him, I had no one else to turn too. I tried to look for Galadriel but she wanted nothing to do with me, already feeling the dark magic I was forced to learn in my time with my master.

"I treat my Princeling, the way I was treated and the way I was told to. I held his other light, his other soul for he was once the morning Star. When he died, I swore to hold onto his soul until the day another morning Star was born and when that day would arrive, he would leave me."

Aragorn could only stare in disbelief. "You are joking, surely." He laughed nervously. His expression soon changed. He forgot all about his brother and ran straight towards Legolas, grabbing the Prince, Sauron, by the collar. Their faces were mere centimetres apart. "Where is he now? Where is his soul?"

Sauron laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls of the room. He adverted his eyes from the ranger as he placed them apon that of Elladan's, Elrohir stood closely behind him with wide eyes, both starting into that of his own black one's. "Ah, ah, ah." Sauron brought up a finger, moving it from right to left as he put his eyes back onto those of the stormy grey one's of the ranger. "Your time is up. You have asked me all the questions that you wanted me to answer."

Aragorn then narrowed his eyes, staring into those of pure darkness.

"Oh, and do remember, oh gentle King…" Sauron grinned, his voice dangerously low "…That you must be careful from now on. Who knows when I will make my move to kill you." A laugh was torn from his throat and then, suddenly, all went quite.

Aragorn quickly grabbed a hold of Legolas as he felt the Prince go limp, his eyes turning back to the deep sea blue but then rolling into the back of his head.

No sound was made except that of a small curse that escaped Elladan's mouth.

* * *

**Shocker! **Now I bet you all weren't expecting that ;D Just as promised, for Frodo that is, I have uploaded before Wednesday…He's going to be so proud of me :'D

_Something's you might want to know_ :)

**1. Sauron - Thank you all for telling me he was a Maia :) I already knew this and I forgot to put in the other chapter, in this section, that I have changed it so that Sauron was originally an Elf but learned the dark arts from Morgoth, hence making him into that of a lesser Maia :) Sorry I forgot to put this but I thank you all, to those that said, for telling me :D**

**2. Hmmm - Just wondering if there is actually anything else xD**

_Nope there isn't _X'D

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you ;) He does indeed but it's quite sad :( I hope he isn't as well! You will probably find out in the next or two more chapter ;D Enjoy the update! :D

**Calemireth; **I do as well *-* He is perfect! ;D I hope you have enjoyed reading some of this past ;) Ahaha are you proud of me? ;) And it's before Wednesday as well ;D Here's your_ soon_ update ;DDD

**LightsCDark; **I have explained up top for you :) I am sorry I never said in my previous chapter :o Time just flew and I completely forgot! :O Yeah, I must agree with you on that. I feel sorry for his mother as well :/ I will try! :D

**Fantasystardreamer7; **Thank you! :') Ahhh, thank you for his actual name :D I have read about him so many times but that bit always flies past me :o! I have explained in that bit up top about Sauron a bit and I thank you for reminding me etc. Anyway, Thank you! I am really glad you enjoyed reading that part :D Yeah, I get bored of stories that do that, so I wanted to make it special ;') Ahaha next two hours?! Do you mean days? ;) I could never write a chapter and then proof read all within that amount of time ;D But overall thank you and I hope you have enjoyed this update! :'D

**BrightWatcher; **Heehee :3 Awww thank you :D I am really glad you are enjoying it :'D

**ArwenElf16; **Whoa! You wrote a hell of a lot! ;D Anyway, that is okay, my laptop does that sometimes -.- I get so annoyed with it, it's unbelievable! xD Ahaha yes, yes he did and it is a tad cute that he had parents :3 Awww don't cry! Haldir would be so upset! ;o He's like number 10 or 15 on my top favourite :L Ahaha yay, I am glad you are :'3 Tis a bit creepy but also interesting, might you agree? ;) Awww *hands a tissue* :/ Thank you! :'D I hope you have enjoyed reading this update as well ;D

**Nardhwentheelf; **Ahaha when I read it, I was like "Haldir's is in chapter 1?!" But then I saw your other review on top, I was like "Ohhhhhhhh! *face palm*" xD Ahaha I hope so too but then again, Aragorn is a tad bit nosy and would want to know everything so… ;) Ahaha thank you, he loves you too ;D I hope this chapter was soon enough, _mellon_ :D

* * *

Frodo: I am very, very, pleased, Sophie :3

So, do you forgive me now? ;O

Frodo: Of course! :D

YAY! :D

* * *

**Namarië!**


	14. The deep breath before the plunge

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

_You won't believe how sorry I am for being so late for this chapter!_ :(_ Sorry to everyone! I will hopefully upload another in the next couple of days_ :)

_GreenleafUndómiel - Sophie_ xxxx

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 14 – The deep breath before the plunge.

"Lle pe-channas!" *You idiot!*

Elladan shouted as he grabbed Aragorn by the collar, almost lifting his foster brother into the air. He paid no heed to the cries of his twin brother, asking him to stop this madness but Elladan couldn't care less. "What have you done?!" He shouted again, bringing his face close enough to feel the ranger's breath against him "Answer me, Aragorn!"

Aragorn said nothing. He kept his eyes on those of his brothers; fear slowly began to grow within him as the eldest twin's eyes reminded him so much of that of Elrond's. He felt like he was a child getting scolded, as he looked into those, strong, stormy, grey eyes.

With a cry of rage, Elladan balled his fists and landed a punch on Aragorn's face. He cared naught as he watched his foster brother fall to the ground, a hand flying straight towards the cheek he had just received the punch from. "Do I have to beat it out of you, for you to answer me?!" He shouted, ignoring the sounds of footsteps that hurried towards the open door leading into Legolas' room.

Elrohir watched his twin with wide eyes. Had anger really consumed his brother? He looked towards the door as he saw, Gimli and Éomer, along with that of Théodred, halt there steps as they came storming into the room, their own eyes widening as they saw Elladan towering over Aragorn. He quickly ran to bloke the path of the Dwarf as he heard Gimli cry out in anger "No! You must stop, Master Dwarf!" The youngest twin yelled, extending both arms out to bloke the Dwarf from getting any closer to his twin brother.

Gimli looked up at the Elf and growled "What is the meaning of this, Master Elf?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as he gazed into those of Elrohir's worry filled one's. The Dwarf never received an answer when he got distracted by what Elladan did next. He watched as the usually calm Elf, grabbed the ranger by the collar and lifted him back to his feet rather roughly.

"When will you learn?" Elladan growled, raising his fist once more to punch his mortal brother.

"Elladan!" Elrohir shouted as he the turned and ran over to his brother, catching the fist before it could land on Aragorn's cheek once more. "You must stop this! You are doing the thing that _Ada_ hates the most! Do not succumb to this rage. Try and sort this out peacefully." He pleaded hoping his brother would understand.

Elladan continued to glare at Aragorn. Both their eyes, the rangers and his own, never left each other's. He was so filled with rage that he couldn't listen to reason. After a few short minutes, Elladan released his hold on the ranger's collar, giving one last push so that the future King stumbled back, a hand going to his cheek once more as the pain still lingered from the first and last punch. "Why can't you understand that some people to not wish to know the truth?" He snarled, his eyes still like daggers still ."Did you once even think about how Legolas felt? Were you so blind that you could not see that he was listening to everything you were saying to that foul being? You are a fool, Aragorn."

Elrohir flinched when Elladan ripped his hand from his hold, the identical eyes looking at his with so much rage that the youngest twin couldn't help but gasp. He watched as his brother left, pushing past those of the Dwarf and two men, who wore confused expressions at what they had just witnessed. Elrohir turned back to face Aragorn, a hand extended out towards him for the ranger to take hold off "Here."

Aragorn smiled the slightest and took his brother's hand, nodded his thanks and then walking over towards a small chair near the fireplace. Once he was sat down, he buried his faced in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly as sobs escaped his mouth, his whole ordeal with Elladan had shook him pretty badly and much too deeply.

The youngest twin sent Aragorn a saddened look and then turned back towards the Prince on the bed. He did not like the look of Legolas' form. The Prince was still, his breathing coming quickly but his chest rose slowly. He was pale, however, when Elrohir walked over, placing a hand on the Mirkwood Elf's forehead, it was hot to the touch; so hot in fact that Elrohir had to pull away. He faced those of the two men, noting the Gimli had gone over towards Aragorn, and asked "Would one of you get me a basin, filled with cold water and some cloths?"

Éomer nodded and ran out of the room, receiving weird looks from some of the guards that had arrived with him, Gimli and Théodred. The Rohan Prince also went towards the door but instead told the guards to go back to their posts. He closed the door and then walked back over towards the two Elves. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked, sitting down apon a stool that was beside the Elf Prince's bed.

"We need to get him out of his clothes. He is too hot for my liking." Elrohir stood and started to undo the Prince's tunic, with help from Théodred, and both we soon able to removed it from the Prince's body, the same with that of his under shirt and leggings.

Once they had finished un-dressing the Prince, Elrohir pulled the sheets up to the Prince's navel, covering the lower half of his naked body. Both looked over as they heard the door _click_ and the Marshall of the Riddermark walked in, kicking the door behind him. Éomer placed the basin and cloths near Elrohir and then left the room, going in search for the March warden, Haldir; for he knew that the Lothlórien Elf would help calm the eldest twin.

Elrohir and Théodred soaked a few cloths and then placed them over Legolas' body making sure they did not soak the bandage that covered the Prince of Mirkwood's stab wound. A small cry left Legolas' mouth but the two continued, wanting to cool the archer's body as quickly as possible. Every so often, Elrohir would look over at his mortal brother, watching as Gimli mumbled soft words to ease the ranger's being. He knew that the ranger had tears falling from his eyes, for he could hear the small sobs escape his mouth, his shoulders shaking from seeing his elder brother so enraged.

Déjà vu swept through Elrohir's form as he saw a slight flicker in the image before him. Aragorn sat in the same positions as he was but Arwen was beside him instead of Gimli. On the other side of the bed, was his father instead of Théodred. The room didn't change by much. The walls were replaced with white stone instead of dark wood. The furniture changed from being a rusted copper colour to that of cream. Elrohir shook his head and then turned back towards the Prince, placing the last wetted cloth on Legolas brow.

Gimli lifted his head from where he had been speaking gently with the ranger. He smiled at the two beings tending to his Elven friend and look towards a small window on the far side of the room. He had no idea that the time of night had already approach, the moon showing a small part of its light as it made its way over the mountains in the distance.

"It's going to be a long night." The Dwarf mumbled, placing a small hand apon that of Aragorn's shaking shoulders.

* * *

Gandalf stood looking out across the plains of Minas Tirith and to that of the mountains that surrounded Mordor, the home of the dark Lord Sauron. The skies had darkened much too quickly and the stars that twinkled above, were becoming less and less visible the further he looked towards a great black cloud that left half of the Pellenor fields before him, pitch black, no light being able to penetrate through it.

The white Wizard coughed as he blew out some smoke from the pipe he breathed in. He was thankful to the captain of the tower guard, Beregond, to have given both himself and Pippin a shared room, two beds opposite that of each other. They were within the very highest level of Minas Tirith and Gandalf could not help but look over at the loud rumbling in the far distance from the volcano of Mount Doom.

Pippin folded a corner of his sheet over gently, preparing himself for his sleep. He removed his outer tunic and scarf, folding them and placing them on the bedside table of the bed he had chosen on first entering the room. He was glad that he had finally met that of Beregond, and was pleased with the response he got from the captain. Just like most men, he had shoulder-length brown hair, chestnut in that fact, and his eyes were a deep brown, almost black in the lack of light.

The Hobbit furrowed his brow when he heard the Wizard cough again and decided he would do something to help ease the coughs. He walked over to a table situated in the corner of the room, fruits and breads already lay apon it and picked up a pitcher containing water. He poured the water into a cup, standing on his tip toes slightly at the height of the table, and then brought the cup over towards Gandalf.

"Thank you." Gandalf took the glass as he smiled, patting the small being on the shoulder as he drunk greedily from the cup.

Pippin returned the smile but it soon faded as he looked up at the skies, his mouth opening slightly as he could see so little of the stars above. He found it horrifying that such a sign of hope and beauty was slowly beginning to disappear. He was brought up under the stars and had slept under them too. He could remember him, Merry and Frodo, when they were all but sixteen years of age, laughing and singing until the light of day shone over their homes and onto their beloved Shire.

"I see you have noticed it as well." Gandalf sighed as he once again turned his attention to the Stars above. Little by little, the stars were beginning to fade. The darkness from the cloud that covered half of the Pellenor fields before them had grown within a couple of minutes, reaching to that of very walls of Minas Tirith's first layer.

"Is it time?" Pippin asked, looking up at the white Wizard fearfully.

"Yes." Gandalf looked down at the Hobbit, making Pippin's fear grow the ever more from his one word.

Pippin walked forwards and placed his arms on the stone balcony, his face was brightened by those of the colours from Mordor. He narrowed his eyes slightly as the light caught his face. The Hobbit wondered whether it was dark magic that seemed to let the light from Mount Doom reach that of the City of King's. He had never been so close to a Volcano before and did not know about the amount of light they would give off when they were near to erupting, or so the Hobbit thought. "It's so quiet, the City that is."

"It's called: The deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf said, placing the mug to the small outside table beside him, as well as that of his pipe. "All of Minas Tirith are silent for they know what is about to come. Children and Women are crying silently, while their husbands try to calm them, telling them that there is nothing to be afraid of." Gandalf walked over to the Hobbit, leaning against the small wall of the balcony as well.

"But there is." Pippin voiced, fear and sadness within it for the amount of lives could be lost due to the blindness the Stewards had. He thought at first that the Steward wouldn't be all that bad as Gandalf made him out to be. He was Boromir's father and the Gondorian man was so Kind, until that of the Ring made him mad, that he thought the father of Boromir would be just as nice. Pippin had learned that day, that the Steward was a mad man; rage and obsession cloaking his grief that was eating away at his heart.

"You are truly right, Peregrin Took, but the men of this City have a duty and that is to fight in this war, not only to protect their families but also that of their King's return." Gandalf glanced to the Hobbit, to the quite streets below. Small lights shone from those of the guards patrolling the city as well as that light from the homes of many that were in much fear of sleeping this dark night.

"I don't want to fight…" Pippin's small voice made the white Wizard face him again. "…But waiting on the edge of one I cannot escape is even worse." The Halfling paused, waiting for the rumble from Mordor to pass as the Volcano roared again. "_Is there any hope for us, Gandalf…?" _Pippin whispered as the rumble faded "…_For Frodo and Sam?_"

"There never was much hope..." Pippin looked at the Wizard, his eyes wide wear disbelief at Gandalf's words. Gandalf smiled gently down at the Hobbit, his eyes filled with much sadness "…Just a fool's hope." The Istari blinked slowly as he faced the mountains that surrounded Mordor once more, the many colours of red's and oranges that filled the skies around the black lands "Our enemy is ready. His full strength is gathered. Not only Orcs, but men as well."

Pippin furrowed his brow "Men?"

"Yes. Legions of Haradrim from the south, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call." Gandalf then stood, walking back into the room. Pippin turned back to look at the Istari but did not move. "This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest." The old Istari sat apon his bed, he turned his head as he looked out at the darkened skies before him, one last time. "If the river is taken, if the garrison of Osgiliath falls…"

Pippin looked towards that of a, what it looked like, ruin in the distance. It fit the small description the Wizard had given him. There was indeed a river and what he hoped was that of Osgiliath, instead of that of a ruin, right before his eyes. He wondered how he had never seen it before, he probably was to engrossed by the lights from the Volcano behind the mountains that kept the inside of Mordor hidden. Smoke could be seen rising from some parts of the city, the tiniest of lights from fires could be seen as well.

"…The last defence of this city will be gone."

* * *

"Is he okay?" Merry asked as he poked his head round the side of the door, looking into the room that was occupied with just Elrohir and Legolas.

"We can only hope he will be." Elrohir answered as he turned back to look at the small Halfling, motioning the Hobbit to come inside and sit beside him. His gaze fixed back down onto Legolas' still form, who wore a painless expression. The younger twin was glad that the Prince was feeling better once more, or so he thought. He knew all to well that Sauron was now explaining to Legolas about what happened in his past, trying to get Legolas to understand what happened.

Elrohir smiled as Merry sat down beside him. Both then entered an uncomfortable silence, there own thoughts and worries for the Prince rushed through their minds. Merry sighed, his head lowering so that he could look at his hands as he said "Why is it always him?"

Elrohir closed his eyes slowly and wrapped an arm around the Hobbits small shoulders. "_Many of us ask the same thing_." Elrohir thought. He reopened his eyes and smile weakly down to the Hobbit "Do not be saddened, Merry. ." He replied simply, trying to get the Hobbit to think of other things besides the thing he just said.

Merry nodded and lifted his head to look at Legolas' sleeping one. He saw, for the first time, that Legolas' eyes were closed. He could only think of what Bilbo had told him while he was just a small child:

_"The Elves are a very pure race. They can withstand any type of weather, weigh as much as a feather, immune to all types of mortal illness's and sleep with their eyes open. But, you can always tell if an Elf is in pain. Their eyes will be closed. That is the only sign you will know if these peaceful creature are injured, sick or dying. Only the most experienced healers can tell what is ailing them for Elves are very good at hiding an injury."_

His eyes then began to trail down to the Elf's exposed body and came to rest apon a bandage that was wrapped around Legolas' mid-section. "How is it, the wound?"

"With the whole ordeal with Sauron, the stitching stretched the tiniest bit but it was already healing when I went to check it after, Aragorn, Gimli and Théodred had left." Elrohir explained. He placed a hand on his head, his head lowering as he said next "I will never understand what is going through that monsters mind. First, he plays games. Seconds, those games turn into some sort of blood-shed and Thirdly, he then heals them. It is all just so confusing."

Merry nodded and felt the youngest Twin's arm around his shoulder fall. Merry caught it and held Elrohir's hands within his, turning to face the sorrowful son of Elrond _Peredhil_. "Maybe..." The Hobbit began, almost fearful at what he was about to say "...Maybe he acts like thus because he was treated like this in the past. My Dad told me once, that the parents that beat up their children, usually were beaten as kids. Maybe Sauron was beaten by his parents and is only doing it to Legolas because he feels that he will just wither away if he didn't."

Elrohir could not believe what he was hearing. As the Hobbit spoke, he lifted his head slowly and stared at the Halfling, his eyes slightly wide as he expressed what he was thinking. "You...You may be right." Elrohir stuttered. But then, he thought back to the story he had heard from Aragorn. "Part of what you were saying may be wrong, Master Hobbit."

"Well, I was only saying what I thought but what do you mean exactly?" Merry furrowed his brow, looking into the eyes of the youngest twin.

"If I remember correctly, Aragorn told me that Sauron's parent's loved him. I do not think they were the ones who would beat there child." Elrohir explained, his hand that was previously on his head, moving down to rub his chin.

Merry watched as the Elf before him, thought about a story he did not have any knowledge off. He knew that Strider had told the twin all that had happened, however, when Merry had asked as well, the ranger refused to tell him. He could only think that Aragorn did not want to worry him with something he did not understand fully. A _click_ of some fingers brought Merry back from his thoughts as he saw Elrohir's face light up.

"That is it!" The younger twin smiled but it soon faded as he looked down at the Hobbit, both hands were placed on Merry's shoulders and Elrohir then sighed "Merry, I am about to tell you something that you may find a bit, disturbing, and slightly fearful."

Merry gulped but nodded his understanding.

"Alright." Elrohir smiled at the Hobbit and then breathed in deeply before starting "Aragorn told me that Sauron was, in a similar way to Legolas, captured by Morgoth, his master and the true dark Lord. He was tortured and taught dark magic and soon, after finding the death of his father, he could only turn back to Morgoth for he had no-one else to rely on. Now, with your thoughts on what could have happened, it could be that Sauron thought Morgoth to be some sort of father like figure to him when he had no-one and because of the constant beatings and so on, he is now doing it to Legolas to try and make our Prince feel what he has been feeling all his life."

"So, Sauron believes he is being some sort of father to Legolas?" Merry questioned, a nod as a reply made his eyes widen and mouth fall open "But...Why would he think that?"

"Sauron has been part of Legolas since he was born and at a later part, the age of two in mortal years." Elrohir explained.

Merry looked up at the Elf and saw the expression the youngest twin had. "You feel sorrow for him. You feel sadden by what has happened to Sauron."

Elorhir looked away from the Hobbit and to that of Legolas, a small smile gracing his face once more "Aye. I do feel sad for him. Legolas does not know the reason and now that we have come to some sort of understanding and conclusion, that may just be right, it may be hard for him to come to terms with." He replied. His ears caught a small gasp from Merry but he only chuckled lightly in return "After hearing such a story from_ Estel_, my thoughts have completely changed...

...Maybe Sauron isn't as bad as he seems."

* * *

**Sorry!** I am still so sorry for the lateness :( I hope you have all liked the chapter and I send you all my deepest apologies D:

_There is nothing, hopefully :)_

**Reviews; **

**Jasperslittlesister; **Sorry, I couldn't make the chapter come out quicker! I will hopefully next time though :) Yeah, I sometimes feel that way. Mixed emotions for Sauron all the time, even though he is so awesome! :D Very true...But who said it was going to be a dagger? ;)

**Fantasystardreamer7; **Ahaha, as I was reading it, I thought the same thing xD "...K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Thought I would finish some part of the little song you had ;) What about Galadriel?! :O Tell mehhhhh! ;D Sorry, about the long update! D:

**LightsCDark; **That was back in his innocent days ;) It's amazing at what some people can do ;D Everyone hates/loves him...It's cause he is so mean and evil yet, awesome and coolisko (I made the word up ;)) Thank you, for pointing that out for me! :D Yay! I am glad you did :3 Yep, a lot of danger is going to happen to the two of them now ;)

**Nardhwentheelf; **Ahaha I will be sure of it...Ah, just did... He just giggled ;) That's alright! :) Ahaha nice one! Sorry about the long update! :o

**BrightWatcher; **I love sparkles :3 Heehee. I am so evil, I know ;) I love them as well! ;D Makes me want to actually write a story involving the two of them actually in love ;) Will try! :D

**ArwenElf16; **Thank you! :D Ahahaha :') Aww young love ;) Yeah, right! Would have been an awesome story! ;D Aww thank you :') I don't think I made him proud this time though :( Awesome! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! :D

**Calemireth; **I know! He was so much cuter when he was younger! :( I keep flicking me as well, right on my forehead -.- One day, we will both get a hug from him...Even if it's the last thing we do! ;D I am glad you do :D But that will be for later ;D Here is your long awaited update! ;D

**Nightrunner144; **Ahaha I think everyone was xD Thank you! :D

* * *

Frodo, please, wait!

Frodo: Do you know how long people have waited for this?! You have angered me, Sophie.

I am so sorry! :( I was so busy and...

Frodo: ...I want none of your excuses! *Runs away, followed by Sam and Gollum.*

Wait, Frodo... I can change! D':

Legolas: No you can't.

AH! Oh, my...You scared me! :o

Legolas: Good... *grins evily.*

What are you... *See's knives raised* You're still chasing me? *Gulps*

Legolas: *Nods*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs like a moose.*

* * *

**Namarië!**


	15. I can feel his blade, Sam

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

_I am actually so happy that you all have continued to read my story.__ It makes me the happiest writer to know that you all are still enjoying it, no matter how long the update is. I am just so glad that none of you, that are still reading, have kept interest and are loving it. I would have never of dreamed of this and I am just so grateful._

_Thank you all! _:D

_Sophie xxx_

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 15 – I can feel his blade, Sam.

"The Dead City."

Frodo gulped as he looked at the mangled creature beside him. There, right in front of him, was the dark Fortress of Minas Morgul. The skies around the place had darkened dramatically, even more so than before. As he crouched to hide himself along with Gollum and Sam, he could not seem to tear his eyes away from the building that seemed so beautiful but yet so corrupted. A eerie green hue illuminated the walls around the Dead City and a glow surrounded that of the bridge and surrounded lands including that of the river, Morgulduin.

"Very nasty place." The rough voice of Gollum to his left, made Frodo blink but still his eyes stayed glued to the dark structure before him. "Full of enemies." Gollum looked towards Sam, empathising a little on the enemies before hopping up from where they were crouched behind the stone like path, and then waving his hand at them "Come, Hobbitses..." The creatures voice then deepened, turning into a growl "…We must hurry."

Sam nodded and helped Frodo up the stone path before pushing himself up. Worry began to dawn on him, replacing the fear he felt at first look on the dead city of Minas Morgul, for his dear friend. Never once did he see Frodo look his way or to the path at which Gollum was showing them.

"Quick, Quick." Gollum yelled a little too his loud for his own liking "They will see…" He said as he got a little closer to the stairs that led deep into the mountains "…They will see." He repeated, hoping to get the two Halfling's to hurry.

Frodo heard the sounds of Sam's and Gollum's feet patted along the stone ground but his had stopped. He stood, looking at two metal figures that look looked like some sort of creature. Shivers were sent up his spine. The rust over the years had covered the whole entire of the two statues, pieces of the metal structures had fallen off and onto the ground just a few short steps away from where he stood.

"Mister Frodo, look." Sam called to his friend, walking over towards Frodo and then placing a hand on the Hobbits shoulder. Sam almost jumped when Frodo did against his touch. He stood, brows furrowed as he looked deeply into the blue eyes of his friend, who had turned around and faced him with wide eyes. "Mister Frodo?" He questioned.

"Hobbitses!" Gollum growled once more, losing his patients with the two beings. "Come, we must go now!" He watched as both turned and looked at him. He saw the pure fear in both eyes and his own couldn't betray him either. He had terrible memories at this place and even he shuddered at the thought of returning to the torture and constant days within the place. He then brought up a hand and pointed a finger at the mountain behind him. "Come. The stairs that will lead us into Mordor."

Sam's eyes widened at the shear length of the climb they were going to have to do. It had to be impossible to climb this for the stairs looked vertical. One step wrong and he could fall to his death. Any of them by that. The image brought back a memory of when they were in Moria. He could just picture Pippin and Merry on the steps they had to climb, bickering amongst themselves, laughing at one another's mistakes. A smile graced his lips as he moved forwards. He could only hope that the two cousins were in the good hands of Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas.

As Frodo was about to move forwards, he gave one last glance at the Dead City before him. But that only proved to be a mistake. A loud whisper entered his mind, anger was within it but there were signs of laughter as more voices began to join in with the first.

The small Hobbit couldn't make out any of the words until a very firm and hard _"Come."_ echoed through his head. Frodo began to feel his feet move under him. A dirt covered hand went to his brown coloured tunic, once white when he had left to cross the Anduin with Sam, clutching the Ring that had suddenly gotten heavier as the whispers in his head grew.

The Dead City before him grew closer as his feet continued to move on their own. He grunted and moaned as the whispers became much louder, louder than the Ring calling for him even at this very moment. The different voices in the Ring-bearers head were getting far worse now as he passed by the metal sculptures of the strange creatures. Never once did he hear the cries of his dear friend and the creature he wished to save.

"No, Mister Frodo!" Sam shouted, running towards his friend when Frodo did not hear his call. He did not know how many times he had shouted for the Hobbit to _stop_ and _don't go_ but he was not going to stand around and wait for Frodo to head his calls and run back. He knew that his dear friend couldn't hear him "Frodo!"

Frodo felt him lurched forwards when he felt something bump into him. A small cry of his name, along with that of what sounded like Gollum's voice entered his hearing, but only the whispers he could truly hear as they called for him more and more. "They are calling me." He said, rather shocked at himself for how quite his voice was at such a time like this.

Gollum grabbed Frodo's free arm, seeing as though the blonde-haired Hobbit had grabbed the other and began to pull his master away from the city that lay before them "Master, stop, you must not go that way!" He grunted as he pulled harder, feeling Frodo try and free his arm from his grasp.

By now, a sound had reached all ears as they passed by the metal sculptures, Sam and Gollum dragging Frodo back successfully. All looked on at the city as the sound grew quickly. What had seemed to have started off as something that would sound like the beginning of a thunder storm, sounding from many metres away, was now full apon them.

All eyes turned to the Dead City before them and now watched in horror as a wave of something of the unseen hit them, knocking Gollum back until his back collided with a rock, Sam too also collided with a rock, falling to the ground with a moan and Frodo fell on his back, his feet being swept up off from the ground as the wave hit them all.

Sam re-opened his eyes as the pain in his back caused him so much hurt. The Hobbit looked on in mixed terror and shock as he saw the green eerie hue, as seen before around the Fortress, suddenly begin to grow in it's size, rushing up from the lower part of the city until it reached the black tower which was in the center. He watched as the light connected as it met the tall tower, spikes growing from all sides of it, and flew into the air, penetrating the dark clouds that now swirled around it.

Frodo grasped hold of the Ring once more as a high-pitched scream, like that of the Nazgûl's Fellbeast's cry, tore through the air. The Ring-bearer thought his ears were going to break at the extremity of the sound, piercing his very ear drums to a point Frodo thought he might lose his hearing. He brought both hands up to sheild his ears, the Ring and whispers forgotten.

He opened his eyes the slightest to look at that of his dear friend. He saw the Sam too, Gollum also, was trying to block out the sound that peirced their hearing. As the sound intensified, Frodo screamed. He never heard Gollum and Sam scream also but soon the sound stopped as quickly as it came.

Sam recovered first out of the three and began to stand rather slowly but as quickly as he could. He painfully walked over to his friend and extending a hand down towards that of his friend and nodded when Frodo took it. The scream still rang in his ears and he knew that it was still ringing in Frodo's. "Are you alright, Mister Frodo?" Sam questioned, one hand still by his ear as he tried his best to calm them from crying from within.

Frodo nodded, one hand also on one ear "Yes." He answered simply, wincing every so often as the pain kept coming in short stabs in his delicate ears. He wondered that if the sound had continued and grown louder, he would have surely been deaf. The Ring-bearer began to remember the time when they had first seen the Nazgûl's Fellbeast and the first time he had heard that cry. The image of blood seeping out of Legolas ears was still imprinted on his mind. This is what such a foul beasts scream could do to one of the First-born.

The blonde Hobbit looked over towards Gollum and saw him scurrying back towards the stairs. He saw then, just how afraid Gollum was of this place and it scared him down to his very core. If Gollum couldn't handle such a place like this, then he or Frodo would surely have been long gone by now because of how dark the Dead City, Minas Morgul, was.

"Hurry, we must hurry!" Gollum shouted to the two Hobbits as the thundering sound grew, the high pitched scream coming in short cries instead of the massive long one it just did. "Hurry!" Gollum cried to the two Hobbits again and then began to climb the stairs with much haste. His aim was a small ledge that just poked out from the mountains edge, safe enough for the three of them to be on and hide from the enemy that was about to show itself.

The creature knew this because all signs were showable. The rumbling of the thunder above, the eerie green light shooting into the sky and the ear-peircing scream that tore through the air were all things he remembered all too well. Minas Ithil, as it was called back them, being sister city to that of Minas Arnor, now called Minas Tirith, was showing how dark it was. The Tower of Witchcraft was truly terrifying.

Sam pulled Frodo's fear shaken body towards the start of the stairs. He was thankful that this part didn't seem to be vertical but slanted a bit, like that of a steep hill. As they came to the start of the stairs, Sam began to watch as Frodo seemed to snap out of his sought of trance like state and began to climb the stairs. Sam smiled but it soon wiped off of his face when he heard Gollum cry to them once more.

Frodo moaned as the Ring grew heavier. He reached up to pull himself up onto the next step, wincing the slightest as some of the rock dug into his hands and fingers. After a few more steps, he felt Gollum rap his bony fingers around his wrist, pulling him up gently but quickly. The Hobbit fell against the rock floor and was glad that some of the rock stood up, blocking any of the enemy from seeing them from below.

Gollum then went and pulled Sam up. He smiled the slightest at the Hobbit's thanks but it quickly disappeared. His brows furrowed as his mind wondered. He had never smiled like that before. It was such a foreign feeling, the warmth from it felt weird and he almost felt happy for the blonde Hobbit, who he had hated at first, to thank him for such a simple thing as pulling him up.

Soon, the tortured creature's attention focused on something else. Although the rushing of the wind from the green light could still be heard, the thunder however, had stopped completely. "Dark magic, very dark." Gollum's voice trembled as he began to rock back and forth. He knew this magic.

Sauron's most deadliest servent, the one who would lead his armies into war. It was said that no living man could kill him; The Witch-King of Angmar. Frodo knew this wraith more than any other. It sent chills down his spine from time to time at the thought of the head Nazgûl stabbing him once more with the deadle weapon and even just the image of the Ring-wraith made his stomach churn.

Sam poked his head over the stone wall that stopped any eyes from seeing them below and watched in horror as a massive winged creature flew up from the city and landing on a spiked wall, pieces of the spikes falling off due to the weight of the terrible creature before him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the very being that haunted his friend dreams apon the Fellbeast's back.

Frodo felt Sam dropped down beside him. He turned his gaze to his friend and saw just how afraid Sam was. As Frodo got up to look over the edge, wanted to see what it is that had his friend trembling so much, that same friend placed a hand on his chest, lowering him back down to the floor with a shake of his head.

Just then, a terrible scream lit the air and Frodo gasped out as he remembered the sound all too well. "No." He moaned, his hand that was previously on the Ring now moved to where he had been stabbed on Weathertop, Amon Sûl, all those long nights and days ago. "I can feel his blade, Sam; I can feel it piercing me once more." Frodo grunted, his teeth clenching together tightly. He body arched as the screech from the Nazgûl stopped. Now he knew why Sam didn't want him to look over and see what had made the Hobbit tremble.

A cry from the Nazgûl's steed made Sam look back over the small stone wall, only to look on at the doors of Minas Morgul open with a loud creak. His eyes grew wider, his heart building in speed as he saw thousands apon thousands of Orcs make their way through the doors, banners swaying with the winds while torches lit with fire shone of their black armour. This was an army bred for a single purpose. To help in the defeat of the world of men as well as that of all the free folk that lived across the lands in peace.

With one final cry of the Fellbeast, Sam watched as the winged creature flew over his head, as well as that of Frodo's and Gollum's. He ducked his head again and panted heavily as the fear that was raging inside of him built to a very high extreme.

All three sat panting as they tried to calm themselves at what they had just witnessed and been through. Gollum was the first to recover, crawling rather slowly over to the two petrified beings "Come on, Hobbitses, we must climb. We must climb." He whispered to the two, watching as they crouched and walked back over to the stairs that seemed to go off into the skies above.

* * *

There was such little sun at this time, even though it was now the very late hours of the morning, almost in the hours of the Afternoon. Although the month was March, winter was still in its season. The sun was getting brighter at each day that past for spring was only in three more days and so was that fateful day when the whole of the Elven race was plunged into grief for the missing's of their Queen, found to be dead five hundred and fifty seven years later, and Prince of Mirkwood.

Gandalf hurried along the streets, Pippin running to keep up beside him as they walked through many arches, narrow alley ways and buildings themselves, to get to the place where needed to be. The White Wizard smiled at some of the children that ran past him, laughing and shouting his name as they played with their friends. He also smiled at the many faces of dear friends he had met on his many trips to the White City.

The White Wizard looked down at the Hobbit, grabbing his small hand to make sure the Hobbit would not be lost in the coming market crowd, the people still trying to live their ordinary lives even on the coming of war, no matter how terrified they were. "Peregrin Took..." Gandalf said quietly, looking down at the Hobbit as he pulled him along "...My lad, there is a task now to be done."

Pippin gasped out when Gandalf made a sudden turn, his feet almost falling over each other but the hold the Istari had on his small hand made him stay upright and for that he was must thankful for.

"Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth." Gandalf then looked up at the thing he wanted Pippin to do. He turned and watched the Hobbit widened his eyes, his naked feet stopping as his head slowly tipped back to look at what Gandalf was going to task him to do. "You must not fail me."

Pippin nodded and then ran off. Just as he was about to run alone through a darkened alley way, he turned back to the Istari, arms folded and his head held high, a foot tapping on the floor beneath him. "Now…" He called as he watched the Wizard turn away from him but only to turn back at his call. "…When have I ever failed you, O mighty Wizard?" A smiled graced his features when he saw Gandalf narrow his eyes at him.

"Do not get cheeky now, Peregrin Took." The Wizard said deeply. He watched as the Hobbit laughed before running down the alley way and towards the place where he had asked him to go. Gandalf finally let a smile grace his lips; a small chuckle escaping his mouth "_Fool of a Took_." He only hoped that Pippin wouldn't run into any trouble on his way.

The young Hobbit ran as fast as his little legs could go as he made his way, what he thought was fast, slowly towards a massive rock face, on top of it being a beacon in which Gandalf wanted him to light. He had no idea how much time had passed but could roughly guess it now at about fifteen or maybe even twenty minutes. He felt like his legs were on fire as he continued to will himself forwards.

Pippin hated the fact that he was always such a disappointment to Gandalf. He remembered times when he was in Shire, messing around and then ruin celebrations Gandalf held with his mischief and he also remembered the most recent accident in Rohan. What a fool he had been.

As the Hobbit turned another corner, looking up at the place in which was his destination, he bumped into someone, sending him flying back with a loud _thud_. Pippin moaned and then rubbed his aching back as he sat up from where he had landed rather painfully.

"Master Hobbit?" A voice made Pippin stopped his rubbings and look at the being he had ran into.

"Beregond!" He smiled as he saw the captain of the tower guard kneeling in front of him.

Beregond smiled and then extended a hand out to the Hobbit before him. His smile grew as the Hobbit took his hand and soon Pippin was on his feet once more. "Why in such a hurry, young Hobbit?" He questioned, furrowing his brow, smile fading as he looked on as the Halfling tried to catch his breathing.

Pippin smiled but it only faded as well "Gandalf has tasked of me something to do." He told the Man. He didn't exactly want the Captain to know but he could be very useful at a time like this.

"And what is that?" The man asked, kneeling down once again to the Hobbits eye level.

"Well…" Pippin hesitated but began to tell the Captain. He came to a conclusion that it would be so much easier asking Beregond to help him light the beacon instead of him having to climb the cliff's face, lighting it and then making his way down it once more. "...I need your help. I need to get up there…" He pointed to the beacon "…And light it, signalling it so that it may reach Rohan."

Beregond then stood straight, turning his back to the small Hobbit, a smile hidden from the small being "It seems that I can't help you do such a thing…" The man then turn, looking at the Hobbit one final time.

"…For I was about to do that very thing myself."

* * *

**Oh, Beregond, you naughty Captain ;) **Ahaha, hope you have all liked the chapter. Frodo and Sam, Gollum as well, have finally reappeared. Giving Legolas and everyone else a nice gentle break ;)

_Some things:_

**1. Minas Ithil - This translate to "The Tower of the Moon". I quite like the Idea that this was the sister city to that of Minas Tirith and I might do some after the whole Ring has been destroyed and do a small story on Aragorn checking the deserted place out. Of cause there will be some of my small twists in it ;)**

_That's it _:)

Please, please, please review! It would mean alot to me ^.^

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you :3 I am glad you liked it :) I hope Elladan forgives him as well :o It may take some time though :/ Yeah, Elrohir great at comforting people :D Sorry if this was a tad late but I hoped you enjoyed it ^^

**ArwenElf16; **Thank you! I can't belive it either, I just sat in the corner, typing as fast as I could while the scene was happening and BAM! He got punched :o Poor Aragorn :( I will protect you if he does! But you can call him Leggy ;) Well, he is going through a very tough stage at the moment but I am sure he will...HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME IN HIS SLEEP! D; Yeah, Pippin is great, Gimli also :o I feel sorry for that Dwarf as well :( I am glad, _mellon_ :D That is very true, indeed :)

**Fantasystardreamer7; **Ahaha thank you for that little info :D Sometimes my mind wonders and then forgets the actual facts and I end up twisting it...Alot! :D Ahaha I like the word you used "When..." xD I do not think I will ever be able to hug him :( He's just soo moody at the moment :( I hope this update was soon? :)

**BrightWatcher; **Aww that means alot! I am actually so happy that you liked it :D

**Nightrunner144; **I will run for ever! ;D Aww thank you very much! Happy Holidays to you too (If you are on them) :D

**LightsCDark; **M'ahaha! You are going to end up loving him anyway ;) Thank you, I am glad! :D Thanks again :)

**Nardhwentheelf; **Ahaha I would let you hug him but I am afraid you can't...HE'S MINE! ;D Even if he wants to kill me ;) Name someone else and I will definalty make it happen, _mellon_ ;) Thank you! :D

* * *

Leggy: Where are you hiding?

I'm not going to tell you that!

Leggy: *Lifts up cover covering computer table* Found you.

What? How? :o

Leggy: Are you really~ that stupid?

Shut up -.- *Stands up.* Give me a 5 second headstart?

Leggy: Fine. 5...

O.O *Runs*

Leggy: 4, 3, 2, 1! *Runs after Sophie*

AHHHH! *Runs like a Dodo.* I swear I scream/run to much. *Looks behind* He's catches up so quickly!

Leggy: Come back here...

...And change my name back to Legolas!

* * *

**Namarië!**


	16. The beacons are lit!

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 16 – The beacons are lit!

"Have you calmed down now?"

Elladan looked up from where he had his head buried in his hands, resting on his knees that had been pulled up to his chest. A small smiled graced his lips as he looked up at the Lothlórien Elf who had been his friend for many, many a year. His eyes followed Haldir as the Lothlórien Elf sat down beside him "What are you still doing here?" He said "Why have you not yet returned back to the golden woods?" The eldest son of Elrond asked.

Haldir smiled at Elladan, clearly seeing the younger Elf change the topic. He knew that Elladan was upset with_ Estel_, angry at most and just seeing the ranger could mean disastrous results. He had remembered when the Ñoldorin Elf had made an unexpected journey to visit his grandfather and grandmother. Haldir was told everything the next morning and had sat with Elladan until the very early hours of the morning as he had cried the night away, regrets of leaving and shouting such horrid words at his mortal brother for what he had seen him do to Legolas.

"I have told my friends that we will be leaving once King Théoden has made his mind up about helping the people of Gondor." The March warden came out of his musings "Very soon_, mellon-nin_, you will be riding to war with your brother." Haldir watched as Elladan tensed at what he had just said. He knew, deep down inside him, that Elladan wanted this war so that he could exact his revenge for his mother, still consumed by anger and grief for the Orcs that had tortured her that horrid day.

Haldir waited for an answer from Elladan but knew he wasn't going to receive one. The Elf beside him looked so fragile; thoughts of Aragorn and of course the Prince, running through his mind. Elladan was always protected over Legolas. He felt it was his duty to protect him after he had heard from his father on what had happened to the youngest _Ellon_ on Middle-Earth. Elrohir was too but not as much as so as he was.

The three had been good friends from the many years Legolas had stayed to recover in Imladris, Thranduil taking him there to heal and bring life back into the dark, cold eyes that held no emotion at all. Haldir smiled to himself when he remembered his first time meeting Legolas. They had not gotten on very well at the start; the Prince copying the footsteps of his father meant that he was stubborn and held way to much pride. Sometimes, that had proved to be Legolas' downfall.

Haldir looked at Lord Elrond's eldest and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his slightly to show he was here and was ready to listen. He saw Elladan look towards the skies and he followed the grey orbs and looked up at the sun slowly making its decent over the mountains. "It will be night soon."

A small noise of agreeing sounded and Haldir smiled. "_At least that was something_." He thought, his smile growing wider as he saw Elladan raise an eyebrow "_By the Valar, with that look he looks just like his_ Ada!" The elder Elf began to chuckle.

"What?" Elladan watched as the March warden chuckled lightly "What?" He asked again, a smile gracing his saddened features as he found the sight before him slightly amusing. "Haldir, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Haldir couldn't help himself from letting out a louder chuckled as Elladan pulled the same look "Oh, I can't, just please stop pulling that face."

Elladan furrowed his brows and then something clicked in his head. His eyes narrowed and he raised a clenched fist and punched the blonde haired _Ellon_ lightly on the shoulder "I do not." He pouted, already knowing what the Lothlórien Elf was thinking.

"You do and do not deny it." Haldir back handed the Ñoldorin Elf on the forehead, making Elladan jerk back as he had not expected him to hit him. "No matter what people say, you do look like Lord Elrond, _Hir _Elladan." He mocked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You seriously want to be hit, don't you?" Elladan glared as Haldir burst out laughing, his arms wrapping around his mid-section as his stomach started to cramp. The eldest twin sighed and shook his head. _"Sometimes…"_ He wondered _"…He can be just as childish as me." _

The two friends sat a talked until the sun was barely seen as it made its journey down the mountains that surrounded the city of Edoras, Rohan's capital. Elladan said farewell to his friend as Haldir walked off, a wave from him was returned as he waved back.

Elladan shook his head and smiled. He could always trust the March warden from the golden woods to cheer him up, no matter how down he was. The Ñoldorin Elf's smile faded as he looked back at the top of the sun, still visible as it slowly began to darken the surrounding lands.

It had been two days since he had stormed out of the room in which he had punched Aragorn and left his brother to tend to their ill friend. He regretted it deeply. He needed to apologise to Elrohir for everything he had done but could not bring himself to. He felt like that every time he tried to speak to his brother, his mouth instantly dried and shut itself.

The eldest twin hadn't spoken to Elrohir since the night before the one that was approaching. He tried to ask his brother to forgive him, slipping into Sindarin so that he would not have the guards knowing what he and his brother were talking about but, as soon as he began to ask him to forgive him, his mouth shut and he could not find that it would open.

This had only made Elrohir even more upset and angry, shouting foul language at him as he stormed away. Elladan smiled as he remembered the one phrase Elrohir used to say to him after he had stormed off. He remembered it very clearly as to who had said such a thing in front of his younger brother. Poor Erestor, always getting teased by Glorfindel_. _

"_Mîbo Yrch!"_ *Go kiss an Orc!*

Elladan couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips. The Eldest son to the Lord of Imladris, gave one final look up at the sun. His smiled faded however, when he saw something catch the corner of his eye. There, right on top of one of the mountains in the distance, was something burning. He furrowed his brows as he stood and his Elvish eyesight caught a small figure waving, a long stick moving from side to side.

His grey eyes widened as he final understood. He quickly turned, causing some of the people from Rohan to gasped at how quickly he had spun and began to run towards their golden hall as to where their King resided.

Elladan pushed the heavy wooden doors and shouted "The beacons of Minas Tirith!" He paid no head for the many stares and whispers, from the maids and guards, were sending him. He continued his run, making for the King that was by his throne, leaning over a table which had maps and letters spread out across it.

"The beacons are lit!" The eldest twin had seen from the moment he had entered screaming about the beacons that the King of Rohan's attention was now fully on him. He stood just a few feet from Théoden as he said rather calmly "Gondor calls for aid."

By now, Éomer and Éowyn, along with Théodred, had ran into the hall, hearing the shouts from the son of Elrond from walking down the main corridor. There was a tense silence in the air; all whispers had faded as they waited for their King to answer.

Théoden looked at his people, scanning their faces and then he smiled "Go and find your brothers and Gimli…" He told Elladan, causing most in the room to whisper in confusion and furrow their brows "…Make sure your Elven friend is fit to ride, master Elf." The King then looked at his people again.

"Rohan will answer Gondor's call. Muster the Rohirrim!"

* * *

Gimli grumbled as he heard shouting from the hall echo through the corridor and into the room in which was occupied by Legolas. He couldn't exactly make out the words but thought that it must be the King disagreeing with their aid to help in the war that was probably taking place in Minas Tirith right this second.

The Dwarf sighed as he looked at the pale Elf before him. Legolas had his wounds cleaned three times during the course of the day but still he did not woken. Gimli only wished he did, even if it would be for a spilt second.

No matter how much he had told himself to _'never trust an Elf'_, he had. He had blown that promise he had made to his father when Legolas had sighted that Nazgûl on the Anduin. Both were stuck in a pretty, sticky situation and all the way through, the Dwarf thought that he might die but the Elf had kept him from sinking in which he was very grateful for.

Later on, the Dwarf had become better friends with Elrond's twin sons. At first sight of them within Rivendell, he had growled and spat many curses at the two, causing his friends to laugh and cheer him on. His father had not been too happy though, for Glóin enjoyed the company of the two twins.

He remembered when he had asked his father why he acted as though he was such good friend with the two and could still hear the very words his father had said to him:

"_These two, along with all the Elves within this Realm, are the ones we shall hold no hatred for. At first, I hated these beings, just like any other Dwarf would but after the return of the battle of five armies, I had visited the Lord and gifted him. _

"_I had personally given him Kíli's bow and Fíli's sword. I hear he has kept them safe and well looked after for the deaths of them two had turned us all to grief, especially the King_. _It is only those Elves in the dark wood you must not trust, even with their aid in the battle, they were still never our allies and never will be._"

Gimli had been so shocked as to when he had learnt this. For his father to give the Lord such a thing was truly something to be shocked at. He had learnt that day to trust the Ñoldorin but he could not find himself wanting to trust the two twins. Only in Helms Deep did he truly begin to like the twins.

Gimli sat quietly and began to hum, taking Legolas cold hand into his. He noticed that the sounds of shouts from the hall had quietened but it did not catch his full attention "Come on, Legolas." Gimli whispered to the very being that he had his full attention on. "Come on, wake up for me."

It almost sounded like a plea and Gimli was ashamed of himself for sounding so weak and upset. But he could not help it to be.

His two friends;

The one, who he had gotten along with from the moment he had stepped outside the gates of Rivendell to make his way to Bree with, was somewhere within Edoras that he had no knowledge of. He knew the ranger was in a state of grief, his life fading from his eyes. Gimli wondered if the man would die from the grief he held in his eyes.

The other…

…Was lying in a bed, sickly pale and extremely cold to the touch. The wound from Sauron had been healed but was not yet healed completely. Gimli was afraid…Afraid of what the Elf's metal state would be like after he had woken up. From what he was told, he would understand if Legolas no longer wanted to speak to the man he classified as his best friend.

But Gimli did not want that. Their friendship was too great to break. One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood and Legolas and Aragorn were precisely this. Gimli had always, if not quite about it, been jealous about the friendship these two had.

He shook his head as his thoughts became depressing and began to whisper to his dear friend once more "Legolas, you need to wake up." When he got no reply, hoping for some slight twitch from the hand he had within his chubby one, he repeated, never wanting to give up for Legolas needed to move for they would have to move soon.

"Legolas, your dad's here." Still nothing. Gimli sighed loudly, grunted a little as he thought that might have worked. As his eyes moved back to Legolas' face, only then did the Dwarf's eyes widen as he looked at the deep sea blue eyes looking at him. "Legolas!" Gimli cried, jumping out from his seat only then to sit back down into it.

Legolas smiled "I am glad you are well, friend Gimli." Gimli noticed that the Elf's voice was hoarse, possibly from the dry throat he must have from not waking for two straight solid days.

He studied the Mirkwood Prince hard and saw that Legolas seemed to be coping well, his mental state like that of what it was before, although, his eyes seemed slightly darker than usual, some of the stars within them were no longer shining.

"Not as glad as I am, Laddie." Gimli smiled, taking hold of Legolas' hand once more bringing it up to his forehead. "_I am…Sorry_." He said, a whisper of his voice was all that caught Legolas' ears, making the Elf frown in confusion.

"Sorry, for what?" He croaked but soon he understood everything from the way Gimli's eyes darkened as his mind brought what he was sorry for to the forefront of his eyes. Elves always had something for eyes as they held so much more emotion as to what people usual thought. "No, no, please…Please do not be sorry, for wha-what Aragorn had done…Tis not your fault." He tried to calm to Dwarf's thoughts but knew that Gimli would not give them up, no matter how hard he tried.

"If only I was here, if I was only here instead of running off to find the twins, you wouldn't of gone through that. If I had stayed by your side and wrestled the man off of you, then, only then, would you have not heard what you did not."

Legolas' eyes moved from Gimli's down casted one's, towards the wooden ceiling above him. He studied it hard, wanting to get rid of the words of what Sauron had told him and the ranger that still echoed in the walls of his mind. He felt the Dwarf's eyes apon him and faced Gimli once more, smiling to the Dwarf and repeating "Tis not your fault."

Gimli only smiled in return and sighed, leaning back against the chair he was on. "You know…" He began, making Legolas raise an eye brows as to what he was going to say for he could pretty much guess from what his eyes were showing him. "…You have a knack for making people worry about you."

Legolas couldn't help a small chuckled but winced as it hurt his dry throat. He was thankful that the Dwarf had noticed and began to pour him a glass of water in which he thanked and drank rather greedily.

Gimli sat back again, placing the glass cup on the bedside table and then looked on at the Elf. "_You worry me far more then the others_." He thought, casting his eyes down once more.

Legolas closed his eyes slowly and then re-opened, seeing Gimli look down at his and his own hand. "_I am glad you care for me, friend Gimli_." Legolas sent the Dwarf and saw Gimli smile from where he was looking down.

"_Don't read my thoughts, stupid Elf_." Gimli replied.

"_You seemed troubled, ugly Dwarf_."

Gimli laughed "_I can ensure you, that I am very handsome for a Dwarf, pointy ear_."

This time Legolas laughed, it was weak but it was still a laugh "_When my_ Ada _grows a beard, only then will I believe you_, _short one_."

Just as Gimli was about to reply to Legolas, there was a small knock at the door. Gimli's smile faded and he watched as Legolas' did too. He called for whoever had knocked to enter and saw Elladan as the door opened. "Ah, Elladan, look!" Gimli smiled, jumping up from where he was sat "Legolas, here is awa…" He never finished as he turned back to face his dear friend, looking at the pale features of the Elven Prince, his eyes closed.

Elladan walked into the room and placed a hand on the Dwarf's shoulder. "_Legolas?"_ He heard the Dwarf whisper but could only shake his head sadly. "I am sorry, Gimli." Elladan looked down at the Dwarf, seeing the sadness creep back in as it replaced the happiness that was there just a few seconds ago.

"What happened? He was awake just a second ago, smiling and…Talking." Gimli went to shake Legolas pale shoulder but was stopped when Elladan placed a hand apon his arm.

"Don't, Gimli." The eldest twin said. "To your question you asked, what happened was just an illusion." He explained.

"An illusion?" Gimli felt like crying. It had been so long since Legolas had woken and he had never seen such a fine creature as Legolas, look so weak and fragile.

To Elladan's ears, Gimli sounded like a child, even though he was in his eyes. He could see the pure hurt on the Dwarf's face and within his eyes. He had been through this so many times, the illusion of Legolas being awake but only to then appear deathlike again once the illusion broke.

"When you are worried for him, he will create an image of himself waking, allowing you to feel great relief that he had finally awoken from such a long sleep." Elladan explained, his grip on the Dwarf's shoulder never lessoned. "Only he and my grandmother, Lady Galadriel, can do such a thing, while my sister and Sauron can allow themselves to come out as a spectral."

Gimli only nodded and cleared his voice, looking up at the Ñoldorin Elf and smiling sadly despite the sadness in his eyes. "Why have you come?" He questioned, breathing in deeply just before he had spoken.

"The King moves to help aid Gondor." Elladan told the Dwarf, never once letting his hand fall from Gimli's shoulder. "Right at this moment, he sends Éomer to summon others from the towns and villages around Rohan while his men within the city get ready to leave for war.

He had asked me to inform you and get you and Legolas ready to leave."

* * *

Thranduil smiled as he thanked Lord Celeborn for decapitating an Orc as it snuck up on him. He turned and engaged with another of the foul servants before wounding it and moving on to the next, leaving the one he had injured for Elarinya to kill.

The Healer had joined in with the fighting to monitor her patient, the King's, condition. Elarinya kept her eyes glued to the King, occasionally moving them towards a target but almost instantly, they would be on his form again. The King had been stabbed and poisoned but it was not a fatal wound or a fatal poison, in which both were very happy about.

The Lord and Lady from the golden woods had arrived just a few hours ago, running through the trees, voices raised as they clashed with the forces from Dol Guldur. Thranduil was shocked when he had seen the army from Lothlórien appear through the trees and he had quickly snapped out of his shock when Celeborn had placed a hand apon his shoulder.

Thranduil had a brief talk with the Lord before running back into the battle with Glofindel at his side. He was glad that the Lothlórien forces had come when they did for the Orcs had pushed them back. The gates were now in their sights from where they now fought and had not been before. The Orcs were fighting hard but the Elves would fight harder.

Elarinya stabbed an Orc through its black heart, watching it as it fell to the ground with no sound as it was covered by other sounds of metal clashing and cries from both parties. She stood and breathed in deeply. It was rare for her to engage in such a battle for she hated the sights of seeing so much blood. Even though she was a healer and had seen it many times as she tried to save a warriors life, this blood was different as it was the sickening black colour that flowed through that of the foul creatures that fought them.

"They are coming!"

A shout brought Elarinya from her thoughts and she stared wide eyed at the thirty wargs that were within two sets of lines. Orcs still attacked the many Elves that had not yet sensed the wargs. The Elves from the dark forest were the first to sense them as their connection was deep with the wood. The Valinor Elf ran towards her lover's husband, standing beside him as he began given Celeborn and Glofindel orders.

Celeborn nodded and quickly shouted to his friends, telling them to be aware of the wargs that were now moving slowly towards them, more and more joining them as they got closer. He had already known there plan for it was easy to understand such brainless creatures. Each Orc that went down, a warg and its rider joined the line. He had to hand it to the riders and their beasts for coming up with such a clever tactic but never expressed it for he could not let these creatures hear his prayer.

His beloved had gone off towards the palace, helping as many as she could with her powers as her time had shone over the dark trees of Mirkwood. As night slowly approached, the Orcs became more powerful, able to move stealthily through the trees as there hour approached. Celeborn smiled as the last Orc went down and the last warg joined the line.

By now, there were at least seven rows of the foul beasts and his heart had darkened. There was no way their forces were going to survive what was to come, even if they had many good warriors with them.

"Into the trees!" Thranduil shouted to his warriors and friends. He watched as they obeyed his command and jumped into the trees, drawing their bows and placing arrows on them, getting ready for the command to fire from their King. Thranduil stayed on the ground; he never really liked the bow for he could never beat Legolas in any tournament that the forest held. He wondered where his son had picked up such a talent and his mind wondered to that of his father.

The King looked back as he saw Celeborn's warriors form a line, getting ready for the next wave of attack. Thranduil raised his sword in the air and heard the sounds of bow strings tightening as they were pulled back further from just a simple gesture. He noticed that Glorfindel and Elarinya had joined him at his side; the Gondolin Elf had his sword down at his side, his stance hard and his gaze cold as the beasts began to pick up speed.

Elarinya pulled back on the bow she now held. She had had many archery lessons from Legolas herself and had become a pro at it, although she was still a novice in her beloved's eyes. Her heart had begun hurting for some stranger reason; all this happening from the moment Thranduil had said there was something missing and then a faint whisper of his son's name.

She could only hope Legolas was well, although the pain in her heart told her that he wasn't. The Valinor Elf tried to forget the pain but when she did, it had pulsed, causing her to wince when she did. She had never noticed that Thranduil was looking down at her, some sort of worry within his eyes for her.

The King bent down and then whispered into her ear, causing her to jump but never loosen her hold on the arrow she had ready to fire. "_Place your mind on the battle before you but keep him in your heart._" He said to her, causing her to close her eyes slowly and breathe in deeply "_I feel the same. My heart aches for him to be well but it tells me otherwise. Just focus on what is at hand and also think about the world being much brighter than this._

_A world where you could run through the trees without the need to worry for danger, to be snuck up apon some wild warg or Orc pack. One where the stars will shine with all their glory and the nights being cloudless as you stare up at the great gods above, always caring for your wellbeing, as well as that of us all._

_Now, open your eyes."_ The King commanded and Elarinya did just that. "Focus on your target and get ready to aim at my signal." With a nod from the Valinor Elf, the King of Mirkwood smiled and then swung his sword down.

Volleys of arrows came at the wargs that were now in a full sprint towards the ones that stood out from the line of Elves behind. The King, twice-born Elf and the one that hailed from the west. Many went down but still they persisted. Cries from the creatures echoed throughout the air, howls from the wargs making the Elves wince at the harsh sound.

Celeborn smiled as the first and part of the second line of wargs had been taken down instantly, the Mirkwood Elves still firing this moment as they tried to thin the lines for when they met that of the three before him.

He smiled. Thranduil's plan was going well. The Lord from the golden woods raised his own sword above his shoulder and just when he was about to give the signal to his warriors, he whispered…

"_For the freedom of Middle-Earth."_

* * *

**Go, Celeborn, go! **So, here is a long chapter for you all :) I actually haven't done a chapter like this in a long~ time :o I feel so happy that I have :D

_One thing:_

**1. Oropher- I do not know his favourite choice in weapon, so I have just made him favourite the bow like our favourite woodland Prince ;)**

* * *

**Reviews; **

**BrightWatcher; **That is true :D Thank you :3 I am glad you liked that part, I felt that I wrote too much :L He is! It would have been interesting if he was in the movie :O Awww thank you again! :D

**Nardhwentheelf; **HE WILL NEVER BE YOUR'S! ;D Yeah, you can have Aragorn if you want ;) He is naughty, very naughty in fact ;O Thank you, hope this update was soon :3

**LightsCDark; **Yeah, they haven't had their chance to shine in a long time :O ;) Ahaha I am happy you liked that part :D I would love that too happen as well. We don't really know much about Minas Tirith after the war, so why not have our ranger investigate? ;) Poor Legolas needed the break ;O They are back and Gimli had his chance too shine this time :D Thank you! :)

**Guest; **Thank you and thank you again! :D

* * *

**Namarië!**


	17. We don't have all day, Aragorn

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

I have been hit with writers-block. I hate it so much, for I know what to write but it just won't come out the way I want it too :( This is mainly the reason for the long updates and I also think it's maybe because I am at that time again of losing my motivation :/ I am very sorry, _Mellyn,_ but please continued to read and help me throughout this story, giving me your thoughts on the what you think. I need your support if I am going to continue and I really want to!

GreenleafUndómiel xx

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 17 – We don't have all day, Aragorn

"So, I guess this is farewell, _mellon_." Haldir smiled as he clasped arms with Elladan, looking into that of the eldest twins eyes and then to those of Legolas' closed one's as the Prince daggled from Elladan's back. "How I wish I could say goodbye to your brother also but time escapes me."

"I will be sure to tell him you said goodbye." Elladan smiled back, unclasping his arm from Haldir and then shifting to hold onto Legolas again. "Must you really go?" Elladan looked down to the floor, pouting slightly as the March warden laughed.

"Now…" Haldir placed a hand underneath Elladan's chin, raising his head to meet his eyes once more. "…I haven't seen that look in a _very_ long time." His laughter caused those of the Elves behind him to smile and chuckle the slightest, some knowing the look the Ñoldorin Elf wore and some just pleased to hear some sought of laughter. It had been too long since they had heard the fine sound.

"Shut up." Elladan narrowed his eyes as a smile graced his lips. He pulled his head out from Haldir's grasp and laughed along with the Lothlórien Elf, glad that even in these tense times, Haldir could always make him smile and laugh.

Haldir's laughter faded and then looked towards the Prince on Elladan's back. The March warden looked on with sad eyes as he saw the Prince's deep sea one's hidden by his eye lids. He raised a hand and placed it on Legolas' cheek "Be well, _Cunn-nin_." *my Prince.* He said, moving forwards the slightest and then placing his forehead on Mirkwood Prince's "Do not let him break you for you have only just be fixed."

Elladan felt tears spring to his eyes but blinked them away. Haldir was right, the Prince had only been _fixed _a few years ago, possible only four. Legolas tried to banish the thoughts of being tortured in Dol Guldur many, many times but it would always come back during his nightmares, something every Elf hated seeing.

From what he knew, the Prince was finally able to stand up to Sauron, speak to the dark Lord as if he would do to any other being. It terrified the eldest twin to think that Legolas could make a normal conversation with Sauron, but then again, nothing was normal in this world.

Haldir smiled sadly as he pulled away from the Prince and turned to his mare, jumping up onto the creatures back and grabbing the reins. "Fight well, mellon-nin, may good fortune find your way." Haldir said, bringing a hand to his chest and the circling it outwards, an Elvish farewell.

Elladan did the same, a smile also gracing is face "_Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín_." *May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life.* The Imladrian Elf turned to the other Elves, shocked to see them bowing at him "No, no_, mellyn,_ there is no need for such a thing." A chuckle left his lips, a slight blush on his cheeks. "_Calo anor na ven_" *May the sun shine on your road* He gave one final goodbye and then watched the remaining Elves ride out through the gates. He narrowed his eyes, his smile still on his face when his Elven hearing picked up a whisper from Haldir as he said to an Elf riding beside him:

"_Even the most unmannered Elf in _Arda_, can say a proper farewell_."

The eldest son of Elrond shook his head and then turned, walking over to Arod and gently placed Legolas on the horses back. Arod whined in worry as he felt his master slump against his neck. Elladan hushed the horse, rubbing the stallion's neck to ease his worry. "Everything is alright, _nim er, _your master is well." *white one.*

Once Arod calmed down, the son of Elrond lifted himself up behind Legolas and placed a hand on the Mirkwood Prince's chest, making Legolas lean against his chest. He took the reins and turned Arod in the direction of the King who was shouting commands to Éomer to ride to Villages and towns across Rohan to find extra men, as well as to his own son and to Grimbold. Elladan nodded as he saw Théodred look his way in concern for the archer. A nod in return was given and soon he was riding out of the gates. Elladan sighed and kicked Arod gentle in the side, motioning the horse forwards as he spotted Éowyn helping Merry up onto a small pony, small enough for the Hobbit but a little too big for Merry to actually get up onto.

"Ah, Elladan!" Merry smiled as he waved to the Elf "How is he?" He asked, his eyes full of worry for his Elven friend.

"He is well, for the time being." Elladan answered "I just hope that the ride won't be too much for him." Merry nodded and turned back to Éowyn who had crouched down unto the floor and cupped her hands. The eldest twin watched as Merry placed a small foot in Éowyn's hand and with a grunt from both, Éowyn lifted Merry very easily onto the horses back. "I have never seen such a thing before." He furrowed his brow as he saw both maiden and Halfling gasp in shock.

"You are joking, yes?" Éowyn smiled, walking over towards the Elf and tapping Elladan playfully on the knee. She was taken back when she saw his expression did not change "Oh." She then cleared her voice and walked over to her own horse, lifting herself onto the stallions very easily. Once she was on the horse, she then turned to face the eldest son of Elrond "That is truly a thing to be shocked about. I learnt it when a was just a small girl, my brother helping me to get onto one of the horses in the stables as we grew up."

"I learnt it from when me, Pippin and Frodo used to climb on one of the pumpkins that grew in the fields around the Shire." Merry laughed remembering the funny memory "They used to grow to the size of a barrel full of Ale, of course, these were barrels usually seen in the towns of men and not that of Shire barrels for they were small, small as my hand, I'm rambling now, aren't I?" Merry smiled, a small blush on his cheeks as he had went on.

Éowyn chuckled "Nay, master Hobbit, that was quite a fine tale." The maiden winked at Merry, causing him to blush even more.

"It was a different case with us, my brother, Legolas, any Elf to be exact, as to why we do not know of this thing you showed me." Elladan answered, smiling from the two small tales he had just heard "When me and Elrohir grew up, our horses grew up with us. Elven horses were giving to us at birth as we were given to them at theirs. The life for an Elven horse is the same as their masters. If I were to die, then so too would my horse. Our lives are bound from the moment we are given life to the moment we come to an end, so we had no need to do this sort of thing you to just did. With other of my kind, it was different.

Legolas would have the trees, growing up among them and being able to jump up onto low braches only then to climb to the very top. Thranduil's people are much more closer to nature than any other race of Elf. For I can hear faint whispers of the trees, they are but loud voices to Legolas, him hearing such a thing at a young age helped him communicate better with them, talking as if they were deep friends.

Haldir's, my grandmother and grandfather's people were a mixture. They had horses and had the trees but some better at hearing them than most other." Elladan finished, looking on and seeing both Éowyn's shocked expression of the small history lesson and Merry's...He just couldn't read, not until the Hobbit began to laugh and clap.

"You have got to tell me more about you Elves!" Merry laughed "Bilbo told me much about your race but hearing it from an Elf such as yourself was even better!"

"I am glad it amused you, young Hobbit." Elladan smiled. His smiled faded as he cry from the King echoed throughout the gentle breeze. He looked back at Merry and Éowyn and saw they wore the same. The Ñoldorin Elf took in a deep breathe and kicked Arod in his sides gently again. It was now time to move out of Rohan and onto to war.

* * *

"And where have you been?" Gimli said as he looked on at Aragorn and Elrohir walking towards him. The Dwarf had his eyes narrowed as he stared at the two, annoyed that he himself couldn't find them for he had been searching for at least twenty five minutes, delaying the King from moving out of Rohan and into Dunharrow. Gimli stood next to Brego, the horse's reins in his hands.

"We have just been talking, Gimli." Aragorn smiled at the Dwarf but it didn't make Gimli stop his glare. The ranger sighed and then nodded at his brother, watching the Elf walked of in search of a horse to ride. Aragorn then looked around and furrowed his brow. "Is Legolas not coming with us?" He looked down at Gimli, seeing the Dwarf shift uncomfortably.

"He shouldn't be but he is." Gimli answered, turning around and grabbing as much as the saddle as he could from his height "Come on, help me up." Gimli turned his head to face the ranger, a cry from Théoden tore through the air and the men began moving. "We don't have all day, Aragorn." he then began to explain when he saw Aragorn's confused expression, obviously not being told as to why everyone was leaving. "I will be riding with you considering Legolas is still out cold. Did you know he can create illusions?" The axe wielder laughed sheepishly causing Aragorn to look to the ground.

"Yes, I did." He replied. He then took a deep breathe and looked back up at Gimli, walking towards the Dwarf and kneeling down on the ground, cupping his hands. "I am guessing Théoden had agreed in helping Gondor?" He looked at Gimli's face and raise his eyebrows as the Dwarf's expression read _What-ever-gave-you-the-impression-of-that?_ He watched as Gimli place a foot in his hands and then with a grunt, the Dwarf heaved himself up, swinging his leg over the stallion and then shifted on the saddle to get a comfortable position. Aragorn then jumped up himself, grabbing the reins and the shifting also. "Are you ready?"

"More than I will ever be." Gimli grabbed onto Aragorn tunic and soon felt the horse move, the people of Rohan going past him like blurs. He heard the King cry out again, a second warning to those who were not quite so ready and peered over Aragorn's shoulder to where Théoden was. He smiled to himself when he saw Elladan, Legolas and now Elrohir there with him, along with Éowyn and Merry. He smiled when he saw Legolas' head roll to the side from where Elladan had turned his horse to avoid a child that had run out in front to quickly hug his father beside him.

With one final cry to his men, Théoden King then rode out of the gates of his beloved city and home. It would take the company a night, with no slip ups or danger, to reach Dunharrow. He only hoped that this night would go quickly so he and his people would make it by dawn on the first day of Spring that was to happen in a few hours time.

The ride was fairly quiet, no man wanting to speak as they all thought of riding into war. The sun had now completely fallen over the mountains as the hours past, night approached rather quickly for anyone's liking. The night was still and silent, _the calm before the storm_, some men had whispered to each other when they felt the warm gentle breeze of the night's air, reminding them all of the many battles they had been in when feeling this strange breeze.

No sound was made from any wildlife of any kind. The horses were silent, feeling the tension from their riders as well as from their friends and families that rode beside them. The stars high above were hidden by a thick ban of cloud, some could be seen but most were gone from any sight, including that of Elven.

Elladan sighed as he couldn't see as many stars as he hoped. He loved the nights like this, the peace and calm it had but when there were no stars, he despised it. The stars were always there to guide people, no matter what being or creature, it would always show them the way home, including that of the foul creatures that kept to the darkness in Mordor.

"_You are worried,_ Gwador-nin." Elrohir sent to his brother, seeing the troubled expression he wore as he rode beside him. The younger brother saw his brother smile sadly but no comment was given. Elrohir shook his head but gave one final glance at Legolas in front of his brother. "_He looks well_." He voiced his thought, knowing that Elladan would answer if he had said how Legolas was.

"_Aye, that he does_." The eldest sent back, smiling still as he looked down at the Woodland Prince. But what he thought was just a twitch happen in the Prince's sleep a few mintues ago, happened again and sounded with a low moan. "_Jukkete_" Elladan swore loudly, halting Arod with a pull of his reins. "_How could I be so thoughtless?"_ His mind screamed.

"_Gwador?"_ Elrohir questioned, looking back as his brother made a sudden stop. He looked on as he watched his twin jump off from Arod's back and pull Legolas down with him, lying him flat on the floor. Elrohir soon got off from his own horse he had borrowed and made his way back over to his brother and friend. By now, Éowyn and Merry had got off from their own horses and the men from Rohan had stopped to see what the commotion was all about.

"He's having a nightmare." Elladan said, tapping lightly on Legolas' cheeks to try and rouse the Prince but it didn't seem to work. Elrohir gasped, this wasn't good, wasn't good at all. The youngest twin took his brothers place as Elladan ran through the many horsemen to try and find their foster brother, knowing that Aragorn had some type of herb that would wake the archer up from it's foul smell or have some sort of potion of any kind.

Éowyn knelt on the other side of Legolas and placed a cloth on his brow as a thin sheet of sweat began to form. When she heard that Legolas had suffered from nightmares, she thought it silly but seeing the Prince's pained expression since the first time she had seen it happen, she knew it wasn't as silly as she thought. When the maiden felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up to see a water skin being held out for her. She thanked Merry and poured the water onto the cloth, placing it back on Legolas' brow.

Elorhir continued to call to Legolas as Elladan continued to shout for Aragorn.

The Mirkwood Prince never heard the call from his close friend as the nightmare plague his mind, images from his dark past now coming to life.

* * *

**Noo! **Not another one. Just when we all thought he was going to be okay *rolls eyes* Anyway, when I first wrote this, when I uploaded it in the doc manager, I only had 1,492 words. No I have over 3,000 from the amount I added. it was supposed to be a short chapter but I them got into writing extra parts, so I hope my effort hasn't gone to waste! :o

Some things :P

**1. Eleven horses - Yes, I know they do not live as long as I have said them to be. :P They only live few or couple years longer than that of normal horses but I jst added my own little twixt, because, like you all know, I love doing that ;D**

**2. "_Jukkete"_ - Because of the rating, I haven't said what it translates to. If you want to know, give me an Inbox and I will tell you ;)**

_That's all :D_

**Reviews;**

**LightsCDark; **Awwww, *hands box of tissues* I am glad you liked that scene :) Sadder is a word, _mellon_ ;) I am just soo glad that you liked everything, and a bit sad at them ;) Awww yay! :'3 To be honest, I think that Legolas and Gimli never really have scenes together (even though they should) so, hopefully, I will be writing more with just these too, cause they are so cute ;D Mmmm, you may, but not just yet ;) Next chapter you might ;) Will do!

**Nardhwentheelf; **TWO CAN PLAY IT THIS GAME, SISTER! ;D Ahaha you actually make me laugh, it's unbelievable :') I am just a very mean person ;) I wanted Gimli to star in it a bot more because I feel like I am neglecting the poor thing D: Aragorn is indeed naughty! We should punish him*grins* Aahah yeah, that makes me laugh ;')

**BrightWatcher; **And that you can ;D Ahaha obviously, who doesn't love Faramir? ;) Ah, thank you! :D

**Nightrunner144; **That is alright, _mellon_ :) My exhibition is going up for my Art exam and I am so nervous as to when I get my results :D I really want to get a good grade! :D Woah, year 9 and you get that much?! That's just too much, I hardly had any when I was in year 9! :o Aww thank you a bunch! :'D

* * *

Faramir: When am I coming in? :O

Very soon, m'dear, very soon *grins*

Faramir: Urm, Sophie?

Yes?

Faramir: Why do you have a knife on you?

*hides knife behind back* I don't have a knife.

Faramir: Yes, you do?

No I don't.

Legolas: SOPHIE!

*Looks behind* Ha ha...I need to go now. BYE! *Runs away.*

* * *

**Namarië! **


	18. Oh and…Happy Birthday

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Oh and…Happy Birthday.

_Blood spilled from his lips as he looked into the eyes of his most closest friend at the other end of the sword that was now embedded within his chest. His eyes closed when he felt the searing pain rush up and around the rest of his body. Legolas gasped, eyes shutting tightly as he tried to calm himself but he knew he would not succeed in that. _

_His hands were now covered in his own blood; Aragorn's were also covered as his precious life force ran down the hilt of the blade. The Prince looked up, his eyes opening only the slightest and looked into those of his dear friend. Tears wetted the man's cheeks as the rain soaked the ranger's body. Aragorn's eyes were wide with fear. Legolas smiled weakly at his friend, raising a bloody hand and then placing it on the ranger's cheeks. _

_Aragorn jerked at the contact, eyes snapping shut as his mouth began to form words but nothing audible came out. He couldn't seem to tear his hands away from the blade that was embedded in his friend's body in which he put there. His knees shook, hands shook, in fact, everything shook. Aragorn's breathing began to grow, a small cry escaping his lips as he saw Legolas smile. _

"_It's no-not your fault." Legolas tried, more blood slipping out from his mouth. He watched as the ranger began to panic and the hilt of the sword began to shake causing the vibrations to shoot throughout his body causing even more pain. He bit his lip, drawing more blood as a moan escaped his throat. His hand fell from Aragorn's face and slowly, very slowly, his body began to move lean forwards, his legs finally losing the will to keep him up straight. _

_Aragorn furrowed his brow as the Prince began to lean forwards, his head dropping into the crook of his shoulder. His hands shot to Legolas' shoulders, helping the Prince stay up right, and his eyes widened when he saw the amount of blood on his hands. "Legolas, I…" He never finished as Legolas hushed him. _

"_It-It's not your fault…_Estel_" Legolas let a chuckle past through his lips, trying not to get the ranger to worry so much about him but what was there not to worry in this situation? They both were soaked to the bone, an extraordinary amount of blood was leaving his body and he was on the verge of unconsciousness while Aragorn looked as if he could pass out at any minute. _

_Soon, his legs did give way and both he and the ranger slid to the floor. They never saw the stunned faces of Elladan and Elrohir as they both stood, completely shocked at what they had just witnessed. Legolas felt _Estel_ shift but a cry from his own mouth made _Estel_ stop his movement completely. "Legolas…" Aragorn began again but the soft yet painful chuckle from the archer made him stop his words. _

"_For the…Last time, _Estel_…It's no-not your fau-fault." Legolas felt Aragorn nod and heard the gulp the ranger did. The Prince felt the hands from his shoulders disappear and then heard the soft click of something grabbing a hold of the hilt. Knowing that this was where Aragorn's hands had disappeared too, he knew exactly what was going to be done. _

"_Legolas, I need to remove the sword from you. It will hurt." Aragorn felt his Elven friend nod and tense almost immediately. His hands tightened around the hilt, the warmth of the blood dripping onto his fingers nearly made him gag. Anybody else it wouldn't have but this was his friend and the thought of Legolas dying after such a silly wound, made his stomach do flips. "On the count of three." He readied himself, hands tightening even more. _

_Legolas breathed out as the ranger spoke the words into his ears. The poor boy was only nineteen but he was doing exceptionally well considering the situation they were in. He thought that Aragorn would have passed out by now but the human stayed strong in which he was thankful for. The archer then breathed in deeply but regretted it within an instant. Pain tore throughout his body again and he tightly shut his eyes. _

_Aragorn looked down at his friend's face. Even though the rain washed most away, he could tell that Legolas was sweating. As his friend tried to control his breathing, he began to count. "One." This had a deep effect on Legolas as he breathed in small bits of air and then exhaled a large amount, his muscles starting to relax as the worst was yet to come._

_But did it come quickly. _

_Legolas could only register the blinding pain that shot throughout his body. He cried out as Aragorn pulled the sword on two, tears now fell from his eyes as the blade cut into other parts of his flesh. A dull clatter on the earth told Legolas that the blade was now free from his body but he did not care. The pain was just too much. He slid from Aragorn's hold and fell onto the ground with a thud. _

_Aragorn heard the faint sounds of his two brothers running towards him but paid no heed. He quickly undid his cloak from his neck and folded it, placing it under Legolas' head as blood spilled form the wound, making his clothes turn a sickly deep red that continued to spread and blood spilled from his lips. That was not a good sign. _

_Elrohir knelt on the other side of Legolas, his hand going straight for those of his dear friend's as the pushed down hard on them and the wound. "I need a cloth. Anything to staunch the bleeding!" The youngest twin yelled, fearful for his friend's life. _

_Aragorn stood and went over towards the bags that were slightly dry beneath a large oak tree. He delved into the bag, spotted two cloths and ran back out into the rain, dropping to his knees and giving the cloth's to his brother. As Elrohir took them, he placed a hand on Legolas' forehead; worry within his eyes as Legolas opened his pain filled ones and stared up at him. _

_Elladan knelt down beside Aragorn and said calmly "How did this happen?" Thundered rolled throughout the skies above, making the ranger wince at the sound but failed to reply to his eldest brother. Elladan shook his head "How did this happen?" He repeated. _

_Elrohir looked up from where he had put his attention on Legolas' and saw the anger within Elladan's eyes. He couldn't blame his brother for such emotion for he had it too but it was replaced with worry for his lifelong friend instead. _

"_For Valar sakes, _Estel_, tell me what happened!" Elladan stood, grabbing Aragorn by the collar and pulling him up with him. He watched as Aragorn's eyes grew but then looked to the floor. Elladan narrowed his eyes…Was that guilt? It was very hard for someone to anger Aragorn and for him to go to such a drastic thing in actually attacking the being that was supposed to be his best friend was shocking. "What happened?" He growled, losing his patience with the mortal man. _

"_Ella-dan." A moan reached the eldest son of Elrond's ears and Elladan looked down to Legolas, who lay there with a small smile, the whole of his chin covered with blood. The eldest twin let go of his brother's collar and knelt down next to the archer. "It's not…_Estel's_ fault."_

_Aragorn just sat frozen from the anger Elladan had within his eyes. It sacred him. Nothing was supposed to scare him, he had promised that no matter what, he would never be scared again but this…This had him shaking with fear. _

_Elladan brought a hand and slowly began to stroke Legolas' face, wiping some of the blood off from the Prince's chin, his eyes full of worry for his friend. A cough escaped Legolas once more and more blood escaped his mouth, now running down his cheeks as he lay on the floor. The eldest looked towards his twin, silently asking Elrohir if Legolas was going to be okay, that he would pull through._

_Elrohir looked up at his brother and shook his head "We need to get him to father. He bleeds too quickly and it won't stop." He said, looking back down at the bloody cloth. "Although, I would not risk taking the journey back." _

_Elladan nodded and then turned to Aragorn "Stay here with him and do everything Elrohir tells you to do." He snarled and then began to run towards the place where he and Elrohir had left their horses, hoping to make it back to his home to drag his father and possible Glofindel with him._

_Aragorn gulped and then ran towards the bags that were under the oak, picking both of them up and bringing them over to Elrohir. He knelt down and saw the weak smile Legolas still had on his face. Tears began to fill his eyes and were then washed away with the rain that continued to fall. A bright flash lit up the dark skies above and the ranger winced slightly as the loud thunder followed after._

"_We need to keep him dry." Elrohir said, facing his brother. His watched as Aragorn nodded and then ran through a crop off trees. The young man didn't come back for another ten minutes and when he did, he was carrying the tent him and Legolas had sent up just a few hours ago._

_Aragorn began to build the tent around Elrohir and Legolas, placing the sheets over the sticks he lodged into the ground to keep it up. The sheet was already damp, small drops of water already began to fall in but Elrohir was grateful that it didn't take long for the ranger to do so. He was glad that his mortal brother had paid attention in Glorfindel's lessons. _

_As the ranger sighed, sitting down to where he had previously been, Elrohir looked through one of the bags and pulled out a spare tunic. He sighed as well and then began to move the cloth from Legolas' chest and replaced it with the piece of clothing. He didn't need to explain himself why he did it for Aragorn knew they were low on resources. They both just hoped Elladan would be back very soon. _

"_Do you want to tell me what happened?" Elrohir finally broke the tense silence. _

_Aragorn never once let his eyes stray from the half closed one's of his dear friend. To many times he had seen the Elf like this and he just wished he was away from this, away from everything. The ranger breathed in deeply, his hand stroking Legolas' cold cheek. "_I didn't mean to_." He whispered "_It should be my fault but it's not._" _

"_What happened, _Gwador_?" Elrohir pushed, brow furrowing. _

"_He was mocking me, telling me that the world would fall and I would watch the things I held deeply, melt away and burn before me." His voice broke, small tears shining in his young eyes again. _

"_Who did?" Elrohir now placed a hand on his brothers shoulder "Who said this too you?" _

_But before Aragorn could answer, Legolas moaned "It…" He gasped as he shifted "…It hurts." The Prince's eyes finally began to drop and didn't quite hear the worry voices of his friends, nor did he feel the man tap his cheek as his world soon turned dark. _

"_So that was who the human was. That mortal was him all along!"_ Sauron growled as Legolas began to sit up, a hand going towards his head as he winced. The dark Lord turned around and faced the Prince, narrowing his eyes at the Sindarin Elf.

"_You didn't honestly think I would tell you, did you_?" Legolas replied back with a moan, his other hand going to his chest as he felt the pain linger from his small nightmare he just had. He was beginning to wonder about what these nightmares actually were. To be honest, he wouldn't even call them nightmares; more like memories of his dark past.

"_I expect you to tell me everything_." Sauron answered back, taking a few steps forwards until he was right beside Legolas.

Legolas looked up "_Last time I check, my King was my _Ada_, not some being who turned to the darkness because he lost everything_." The Prince retorted but immediately regretted it when he felt the cold sting from Sauron as the Lord of shadows back handed him across his cheek.

"_You know nothing of my pain, Princeling_." Sauron growled _"How would you like to see the one you love on the ground covered in their own blood?!"_

"_I have seen it!"_ Legolas shouted, springing to his feet and then pointing a finger in the dark Lord's face _"You sent those Orcs to kill my mother and bring me back to you! For what exactly? Making me feel the same pain you went through or because you wanted to see what your Lord and master was feeling like when he did it to you?" _

Sauron grabbed Legolas' finger and wrist and bent it back, making a cry escape Legolas' mouth. _"You talk far too much, Prince."_ Sauron spat "_You will never understand and don't say you do because you don't. I was cast out from my people, the one friend I loved more than anything betrayed me and I was left with one choice. I chose revenge. You, on the other hand, was let out, not escaped, let out because I felt that you had served your time and learnt your lesson but I fear you haven't. _

_You do not even remember what I told you back then, what I said to you. I guess some things are meant to be forgotten, right, Legolas?"_ Legolas' mouth fell open and felt Sauron's grip leave his wrist and finger. He watched as the dark Lord walked away and stepped towards the two trees that the Lord usually appeared from. Sauron looked back at Legolas and the walked in between the two, disappearing.

Legolas furrowed his brow and began to walk over to the two huge trees. He looked at either of the two and raised his eye brows when he saw an image form right before his eyes. There, he watched as Sauron sat down in within a small crop of burnt trees, a twig within his pale hand as he began to mark the earth.

The Prince walked through and felt as if a blizzard just passed through him. He gasped as he finally appeared on the other side and opened his eyes, never knowing they were closed. He gulped as he looked around, seeing the exact thing the image had shown him.

"_I never asked you to follow me_." Sauron mumbled from where he sat.

"_You sure did hint it."_ Legolas replied, his eyes looking at every black stump and the ash filled earth. A light behind him soon caught his attention and the archer turned to look at the two trees he had just gone in between. The dark sea blue orbs widened as they looked at the two, seeing the brilliant silver trunk on one and gold on the other.

"_They represent the night and day_." Sauron explained, never once looking up. Legolas turned his head to face him and he suddenly began to fill pity for the dark Lord. Watching him play with the ash filled earth made him look like a small child, someone that had been lost in the woods, separated from his family.

That's when he realised. "_This is what you last remember about your home_." He said, slightly above that of a whisper.

"_Is the little Princeling feeling sorry for me?"_ Sauron laughed, dropping the stick and then lying back. His laughter stopped and he closed his black eyes _"Welcome to my mind, Princeling_." He said, his hand going to his heart and then sweeping outwards, an Elvish greeting.

Legolas turned then and furrowed his brow. In this world, the Lord seemed more like an Elf then that he did in his. Even though Sauron had learned many dark spells to make him change his shape and form, seeing him in his original, his elven light shining the slightest under his black robes, made Legolas feel sorry for him. He tried to shake the feeling away but couldn't. This man, no, Elf, was just like him in many ways. Why had he never figured that out before? Oh yeah, that's right, Sauron was trying to destroy the world.

As time passed, Sauron finally stood from where he had been lying "_You need to go now, my sweet Princeling."_ He only received a nod and then watched as Legolas obeyed, walking farther towards the trees. Legolas placed a hand on Laurelin's trunk, finally coming to the conclusion that these too trees represented that of the trees that were once alive and well in Valinor, and turned back to look at Sauron as the Lord began to mumble.

Legolas' eyes widened as the Elf looked on and saw a figure suddenly appear through two other trees. The shadows that lingered around those trees made Legolas shiver and the Prince couldn't help but tear his eyes away as this figure dressed all black walked forwards towards Sauron, an evil smile plastered on its face.

Sauron smiled making Legolas' heart skip a beat as he had never seen the dark Lord look so…Happy, as this figure placed a hand apon Sauron's head, ruffling his long black her. This figure looked just like the dark Lord, but his eyes were darker, a deep shade of red in their place instead of the pitch black one's Sauron had.

The dark figure stopped ruffling Sauron's head and his smile grew as he looked over to where Legolas was. A cold laugh boomed throughout Sauron's mind and Legolas winced at how dark it was. "_So, this must be Prince Legolas of Mirkwood._" The figure said, never once seeing Sauron's eyes widen, his hand falling back down to his side. "_How very interesting. You do look like Thranduil and Oropher, that I can tell you_."

Sauron turned and faced Legolas, his eyes wide for the Prince as the figure began to move forward. Legolas took a step back, feeling the space between the two trees grow cold as an image was replaced in the spaces wake. "_I've heard much about you, dear Prince._" Legolas' eyes began to widen as he blinked the slightest only then to open them and see the figure right before him.

The figure brought a hand up to Legolas' face and a chuckle escaped his mouth as he saw the fear and how afraid Legolas was. "_That's right…"_ The figure said, his hand now apon the Prince's cheek making Legolas gasp at how cold it was. _"…Be afraid, sweet morning star_."

Sauron just stood, not wanting to interrupt or do anything to anger the figure. He just watched as the figure laughed once more as a whimper sounded from Mirkwood's Prince.

"_I will be with you soon_." The figure purred, running his hand down Legolas' face and then back up again "_The days will grow darker even once peace has been restored. You have promised my slave to bear his soul and once this is all over and the rest of me has been found…" _

Legolas then felt the hand fall down to his neck, the cold, icy grip of the figure wrapped around it, making Legolas lift both his hands as a gasp tore from his now closing throat. The ground left his feet, the dark figure laughing the slightest as he leant into Legolas and then whispered in his ear:

"…_You will be mine_."

And with that, Legolas' eyes flew opened and a cry tore from his lips as he stared up at the dark skies above, some stars shining their light as a dark cloud threatened to cover them. The Prince had no idea that tears began to fall from his eyes neither did he hear the worried voices of Aragorn and Gimli as they sat beside him, worried for what Legolas might have been through and seen.

All Legolas could hear was a faint whisper at the back of his mind, a dark and cold voice from the figure he had just seen, saying:

"_Oh and…Happy Birthday."_

* * *

**;O!**

_Some things _:)

**1. Sauron the Elf - He is originally an Istari but I changed it...Cause I'm cool.**

_That's it :P_

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Ahahaha I hope so too! :o Thank you :) I hope you liked the nightmare/memory ;D

**ArwenElf16; **Aww that is okay :) I know the feeling, I hate moving :/ I've lived in, roughly, 12 houses since my 17 year life :O I don't want to stop either :( I want to continue but I just keep forgetting to write chapters because I am writing another (Leggy as a child and also an Avengers one) ;o Thank you so much for sharing anyway, I love what you think, cheers me up ^.^ Well, he is awake now, so don't panic! ;D

**LightsCDark; **Oh no, I would never leave Legolas okay ;) I love him just so much that he has to feel some sort of pain at the end ;D Thank you :)

**Nightrunner144; **Thank you! :D I am glad you liked that cliffy ;)

**Nardhwentheelf;** I know, that's archer is going to be the death of me :( We are all indeed obsessed with him, just us two more then any other person ;) Thank you! Hope this was soon? ;O

* * *

**Namarië!**


	19. Fall back to Minas Tirith!

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

I had no idea how late this update was. Apologies to all! I have finally finished college which I will hopefully update faster :D

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Fall back to Minas Tirith!

"Up, up, up the stairs we go and then…Into the tunnel."

"Hey, what's in this tunnel?" Sam asked Gollum, facing the creature as he stopped. The trio had gotten quite far up the stairs from where they previously were. It never calmed Sam's or any of their hearts as they could still here the army of Orcs below them, come out from Minas Morgul.

The blonde Hobbit was slightly glad that they were now on a straight bit of rock, the stairs continuing a few steps away in which Frodo had stopped at to look at him and Gollum. Sam furrowed his brow when he saw the creature look to the floor. Was that fear in the big blue eyes? No, it couldn't be, there was hardly anything that scared the mangled creature. Nazgûl's being one and Sauron being the other, including the whole of Mordor and anything that had tortured him before.

"We must be careful, Hobbitses." Gollum warned the two as he slowly began to move towards the stairs again "The tunnel is dark, dead and scary. We must be silent, we must be, in her lair." With those final words, the creature began to climb the stairs leaving Sam and Frodo wondering who this 'her' was.

They both tried to ask Gollum who this being might be but the creature continued to ignore them, not wanting to tell them anymore of what he knew and wait for them to find out for themselves. But they did not want to. They needed to know to see what they were to be up against in the next hour or possibly even more.

Frodo looked up at the sky as he sat down heavily after what felt like years of climbing the vertical stairs. He sighed as he saw no light from the stars or sun, whatever time it may be, shining through the dark, thick clouds above.

"Morning." Gollum said, making the Ring-bearer face him. He faced away from Frodo when the Hobbit thanked him, a small smile creeping onto his bony features in which Frodo never saw, including Sam. When had he even started liking the two Hobbits? So many days had gone past with the two at his side that he just couldn't believe that he was feeling so much warmth from being around them. He hadn't felt this is many, many years. He liked it.

Sam leaned back heavily against the mountains face and closed his eyes. "Oh, how I wish I was home right now." He sighed, reopening them and looking at his dear friend.

Frodo nodded, smiling slightly at his friend "So do I, Sam, so do I."

Gollum looked at the both of them, a long sadness passing through them both as they thought of this place called home. He didn't have a home. If you could count a dirty, fowl cave in the Misty Mountains his home then it would be that. He had long forgotten it though, he would probably never return just like the two with him now knew that they wouldn't return to theirs as well.

"What I would give for a nice roast chicken with crispy potatoes and vegetables on the side? My life probably, at least I would die with a full belly, you know?" Sam smiled at the Ring-bearer, causing Frodo to chuckle the slightest.

"Alright, now you have made me hungry." Frodo smiled back, a hand lying across his stomach to try and stop the growl it was making, audible.

Sam nodded and took his pack of his back. He opened it and then started looking for pieces of Lembas bread considering that was the only piece of food he had that didn't need to be cook. He grabbed a piece and then chucked it to Frodo who caught it with a thank you. Sam then took out his own and then took out a piece of honeycomb.

"Where on Middle-earth did you find that?" Frodo laughed with a furrowed brow when he saw his friend pull out the sweet tasting food.

"Oh, just while we were in those woods after coming out of the sewer." Sam smiled, chucking a sticky piece to Frodo. He then broke of a small bit and held it out to Gollum, the creature turning and looking suspiciously at the food he was being offered. "It's nice." He said "It's not Elven, Dwarven, Orcish, Human or Hobbit food. It is a food of nature, if you look at it like that. I am sure all races have it sometimes; I know that we Hobbits have it a lot."

Gollum nodded and then slowly reached to take the food. Once he took it, he examined it with his back facing the Hobbits. He felt the texture of it, sticky, he then smelt it, sweet and delightful and then finally broke a small piece off, satisfied about what he had found out and brought it to his mouth. The creature chewed on it, grimacing the slightest before his features lit up and he literally through the other piece in his mouth "Tasty!" Gollum cried as he turned back to the two Hobbits.

"Well, now we know something other than fish you like." Frodo smiled at the creature and then looked back at Sam as the Hobbit went into his bag again and pulled out a fish, chucking it to Gollum in which he cried out in happiness for. "Remind me to keep a closer eye on you." Frodo laughed when Sam chuckled.

Once the trio had finished their food, their bellies not full but happy to have something within them, they each slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that they spent the whole entire of the night climbing the stairs. Frodo gave one last look to the sky and smiled. A small twinkling in the sky could be seen and he just knew the sun's rays had gotten through even for a split second.

His heart went out to those he knew, knowing that they were either heading to war and within it. He just hoped they would live to see another day. His heart went out to the man from Gondor the most, pain in his heart for Faramir as he knew that his men from Osgiliath would be at war soon.

But Frodo did not know; that the war was already happening.

* * *

Orcs ran through many of the ruins of Osgiliath, swinging their scimitars high and then bring them down on the unfortunate souls that got in their way. It was the perfect plan, sneaking across the west side of the river while many of the men focussed on the left. They had rowed their boats silently in the waters, many numbers within them. They had never expected the men to be ready but still they outnumbered them, hacking and slashing many of the men that had slaughtered much of their kindred.

Faramir ran at an Orc that raised its blade high but never brought it down as the ranger's blade cut through the its abdomen, sending the beast to the ground. The creature wriggled and Faramir growled, he brought his foot down on the creature head, seeing as it then stilled and then kicked the body away.

How could he and his men have been so foolish and not have seen them coming from the west earlier? Why were they not ready even when the city across the river had gone quite? Why had only he and Aldrych been weary of what was to come?

_It was silent on the other side of the river. Men had settled down, thinking the army from Mordor may have moved on, thinking that they had no chance of retaking the fallen city. Men whispered amongst themselves, laughing and conversing about their loved ones and their memories before the darkness began to creep into the land once again._

_Faramir walked past many of the soldiers, each of them nodding and smiling at him as he passed. He always returned the gesture, not wanting his friends and men thinking he held no care for them and to think that he did not want to waste his breath for them. _

_He ducked underneath what used to be a doorframe and walked towards his friend, standing close to him as Aldrych looked out across to the other side of the city, his brow furrowed in worry. "I guess you are also wondering why the other side is silent?" Faramir asked, watching as his friend turned and faced him. _

"_It's been very quiet across the river." Aldrych mumbled to his captain, looking back across to where the Orcs should be. "The Orcs are lying low which does not make me feel any more lightened that what I had been feeling when they were attacking."_

"_Aye, I must agree." Faramir nodded, also looking out across the river that was littered by many fallen rocks and a few bodies that were unfortunate to escape the countless numbers of attacks. "An army of Orcs are much fearful when they suddenly grow quiet then when they come charging at you with bloodlust in their eyes." _

_Aldrych nodded his agreement and the slowly turned his head, looking behind him and his friend. When he saw no-one he quickly whispered "_Some say that the garrison may have moved out. I have sent few scouts to Cair Andros. If they have indeed moved out, then we'll have a warning."

"_How many?" The captain asked, not wanting to hear his friend say five or more had been sent, for that was far too many to send at such an eerie time such as this._

"_Two. They will be traveling light, keeping to the forest paths." His friend confirmed, making Faramir sigh with relief, wasn't a few more then two? "They are our best tree climbers, best with bows, so if they do run into a small band, they will take them out swiftly like that of the Elves." _

"_Sometimes I wonder if they are as good as the Elves." Faramir sighed, a hand now running through his hair. His hand suddenly stilled as he looked at the heavy fog rising from the river "Where is this coming from?" _

_Aldrych then furrowed his brow "I have no idea." Just then, one of the soldiers was walking past them and Faramir turned in time to stop the man._

"_Get the guards in positions."_

"_Sir?" The man tilted his head slightly. _

"_This is no natural fog." Faramir then walked away from his friend and towards the man. Suddenly, a loud clatter of metal caught his attention as well as that of the man's and Aldrych's. All three ran towards the sound and whispers of horror coming from the men that had witnessed it. Faramir looked down at this solider, a black, dirty arrow pierced through the armour covering his heart. The ranger cursed "There not coming from the North." _

_He turned back to the men around him and whispered harshly "_Get to the river, quickly. Go, go!"_ His watched his men hesitate "_This isn't the time to be shaken, hurry!"_ He whispered again, grabbing men by the shoulders and pushing them back to hurry them towards the river. _

_By now, men were handing each other spears and blades, anything they had left unguarded when they had all settled down for the eerie night. "_Come on, come on_." Many whispered and quietly said as they ran to their positions, following their captain. By now, most of the men knew about what happened to the man and were all on guard, many with their captain to try and take the Orcs out that had planned to ambush them and so far, it had work, even if it was just one man._

_Faramir backed up against a stone column, with him, two other men who he trusted well and who were clearly shaking. He looked towards the two, his breathing hard "_Do not be frightened. If you lose hope, just think that our King is out there, on his way home and to reclaim the throne_." _

"Our King, Captain?"_ One of the men furrowed their brows, disbelief in his whisper._

"The one that goes by the name Aragorn is our rightful King and is indeed on his way to take up his crown which is rightfully his_." I hope – He added as a thought. The men both nodded and then their grips on their swords tightened, their breathing evening as they thought of Minas Tirith with a King on the throne. The dark days were soon growing thin. _

_Faramir looked at Aldrych hiding behind another column to his right. He nodded his head and slowly peaked it round the column he was hiding behind, seeing how far the Orcs were. He looked back at his friend and held up a hand showing four fingers, he folded them in and then showed three._

_Aldrych gulped "Seven seconds." He said to the men he was with, each nodding in understanding. Faramir then went and did the same to the others on his left, this time though, he only held up three and then flicked it to two. "Five seconds."_

_Four_

_._

_Three_

_._

_Two_

_._

_One_

_._

"Faramir!" Aldrych shouted to his friend, warning the ranger to quickly move unless he wanted to impaled by thirty arrows.

Faramir's eyes widened and quickly moved to the side. Damn, he should have been paying attention. He watched as the arrows flew past him and screams from Orcs and loud thuds caught his ears. The sounds of arrows being taken quickly out from their quivers as well as the sound of wood on wood told the ranger they were about to re-fire their arrows.

The captain ran to his friend, placing hand on the man's shoulders as Aldrych said "We cannot hold them. The city is lost." Faramir shook his head. He didn't want to believe it but what choice did he have?

"Are you okay?" He asked his friend, seeing the bloody cut on Aldrych's forehead. When Aldrych nodded, Faramir let his hand drop and turn to look at another set of Orcs being taken out by the archers. "We break cover, get the men on horses. We ride for Minas Tirith."

"We will hold them back for as long as we can." One of the archers said as he reloaded a bow. Faramir looked at this man and couldn't stop the pain from showing in his eyes.

"You are crazy." He said to the man.

The man only shook his head "We do this for you, Captain, and for our love of this once glorious, beautiful city. Go quickly, before we cannot cover you any longer."

Faramir knelt by this man, watching as he redrew his bow and fired again. He searched the faces of all the other men and couldn't stop his eyes from watering and his form from shaking "What is your name?" He asked, angered that he had never talked to this man before.

"Dayton, son of Denton." The man smiled.

"Let us hope we meet each other again, Dayton, son of Denton." Faramir then stood; bowing at those who were willing to risk their lives for his escape and for their love of Osgiliath. "I hope I will meet you all in the white City. If you are not on horses within the next five or ten minutes, you can all forgot about the roast meal that the top cook in Minas Tirith will be waiting to give you." He smiled and then went on his way, blinking the tears away as he ran.

The men all nodded and smiled warmly as their captain went on his way. Dayton gave a low laugh and drew another arrow, placing it on his bow as he ordered everyone to wait for the next small wave that was to come soon. "Lads, we have got to survive this. We have a grand meal waiting for us back home."

The twenty nine men with him, all shouted in agreement, smiles from each one of them as they thought of the meal. "Let's kick some Orc ass!" Dayton shouted to his men, each pulling their bow strings back farther. "Release!" He cried as the first Orc ran around the corner, followed by a farther, fifteen.

Faramir was surprised that he heard the cry of "Release!" from Dayton over the cries of other men as they either ran from the Orcs or towards them, swords raised. Soon, Faramir feared the worst as the last sound he wanted to hear was that of a Nazgûl's cry. "Fall back!" He shouted to his men as they battled many Orcs running towards them "Fall back to Minas Tirith!"

Men turned and ran as if hot lava was right behind them. Faramir punched an Orc in the face as it hovered over a man as he grabbed his bleeding leg in agony. The captain raised his sword and sliced it through the Orcs head, satisfied when he heard the small cry come from the beast lips as it hit the floor.

Faramir knelt down by the men and helped the man back on his feet. The ranger grabbed the man's arm, slipping it over his shoulder to help the man farther, not wanting to leave him alone with these foul creatures.

It was slow and painful, for the man, as Faramir staggered towards the area where the horses were. He could see many men helping each other onto each of the creature's backs as well as helping the injured on in front of another who wasn't. He was glad that his men still cared for the wellbeing of others even as they tried to flee for their lives.

"Captain!" A man drew Faramir's attention and the ranger looked towards a man with three horses, the reins in his hand. He smiled slightly, walking over to the man called Kinsey, thanking him for getting him his horse. Faramir got on first and then with the help from Kinsey, helped the injured man up as well.

"What is your name?" Faramir asked the man in front of him, taking the reins and then waiting for Kinsey to get on his own.

"Orman, son of Parkard, Captain." He grunted as he shifted his leg.

"Alright, well you are going to get the best attention we can get from the healers, okay?" When he felt the man nod, Orman leaning heavily against his chest, he turned back to Kinsey and smiled when he saw the man with another wounded soldier in front. The third horse also carrying two others. "Let us ride!" He shouted to his men who all now rode with great haste.

As he rode, trying to avoid many that were panicking so much they steered their horses very close to his own, he slowed his horse down as he spotted a man with twelve horses left to spare. "There are some men…" He huffed to the man, the man bowing as his captain was now talking to him "…Thirty of them holding back a wave of Orcs. A man called Dayton is with them. Make sure his men have a horse to ride out with. Many will probably not survive but you must do this for me."

The man gulped but nodded anyway. Faramir thanked the man with all his heart and ducked as a Nazgûl flew over him and Orman. "Be safe!" He called to the man and then rode with his heart out to all the fallen and those who sacrificed themselves in staying to protect what last hope they had.

He finally rode out into the plains, the men still shouting to each other and to others to ride faster as the Nazgûl flew towards them, knowing of their plans right from the very start. Many ducked, those who had no time in finding horses, running for their lives. The horses shivered with fear as their masters willed them faster from the hope of escaping the beasts above.

Faramir looked at his men and as he rode quickly, he shouted down to his stallion "Do you think you can take one more?" He called and when he received a snort from the horse, he cried with joy taking it as a yes from the horse he had named Bellsulion, meaning _strong wind_ in Elvish. "Orman, I need you to take the reins!"

Orman jerked and then tried his best at sitting up straight, the pain for his leg being too much for him. Wincing, Orman took the reins anyway, willing himself to try his best for his Captain and steered the horse but felt like he didn't need to as the horse seemed to steer itself.

Faramir leaned to the left, his hand going out and then catching a man by his mid-section and lifting him up behind him on the horse. The captain looked back at the man, taking the reins again, as he saw the dazed and confused expression on the man's face "You alright?" Faramir called back to the man, feeling the solider grab hold of his tunic top.

"Captain…" The man said breathlessly, too shocked at what had just happened.

Faramir smiled but it faded "Get down!" He shouted and all three ducked as the Nazgûl's razor like claws came at them. "Get us home, Bellsulion!" He cried to his horse over the cries of the Nazgûl's and their foul beasts as well as the cries of men as they were grabbed from the saddles and lifted into the air, only to be dropped a few hundred feet.

The ranger watched as countless others copied his moves, lifting up those that were running as well as some that lifted themselves onto horses that went with no rider.

Just then, as he saw yet another one of the Nazgûl's descend their creatures down towards him and his stallion, fearing the worst as death was so close; a bright white light swarmed his vision. He squinted as he looked towards the owner of this light and almost cried as he saw Mithrandir riding towards him and his men.

The foul beings recoiled in anger and pain as the light pierced through their dark hoods as well as their steeds eyes. They screamed, causing many men to wince at the terror the scream brought into them.

Faramir slowed his steed down, seeing as the servants of Sauron retreated and quickly took down onto a group of men riding on their horses, the last of those to survive in Osgiliath, finally retreating. "Gandalf! Gandalf!" Faramir shouted to the white rider, pointing behind him as the screams from the men reached his ears.

He watched as Gandalf turned his horse, riding towards the men and the beasts, casting his light at those who were in much need of it. Faramir stopped, six other riders with another with them, stopping as well so that they were to be with their captain as one shouted for the others to continue riding for Minas Tirith.

Faramir gave the reins to the man behind him and slowly got of his horse, Kinsey doing the same. The ranger closed his eyes at the sight, many men on the ground crying as the pain from some of the injuries they had received caused them great hurt. He reopened his eyes, finding the men that had received none at all, got off from their own horses and went towards those that were in pain.

He looked over in the distance and saw the servants of Sauron retreat as Mithrandir's light hit them again. Once more, the white rider had saved another party of his men. He sighed as he watched the white stallion turn and direct those to where they would need to ride, knowing already that those who had suffered were dead the moment they had hit the ground, either from their injuries or the height the Fellbeast's dropped them from.

Faramir then walked towards a horse that was trying it's best to get back up. He hushed the mare, wanting to calm herself as he approached slowly. "It's alright, girl." He soothed "It's going to be okay." The mare whined, her eyes turning to his. He watched as he eyes moved to those of his own horses and watched in fascination as his stallion nodded at the mare.

The mare calmed instantly and Faramir sent his thanks to Bellsulion. He approached the horse, kneeling down and placing both hands on other side of the horses head. "You are going to do this slowly, okay? Nice and easy." The mare nodded and Faramir smiled. He began to count and when he got to three, he stood and slipped his hands underneath her stomach and tried his best to help the horse up.

Her legs shook but soon she stiffened them, a loud whine left her mouth and soon she was on her feet. Faramir smiled and patted the mare on her neck lightly, kissing her head while saying "Well done, girl, well done." The mare neighed, happy with the praise she got from the ranger. "Do you think you will be able to carry two men for me?" She nodded. "Thank you."

Faramir turned and shouted to Kinsey "I need you to see if you can help two men onto her back." Kinsey nodded and led the horse away. The Captain looked back as he saw Mithrandir only a few meters away and smiled as the white…Wait...White? The white Wizard? Why had he not seen this sooner?

The white stallion slowed and soon stopped right in front of him, Faramir looking up confused as he clearly knew it was Gandalf but the Wizard wore grey, did he not? "Ah, Faramir, it had been long, my good friend." Gandalf smiled down at the man, looking behind to see if the foul beasts would be returning.

"It is good to see you to, Gandalf." Faramir said with a furrowed brow.

"Anything wrong, my lad?" The Wizard asked, his eyes returning to the rangers and then to those who helped injured onto horses and uninjured horses up from the ground.

"No, no, everything is fine." The Captain smiled "Mind if I get a lift back with you?" He asked, now watching as the riders Mithrandir had just save rode past them. "You have asked them to return swiftly, I see."

"That I have. They are all gravely injured but are faring well." Gandalf smiled "Now, to answer your question…" He reached behind him and pulled his cloak over his lap. "…Of course you can." Faramir returned the smile and then lifted himself up onto the back of the white stallion, behind Gandalf.

"Bellsulion, look after them two." Faramir told his steed, the horses head nodding at the ranger and then turning, taking off towards the white city. He took hold of the Wizards back and soon, the whole company, injured including as well as five horses that had survived the attack, rode back towards Minas Tirith.

* * *

**This was fun to write :D **Sorry about all the OC's but I just had too :) I thought this chapter was extremely boring! I was proof reading and thinking, "Wow, did I really just spend 5 hours writing this rubbish?!" Ahaha! Tell me what you all think...I would understand if you thought the same :)

_There is nothing _:P

**Reviews:**

**Nardhwentheelf; **Aww I know :( Poor Leggy! Aha no offense taken, _mellon_ :D I am actually glad it was ;D "_must be..."_ Nah mate, _we are_! ;) Sorry that this wasn't quick enough this time :O

**LightsCDark; **Ahhh, thank you! :D Nope ;) What Aragorn saw was Sauron in Leggy, so his soul in Leggy and finally taking over, the figure we appear later on but keep him in mind cause he will hopefully appear in later chapters ;D That is indeed a good thing, I am glad :D Sorry, about the long update and I will try :)

**BrightWatcher; **:O! How did that happen? Thank you and yay! I am glad I have ;D

**Nightrunner144; **Ahaha thank you! Yep, another one of them ;) I love randomly adding in character's ;D It's actually Leggy's birthday (In my story that is) ! :D I will! :)

**Edwenlas;** I love getting new reviewers :D Thank you, I get told a lot that I have a good imagination xD Agreeing in your comment there! Sauron is good! ;D

* * *

Faramir: *Dances* Finally!

Stop. Dancing. Please...I beg you.

Faramir: *Ignores* I am finally in a chapter! Oh yeah!

*Sighs and then leaves, not wanting to bother the silly ranger and watch any more of his poor dancing.*

* * *

**N****amarië!**


	20. New beginnings have begun

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

I have been ill! :( I have no idea what has been wrong with me lately but anyway…I am terrible sorry for the late chapter again, my fabulous reviewers and viewers :D

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 20 – New beginnings have begun.

"Now, tell me what has happened." Gandalf asked the ranger before him, watching closely as the man began to pace, a hand running through his hair. The white Wizard poured two glasses of water and then sat silently on his bed. He and Faramir had sent the injured to the healers, mostly all his men, and some to fetch healing herbs and other equipment the healers may need.

Faramir sighed and then shook his head "They broke through out defences." He stopped his pacing to look at the Wizard; fear was within his eyes, anger also at how he had failed to keep the city from being taken by the dark forces of Mordor. "They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

Gandalf slowly drank from his cup, taking in what Faramir had told him. It was grave news to find that the Orcs were moving far more quickly and it sent fear into his heart. Frodo was always his main concern but he forced the thought out of his head for the time being, for right now, he needed to have little hope in Frodo and much in Aragorn if the ranger was to come to help in the fight against Mordor.

"How many?"

"Hundreds, thousands even." The ranger began his pacing again, picking up his glass of water only to down it in one gulp.

The Wizard bit his bottom lip. There was no such army here in Minas Tirith that could take on the Orcs alone. He would need help, the help of Rohan would benefit deeply. He had only hoped that Théoden had accepted the call of help he had made Pippin send. Knowing the King, he would have answered but his heart had been dark as of late. "_We can only hope that the beacons have done their job in sending word to King Théoden. Only hope._" He thought, taking another sip from his glass.

"The beacons were lit?" Faramir gasped, Gandalf shocked at himself for speaking the words aloud instead of actually keeping them in his mind. "My father wished for Théoden King's aid? That is hard to believe, Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded "Aye, your father is the most stubbornness fool I have ever laid my eyes on and I have been alive for a _very_ long time." Faramir couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Your father was quite surprise and angered when he had heard news that the beacons _mysteriously_ lit. Those poor guards have been thrown in the dungeon for apparently _betraying _his word." The ranger began to smile, already knowing that it was the Wizard that had done something to light the beacon. "It was very hot day so maybe it just _caught_ fire by the sun's heat."

"Alright, you don't have to lie any longer, Mithrandir." Faramir let out a small laugh, his eyes just as playful as the Wizard's. He watched as Gandalf's face turned to one of an innocent child that was saying I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about, a slight pout on his lips. The Captain let out another laugh.

"Oh, I must tell you that I had not dirtied my hands in the burning of the beacon. Only the mind to ask a very small fellow to help me in completing my task." Gandalf winked, a smile plastered on his face when the ranger stopped his laughing as his brow furrowed.

"And who may the _small fellow_ be?" Faramir asked "There are not many small folk in these parts of the world, Gandalf."

Gandalf didn't say a word as the door suddenly flew open. Faramir watched as a child ran past him and straight over to the Istari. The ranger looked behind and the Captain of the tower guard entering as well, laughing as the child began to tell the Wizard about the places he had shown him. Faramir smiled at Beregond as the Captain came and stood beside him.

Just then, as the child turned, Faramir could tell in an instant that it was not a child but rather a very small adult. He stared in disbelief. First Frodo and Sam…Now this? He thought the beings were a legend, myth just like that of the One Ring all those years ago. But seeing it for himself made him realise just how much these small beings lived in such peace that no one actually knew they were real except for something in a children's story. He had never shown the two Hobbits his true expression back when he first met them.

Faramir hadn't realised he had been silent and staring for so long to make the small being shy away and clutch hold of Gandalf's robe. The ranger shook his head and apologised but still his features never changed. By now, both Beregond and Gandalf had furrowed brows just until something clicked in Gandalf's mind that made his eyes show the growing hope he held.

"This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path." The Wizard asked, the hope never fading from his all-seeing, elderly blue eyes. He placed a large hand on Pippin's shoulder.

"No." Faramir shook his head breathlessly.

Beregond took a step back watching the scene play out. "_There were more of these creatures?"_ He asked himself, wondering how many Halfling's were indeed out in the wild places of the world. He had no clue what these gentle folk actually lived like except for what he had heard in stories. There was still much about this world he didn't yet know about. He had kept his calm and refrained himself of staring at the Halfling with googly eyes like Faramir was. Such an embarrassment would be the death of him.

Pippin's face lit instantly the moment Faramir has said the small, simple word. A smile spread on his face, eyes twinkling "You've seen Frodo and Sam?" The Hobbit asked, watching as the man nodded his head, still wearing the same expression. Apon seeing this expression, he found it slightly amusing. He would be sure to later tease the man about it later.

"When? Where?" Gandalf soon wore the same as Pippin, a smile spread apon his old features, making Beregond's heart warm as he had not seen such a smile since the days of his youth, the Wizard being ever supported when he had just received position as Captain of the tower guard. Like him, everybody loved the Wizard here in Minas Tirith. He was there for everyone just like they were for him.

"In Ithilien. I last saw them eighteen days ago." His expression changed far too quickly for Pippin's liking. It was dark, worried and fearful. It looked like the ranger had been frightened by something just like he himself had been when he had first set his eyes on the Nazgûl hunting him and the Fellowship so many long days ago. "Gandalf, they are taking the road to the Morgul vale. No doubt they are already climbing those cursed stairs and into her lair."

"It cannot be." Gandalf said breathlessly, shaking his head in fear for the two Hobbits.

"What? What's wrong?" Pippin asked, looking back and forth at the three men. Beregond just shook his head; shoulder's shrugged when the Hobbit looked at him. He felt sorry for the small child…No, wait…Adult… "_Always forget."_ Pippin looked as if he had been told a ghost story and the man just wanted to tell the Halfling that everything was going to be okay, but couldn't seem to form the words.

"Faramir tell me everything. Tell me all you know." Gandalf ordered the man, wanting desperately to know what the creature had told Faramir. Faramir nodded and began to tell Gandalf and Pippin about everything he had told both Sam and Frodo from day one to the day he sent them off on there way. It had been so long. He thought that only two days had passed but when he had arrived in the city and the healers began to rush in all directions, he had just realised how long he had been away from his beloved city.

"I forced the creature to tell me if that was where they were headed. He admitted to it and now I fear Frodo and Sam are in grave danger. There have been many rumours about this creature, Gandalf, none of them are good. They never are. He roams marsh lands and High Mountain passes, always seeking the One Ring." Faramir then sat heavily in a chair, his head then leaning on one of his hands that he had placed on his cheek. "Mithrandir, I am afraid that he will throttle them in their sleep. Nothing good comes from those that once thought nothing but the Ring of power."

Gandalf nodded heavily while Beregond leaned on the door with a sigh. Pippin turned away and walked out onto the balcony, ignoring the looks he got from the two men and Wizard. The youngest Halfling out of the Fellowship looked out across the land and towards the place where he had seen that eerie green glow shoot out from something and up into the sky. Minas Morgul was just behind the mountains that shadowed it. The place where Frodo -his dear cousin- and Sam -a loving friend- were said to be.

The Halfling looked towards the darkening skies above. His brow furrowed the second he caught sight of the sun. Was it just him or did the sun look a bit, brighter than usual? His eyes then wondered to a small flock of doves that flew by the balcony, singing their morning song. It was mid-morning, around half ten, and it surprised Pippin that the birds were out. The darkness in the skies didn't seem so dark from the way the sun shone and the blue skies that fought against the thick cloud. The little plant life in the city seemed to have been revived; the flowers beside him seemed to be inhaling the smell of the fresh, clean air, something that Pippin had not smelt since he left the safety of the Shire along with the one's he loved deeply.

"_It's beautiful_." Pippin whispered against the soft breeze the wind created. The sounds of fright from the people below, including that of the rushing of heavy footsteps of the solders all getting into their daily positions, despair in their eyes when they did, fear of losing their lives so quickly and painfully, was no longer heard and or seen. People laughed, children screamed with joy as they ran after each other playing small games in the streets. It seemed as though the war had ended and that the light was slowly regaining strength in pushing back the darkness it had fought for so many years.

"That you are right, Peregrin Took." Gandalf smiled as he leaned against the balcony beside him, the young Hobbit looking up towards him as the Wizard smiled down. Soon, they both were joined by Beregond and Faramir, each looking out at their city and their jaws almost dropping. Just a few short minutes ago, the people were in such a rush to get all injured on stretches and into the healing wings. Women and children crying over loved one's while other's cried in fear for their own lives, cursing at the beasts that were just opposite them in the darkened parts of the Pelennor fields.

"How can this be?" Beregond's eyes widened, no longer were there screams of pain and fear but instead screams of joy, something he had longed to hear from the many children that lived in the city and had played with him when he was off duty or off around checking the city. "So quickly have our people changed."

"It seems as though no war is about to lay arms against us, as if we have won the war and that the battle was quick and clean." Gandalf simple smiled at Faramir as the ranger said those words.

"It is the first day of spring." The Wizard told the three. He extended his hand out and Faramir watched in fascination as a dove landed on his arm, almost blending into Gandalf's white robes. The Istari began to stroke the small dove while saying "This is the day that these birds will fly the highest and sing the softest tune all man will ever hear. I am sure you two have heard it before in the city?" The Wizard asked facing the two men as the dove flew off, its soft tune swaying with the gentle breeze of the wind.

"Every year." Beregond answered, smiling as he watched more of the doves suddenly appear before him and fly off towards the mountain in which Minas Tirith was built against. Faramir nodded in agreement.

"The people were most happy then come spring last year. They had feared for the growing thick clouds that hung over Mordor but not once did they stop their laughter or cries of joy as children played with no fear and parents cared not for how long their children were to stay up late because they knew they were safe." He smiled.

"It is a special day for all kind. The Shire…" Gandalf looked down at Pippin "…does not feel the effect of the new spring day, for the Shire is a place of peace. You Hobbits are oblivious to everything that happens in this world, thinking huge battles were just mere tales told when you were but small children." The white Wizard then looked out across the plains "The Dwarf's feel as if their senses are heightened and the gold within their mountains lure them into finding the right spots to crack. It is just superstition for such a day cannot change a sense nor bring such luck. The new spring sun's light is just its way of saying: _There is still hope. Don't lose it. New beginnings have begun."_

Pippin watched as the dove came back. He wasn't sure if it was the same one or a different one but he always found it strange that now Gandalf was Gandalf the White instead of Gandalf the Grey, he was attracted to many white coloured animals. Pippin reached out and began to pet the dove. "What about the Elves?" The Hobbit asked and almost instantly, the dove flew away, a few feathers escaping its pure body.

Gandalf sighed and walked over to a small stall just by a column. He sat down wearily on it, exhaling deeply as he looked up at the three that now looked down on him. "The Elves. Such troublesome beings." The Wizard gave a small smile but it faded "It depends on which Elf you speak about or to. Many will tell you that the first day of spring is a gift, something that would break through the lines of winter and make the world warmer again. Others on the other hand, would tell you it is a curse. A day that brings unhappiness into the one they love and respect every time sit comes around."

Faramir furrowed his brow and stole a quick glance at Beregond who had the exact same facial expression as he did. "Why would they say that?"

"Surely you both have been well educated in that of other races here in Middle-earth?"

"My father would not allow it." Faramir answered honestly. "He only allowed us to study that of the Dwarves and of our own including that of Orcs and other foul beings in the world. He let our teachers teach us some things about the Elves but it was very rare. It was also rare that I had got the chance to see one when they came to deliver messages for father."

"They did teach us about that stars thing though." Beregond added before Gandalf could move on. "I did not think this would be the day that that star was born. I thought they must have been kidding or something, messing around, Y'know."

"The Captain is correct." Faramir piped up. "I was taught an awful lot about these four stars but not as much as I would have loved to. I was taught about who they were and what they did, where they came from and how they are viewed as a curse."

Beregond shrugged, his top lip lifting slightly as he said "I honestly thought that one was born in the morning of a sunny day then the next being in the afternoon and so forth."

Gandalf sighed once more "_Well, that doesn't surprise me_." He muttered under his breath. Faramir let out a laugh as Beregond blushed. The white Wizard began to hear the friendly banter, Pippin giggling in the back and how childish these men actually were. Slowly he breathed through his nose and out through his mouth just before he suddenly interrupting Beregond before he could say his comeback to Faramir.

"It was exactly two thousands, six hundred and fifty eight years ago, that the Queen of Mirkwood died trying to protect the one she loved." The Wizard began, all sounds from the three died down right away. He noticed Pippin's eyes widened but continued before the Hobbit could say anything "The Elves grieved for years. They lost a Prince and Queen that day all those years ago and many cannot forgive the Orcs that had done the most foulest thing imaginable. Taking a mother away from her child and then forcing the youngster to then watch the bloody scene with his own eyes…It's just horrifying and damn right disgusting."

Pippin gasped when it suddenly clicked "It's Legolas' birthday?!" He said out of the blue, getting confusing stares from the two men.

"That it is, my Lad." The white Wizard nodded. "The doves had flown that day in the place where only the Queen's blood had been found. Thranduil no longer thought of these birds as a sign of hope. He cursed them and broke down. He almost died from the amount of grief he suffered from. He held on to the tiniest light of hope he had left, wishing for his child to still be alive and that the pool of blood he had seen had been from some dead animal, for the King did not know at the time that it was his wife's.

The whole forest was soon notified about the Queen's and Prince's missing's and word quickly spread to the other realms. Lord Elrond of Rivendell made haste to comfort his friend but still Thranduil would not allow anyone to enter his chambers. It was only five hundred and fifty seven years later that the Queen's death was actually confirmed by the Prince as he lay in bed, a shell that had been broken from within and out."

"This Legolas. I remember Frodo and Sam mentioning him, including the whole Fellowship in fact. How was he freed from the Orcs then?" The ranger asked.

"We still do not know actually what happened. Either he escaped or that Sauron did indeed free him is a mystery that none have been able to find out including that of the Lady of Light. Even with her skill, she could not find out what we all wished to know."

"Why didn't you just ask him then?" Beregond spoke up as he questioned the Wizard; shifting slightly on the spot at the story he was _just_ being told.

"Legolas has no recollection of what happened after that day. Nightmares of his imprisonment, memory's that come back to haunt him still linger while the scars he received are still apon his body till this day. It should be impossible for such an Elf to carry the scars of the past for Elves heal quickly. Unfortunately, that is not the case with him. He has ninety four percent scar tissue on his body." Gandalf answered, the room soon going to silent as the three beings before him took in what the he had said.

A knock at the door broke it a few minutes later and all turned to face it as Gandalf called out to whoever was behind it to enter. A tower guard emerged and Beregond instantly went towards his solider "What is it?" The Captain asked the middle-aged man before him.

"Denethor is asking to have a word with his son." The man looked over towards Faramir and glared at him. "If you don't do something about that mouth of his, I will personally sew it shut myself."

Faramir smiled and walked towards the door "I cannot speak in such a manner even though I would love too. Gandalf…" He looked back at the Wizard "…If later, I can have a private word with you, that would be great." Mithrandir nodded and soon the ranger was gone, a slight fear creeping into his heart at what his father would speak to him about.

* * *

Next chapter will definitely be a Legolas chapter! :D

**Reviewers; **

**LightsCDark; **Yeah, I like those moments too :) Especially the fish parts ;D I am happy that you think that :D I thought I did it really badly but it's great that you think I did well, thank you! :D I am glad to, to be honest :O Will try :)

**Nardhwentheelf; **Ahaha I am happy that I wrote a depressing chapter ;) Haven't done one in so long ;) Faramir just loves to shake it xD I did it again! :'( Please, don't hurt me ;) Hope you have enjoyed it though :3

**Nightrunner144; **Aww thank you, I'm glad you didn't think so :) Thank you for stopping him...It was killing mine too ;O Thank you again :P Really? ahaha That's awesome! :D I hope you did well on that, _Mellon_! :D I'm hoping you get the results you wanted :)

**Cynogriffon; **Ahhh, please don't die! Here's your update :)

**BrightWatcher; **Thank you so much for all the pointers! :D I have been missing them from you :') Always great to know what I have missed and need to add :) I have changed a few, like what you said 'wincing', thank you for that and I have also corrected what you pointed out :D Thank you for that :'D Ahahaha I will always ask you if there is something I am stuck with ;) Ahaha you and Faramir, makes me laugh xD Gollum - He is resisting, I don't really want him as a bad character but it will get heated soon, watch out for that ;D Thank you for everything you wrote :)

**Edwenlas; **And what a pretty Elven name it is :D Ahaha I will indeed :) I am actually glad as well, he's not annoying me anny more which is a good thing ;) Mine has always been between Aragorn, Éomer and Faramir ;)

* * *

*Edwenlas shakes Faramir's hand.*

Faramir: Sophie, look! Another fan :3

How very nice. I'm very happy for you...

Faramir: Sophie, I get the feeling you don't like me... :(

I do...Just still annoyed how you pushed Gandalf into that closet and ran away like a little girl.

Faramir: I had no other choice!

Stupid ranger *Slaps.*

* * *

**Namarië!**


	21. How many years has it been?

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

To all those I PM: I will reply when I awake, sooo veryyyyy tireddddd! ;o

All those who I couldn't PM: Very sorry for the late update :) I hope you all read the previous chapter which just explained what had happened and I thank you for being patient. :)

Anyway, as a reward for you all waiting so long, here is a nearly 6,000 word chapter :D Not exactly a Leggy chapter like I said I would do but sort of. Hope you all enjoy! The next will hopefully have more Leggy in ^^

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 21 – How many years has it been?

"Aragorn!" Théodred shouted over the noise of his men who had begun to settle down for the night. The day had been fairly quick and his father had led their people far enough to settle down for the night. The Prince found it strange. He knew that it was Legolas' birthday, yet the Mirkwood Elf was nowhere to be seen. The man shouted again for the future King and smiled when he saw the ranger's head pop up over a horses back. The young Prince walked over to him "Have you seen Legolas at all?" He asked.

Aragorn's eyes darkened, Théodred noticing his face fall slightly. "You cannot speak to him this day, my Prince."

He furrowed his brows "Aragorn?"

The ranger sighed and moved around the horse, taking off a saddle bag as he did, and walked over to where Gimli and the twins were. "You know that it is the day he was born, correct?" He questioned the Prince, seeing a nod come from the man confirming he did. "This is his day and his day to be alone. _He chooses it to be_." He said the last as a whisper, slowly lowering himself to the ground to sit beside Gimli.

"So, where is he? Surely he could not simply vanish." Théodred still stood, looking down at the ranger, Elladan and Elrohir's gaze turned to him, making him shift slightly at how sharp it was. He knew the twins were doing their thought to thought talking thing that he still did not fully understand. Just how magical were the Elves he had believed to be in stories until he was old enough to actually see one?

"The last I saw him…" Gimli spoke up, raising his hand to point towards a small forest in the distance, behind from where they were all resting. "…This was, bear in mind, when he woke up from his nightmare. He took Arod and rode straight over there."

"Promise us you will not go to him." Elrohir said before the Prince could reply. "He craves for seclusion on this day. It is the only way he can keep himself from doing something he will regret." At these words, he felt and saw his twin stand, walking away from the small group. Elrohir watched with saddened identical eyes as Elladan went over to their horses, feeding the mare and stallion an apple each to try and keep his mind of the subject at hand.

The younger twin saw Théodred's and Gimli's confused looks. He forgot that Gimli barely knew anything about Legolas except from what he had learned as he travelled with him as well as what his father may have told him when he stayed in Mirkwood's dungeons. "Do not mind my brother." He told the two "A lot has happened so recently. Although we wish to comfort our friend, it is harder during this time."

Théodred just nodded at the Ñoldorin Elf and sat beside the ranger. It was silent all through the camp, except for the occasional whisper, as the men settle down for the night. Stars shone brightly above as the sun finally slipped down past the mountains, an orange hue was left as the last of the clouds hovered before fading as well. The darkening skies grew so quickly over their heads, signalling for many men to escape too their dreams.

Some men still talked amongst themselves, small whispers made so that they wouldn't wake their fellow comrades. Elrohir and Elladan were the ones that were fully awake, being Elves and not needing to sleep as much as the mortals did. They smiled and laughed quietly as they both told silent jokes to each other about Gimli's loud snoring. Elrohir was glad that his brother had calm down somewhat.

"_What is it?"_ Elladan sent to his brother after Elrohir smiled all of a sudden.

"_Oh, it's nothing_." Elrohir sent back, smiling at his brother which made Elladan smile.

"_Nothing ever good comes from that smile. _Ada _always told you that and Arwen did as well for that matter._" Elrohir laughed.

"_Dear brother, I can ensure you that I am up to nothing_." The youngest rolled his eyes. Elrohir watched as his brother's smile soon faded, his eyes longing for what he missed the most.

"_I miss our home_." Elladan's voice came quietly.

"_As do I."_ His twin agreed "_But right now, we are fighting for our home, fighting for our people as well as every other race. I know what you think,_ Gwador_, I miss_ Ada _and Arwen just as much as you do but we cannot stop now when we have come so far." _

"_Why must you always be right?" _Elladan pouted at his brother as he mumbled the words. He let out a sigh "_I just didn't expect us to be away for this long. To be honest, I thought after the battle for Helms Deep we would have returned home, back to wondering in our mother's gardens, getting lectured by Erestor for fooling Lindir and Glorfindel, laughing and joking with our _Gwathel_ while _Ada_ calls us for dinner. How I long to be back there where the river flows softly as the trees sway with the calming winds. But it seems that our feet and hearts took us elsewhere_." *Sister*

"_That they did..."_ Elrohir nodded in agreement. "_...And I agree with everything you are saying, _Gwador_. Our home is one of the finest places we have ever been too and just thinking about it makes me wish that I could go back. But alas, the quest at hand is far more important and you know this, 'Dan. If Sauron succeeds, then our home will be burnt to the ground, our people lay bleeding on the streets. That is a future I do not wish to see. We are not supposed to die, brother."_

_"Aye, I know that." _Elladan looked down at Elrohir with sad eyes and wrapped an arm around the youngest waist, pulling him in. Elrohir melted the instant he felt Elladan's hand, a soft sigh escaping his mouth as he leaned against his brother's chest. _"We are Immortal, born to live until the ending of the world. Only sever wounds, illness and grief can kill us. Our weaknesses. We are frailer than what the humans think."_

_"You think of _Naneth_." _It wasn't a question. Elrohir knew how much Elladan had grieved for their mother who now rested in the undying lands because he was there, he was everywhere Elladan was. Neither of them would forget seeing her pained expression as she sat slumped up against the cave's wall, rusty shackles keeping her hands locked above her head, blood and dirt covering her from head to toe while sobs escaped her hoarse throat.

The whole of Imladris grieved, including the other Elven realms. But all forgot about the sons and daughter of Elrond as they were left to take care of themselves during this hard time. Elrohir could still remember being so mad that no one would give them any notice, too caught up in their own grieving. _They_ had been the one's to find her. _They_ had been the one's to carry her back home, broken. _They_ had been the one's holding each other at night, all crying till they were exhausted as their father tried his best at healing his beloved wife and their wonderful mother._ They_ had been the last to say goodbye to the lady who brought light in their dark world.

Elladan looked down at his brother as he began to feel every emotion that his twin was feeling crash through him like a gigantic wave. He felt Elrohir shake, the younger twin so caught up in his angered and painful thoughts and memories that he didn't realise that he could feel every single one, making him slightly shake from it. "_Elrohir_, ea na qwiil." _*be at peace.*_ He raised his free hand to gently brush away a stray tear that escaped his brothers eyes.

Elrohir nodded against his chest. "Amin uy ie' qwiil." *_I am at peace.*_

"_Just keep thinking that_, tinith Gwador." *_little Brother_* Elladan chuckled, his hand that had brushed away the tear, now covering his mouth to try and stop the sound from coming out. Not many seconds after he began to chuckle, he felt a small jab in his size and looked down to see Elrohir's finger retreating. He raised his eyebrows as he caught Elrohir's face. "_What was that for?"_ He question with a smile.

The youngest son of Elrond just shrugged as his answer. A sigh was all Elladan heard before he felt Elrohir move away from him. He frowned at this while his twin just looked up to the sky. "_We both need to learn brother, that even this is a day of celebration not of grief. Our thoughts have taken us elsewhere as we should be thinking pleasant things for our best friends sake. He would be displeased with us if he knew."_

Elladan then looked to his hands now in his lap._ "I know we should. We must in fact, but..."_

_"_Gwador_." _Elrohir warned his brother, his voice low but still Elladan continued.

"…_But his _Naneth_ died this day too_."

Elrohir growled, Elladan smiling slightly at the sound as he turned to look at his brother. "_You are doing it again_." the younger twin scowled "_Yes, we have the right to grieve; Estelwen was like a second mother to us when she came to visit on special occasions. But that gives us no right to treat Legolas any differently, you, of all people, should know this. All these years you have been the same. He distances himself because he cannot stand the sympathetic looks our people give him. You must learn that he just wants to be treated normally on this day, wanting to grieve for his _Naneth_ but also wanting to celebrate his birth. You must accept that_, Gwador-nin_._"

"_I have." _Elladan answered, crossing his arms against his chest like a child.

"_No you haven't." _Elrohir pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily as he turned to look at his brother.

"_You don't know that."_

"_I know everything about you, every emotion you are feeling as well as what you are thinking." _Elrohir folded his own arms, a bright smile now appearing as he knew he had won from the moment he had told his brother to accept that.

Elladan narrowed his eyes and then turned away from his brother. Elrohir then broke out in laughter.

The men that were still awake turned to the sound and gave confusing looks at the two Elves, some even smiling as they looked apon the Elf laughing, glad that he could find some things still amusing after everything their kin had been through at Helms Deep, witnessing a complete massacre of their people and also that they were on their way to the war that could finally end all things.

A few others on the other hand, a small group consisting of six to twelve men, whispered non too pleasing things, still not trusting in the faith of the immortals, always thinking the same. Cowards. They believed they were cowards because of the sea calling, many calling it a myth, an excuse to get away from the dark time at hand. They refused to thank the Elves for their sacrifice at Helms Deep, telling them that they deserved it. This caused many more deaths to the race that day from their words. It was like a massive punch in the gut, the final draw on the bow as the last arrow flew.

But still, Elrohir laughed, Elladan throwing his brother angered and confusing faces, in all of which made Elrohir laugh ever more. It had been awhile since Elrohir had laughed this much. He could feel Elladan's emotion's flow through him and finally felt the amusement Elladan was feeling as he pulled the faces at him. It was times like these that reminded them more of home.

They could just imagine themselves, both sat their in their mothers garden underneath a great oak tree as they joked around, their _Ada_ smiling down at them with Glrofindal, Erestor, Lindir and Gandalf and his side. Their beautiful sister walking alongside Aragorn, hand in hand, while Legolas walked a few paces behind, an arrow twiddling in his hands while his bow and quiver rested on his back as he smiled and nodded at the two. They just hoped that everything would return back to the way it was when this was all over. Back to the happier times when there was no war to worry about or any dark creature wanting to control the world.

Elrohir's laughter soon died down as he looked to the night sky, his smile still on his face as he took in each star above. He felt Elladan's worry for him as the sudden outburst of laughter faded but he said nothing to calm the worries. His eye, after a few minutes of silence between the two, finally caught his elder twin looking up at the sky with him. "_I really hope Arwen's okay_." He sent to his brother. "_She should be a mortal within the next few hours or days. She is slowly slipping from us."_

Elladan nodded "_Our dear sister. She has either made the biggest mistake of her life or the greatest. I am still not sure which one_." The eldest son of Elrond buried his head into his hands.

"_You are so much like_ Ada." Elrohir smiled softly, poking Elladan in the side lightly once more. When Elladan didn't reply back, he sighed once again this night "_Arwen has, I believe, made what she thinks is right. Just think about it, _Estel_ is going to be our brother-in-law and maybe, just maybe, there will be little versions of him and her running around, shouting "_Tôrada, Tôrada!_" *Uncle, Uncle!"_

"_We both know we are dreading that day,_ Gwador." Elrohir let out a small chuckle as Elladan pinched the bridge of his nose. "_I think having little versions of Arwen and Estel are going to be a lot of work. By the Valar!" _He suddenly exclaimed, making Elrohir jump slightly.

_"What is it?"_

Elladan turned slowly to face his brother, sending a wave of fear into his younger twin_ "We might have to even look after them some day."_

Elrohir rolled his eyes and then smacked his brother lightly on the arm "_You never know when to stop do you?"_

_"Oh, is that amusement I'm feeling?" _

"_No!"_ Elrohir blushed "_No it's not. You don't feel anything_."

"_Oh really, cause I'm definitely feeling something. Oh, it suddenly changed_." Elladan moved closer to Elrohir, there faces almost inches apart "_Is that...Embarrassment?_"

"_'Dan!"_

Elladan then burst out into a fit of laughter, causing many of the men around the camp, to either wake up angrily or moan in annoyance. Elrohir glared at his brother who now had his arms wrapped around his mid-section, gasping out "It hurts!" All the while laughing some more as he mumbled "You deserve it, _hin_." *child*

"Come now, 'Ro..." Elladan unfolded his arms, his laughter faded into small burst's as he tried to calm it "...It was funny."

"Only to you."

"_Goheno amin_?" *Forgive me?" Elladan smiled to his brother, placing a hand on Elrohir's shoulder and shaking it slightly. When his twin didn't reply, he pouted and moved in closer again "_Saes, Gwador?" _*Please, Brother?*

Elrohir sighed and then ran a hand through his hair. Elladan let out a victory shout just after apologising to all the men that then hushed him to be quite. Many of the others laughed before going back to their own small conversation's while the small group of men that hated the beings hissed at them. Elrohir ended up smiling, catching the look on Elladan's face reminded him all too well of what he wanted to protect. His people, his family, his friends but mostly Elladan.

It was the same for Elladan, he would risk everything to protect him as Elrohir would do the same for him. They couldn't live without the other, so protecting one life would only mean loosing the other. But they understood that risk. One would not dare to see the other bleeding, so they would take that hit, wanting the other to pass peacefully while they took on the pain.

Elladan looked at his brother and smiled sadly, Elrohir forgetting that he was sharing everything with Elladan at that moment. Elrohir just shrugged and watched as his elder twin was just about to say something until the flapping of wings could be heard just above their heads. Elrohir looked up at the same time as his brother and both then furrowed their brows.

"What is that?" Elladan asked, slowly beginning to stand while his eyes were fixed on the bird moving quickly through the air and towards the forest where Legolas was.

Elrohir then stood up beside his brother and then sighed _"Gwador, ta is ere' 'a dulin_. Hardly something to worry about." *Brother, it is only a bird.* But just then, five more came into their eyesight. Just when the younger twin was about to comment, another nine then flew past. "This cannot be, can it?" He questioned his brother but immediately saw his twin hurrying over to where Aragorn was sleeping.

"Only one way to find out." Elladan knelt beside the ranger and then shook him rather roughly.

Aragorn's eyes flew open and he quickly grabbed Elladan's hands but Elrohir was one step ahead. The younger twin hurried over and quickly grabbed the ranger's dagger he kept underneath his make-shift pillow. He held it to the ranger's throat "_Estel, ta is coiasira ten' lle a' leubt n'alaquel a' lye_" *Hope, it is time for you to come back to us*

Aragorn blinked as he froze from the Elvish and the cold steel against his throat. "'Ro?" He said whilst looking up at his brother.

"Aragorn, you need to go." Elladan interrupted, grabbing the ranger under his arms and hauling him onto his feet. Aragorn sagged wearily, bringing his hand close to his face to rub his eyes. Elrohir removed the dagger then and tucked into the sheath just before placing it on the ranger's belt. He didn't miss Elladan saying the man's birth name but ignored it for now.

The younger twin went over to the ranger and slapped him lightly on the face to wake him up a bit more as he said "Come on _Estel_, wake up and go to Legolas." This got a reaction. "Yes, remember that he will only see you now? It's time, _Gwador-nin_. You need to hurry."

"Legolas? I…" The ranger stuttered but quickly pried Elladan's arms off of him and began to stumble his way over to Brego. The twins watched as the man got on the stallion and rode of in the direction of the birds as well as where Legolas was within the forest.

After few minutes of silence passed by the brothers, none taking any notice of the men that now wore confusing expression's as Gondor's true hope rode away, Elladan finally sighed as he sat heavily on the ground, his head in his hands. "How many years has it been?"

"Besides from the moment _Estel_ could speak his first word, many years 'Dan." His twin replied as he sat beside him. "Come, let us catch some sort of rest to relax ourselves."

Elladan whispered harshly "_Relax? How can we relax?"_

"The same way we have done for many years. Come on, _Gwador_, there is nothing we can do." Elrohir replied back calmly.

Elladan breathed in deeply before nodding at his twin. The elder twin smiled the slightest as he instantly felt his brother's head fall onto his shoulder. Elrond's oldest turned his head slightly to look at his younger twin brother's face and saw the glazed identical eyes. Elladan rolled his eyes and said "You lair." just before slowly welcoming sleep.

* * *

He hoped the Prince was okay. If something bad was too happen to him then he was definitely going to blame himself for his carelessness. He should have known this was going to happen but yet he fell asleep as if everything was perfectly normal.

As Aragorn got closer, the forest almost growing as he did, he looked up to see the birds, their white wings glowing in the star light. These doves must have come from Minas Tirith for the one's that flew over Helms Deep had a red iris, one the reflected the star's light. These were brown, black almost as the light never truly touch them. The couldn't have been from Mirkwood, they had a blue Iris while those past the Misty Mountains had a purple feather on their left wing. They flew low now, no sounds escaping their beaks as they finally reached the forest and hovered over the tops of the trees; waiting for the right moment to land and start their attack.

"_Noro lim, Brego_." *Ride fast, Brego.* Aragorn whispered and instantly felt Brego pick up the pace, making them arrive at the forest quicker than what they had been going before. The stallion slowed as he reached the forests' edge, Aragorn whispering his thanks in Elvish and then jumping down from the saddle and running into the woods. He couldn't see Arod anywhere on the edge so presumed that Legolas had rode the white horse within.

The ranger whistled and heard two neighs, one from Brego and another from, well, another. As he slowed his pace, he turned to see his horse coming up behind him. Aragorn smiled at the creature and grabbed the stallion's reins and led the horse deeper into the forest with him. "_Where you hiding, Legolas?"_ He thought, as he began shouting for the Prince.

Aragorn saw a clearing in the distance and his feet took him there. He broke through the line of trees and looked around only to be greeted by nothing. It was awfully quite, the wind was still, the doves above refused to make a sound till it was time while the trees stayed silent. He glanced around the circle of trees and then turned left, hoping that Legolas was somewhere else within the forest.

"I'll give you a hint."

A familiar voice caught the ranger's ears and Aragorn stopped and smiled.

"If you turn around, what you are looking for, should be in one of the trees in front of you."

A chuckle left Aragorn's mouth and he turned to look at the trees now before him and within them to try and find the Elf.

"Your cold, smelly human."

"Yes, precisely, _human_." Aragorn laughed, searching the many trees and their branches in hope of finding the Prince. "It's going to take a while trying to find you, _Laegolas, _I don't have your superior sight, you know that." *Greenleaf*

"A bit warmer, _Utinu en lokirim_."

"Son of snakes? _Lle anoné harwaei amin, mellon-nin_." *You have wounded me, my friend.* Aragorn brought a hand to his heart, pretending to feel as if the words had actually wounded him. A soft chuckling could be heard a little to his right and that was when he lowered himself to the ground. "Found you, _Orvelethron_." *Orc lover.*

An audible thud signalled the Prince dropping out from his tree, a bright smile on his face as he walked over to Aragorn and sat down, cross-legged, in front of him. "_Lle ier tiri ten' 'a edan, Dúnadan_." *You are bright for a human, man of the west.*

Aragorn's smile widened "_Amin hannon lle, Cunn-nin_. How have you been this evening?" *I thank you, my Prince.*

"I have been well, thank you. How are you and the twins?"

"The twins are well and so is myself. What have you been doing while I was on my way here?"

"I have been playing." Legolas' smile widened this time, his head nodding at all the trees surrounding them both. "My friends have kept me company." A pause. "I was worried you wouldn't come again."

At this Aragorn furrowed his brow "I ask for forgiveness for that, _Cunn-nin_. I was in the north with the rangers. There had been attacks on a number of-" He was cut off when Legolas raised a hand. "I am sorry. Please, tell me why you were worried?" He asked.

"Sauron said you would not come." Legolas answered. "He said something highly amusing. He said that you were busy trying to become King, which is a complete lie that I know. There isn't any way possible that you could become a King." Legolas laughed, missing Aragorn's face drop slightly.

The man laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, that's true." Ah, how could he forget? Legolas was always different during this time. Completely out of character was the right saying. The Prince acted like a Prince, one that hadn't had such a dark past but more of a disturbing dream, one that would only be addressed as Prince, friend, to those he deemed _worthy_, or Greenleaf.

This Legolas was all fun and games, something similar to the other but much more happier, something to portray what he could have acted like if he was never taken from his father and home. This Legolas' mother was slaughtered by Orcs but he had learned to deal with the fact that she was in Mandos' halls, resting, the other had not. This Legolas only came out during the later hours of the day, the other wanting to get away, somewhere far, before people saw the change. This Legolas saw Sauron as an equal, anything the dark Lord would say, he would either believe or simple wait out what he had said to see if it was true. This Legolas didn't know Aragorn was of royal lineage.

He was a completely different person and Aragorn had to treat him as if he was a true Prince. He learnt that the hard way, sixty four years ago today, him being a stupid teen and not fully understanding the change Legolas went through. He still didn't now but Legolas didn't either. He was never _awake_ when it happened.

"_Estel?"_

Aragorn blinked "Oh, _Goheno amin_, _Cunn-nin_."

"Nay, you need not apologise this time, _mellon_." Legolas smiled, smacking Aragorn's knee lightly.

Aragorn smiled back and then furrowed his brow "_Cunn-nin_, might you have seen a white stallion around here somewhere? He had rode off as I set up for camp." He lied but this Legolas had no idea who Arod was.

"Ah, so the stallion was yours I see. And whose must this one's be?" Legolas nodded to Brego.

"I borrowed him from a village nearby." There is no villiage nearby, only Edoras which was a day away. "I told the farmer that I would return his horse back once I have come to find mine. I paid a very high some just to borrow him, I must tell you." No sum, no farmer and he didn't think he was going to return the horse to his actual owner when Brego hated him.

"Well, your stallion is just through those trees." The archer turned and pointed behind him. "I hope you don't plan to leave soon, Aragorn. You have just gotten here." He said as he turned back round.

"Not at all." _Though I fear it will be you leaving before me._ He added to himself after. Aragorn watched as Legolas next went down and picked up a small daisy, slitting the stem only then to pick another and weave through it, creating a small chain.

"_Estel_, create a chain with me."

Aragorn then pulled a face

"Oh come now, it will be fun. Surely you have not forgotten how to make one?" Legolas raised his eyebrows while smiling.

"I haven't forgotten, I'm just a little old for that." He laughed "The last time you ask me to make a chain with you, was when I was twenty six."

"And how old are you now?"

"Eighty three."

"Eighty three? You have grown quite a lot since the last I saw you."

"It's only been a year, _Laegolas_."

"A year too long. You have not seen me in all those days." Legolas still smiled but Aragorn knew he was hurting. The Prince's eyes being a total give away. He couldn't blame himself for not coming to see him, this Legolas only came out at night on this day but still, he couldn't help himself from feeling a little guilty. "How old am I, _Estel_?"

"You are two thousand, eight hundred and ninety three this day." Aragorn replied

"Right, so I am thousands years older than you and yet you cannot make a simple daisy chain?" Legolas won. He knew he had one from the moment he had asked the ranger how old he was. Aragorn was defeated. He picked a daisy and then spilt the stem to begin his chain, Legolas smiling triumphantly all the while he was doing it.

But just as Legolas began to continue on with his own, a coo sounded from above. Aragorn's smile faded the moment he heard the sound and saw Legolas' hands freeze, his daisy chain falling to the ground. _Damn._ Legolas turned his head to the skies, his eyes wide as he stared at the birds circling above_. _Aragorn quickly dropped his own chain and reached out to Legolas, grabbing the Elf's hands with one hand while the other worked its way into his small bag at his waist, trying to find the rope inside.

"Legolas, listen to me." Aragorn felt like his was talking to a tree. No response was given to him but still he tried to get his friend to hear his words. "You need to stay calm." He said as he found the rope and began to tie the Elf's hands.

"_Este-Estel_, the doves…They…" Legolas stuttered, his eyes wide with fear and glazed over as if asleep.

"I know, I know. Just try and relax." Once Aragorn had tied Legolas' hands, stopping him from going to do something he would regret later on, he gently tilted the Prince's head down "Legolas, keep your eyes on me." He always felt Déjà vu when he said this for it was always the same. Always the same rope he used, always the same reactions. Nothing surprised him.

Legolas' eyes flickered from the doves that cooed above and Aragorn's soothing words. He was so confused. Movement was caught in the far left; the corner of his eye picking up on the small white bird that perched itself on one of the many tree's branches.

"Legolas, eyes on me." Aragorn shook Legolas' head, making the Elf focus on him again. "Please, just don't look at them. Yes, they are there but you just need to ignore them, block out their calls."

"I-I can't _Estel_…Why…How...?"

"Just stop!" Aragorn shouted, causing the bird to take flight. "Think only of me and naught of them. You _only_ have to _think _of me, not of them." He repeated, thankful that Legolas nodded although it was slightly hesitant.

The next few hours were going to be painful. They had three left to go until the doves were to disappear and fly back to Minas Tirith and leave the Prince alone.

Aragorn only hoped that nothing bad would transpire during that short period of time.

* * *

**I hope so too, Strider.** What did you guys think of Leggy becoming someone different? :) Aren't Elladan and Elrohir so cute?! I just want to eat them up...But, that would be cannibalism and cannibalism is wrong. But, again, they are only fiction...That means I can eat the words, right?! :D

_Nothing you need to know _:P

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Yeah, that is true! Faramir needed his little moment to shine ;) I am glad you do :D Thank you!

**Crystal di Angelo; **Aha that is quite alright, I am fine with the name changing :) I thank you for your counsel and will keep it with me, thank you for that :D Ahahaa you may comfort him, he needs it and I won't tell Sauron, that I promise ;) You have my leave then, travel safely :D _Namarië!_ :D

**LightsCDark; **That Gandalf, always saying the silliest of things ;) Thank you, I am glad you think that :) Ahaha, yeah that's true, poor Leggy ;) You don't see many of these chapters ;) YAY! That makes me happy :')

**Nardhwentheelf; **Ahhh! Sorry...Well, I haven't really hurt Leggy yet but maybe soon? I love hurting him ;) How was France and the falling into the lake? ;D Thank you and yes, Go Leggy! :D

**Nightrunner144; **Thank you! Ahaha yep, you are very welcome for that :D I love adding as I go, a strange habbit I have :3 Faramir is just awesome :')

**Cynogriffon; **Awww! This makes me so bad for making you wait for so long ;( Very sorry but I am glad to find that out as well :D Really happy you are enjoying it :)

**BrightWatcher; **Thank you for all the stuff I messed up again :D I have changed it, so thank you! ^^ Ahahaha I found them very helpful :D

* * *

**Namarië! or Navaer! - In Sindarin :D**


	22. Boromir was always the solider

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Boromir was always the solider.

The gentle sounds of the birds singing and the trees swaying with the calming wind woke the ranger from his sleep. Aragorn yawned as he did and shifted the slightest but something that weighed about that of a small child stopped him in doing so. Aragorn leaned heavily against the tree he was resting up against and looked down to his lap, smiling as he saw Legolas' head resting on him, his hands still bound. He brought a hand to rest on the Prince's head and gently began to brush Legolas' hair, the Prince letting a sigh escape his mouth as he did. This made Aragorn's smile widen.

With his free hand, he began to untie the rope from the Prince's wrists, with much difficulty, for he had tied them a bit too tight. He found tiny spots of red of the material and closed his eyes briefly. Aragorn brought the Prince's wrists closer to inspect and found nothing, glad that the Elven healing ability had kicked in almost immediately as they had been cut by the rope.

A small snort was made to his right and the future King turned to face his steed that lay beside him. He placed Legolas' hands down gently and removed the one that had been stroking the Prince's head, the other now taking over, to reach out and place a hand on Brego's cheek. The stallion awoke slowly and snorted again but louder as he lifted his head to gaze into the wakeful eyes of his fairly new master.

"Quel Amrun, mellon-nin." _*Good morning,*_ Aragorn whispered to the stallion, Brego nodding as his reply. The ranger then looked down at Legolas once more, switching hands again, as he looked at the lids that covered the Prince's eyes. He would have to wake him soon if he wanted Legolas to avoid having a nightmare. But, he would give Legolas a few more minutes of complete rest.

Aragorn carefully removed the cloak from around his neck, unclipping the leaf of Lórien, moving forwards slightly so that he wouldn't have much trouble getting it from between the tree and himself and gently wrapped it into a small ball, almost making it look like a pillow. He carefully lifted Legolas' head and slowly removed himself from the tree, placing the makeshift pillow on the floor and then placing the Prince's head apon it.

Legolas made no sound in which Aragorn was thankful for. The future King stood and stretched out his muscles, walking off the sleep still left in his legs as he did. Brego continued to keep his eyes locked on his carer, watching the man intently as he walked around the clearing, arms raised above his head and back arched.

After Aragorn finally felt the last of his muscles untighten, he turned to face Brego, walking towards the stallion as he said "I am going to get Arod. Keep an eye on him, if anything happens, call me straight away and do not hesitate." When Brego nodded Aragorn walked into the trees behind him, remembering where the other Legolas had pointed to the day yesterday.

He let a whistle escape his mouth and a few short seconds after, he heard a small neigh echo throughout the forest. He knew this wasn't Brego's for his stallions were much deeper than that of white horses. He whistles again as he went deeper and soon found the neigh much closer to him then he had originally thought. He turned at the sound, it coming from his right and turned in that direction. There in the distance, he could see the white stallion beginning to stand.

Aragorn tread carefully, not wanting to spook the horse, as he got closer. He whistled again, signalling that he wasn't a threat in anyway and wouldn't lay a finger on the horse. The future King watched as Arod turned in the direction of his whistle and noticed him. He noticed one of Arod's ears were back.

"Hey." He said softly, raising his hands so that Arod could see them. Arod shifted the slightest and let out a snort, his head pulling on the reins that were tied to a low branch from one of the nearest trees. "It's alright." Aragorn moved closer and towards the reins, Arod still watching his every move. "Your master is just over there." He pointed to where he had just come from, Arod lifting his head high at the sound of master.

The ranger untied the reins and took them into his hands "Let's go." Both horse and man walked alongside each other and made their way back to the clearing. As they broke the tree's surrounding the clearing, Aragorn watched as Brego's head lifted to look at them both. Aragorn thanked his stallion and walked Arod towards his horse and Legolas.

"Time to get up, Brego." He smiled at his steed as he knelt beside Legolas. He caught Brego beginning to stand at the corner of his eye, his other catching Arod leaning down and pushing his head up against Legolas' legs. He slowly began to shake the Prince awake, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder and the other running through the Prince's hair.

A moan escaped Legolas' mouth and slowly the eyes of Mirkwood's Prince began to open. "_Estel?_" Legolas questioned, another moan still escaping his mouth as he began to sit up.

"Yes, I am here, _mellon_." Aragorn replied "Sorry to have woken you." He apologised.

Legolas nodded as his reply to the ranger and brought a hand to his head "Did I do anything…"

"Nay, you did naught last night." Aragorn interrupted, standing up to wipe the dirt of his trousers and then to extended a hand out for Legolas to take a hold off.

Legolas grabbed hold of the hand and thanked the ranger as he stretched out the muscles in his back. "I am sorry if anything happened last night, _Estel_."

"You do not have to be sorry, Legolas." Aragorn laughed, wrapping his arm around the Prince's shoulder and placing Arod's reins into his hands. "If you need to be sorry to someone, it is Arod you should apologise to. Your other stuck up self, tied him to a tree."

Legolas furrowed his brow again and jabbed the man in the ribs "I did not know my other half was stuck up. Have you always thought that?"

"Kind of." Aragorn rubbed the back of his neck "I have to speak very formal to you. I can only call you _Laegolas_ or_ Cunn-nin, mellon_ as well since I have been coming to that other half of you for so long."

Legolas sighed "I had no idea. Forgive me."

"No need for that. I'm used to it." Aragorn smiled, shaking the Prince as his free hand grabbed at Brego's reins and soon all four were walking towards the forests edge. The ranger hoped that Théoden hadn't moved on yet, Théodred hopefully telling his father not too but knew the King would have otherwise.

Legolas apologised to his steed as they broke through the line of trees, Aragorn mounting Brego while waiting for the Prince as he said his thanks to the trees for letting them rest among them for the night. Once Legolas had mounted Arod, both were off, their steeds taking it slowly as they enjoyed the calming of the newly spring breeze.

"This is what I love most the day after the first day of Spring." Aragorn said, causing Legolas to face him "The breeze feels great."

"I must agree with you however I smell rain in the air." Legolas smiled as the ranger's face fell. "Do not worry, _Estel_, it may only last a couple of hours. Now that spring is here, the rain will come a lot more than what it did in winter."

"Aye, that is true." Aragorn nodded, already smelling the rain in the air. "How long do you think it is till the rain hits us?"

"Although you can smell it now, I say about eight hours. We should arrive at Dunharrow within that time so all may be well." Legolas answered, smiling still at the ranger who couldn't help but smile back.

Brego and Arod continued their slow pace back to where the riders of Rohan should be waiting, only being nine in the morning and that many of their kin and their riders would still be asleep. But they were very wrong. As they came apon a hill, each riding up it, they saw only a small group of six left behind.

"It seems as if the King did not want to waste any time." Aragorn sighed, he knew the King wasn't going to wait, no matter how many times Théodred must have told him too. He faced Legolas as he asked "Who do you see waiting?"

"It is the twins, Gimli, Éowyn, Merry and Théodred." Legolas replied.

"Alright, let us go then." It surprised him that Éowyn was there, but even more that Théodred was. They both rode fast towards the small group, making it there within five minutes. They slowed and smiled as they heard Gimli shout to catch the attention of the others:

"You sure took your time."

Aragorn and Legolas smiled at the Dwarf "We apologise for that, friend Gimli." Legolas replied, watching as Gimli crossed his arms and began to tap his foot on the earth. The sight was slightly amusing in his eyes.

Gimli muttered something none could hear before he said "I forgive you but next time, I'm coming along. I just hated the moment when those two faces…" He turned and faced Elladan and Elrohir, who both raised a finger and pointed at themselves with shocked expressions "…Are the first thing I see when I awake."

Elladan and Elrohir soon burst out laughing "Oh come now, Master Dwarf, surely…"

"…Our faces aren't that terrible?" Elrohir ended his brother's sentence. "We must say that yours is far scarier than ours."

Gimli growled low in his throat, making the twins laugh even more. Merry joined in with the laughter, while the rest just smiled. Éowyn thought to herself that the last time she had heard the two finishes each other's sentence off was back in Helms deep. She remembered them walking up to her asking for_ Estel_. She had asked what that meant and they told her, the Elvish word for _Hope._ She was rather confused at first at how they could do such a thing but she said nothing and only replied back to them. The maiden had to admit, she missed it.

"Shall we all get going then?" Théodred said to them all as a few insults flew by between the Dwarf and the Elf twins.

Aragorn agreed with the Prince of Rohan and soon the bags left on the floor were packed, Gimli was secured to the back of Arod, clutching the Prince's tunic like his life depended on it and all were off, their pace not too slow or too fast. "How far is King Théoden along?" Aragorn asked the Prince beside him, wondering when exactly the King had decided to ride out.

"My father awoke everyone up just as the sun made its way past the mountains. This was, as I say, around seven." Théodred replied. "He did not want to waste any time in getting to Dunharrow. I tried to stop him, asking him to wait a few more hours for your return but he said there wasn't much time left."

"Aye, I knew King Théoden would do such a thing, so please do not sound apologetic." Aragorn smiled "I can only guess that they rode quickly and swiftly to shorten their journey."

Théodred nodded, making Aragorn guess right. He had watched as his father rode quickly, leaving him and the twins, Merry and Éowyn behind for they refused to leave their friends. It wasn't long until Gimli called for Aragorn to compete in which horse was faster: Arod or Brego. Aragorn refused Gimli's offer but Elladan and Elrohir were quick to start teasing the ranger, making Aragorn give in and begin his raise with the Mirkwood Elf and the Dwarf that hailed from the Blue Mountains.

"You won't win, Aragorn." Gimli said low, a bright smile plastered on his face, gripping onto Legolas tightly to ready himself just in case he wouldn't fall off from the horse that had no saddle. _Damn Elves and there supernatural balance_.

"I will have you eat those words, Master Dwarf." Aragorn laughed and readied Brego.

"Where shall we race too?" Legolas asked, turning back to face the Dwarf.

Gimli leaned slightly to the side to see what was in front and then pointed "That hill over there. Not to close and not to far."

The ranger hummed "I do not think Arod will be able to make that distance, Gimli." Aragorn smirked when Arod snorted and slammed his hoofs on the ground in anger. Brego nodded, a neigh escaping him. This only caused Arod to get angrier as Brego clearly agreed with his rider.

Gimli let out a laugh "This race will be over before you know it, human."

Éowyn smiled at the three as they each smiled at each other, the others smiling along with them as they watched them finally count to three in the Elvish language, Gimli completely puzzled by this, and took off like the calming wind. They all began to laugh as Gimli lost his grip on Legolas and suddenly began to fall when the horses took off. If not for Legolas' hand darting to catch him and lift him back up, he would have died of embarrassment.

Éowyn laughed as the boys all shouted encouragement at the two, Merry jumping up and down on their horse in excitement. They all watched as the two horses got smaller as they got farther away from them yet closer to the where they were to finish. Each of them couldn't see who was leading so could only trust that the three would not bicker about who came first. They didn't really need to worry about Legolas bickering, more Gimli and Aragorn.

As the minutes went by, they all saw the two horses start to slow once they had reached the hill. They couldn't see who won, but with Elladan's and Elrohir's vision, they told them it was a draw. The small group slowly made their way over to the three of them, they didn't bother rushing knowing that there was a whole day ahead of them when they could finally relax and act themselves before they arrived at Dunharrow.

This was the main reason why Théodred tagged along. He had missed spending many days talking to his father about things other than war, missed talking and laughing with his cousins about silly things like playing tricks on the guards around the city. This day, he could be himself and not worry about a thing, even if the thought of going to war was still fresh in his mind.

"Elladan?" A small voice caught the eldest Elves attention, making him turn to face the Hobbit. It wasn't just Elladan's eyes that were on him but also Elrohir's and Théodred's, Éowyn listening from in front. "Could you tell me more stories about you Elves? Bilbo was a great story teller but it is much better hearing it from an Elf himself."

"Ah, you asked the same thing about three days ago, did you not?" When Merry nodded, he smiled "What was it you wished to know, Master Hobbit?"

Merry brought a hand to his chin, rubbing it slightly as to think of something to ask the immortal. "Anything?" He asked with a sheepish grin. And then a question came to mind "How old is Elrond, your dad?"

Elladan looked over at Elrohir and both smiled "Our _Ada_ is six thousand and five hundred years old, Meriadoc."

"The Lord of Rivendell is_ that_ old?" Théodred exclaimed, his eyes wide "How old are both of you then?"

"Aye, our_ Ada_ is indeed old." They both laughed. Elrohir then faced the man of Rohan, answering his question "'Dan and I are three thousand, three hundred and twenty four."

"So how do you know what age you are in mortal terms?" Merry asked.

"We tend to make a guess, depending on how old we look to your kind." The eldest twin and Elf amongst them answered. "Merry, how old do you think our _Ada_ looks to you?" He then asked the Halfling.

"Around his late forties, something like that." He replied.

"Correct. Our race stops aging at a certain point in our lives." Elrohir explained "Our Kin, the Ñoldorin, will stop until we reach that mortal age of around forty, some of us lucky enough to stop aging at around the late twenty's. Silvan's mortal age will be around thirty while Sindar is between twenty and late forty's. It is likely Legolas has probably stopped his aging even though he is so young, the same for his father. Thranduil only looks like that of a man in his late twenty's or early thirties."

"And how young is that? I mean Legolas, I thought he was well over two thousand." Théodred looked into the distance towards the three beings. Aragorn laughing and arguing with Gimli, the Dwarf just shouts that he and the Elf did win while Legolas just laughed. It was always strange seeing such a three together. A man making friends with an Elf and Dwarf was indeed surprising, for the races hated each other.

"Isn't it that Elves mature at the age of three thousand?" Merry answered the Prince, Théodred turning around with his eye brows raised.

"How did you know that, young Hobbit?" Elladan furrowed his brow with a grin.

"Aragorn told me and the rest of the fellowship back when we had departed Rivendell." Merry faced the Elf "I remember Pippin saying that none of us would be alive by the time Legolas reaches his full maturity."

"Aye, that is true. For your kind, you mature around the ages of eighteen. Legolas maybe twenty in your age but is still a child in ours. Because of his past, he has matured far quickly than any of us have." Elrohir explained "Me, 'Dan and Arwen are all still seen as children in the eyes of our kin, being the youngest there is on this world." The youngest twin finished just when he heard the sounds of rushing hoofs along the earth. He turned his head to face the sound and both twins then watched as Aragorn came riding over.

"_Gwador!"_ The ranger called "Tell me…" He stopped his steed once he reached the small group "…Who is it that won the race?" He smiled as he heard Legolas and Gimli ride over.

Elladan and Elrohir both smiled and waited for their Elf Prince and the angry looking Dwarf to get closer. Once they were, they immediately told the three that it was a draw. Laughs escaped their mouths as Gimli started to yell at how that couldn't be true when Legolas and he had got their quicker than Aragorn had.

"Come…" Théodred ended his laugh, a small chuckle left in it's place "…Let us make haste to my father. We have many hours left until we arrive."

The other's nodded at the Rohirrim Prince and soon they were all off, a gentle ride soon turning into a huge race between them all.

* * *

"_This is how you would serve your city?" Denethor snarled "You would risk its utter ruin?"_

_Faramir took a deep breath "I did what I judged to be right." _

"_What you judged to be right?" His father glared daggers at him. "You sent the Ring of power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling." _

_Faramir was left unfazed by his father now shouting at him. He had gone through so many lectures that he did not care about how rough or harsh his father's voice was, he always just let it pass through one ear an out the other. "Witless he may be…" He spoke up, seeing how his father then furrowed his brow. He paused, wondering if he should say his next words. He made up his mind and did "…But not as witless as the man that craves its power."_

"_How __**dare**__ you!" Denethor shouted, standing up from his chair at the bottom of the throne for the rightful King. "You will never speak to me in such a way again! Do you understand, _Captain?"_ He growled the last words, spitting them out almost. _

_Faramir just stood there, a small shake of his head as he continued to look into his father's eyes. He saw how Denethor began to get uncomfortable from his stare but he still did. He deserved it. _

_Denethor head shook in anger; he turned his eyes away from his idiotic child's and into those of the tower guard's captains at the end of the hall. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled, causing the man to smile. He turned his eyes back to Faramir "Why is he here?!" _

"_The tower guards are allowed to come and go as they please, father. You do not rule them." Faramir spoke up the truth; spoke the words that were written by the last King that had taken his seat up on that same throne. _

"_Father?! You dare call me such a thing when you cannot even do a simple task? You have no right to call me that ever again!" Denethor screamed. _

_Faramir winced, the words actually wounding him. Although he had wished for his father, no, the steward to say such a thing to him all his life, it still hurt knowing that he finally had said it. It was only a matter of time before Denethor would've said such a thing, driving by the grief for Boromir and the anger he had had for him his whole life. "As you wish, my Lord Steward."_

_Denethor's eyes widened but quickly cleared the expression right off his face. Back at the end of the room, Beregond stood with a huge smile on his face. The door opened beside him and he looked towards it, Denethor and Faramir also, as one of his men came walking in and stood beside him. _

"_Get out!" Denethor shouted at the man, but had no effect at all. _

_Beregond faced down at the Steward and leaned towards the man beside him "Why he still thinks we listen to him is beyond me." The man agreed with a nod and a grin._

_Denethor snarled and then faced back at Faramir, forgetting the distractions and the previous words they both had spoken and got back to the subject at hand "It should have been brought back to the Citadel to be kept safe."_

_Faramir watched as his fathers angered expression suddenly faded and turned into one he could not describe or read. _

"_Hidden." The small word came; the Steward's eyes drifting to the floor "Dark and deep in the vaults…Not to be used." His eyes slowly came up to Faramir's again, his voice turning dark and cold "Unless at the uttermost end of need."_

"_You speak of things you will not be able to control." Faramir's words broke through off whatever Denethor had been thinking, the man blinking harshly to focus on the _boy_ before him "I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith was falling in ruin and I alone could save her."_

_The Steward narrowed his eyes, his voice becoming low again "Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a King of old." His lip then curled up, his head becoming lower as he stared at the _boy_ "Boromir would have remembered his father's need."_

"_I have no father."_

_Denethor raised his head at the words of the_ boy_ before him but went unfazed by them. _"_He would have brought me a Kingly gift."_

"_Boromir would not have brought the Ring." He said quickly, his head shaking slightly at how foolish the Steward sounded. "He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it. He would've fallen." His last words came out broken, a small lump forming in his throat as he spoke ill of his deceased brother. He only hoped that if Boromir was watching over him, he would forgive him._

_Denethor's grip on the arms of his chair tightened and his body lifted slightly. _"_You know nothing of this matter!" _

"_He would have kept it for his own." Faramir said quickly again, hoping the crazed man before him would listen to reason. However, he knew he wouldn't, he never would. The ranger watched as Denethor shook in anger, his eyes wide "And when he returned…" A pause "…You would have not known your son and I would not of know my brother."_

_This was all it took for Denethor to snap. "Boromir was loyal to me!" He jumped out of his chair, his fist shaking above his head. He watched as the son he had out casted, thrown aside, took a step back "Not some Wizard's pupil!" He spat out, a miserable sound escaping his mouth as he fell backwards and landed on the step by his throne. _

Faramir walked through the corridors of the Citadel, his mind replaying what had happened yesterday. He shook his head as he walked, remembering how foolish his father had begun to sound when he brought Boromir into the argument. He had never wanted his fath-the Steward bringing his brother into it but it was obvious he would.

He passed through and arch and stopped, his eyes suddenly looking at the small being at on one of the wooden benches in the corridor. The ranger smiled as the Hobbit mumbled to himself, things about being brave and not to forget about his friends...And something about being hungry.

Faramir smiled as he walked towards the Hobbit, Pippin hearing his footfalls slid off from the bench to face him "You are to join the tower guard." He said, eyebrows raised.

"Beregond suggested it to me." Pippin smiled shyly back "I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me."

"It can tell you, Master Hobbit that it once belonged to a young boy of the city…" The ranger looked at the armour the Hobbit was wearing, a smile still on his face "…Who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies."

"This was yours?" Pippin smiled with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, it was mine." Faramir kept his eyes locked on his old armour, nodding his head. "The Steward had it made for me." He reached out and tug at the sleeve.

"Your father?" Pippin asked.

"My father no longer has any family. Let alone his last son." Faramir looked into the eyes of the Halfling.

Pippin just nodded and looked to the ground briefly as he sighed "Well…" He said as he looked back up "…I was taller than you were then. Although, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." He began to laugh when Faramir did.

"Never fitted me either, Master Hobbit." His laughter soon stopped, a small smile left in its place "Boromir was always the solider. They were so alike, he and the Steward." Pippin's laughter stopped the moment Boromir was mention; no smile was left in its place though "Proud. Stubborn even. But strong."

There was a small pause between the two until Pippin spoke up "I think you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father, your Steward, will see it."

Faramir smiled a heart-warming smile and knelt down in front of the Hobbit, pulling the small being into a hug. "Thank you, Pippin." Pippin was caught off guard but when his ears caught the man's small voice, he smiled back, wrapping his arms around the ranger and holding him closely.

The ranger swallowed the lump in his throat and looked towards the end of the corridor. Stood there in the archway was Gandalf, leaning on his staff and smiling at the two. Faramir smiled back and a small laugh escaped him, tears threatened to fall although he tried to do his best to stop them.

One tear escaped him and he soon found more falling down his cheeks. He buried his head in Pippin's small shoulder and began to cry, the Halfling rubbing warm circles on his back. Gandalf walked forwards and knelt down beside the them, wrapping them both within his cloak, shielding them from the eyes of guards and maids that suddenly decided to walk down the particular corridor at this particular time.

* * *

**Poor Faramir :( **I feel so sorry for the man, never again shall I hate him! (I never did before but, hey, ho…) This chapter have been updated quicker than my previous one, so I hope to get the others done much quicker :) I get mixed up with my days, I stay awake till 5 in the morning and sleep until 6 in the evening ;O Opps!

I love all the support I am getting from this! Thank you all so much for being patent while I be lazy, try to overcome summer illnesses and work :) Anyway, I hoped you have all enjoyed the chapter! :D

_Four thing you need to know!_

**1. The Chapter - Okay, so, I only liked the second half of this chapter (That being Faramir's). The first half just felt so out of place and I couldn't find anyway to try and improve it. I think the characters and the wording is done terribly and I apologise if any of you think the same. I did try my best -When proof reading- to make the characters seem a bit more like themselves but I just couldn't. To me, Aragorn and Legolas seemed to be the one's out of character the most :(**

**2. Elven ages – I made this up myself. Please don't start writing things that I already know. I changed it to suit my story :)**

**3. Faramir - The ranger has a bit more of a back bone in my story when facing Denethor but when away from his father, his feelings catch up and just want to break out. Poor man :/**

**4. HOBBIT - Pippin has become a member of the tower guard so now Denethor can't tell him what to do, unlike in the movie.**

_That's it! :P_

* * *

**Some BIG Reviews this time;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Ah, I am glad you liked it :D Thank you for being patent with that chapter and also this one :D Aww, thank you :3 I am glad that I have got them two right, they remind me of my sister and I but not so much of the love and closeness between them both ;) Terribly sorry if it was even the tiniest bit confusing. I love just adding as I write, gives me a good sum of what might have happened in previous chapters :) *grins evilly* I have many things planned ;) I can't wait to write them near the right time ;D Happy belated Birthday! :D I am glad you have enjoyed it :)

**BrightWatcher; **Finally got it written! ;D Ah, I originally was going to put that, but my mind is slightly awkward and tends to not listen to me xD I had refereed to them all at one point during each fiction, the first more than the others but YAY! So proud of myself right now ;') Aha! I will keep that in mind, _mellon_ :) Thank you for all your advice, AGAIN! I love it, helps me improve so much on what I could do with future chapters :D Yeah, that was my main focus, Elladan and Elrohir were just to kick start the chapter and have one of their brotherly talks ;3 Life is going amazingly bright! And for yourself? :D

**Nardhwentheelf; **I am so glad you did! :D I must agree with you, I prefer other leggy too, he's much better :3 I will try my best not to, promise, but then again, Sauron's mind works much differently then mine D: Don't cry! ;) Hoping this was sooner than the last, I will gradually start to make them quicker :)

**LightsCDark; **Oh thank the Valar for that, I thought I was xD Leggy is going through some changes right now...It was his birthday after all *sighs* They grow up so fast. ;) There is always that reason! :D In earlier fictions, when I get to writing them, you will see how he acts during his first change etc :) Hoping that would clear a few things up then :L Thank you for your review! :D

**Cynogriffon; **Aw, I am glad you did :D Yay! That's a relief, I didn't think many would :) Yeah, those twins just crack me up too! ;D Hope you liked this chapter :D

**Missteigne; **Okay, here is my bad French reply (Using Google translate for this) : Tout sera expliqué bientôt, je promets :)

* * *

**Next chapter will contain:**

Thranduil and the battle taking place in Mirkwood...

...And...

...Sauron being a Sauron.

_I thought I would give you all something to look forward to_ ;)

* * *

**Namarië!**


	23. My Lord Elrond

Disclaimer in chapter 1- Welcome, my Lords…

I apologise for the late chapter!

Confusions: I am sorry if some of you got confused but I deleted the apology chapter. The chapter which I then uploaded (Originally 23 but now 22) is up, so if any of you were unsure whether you had read it or not, sorry for that but go and read it if you haven't :)

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 23 – My Lord Elrond.

_He ran._

_That was all he could think of doing, running, running to find her, to find him. But no matter how many times he did, he still couldn't find them, couldn't find his loved ones. Shouts, panic shouts, came through one ear and out the other. He cared naught for the worry of others as his own fear; worry and pain were the only things he felt deep inside his immortal heart. He shouted and shouted at his friends, to find her, to find him but they kept coming back with the same words…_

"_We have looked everywhere yet we still cannot find them."_

_Stabs of pain struck his heart, his heart that was supposed to last for all eternity. He felt the pain rise as he ran deeper into the forest. The gentle song of the trees could not soothe his fearful mind as his thoughts were carried away filled with only those of his wife and son. He already knew the fate for his wife, part of his heart telling him it was already too late but the other saying there was hope left to help his son. _

"_Estelwen!" He shouted into the woods, the trees song turned into a mourning song as he got ever deeper into the dark forest. "Legolas!" He felt the pity of those all around him but ignored them, he had to find them, to make sure they were not hurt badly, to make sure they were still alive and breathing, to make sure the feeling in his heart was that of a lie. _

"Aran-nin!"

_A shout to his left finally broke through his pain filled thoughts as he turned to face his captain of the guard, Tauriel. The she-Elf was looking at him with great sadness, something he had never seen the _Elleth_ wear since a very long time ago. He swallowed heavily as she hesitantly took hold of his hands. He knew that she knew that he needed the comfort right now, every Elf with them searching for the Queen and Prince knew that. _

"Aran-nin…"_ Tauriel, with her hand entwined with her King's, closed her eyes briefly before saying "We have found something." She heard her King's breathing pick up speed. She kept hold of his hands as she led him towards a dark and sorrowful part of the forest. Arrows stuck out of trees as they screamed in pain making the Elves wince, some even trying to calm the woods down, using much of their strength to do so. _

_Thranduil's eyes were immediately on the ground, Tauriel looking away the moment a cry left the King's mouth and ripped his hands out from hers, running towards the blood soaked ground. The King could not stop his tears; he fell to the ground softly but hard for an Elf. His hands pounded into the leaves that were covered in blood, his wife's blood. _

_All his emotions were soon catching up on him. Anger began to build as it replaced the sorrow in his heart. The trees cries became louder as his wife's voice rang throughout his mind along with his son's sweet laughter. He couldn't take any more of this torment. _

"Dína!"_ *Be silent!* He screamed at the trees who immediately stopped their cries, the Elves who were trying to calm them stepped away in fear of their King as they had not heard such a shout in many long years. Thranduil looked at his hands, blood covering them, his wife's blood that should've never been spread apon the filthy ground, the filthy part of his realm. _

"_She is gone. _Re is wanwa._ She is gone. _Re is wanwa_." He repeated over and over, switching his speech for the fair language to common as he silently broke in front of his people. His wife, his beloved wife was dead. Even though her body not anywhere, he could feel that her soul had fled for Mandos' halls already. "Where is Legolas…?" He said as his mantra stopped and his thoughts snapped to the one whose life had been spared yet great fear admitted from him. "Where is my child?" _

_Tauriel stepped forwards and sat heavily next to her King, noticing the blood on his hands. She was now mourning. She had hoped that the blood wasn't that of her Queens but from the way Thranduil had acted apon seeing it, confirmed her fears. _"Aran-nin…" _She said softly "…The smell and tracks of Orcs are all around us. It seems that they have taken our Prince…" She paused as she swallowed "…We know not where." _

_A sob almost escaped her as the King's sorrow filled eyes turned to hers. A hand flew to her mouth as Thranduil sighed and looked away. It was almost as if the world was going in slow motion as the King swayed and fell to the ground, the Queen's blood now covering him as he fell directly into the small pool of bloody leaves. _

"_Healer." Her voice broke, tears now slipping from her eyes "We need a healer now!" She shouted in fury and grief as she turned her king over and dragged him away from the leaves, snapping the Elves around them to hurry to their King and find a healer. A stretcher appeared in a few seconds flat, a healer hurrying behind to check over the King. _

"_Sadron." Tauriel whispered as the healer turned towards her with a broken smile._

"_His heart is breaking but a small part appears to be keeping him from leaving us." Sadron confirmed "Thranduil fears for his son, our Prince. We can only hope we find him in time for I fear that Thranduil might not last long without any news about where these pathetic creatures have taken his leaf."_

_She nodded and breathed in deeply. She called to the Elves around her and gathered them into groups of fifteen, each wielding knives and a bow. She turned back to Sadron when she saw his confused look "I will return shorty. We have a duty to serve our King and make sure our Prince is safe and hasn't been hurt by the minions of Sauron." She cared naught for the gasps that escaped the Elves mouths, speaking of the dark Lord was not allowed in the King's realm but right now, she couldn't care less. _

"_Tauriel." Sadron said, quickly placing a hand on her heart before she was to go in search of the Orcs "Please, come back to us. Be careful." _

_Tauriel let a small laugh leave her mouth "When am I not?" Before she and the Elves went off in search for their Prince. _

"_You never are." Sadron said as a sigh, one that the Captain would never hear. _

_Thranduil had heard each word that his healer and Captain had said before he finally began to feel the darkness closing in. He couldn't make out any forms of words nor could he see clearly as his eyes finally began to slide shut. _

_It felt strange. His eyes felt so heavy. _

"We are pushing them back!"

A shout brought him out of his thoughts. Thranduil turned to face Tauriel as she released an arrow and her shot struck true. He smiled at his captain and then it faded as an Orc charged at him. He made quick work of the creature, bringing his sword up to the Creatures neck and slicing it open with one smooth stroke. He avoided the black blood that sprayed, not wanting it to dirty him anymore than he already was.

He could see clearly that the creatures of Sauron were being pushed back, the Elves getting closer and closer to Dol Guldur, even if it was leagues away. As the Orcs retreated to charge again, Thranduil shouted "Form a line!" His solders, as well as the ones from Lothlórien and Imladris, following his command.

He nodded as he saw Celeborn, Glofindel and Elarinya run towards him. "How many injured?" He asked the healer from the lands west, one who had truly seen the beauty of the land there after the dark days had passed.

"Only a handful have received small wounds. None have received sever." Elarinya confirmed.

Thranduil thanked the healer and then faced Celeborn and Glofindel with a smile "Ready for another round?"

The two smiled back, Elarinya smiling as well. She was glad he was back to normal. After everything that happened the previous day, that being Legolas' Birthday and the death of the Queen, Thranduil had returned back to the Palace, locking himself up in his room to avoid everyone.

The Valinor Elf had gone to check on him, staying with the King as he cried, something she had never seen before. It amazed her that such a strong person as Thranduil had openly let his emotions out before her, sobbing uncontrollably as he cried for his wife and child. She had held his hand throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning, waking up to find the King smiling down at her as she leaned on his bed to sleep that painful night.

"_I thank you for being with me throughout that day and night, Elarinya_." She remembered his words as she walked into her position as Thranduil dismissed them. She caught Glorfindel's worried look as he noticed her thoughts were elsewhere but simply smiled to reassure him that she was perfectly well.

"_Maybe I can trust you to look after my son. Maybe you will be a more of a great help than I ever was. I know he loves you deeply and that you do as well, so I do now approve on your relationship. Forgive me for being rude to you before. It is just…"_

She had noticed the King trailing off then but just thanked him. She knew the reason already. Elarinya knew she looked like Legolas' mother, but it never bothered her, she took it as a complement more than anything else. The Queen was apparently fairer than that of Lady Galadriel and she had seen the Lady of light. To be compared to someone as far more beautiful as the Lady made her speechless.

She readied her bow as she saw the King raise his sword. She swallowed as she looked on at the beast before her. Was their ever going to be an end to this? As the King's sword swung down, her arrow flew true, redrawing and firing the next. Volleys flew over her head as she watched hundreds of the Orcs now run towards them, her hearing picking up Thranduil's cry as well as Celeborn's and Glorfindel's as they ran towards the beasts.

She only hoped that this war would end soon.

* * *

Frodo grunted as he reached for another step. He could feel himself grow weary, tired of climbing the stars as they got nearer and nearer the top. He could here Gollum continue to call down to him and Sam but his thoughts were elsewhere. He only wanted to concentrate on trying to get another small resting point, as Gollum had called them, so he could sit and relax.

The Hobbit looked down, a lump forming in his throat as he still saw the Orcs marching out from Minas Morgul below. It looked like a river, a dark mystical river with tiny lights swimming around within it. It looked beautiful if it was not actually the dark servants of Sauron.

As Frodo turned back and reached up for another rock, a grunt left him again, as he pulled himself up. His arms were beginning to tire, as well as his legs for the climb had become harder the further they went. He felt like he was climbing straight up, almost like that of the stairs in Moria they had to climb to get to where the three doorways were.

Moria.

"_Fly, you fools!"_

He faltered. Frodo's hand missed the step but he quickly caught himself. He heard Sam shout up in worry for him, Gollum also, but ignored them. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as his thoughts took him to that dreadful scene, that scene where he watched his dear friend fall to his death after the Balrog.

He shook his head and quickly went for the next step, hauling himself up.

Gollum looked down from where he was now crouched. He had made it to the next spot, waiting for the two Halfling to hurry "Very dangerous are the stairs." He muttered to himself as he finally spotted his master's hand appearing and grabbed hold of the rock to pull him up. "Come, Master." Gollum called, reaching out a bony hand for Frodo to take.

Frodo reached for Gollum's hand a smile gracing his tired face as he took it. Gollum pulled him up and watched as the Ring-bearer laid heavily down on the rock, the One Ring now out of his…Out of his…Now out…Ring…The Ring…His Ring…Their Ring! Gollum shook his head banishing his dark thoughts. He would not take the Ring not now, later, much later.

Sméagol then shook his head. No! He would not take the Ring and would definitely not let his master come to harm. Frodo had treated him nicely, more so than Sam but he was beginning to warm up on the fat Hobbit, Sam proving that he was more loyal than Sméagol had originally thought.

Sméagol turned and reached his hand out to pull Sam up, the blonde Hobbit thanking him as he did. It was then that both he and Sam looked over at Frodo and saw him panting heavily. They both went over to him and knelt beside him "Master?" Sméagol asked, his hands hovering over Frodo's chest.

"Mr. Frodo, are you feeling alright?" Sam asked, placing his hand on Frodo's forehead to see if his friend was catching a cold or fever. Thankfully he wasn't.

"Master carries a heavy burden." Sam turned and faced the creature, his face sad as he nodded and turned to look into his bag but not before he quickly took hold of the Ring's chain and tucked it into Frodo's dirty shirt, trying not to touch the Ring as he did.

"Sméagol knows. Heavy, heavy burden." Sméagol then continued to mutter many other things that neither Sam nor Frodo seemed to catch. The blonde Hobbit brought out a water skin and passed it to Frodo' helping his friend into a seating position to help the water go to more smoothly.

Frodo drank greedily but not as much as he would have wanted to. He knew it had to be shared between him and Sam and he did not want to be the one at fault for Sam getting ill for being dehydrated. The faint smell of Lembas caught his attention as he turned to see Sam offering him a piece. He took it with a thanks and a smile.

Sam then dug into his bag and brought out a fish and knife, cutting the fish in half to give to Gollum while putting the other half back inside "We are running out of that." Sam said when Gollum gave him a look of confusion as to why he wasn't giving him the other half. "I know that there won't be any fish or Lembas in Mordor so we have to eat less than what we were eating before."

Frodo sighed as he nodded; his eyes closing as he finally gave in to sleep. Sméagol looked down at his half fish and thought it strange. He had never had a half fish before, small one yes, but never a half. He took a bite and continued to eat as Sam ate his, both sitting quietly, occasionally looking at each other and then at Frodo.

They both soon found sleep, not aware that elsewhere the sun was slowly beginning to set.

* * *

Aragorn tossed and turned in his sleep. The day had gone fairly quickly, the small group consisting of himself, Gimli, the twins, Legolas, Théodred and Éowyn had arrived just a few hours ago as the sun finally set behind the mountains. He had spoken lightly to the King before he had made his way to his tent that someone had pitched for him, thanking that person before slipping in to rest for the night.

He had smiled when Éowyn had run to her brother, enveloping him in a hug as she had missed him dearly. Théodred had gone straight to his father, saying his greetings to Éomer before he did so while Legolas and Gimli fed Brego and Arod. The two being were sat outside his tent the last time he checked, speaking lightly to one another as he began to sleep.

"_I choose a mortal life_."

The soft words of his love came to him almost like a nightmare. The words seemed to echo, haunting his previous dream and turning it into one where many scenes flashed. He saw Arwen lying on her bed, her eyes opening as the words echoed again. It flashed as it showed a doorway with skulls embedded within the rock; the insides were dark, no light being able to penetrate it.

It was quick this time, the scene changing to Arwen, her face pale as the usual sparkle in her eyes began to fade. She smiled, a sigh escaping her lips as a tear fell from her eyes.

"_I wish I could've seen him, one last time."_

Her eyes slowly closed, the Evenstar now falling from his hands and smashing onto the floor into a million tiny pieces.

He awoke quickly with a cry, his dagger singing as it cut through the air. He panted heavily as he tried to regain his breathing, never once noticing the Rohirrim guard peeking into his tent. He only then noticed him where the man coughed awkwardly.

"Sir?" The man questioned. He watched as Aragorn turned slowly towards him, his breathing still coming quickly. "King Théoden awaits you, my Lord." He said as he backed out of the tent and waited for Aragorn to show.

Aragorn sighed and quickly got up, putting his dagger away as he walked out of his tent and then was led by the man that had informed him. They both quickly crossed the space between his tent and the King; Aragorn was not one bit surprised that many men were still awake tending to horses or sharping their swords and whatnot.

The man opened the King's tent up and Aragorn stepped in, nodding his thanks to the man and then putting his gaze on that of the King and a figure dressed in a long black cape, facing away from him, hood up as it covered their features.

Théoden looked over as he saw the ranger enter and then shifted nervously on the spot. He looked back and forth between the two until he finally said "I take my leave."

Aragorn watched with a furrowed brow as Théoden walked to leave, briefly standing before him and then quickly leaving. The ranger looked back to watch the King go and at that moment, the corner of his eye caught the figure beginning to stand. He watched as they brought up their hands and pulled the hood back, revealing the ageless face and old eyes that had seen many things in this world "My Lord Elrond." He bowed to the Elven Lord, surprised to see him here, so far from home.

Elrond's expression saddened as he looked on at his foster child "I come on behalf of those I miss and the one I love." Aragorn looked up then, his eyes widening and mouth opening the slightest in disbelief at his next words. "Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The Light of the Evenstar is failing."

The Lord of Rivendell watched as Aragorn furrowed his brow "As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. I have come to know that Sauron has not spoken to Legolas in that of some time. He has managed to come to my daughter, sending her dark dreams and ill truths. Arwen's life is ending far more quickly than I would have hoped. The shadow is apon us, Aragorn. The end has come."

"How can this be?" He questioned the Lord. "How is it that he can tell her ill things?"

"The Stars are still connected to one another, Aragorn." Elrond said, straightening himself up more than he was before. "Legolas and Sauron may be closer in mind and heart but that does not stop them from coming forth and speaking to their others. Arwen only wishes to be free but I fear her mind had taken the ill things Sauron has said to be true. She is grieving. She only wished to see you and you alone."

"_I wish I could've seen him, one last time_."

The words of Arwen came back to him as a faint whisper. Aragorn swallowed hard "She is not turning mortal then?" He questioned, gazing into his foster fathers eyes with such pain that Elrond closed his eyes briefly.

"Because of her grief, she no longer is having the strength to keep her heart from making her so. Her thoughts are clouded." Elrond explained "Sauron had figured out that the time was near for her, she was expected to turn mortal this night, but he had interfered, pausing the process and causing her much pain."

"Then we must end this war quickly." Aragorn took a small step forward, his fist clenching together as anger replaced his sadness.

"I am more afraid that it will be all in vain, Aragorn." The ranger knew his foster father told the truth, he always did. "It will be your end if you do not take the throne you were made to rule from."

"I understand this." Aragorn nodded, knowing fully well it was time to take up his forefather's seat as King, to rule a land he was meant to rule a very long time ago. "You also forget, Lord Elrond. It will not be our end, but his."

A dark chill suddenly entered the tent. Both Lord and ranger shivered as they felt the evil within the wind. The King's tent flapped and soon both heard a low laugh. Aragorn stepped towards his foster father, his back to him at all times as the tent opened to reveal the Mirkwood Prince, eyes as dark as the night.

"Oh, so you think it will be my end?" Legolas laughed and then lunged forward at Aragorn, his knife clashed with that of Elrond's as the Lord of Imladris intersected it, moving around the ranger quicker than his eyes could see. "Ah, Elrond. I did not expect to see you here." A cruel smile made its way onto Legolas' face, making the Lord narrow his eyes.

"What are you doing, Annatar?!" Elrond shouted with fury, pushing back Legolas with his blade and watching as the prince stepped back, his knife now hanging loosely from his side.

"You are in my way, _Peredhil_." Legolas growled "I made a deal with that boy of yours, so stand out of the way."

Elrond turned and faced Aragorn, his sword still raised as his brow furrowed at the man. Aragorn sighed and placed a hand on the Lord's shoulder "What he says is true. I asked him three questions and in return he may try and take my life."

Elrond stared at Aragorn hard. "You did what?"

"Move out of the way, Elrond. I do not have much time…" Sauron, using Legolas body, snarled but soon his dark, cruel smile was back. Elrond felt anger rise in him as well as Aragorn as they heard his next words. "…Just like that daughter of yours."

Elrond had enough. He lunged at Legolas, carful to not harm Thranduil's child in any way. Legolas parried the blow, swinging for the next but Elrond blocked it quickly and returned his own. Aragorn just watched the two battle it out in the King's tent. He heard footsteps coming from outside and soon saw Elladan and Elrohir enter, running towards Legolas and tackling him to the ground when Elrond moved away from a swing, letting the twins have an advantage.

"Peace, Legolas, be at peace!" Elrohir shouted as he held Legolas' arms. Aragorn then ran over and helped the two, placing his hands on either side of Legolas' face to get the Prince to look up at him.

"Legolas, come back, please." Aragorn said softly, catching Elrond placing the sword he had used down and came over to kneel on the other side of Legolas when the managed to still him.

Legolas only laughed, Sauron only laughed. "Do you really think this is enough? You will have to be more cautious Elessar for you won't have your dear brother's nor father protecting you next time." Sauron finally stopped his laughter, each Elf and man watched as the dark eyes soon began to flicker from black to blue. "I have one last messaged for you_, Peredhil."_

Elrond narrowed his eyes at Legolas. Sauron made a cold smile, chilling each one in the tent "You thought him to be dead." The Lord furrowed his brow. Sauron's smile only widening "You thought my master to be truly dead but I can tell you, Elrond, that he is very well alive." All eyes widened in fear.

"He is inside of me, part of him resting, sleeping, the other half sleeps elsewhere I know not where. He will soon come and cover the lands in darkness once more. You will not know this Princeling for my master will need a body, a strong young body and this one will suffice. It is only a matter of time."

* * *

_"Have you sent him the message?"_ Sauron looked towards the black figure that was slowly walking towards him, a cold smile plastered on his pale face. Sauron began to sit up as the figure came closer to him.

_"I have, Master."_ Sauron then stood, bowing to his Lord and then melting into the hand that was placed on the top of his head.

_"You have done well then."_ Morgoth moved his hand to Sauron's cheek, lifting his servants head to stare into the pitch black eyes that were so like his own _"Soon, you, him and I shall be one. You need not fear of being without me now."_

Sauron nodded and smiled warmly, closing his eyes and turning to face the Mirkwood Prince lying with his eyes closed just a few feet away from them. _"You must promise not to hurt him."_ He whispered like a small child which caused Morgoth to laugh.

_"Hurt him? Nay my sweet slave, he will not be hurt. No mortal wound will grace his body except that of mental pain."_ Morgoth's laughter faded as he looked over at the sleeping Prince. _"I am glad you have done everything I say, Sauron."_ His hand moved done to Sauron chin. He gripped it tightly, digging his nails into Sauron, making him wince. _"I know you are fund of the child, more so than you should be."_

Sauron watched, eyes wide as his master's smile then faded and a great wave of anger began to show _"You are weak!"_ Morgoth back handed him then, Sauron falling to the ground with his hand now going to his cheek _"That child is a mere pawn. A puppet for me to control. To develop such feeling's like this is sick. Do not forget the objective at hand, little slave, for you will indeed regret not obeying me."_

With this, Sauron watched as his master walked away from him, returning to the darkness within his mind. Sauron sighed and then got up, his hand still on his cheek as he went over towards Legolas. He knelt down beside the Prince and began to stroke the pale cheek. _"You cannot stay here forever, Princeling."_

The dark Lord slowly watched as Legolas moaned, his eyes tightening in obvious pain. _"Why you turned up in my mind is forever a mystery. Let us make sure that never happens again."_ Sauron then picked the Prince up and carried him in-between Telperion and Laurelin, smiling at the two before slipping through the coldness and entering Legolas' mind. He placed the Prince down, resting him against a dead tree and then climbing it.

He preferred Legolas' to his, it felt much more like his home than that of what his mind showed. He knew he was weak, remembering the words of his master, and knew that it was hard for anyone to see his pain and grief. He always hid it well.

He leaned against the tree's trunk as he found a nice place to sit and slowly let his eyes glaze over. The only thoughts that stayed with him throughout the night were that of a plan. He couldn't let his master take Legolas from him.

* * *

**Sauron! :')** I am finally going on Holiday! Woohoo! I will be gone for a week but will be uploaded a small story about Leggy when he was a child and knew nothing of Sauron. I will be uploading small one-shot's of Leggy with Tauriel, Thranduil and Estelwen so look forwards to them :D

I won't be doing reviews today! :O I will messaged those who have reviewed the previous chapter through mail later during this week :) I really should go to bed. I need to be awake by 9:00 and it's 3:45. Well, at least I get to sleep in the car? ;)

**Namarië! **


	24. Home is behind

You should all know about the disclaimer…

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Home is behind.

Gandalf looked out across the city of Minas Tirith. He shook his head lightly as he gazed at thirty riders leaving the city. "They ride to war then?" He sighed, turning to look at Beregond behind him. The man just nodded his reply, walking to stand beside Gandalf, leaning on the Balcony.

"They are fools." The small sound left the Captain of the Tower guard's lips. "It is impossible to come back alive, there are too many across the river, waiting…They know this, and yet they do not listen to reason. This is certain death, Gandalf; they are all going to die. They go and throw away there life so rashly."

Gandalf placed a hand on the man's shoulder "I know that you have trained some, became friends with some, and I agree. There will only be death that will approach them outside those gates. The Steward has gone too far."

"I do not know how Faramir and Boromir could have coped with him." Pippin snorted as he sat apon his bed, his face within his hands "No father should treat his child as such, let alone his people."

"Denethor's will has turned to madness. He won't stop until he wears the crown and our people bow before him." Beregond said, gripping the balcony so tight that his knuckles went white "I will not let that happen. I will be dead before I see a crown on his head."

Gandalf said nothing else, turning his gaze back to the riders as the women and children, injured men and elderly people chucked flowers at their feet and handed the fragile gift to them. Tears ran down their cheeks, even if the Wizard was far away, he could still see the amount of grief these people were now suffering from.

"I only wish that Faramir would have said something to his father." Pippin said after a few minutes of silence, turning his head to face Gandalf and Beregond. "Why is he so afraid of him?"

Beregond snorted "He had been neglected for so long, Denethor caring naught for him but only for Boromir. Faramir would spend many days and hours in the Library's, learning knew thing's, languages, maps…Denethor has always disliked him, hated him. He…"

"That's enough."

A voice cut in from the door and the three looked over to see Faramir walking in, his head down and fists tightened at his side. "You do not need to fill young Pippin's mind with such useless things. My father…" A pause "…My father is a good man but he is blinded with grief. You know this."

"Your father has never been a good man and never will!" Beregond retorted. The room went silent, Pippin's eyes wide as he looked back and forth between the two while Gandalf closed his eyes, turning back to face the riders as the now began to ride out of the gates.

Beregond clicked his tongue and then made his way to the door, stopping briefly to whisper to Faramir "_I do not think he is the one that is blinded_." And with that he left, leaving Faramir to turn sharply to reply back but was too late.

"Is he allowed to speak to you like that?" Pippin asked rather hesitantly.

Faramir sighed. "He is higher rank than me, he is allowed too. My father had forbidden anyone to speak to Boromir like such but I am used to it. Beregond had been my friend for many a long years; it does not bother me as much now." He then sat himself heavily down in a small wooden chair

"This is the City of the men of Númenor."

Gandalf faced the man "You heard then."

Faramir nodded "I have spoken to them just before they left. They had thanked me for the meal I had asked the cooks to make, a small thank you to give them for their bravery. The men that had stayed to behind…Orman and Dayton where their before I arrived, asking them, _pleading _them, to get them not to ride to their end.

They responded proudly, standing tall in their armour, their swords hanging from the belts '_Where does our allegiance lie if not here. We would gladly give our life away for our City's beauty, her memory, her wisdom_.' I felt empty, could say nothing as they left the room. The only word leaving my mouth was '_You must return to us_!'

"_You must return_?" Faramir snorted, placing his head in his hands. "Gandalf, my father sent them to their deaths. I knew that they were not going to make it back yet I uttered such pointless words. Words that I regret to this very hour and day."

Pippin got up from where he sat and walked over to the man, placing a small, warm hand on his shoulder. Faramir breathed in deeply and relaxed into the chair, smiling at Pippin as he watched the Halfling stand and walk towards the Wizard, knowing that Faramir needed his peace.

"Peregrin, why don't you sing us something calming?" Gandalf smiled sadly down at the Hobbit, Pippin nodded and then began…

_Home is behind,  
The world ahead.  
And there are many paths to tread._

Gandalf closed his eyes briefly as the riders were now fully out the gates, their steeds picking up speed as their masters shouted down at them. Gandalf re-opened his eyes and thought, almost painfully, that he couldn't take his eyes off from the scene before him, his old eyes keeping locked on Osgiliath and the riders that rode with haste, anger, fear and pride.

_Through shadow,  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight_

Pippin's soft and calm voice floated through the morning breeze. So much death, so much pain. It would rain soon, much soon and it would be heavy. He needed to think, think about a plan, something to make the women and children flee before the evil of Mordor finally stepped on Minas Tirith's doorstep.

_Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
_

_All shall…_

_._

_._

_._

…_Fade._

Gandalf brought an arm around Pippin's shoulders as the Halfling looked away from the riders, placing his head in his arms as he tried to think of something other than dark thoughts "I should have chosen a better song." He muttered "It wasn't calming at all."

"No, maybe to you it wasn't." The Wizard looked down and smiled to Pippin as he raised his head from his arms. "But it was to someone else." Both Wizard and Hobbit then turned, looking towards the man that was now sleeping soundly in the wooden chair. "He hasn't slept for two days. He is exhausted." The Wizard tapped Pippin's back lightly, silently asking for the Halfling to make his way out the room.

Pippin did but stopped at the door, looking at the white Wizard as Gandalf gently grabbed a blanket from his bed and laid it over the Captain, gently resting it on Faramir's shoulder's so it was draped all along his body. Pippin smiled up as Gandalf finally came towards him, walking out into the hall and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Aragorn stood pacing outside his tent. Inside, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were doing all they could to calm Legolas down. Sauron's time seemed to have extended and the dark Lord was refusing to leave the Elf's body and mind. Gimli had left, joining Éomer, Merry and Éowyn. Although the Dwarf was worried sick about the Elf, he couldn't just stand waiting around for something to happen, he always hated seeing the Elf in such a state that it came to him hard.

Aragorn stopped as he saw Elrond exit the tent, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose "How is he?" He asked, seeing his foster-father look up at him, his hand falling instantly.

Elrond sighed "Sauron still lingers." He confirmed "Elladan and Elrohir are keeping him from doing anything rash." The Lord of Imladris then walked up to the ranger, his face but a few centimetres apart taking Aragorn completely of guard "Do you not ever think?" He growled, Aragorn blinking slightly as he was reminded off Elladan saying the exact same thing. "Do you not think of the consequences in summoning Sauron?"

The future King just stood there was his mouth opening and closing, trying to get the words to leave his mouth. Elrond shook his head, turning away from the ranger and walking back a few steps "Already Legolas' mind is tormented by Sauron and trapped memories. He should not need to go through the pain of Annatar taking over his body as well. What you have done, Aragorn, is put even more strain on his soul.

You have seen what lies in the future for I know that Sauron has showed you. I have seen it as well. This is the future that no one can change. Sauron will fall at mine and Thranduil's blade while you and Legolas are connected to that of his black sword by shoulder and throat. As the years pass, Sauron will slowly begin to take his hold. You have Legolas locked up in the most solitary part of your kingdom, scared that he will do something that might harm your family for he can still try and take your life, something I have finally been able to understand from this _deal_ you made."

Elrond turned back to look at the ranger who was now on the floor, sitting with his face in his hands. The Lord walked over to the future King, kneeling down and taking the ranger's hands into his own, Aragorn's eyes than looking deeply into his. Elrond saw how much Aragorn blamed himself then and there. All the strain from everything from the passed months finally showing through his stormy grey eyes. "Do not put all the blame on yourself, _Estel_, for it is all not yours.

I have myself and Thranduil to blame; piercing Annatar with our blades will result in his soul finally being trapped within Legolas. I have not seen how we both became so enraged, for I know our originally task is to capture Sauron. His soul will not rest for it still lies within Legolas, even if most of his soul is within the Ring."

The _Peredhil_ heard the small sound of the tent flaps lift but ignored it as he knew his sons were now there, watching and listening. His tone suddenly became serious "Aragorn, I need you to be strong. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know…" A nod "But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river." Eyes widen "A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the south."

"_You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships"_

"You're outnumbered, Aragorn." Elrond breathed in deeply "You need more men."

Aragorn then shook his head; the small whisper of what Gandalf had said to him so many days ago came back to him, finally making complete sense when he was so confused before. "There are none." He mumbled, lifting himself of the ground as he blinked back all the self blame and focused a little more, the Lord following him up.

"There are those who…Dwell in the mountain."

Suddenly, a heavy windfall struck the whole of Dunharrow, sending many men on chases after flags that were ripped of poles and clothes that were ripped of lines. The horses were also taken by surprise, bucking and rearing as they were assaulted by this dark energy that seemed to flow with the wind.

But as soon as it came, it was gone.

Aragorn's thoughts went to the first hours he had arrived, looking deeply into the mountain and seeing a spectral like being with a cruel, cold smile, its features changing ever so slightly from that of alive to dead. The ever dying eyes looking deeply into his own, secretly searching, secretly watching. He grimaced, thinking of the cold and deadly face "Murders…Traitors" He muttered and then narrowed his eyes at the Lord "You would call apon them to fight? They believe in _nothing_. They answer to no one."

It was then that Elladan and Elrohir came forth and both said "They will answer to the King of Gondor. You are the rightful heir to the throne, their King and have the power to control that curse that was placed apon them."

Elrond than stood and unhooked a sword from his belt. "You are their King, Aragorn and always have been." The sword was then laid flat against the palm of his hands "This is Andúril, flame of the west, forged from the shards of Narsil. It was always yours to bear."

Aragorn took a few steps forward until he stopped right in front of the sword and his _Ada_. Slowly, very slowly, did his hands rest apon the sword, gripping it as he took the blade from Elrond's hands. "Sauron would not have forgotten the sword of Elendil." And with that said, the sword was unsheathed, the Elvish description catching his eyes almost the moment it was released, the flare of the suns rays catching the metal that shone brightly almost like the moon on a clear, peaceful night.

"_Anar. Nányë Andúril i né Narsil i macil Elendilo. Lercuvanten i móli Mordórëo. Isil"_

"_Sun. I am Andúril who once was Narsil, sword of Elendil. The slaves of Mordor shall flee from me. Moon"_

Elladan and Elrohir smiled as they saw the look on Aragorn's face. Elrohir was the one that stepped forwards then, his hand reaching out for the ranger's shoulder "The blade that was broken shall return to white city once more."

Elrond placed his hand on the future King's that was wrapped around the hilt of his sword "A man that can wield this sword can summon an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger, become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road. _Ónen i-Estel Edain_." *I give Hope to the Dúnedain.*

There was a few minute silence, Aragorn looking deeply into his father's eyes and then into that of his two brothers' "_Ú-chebin Estel anim_." *I keep no hope for myself* He then sheathed his blade and said his thanks to his father, walking away and bidding farewell to him, a small embrace to show his never ending love to the man that had raised him since he was but a four year old.

Elladan and Elrohir smiled as they watched their baby brother walk away. Both turned back to their father, wearing the exact same smile they were wearing. "We will make sure he is safe, _Ada_." Elrohir nodded and went on his way to quickly get Gimli to gather there things and to see if Legolas was okay and awake.

Elladan said nothing but just simply bowed to his father but as he turned away, Elrond's voice stopped him. He furrowed his brow as he said "I do not know what you mean, _Ada_." The elder twin turned back around to face his father.

Elrond's smile had faded completely, no longer gracing his unchanging immortal features "You know what I mean, Elladan."

"I have forgiven him, _Ada_."

"You lie through your teeth." Elrond's voice raised the slightest, watching as his son was taken back a little from its harshness. He then sighed, calming his harsh tone "Elladan, you have never forgiven Aragorn from the moment his blade had pierced Legolas that fateful day. I suspect you never will. What happened in the past was indeed something we all can't forget but you have held it against him for far too long. Leave your fears behind; the only harm that will come to Legolas now will be from Sauron or his foul servants. Aragorn knows that Legolas has suffered enough at his hands, even if most, of what he thinks, is partially his fault."

Elladan said nothing. His eyes were no longer facing his father's but were facing his hands that continued to clench at his sides. "_Ada_." That one small whisper sounded so broken. He had never heard himself speak like this before, not since he had found his _Naneth_ along with his brother and sister. He turned his eyes back to his father's and watched as Elrond pulled him into a tight embrace, one that he hadn't had since he was but an Elfling.

"You need to forgive him, Elladan."

"I can't."

"You can't or won't? You have kept this bottled up inside for such a great amount of time that Elrohir is fearing for your health. The bond you had with _Estel_ will never be mended if you keep these feelings bottled up inside you. Give him chance, you will learn to forgive him again and this time you will truly forget these dark feelings you have when you are near him or see him."

Elladan stayed silent then, giving his father a gentle smile and a small nod. Elrond pulled away and kissed his forehead. "Go now. Remember my words and learn to trust your brother again, he will need your support, being the eldest that is, if he is to truly succeed in taking the throne. Give Legolas my kind regards, I hope our Princeling will be feeling much better soon."

"_Hannon le_, _Ada_." Elladan hugged his father one last time before going after his twin and Aragorn. Elrond watched him go, his smile fading as he suddenly whistled against the wind. The men around the camp lifted their gaze at the high sound, facing that of the Lord as they heard a neigh just behind them.

Elrond smiled as the horse he borrowed from Lindir, Tálagor, trotted towards him. "Time to go home,_ mellon_." The men watched in amazement as the horse kept going as the Elven Lord leapt up onto the horses back and made his way back down the mountain.

Elrond gave one last look behind, looking over to see that of his son's help Legolas, who seemed to be out of Sauron's hold, up onto Arod, Elrohir seating behind the Prince while Gimli sat behind Elladan. He closed his eyes briefly, knowing full well the eyes of his adopted son were on him. "_Be safe and well_." He whispered against the wind.

"_No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn_." *May all stars shine apon your path.*

Aragorn sighed as he let out a small laugh, hearing the words of his foster father float towards him with the wind. "_Hannon le, Ada."_ He whispered, ignoring the looks he got from the twin Elf's and Dwarf as he bowed and lifted himself up onto Brego's back. "Shall we ride, _mellyn_?" *friends?* He questioned as he shifted against the saddle.

The twins nodded, a small one was received by Legolas as Gimli snorted "These steeds were born to ride, Aragorn!"

* * *

Short chapter for being away for so long, my apologise! I am so happy that you all enjoyed reading "_Er ai vano_" and "_Il ilya is eithel_." I will make sure to reply to your reviews to those who have on them :) Be sure to always look out for more, I know there is a lot more to come and this may have longer updates from that :S So I apologise in advance :O

_Nothing there is to know!_

* * *

**Reviews; **

**BrightWatcher;** Yeah, I like adding in that kinda thing, but maybe it was all an act, or maybe it wasn't *gasp!* ;) Please, please look forward to it! ;) I can't believe you are still so interested in my story :O You have been reviewing from the very first chapters, just mind blowing and I thank you so much for that! :D :D Thank you for waiting and sorry for the wait :/

**Jasperslittlesister; **Yeah, I always feel sorry for the dude ;) I am so glad you liked them, I liked Thranduil's part more though ;D I am so sorry for making you wait! I give you permission to blame my parent's? Ahaa, Sorry for the long update!:c

**Fantasystardreamer7; **I want to hug him too but he still won't let me, let alone let me ask him permission :( Thank you and sorry about the long, _very_ long, wait :D

**LightsCDark; **Yep! Gotta add that little trickster in ;) As much as I love Sauron, I love Morgoth just as much ;) I feel so sorry for Arwen, I hope she get's better? ^.^ Thank you, sorry for the long wait :S

**Kitwarrior24; **Wow! Since the beginning, that's awesome! :D I am so glad you are enjoying it :'D Ahahaa, we all love being me to Legolas ;) Aww thank you! Sorry for the late update though :/

* * *

**N****amarië!**


	25. My sweet little doll

You should all know about the disclaimer…

Hopefully there will be a chapter tomorrow, if not, there will be one Thursday.

**Thank you** to those who have _favourite_ and _followed_ this story so far! You each get a cookie :D

**Thank you** also to my wonderful _reviewers_ who get cookies AND milk ;)

I hope you all enjoy your treat!

* * *

**Ea na qwiil, mellon-nin**

* * *

Chapter 25 - My sweet little doll

It was the noise from the men outside her tent that made Éowyn run out and see what was happening. She felt her heart drop when she saw Elladan, Gimli, Legolas, Elrohir and Aragorn get onto their steeds and begin to make their way over towards the entrance to the cursed mountain that so many never returned from.

She ran towards the small group, never noticing a small Hobbit following her. "Why are you doing this?" She said to Aragorn, the ranger looking down at her and closed his eyes briefly, Brego stopping as the others went on ahead "The war lies to the east. You cannot leave on the eve of battle."

"Aragorn?" Merry said beside her, his small voice just above that of a whisper. "Why are you leaving?"

"I leave because I must." Aragorn said loud enough for all the men surrounding him, whispering ill things, stopped their dark words and became silent. "There are ships, black ships, attacking from the river. It is mine, our job…" He said, indicating to the four in front. "…To stop their attack."

"Then let us come along and help!" A man shouted, knowing that five beings alone could not fight off these ships.

"That I cannot allow." The ranger sighed, facing the King and Prince that had joined their people who had gathered "Your King needs your help far more than that of I do. You ride for honour, for peace, for a day when your children would not need to fear about the evil lurking outside the walls around your home, for your King. I ride for stopping these ships from attacking villages across the shore lines, for the millions of lives that would be at risk if these men were to make it to Minas Tirith. I ride because I must."

Éowyn swallowed "_But we need you here."_ She whispered, lowering her head. She turned her head slightly to face her uncle and King who had placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

Théoden pulled his niece into a hug and nodded at Aragorn. The ranger smiled and bowed, thanking him for everything. His eyes then went to Théodred. The Prince of Rohan had dark circle around his eyes, he needed sleep if he was to be awake for this war. He had been through a lot and Aragorn was pleased that his wound before had healed quickly. He did not think that if the Prince was alive, the King may not have been wanting to ride for Minas Tirith, helping his ally that never came to his aid to fight.

He silently mouthed his thanks to Théodred, the Prince coming right up beside him and placing his hand on his knee "We shall meet each other on the battle field, dear friend." Théodred smiled, patting the ranger's knee in his finally farewell.

Aragorn watched as Théodred then left, knowing that he had to tend to some of the men at the bottom of he mountain. His stormy eyes fell apon to Merry, he saw the deep sadness within them. "I know that everyone is leaving." He said "You must stay strong Merry, you will see us again soon, that I can promise you."

"Can you promise I will see Pip, Frodo and Sam again, all in one peace?" Merry snorted, Aragorn was completely taken by surprise, the previous sadness then Hobbit held within his eyes had instantly faded and was replaced with anger. "Can you promise me that nothing will happen to Legolas on the way? Can you promise that you won't lie about nearly everything that you promise? Because the way I see it, it seems you can't keep a damn one!" The Hobbit yelled angrily and then turned away, moving pass the men that were stunned by his outburst.

Éowyn called for him, but he showed no signs of acknowledging her. She gave one finally bow to Aragorn and then went off in search of the Hobbit. The future King watched as she went, stunned, frozen in place.

Théoden turned back to the ranger and saw his painful expression while he sat apon his son's ex-steed, his eyes never leaving that of the way the Hobbit had gone. He sighed, walking forward and placing his hand, like his son had son before, on Aragorn's knee, Aragorn's attention now on his "Do not dwell on your friends words. I know you will come back and with an army fit to destroy each foul being in this world. Keep only the good memories you have shared with young Meriadoc."

Aragorn was silent for awhile, thinking of the King's words before he nodded and said. "Thank you, my Lord. Please tell Merry that I am dreadfully sorry. Tell him that I will keep his promise. He will see Pippin, Frodo and Sam again, I will make sure he does and I will also make sure that they are alive and well before doing so." And with that, Aragorn went on his way, leaving the King to smile at his words while the men that had gathered, replaced their feelings of dread with courage.

Théoden dismissed his people and turned to see his nephew jogging up towards him "You have just missed them." He told, seeing Éomer's expression drop. "We shall meet them soon, do not hold worry for them."

Éomer continued to stare at where the group of three Elves, a Dwarf and a Man had rode into the mountain "None who venture there ever return, Uncle." He then tore his eyes away and said under his breath "That mountain is evil."

"This I am sure Lord Aragorn knows. He would not lightly venture into the mountain without knowing full well what lies in wait." Théoden replied, this time turning and facing the mountain and looking high at it's peak that seemed to move with the clouds. "Come..."He turned back, smiling "...Let us go see your sister and the young Hobbit."

The King and Marshall walked towards Éowyn's tent, hearing raised voices from inside. They came across Gamling, who stood outside the tent, shaking his head as they approached. They both entered the tent seeing a worried Éowyn and a angry Hobbit. As hearing what Éowyn had said just as they entered the tent, Éomer shook his head "You should not encourage him, sister."

Éowyn's worried expression changed to anger as she said harshly, turning to face her brother "And you should not doubt him."

"I do not doubt him..." Éomer said quickly, almost cutting off his sister. "...Only the reach of his arm." He tried to make the mood change by saying a little joke but it didn't help. It made Éowyn more angry and Merry as well.

"Why should Merry be left behind?" She then yelled, steeping closer to her brother and raising a finger at him "He has as much cause to go to war as you! Why can't he fight for those he loves?"

"Stop this now." Théoden then spoke, causing all three to look at him. "Young Meriadoc is surely a fine worrier, Éomer, do not doubt for even if his arm is less longer then yours, his height shorter, does not mean this Hobbit is a deadly opponent. Éowyn, you need not hold dark feelings and thoughts. You need to tell us, you have know this for a very long time. We can help you." The King walked forwards and knelt in front of the Hobbit, a warm smile on is face while a hand rested on the small shoulder "Aragorn leaves you a message: _I am dreadfully sorry. Tell him that I will keep his promise. He will see Pippin, Frodo and Sam again, I will make sure he does and I will also make sure that they are alive and well before doing so."_

The King held out his arms then as the Hobbit broke down into tears, all his anger from before fleeing his body. He knew that Hobbits were a race that were once thought to be just a story tale. Seeing one, let alone two, in his Kingdom had made the King realise that the beings who had seen these peaceful creatures had indeed come across them. They were everything the tales had told. A Hobbit did not hold such feelings of anger for there was nothing to really be angered about within their small peaceful country.

Éowyn and Éomer joined in on the embrace, the two kneeling down and wrapping their arms around their uncle and dear friend. It reminded them of times when they were small. They all heard the tent flap and a cough, each turning to face the man that had just entered.

Théodred smiled and folded his arms, tapping his foot on the ground "I can see who your favourites are, father."

* * *

Aragorn smiled as he rode to meet up with his brothers and two friends. The sound of Brego's hoofs bounced of from the cold mountain's walls, making the three in front turn and face him, each with a smile, the future King noting that Legolas didn't. "Is he alright?" He asked Elrohir, his smile dropping as well as everyone else's, as Brego slowed down beside his brother's steed.

"He has been unresponsive, most likely talking to Sauron." Elrohir replied, looking down at the Prince's head that rested heavily on his shoulder. "_Ro is eithel_, so do not worry yourself." *He is well,* the youngest twin smiled, easing Aragorn's worry slightly.

"Was everything okay back there, Laddie?" Gimli asked, poking his head around Elladan's waist to get a look at the man. "You took quite some time."

"Aye, everything is well."

"_Estel_." Elladan said, his voice deep.

Aragorn sighed "Everything is truly well but I feel quilt for leaving Merry behind. He does not deserve us abandoning him like that of his kin did, not that they didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Ah, the Hobbit let out his feeling's then?" Gimli snorted "I was wondering when he might burst." He muttered then, the two Elves and man looking at him with one eyebrow raised "Oh, you did not notice it? I thought you being Elves and all..." He trailed.

"Merry will be well." Elrohir spoke up, looking away from the Dwarf and back to his foster brother "He had survived through much worse." He then chuckled, thinking back to the things the young Hobbit had told him while they waited for Aragorn to return with Legolas that day the Rohan riders rode off ahead. "Making that journey to the Prancing Pony? Meeting with you and the rest of the Fellowship, surviving a wound which he got from Moria and seeing the dark Lord for the first time, being taken by the Uruk-Hai and going to war with the Ents. I think dear Merry will live."

They all smiled at Elrohir as he lightened their moods. Elladan was next to speak after a few moments of silence "I can assume that Théoden will leave Edoras to Lady Éowyn's care when they ride tomorrow morn. I fear that she may not take a liking to that idea, may I speak from my heart."

"And why may that be?" Gimli gruff voice replied.

"Because she is not suited to rule." Elladan spoke truly. "She is a maiden, one that will achieve many things in her life instead of that of ruling a Kingdom if the battle goes ill. She will be in grief and eventually end her life. The thought of having to rule an empty kingdom is something that she fears. I have seen it in her eyes."

"Aye, I agree with you, brother." Elrohir nodded "She may say bright things but her eyes speak differently."

"Elves." The Dwarf muttered which caused the two twins to laugh.

"Oh come now, Master Dwarf. You do not seriously think we are lying?" They both said, knowing this would anger Gimli. But before the Dwarf could say anything, a moan escaped Legolas and all four faced him.

The Prince's eyes were glazed as they usually were while he was talking to Sauron but there were small beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Let us make a stop; the night comes quickly this day." Aragorn looked to the sky, noticing how dark it was becoming. "It is strange." He furrowed his brow. "I swear it is only mid evening. It is dark for a day like this in Spring."

"We have had days like this in the past but they were rare. The day is shorted but night is longer." Elladan then looked around him "Over there." He pointed "It seems to be a cave. I smell rain and that should keep us sheltered."

"Are you Elves part dog or some other creature? A Warg maybe?" Gimli smirked, hoping his insult would work...It didn't. It made the twins howl and bark like dogs, making him growl in frustration while Aragorn laughed.

They reached the cave and were glad they did on time for right this moment; a heavy downpour fell from the heavens. They quickly unpacked the horses and made a small fire; they knew there would be no animals in this part of the world. No animal at all would dare enter a cursed mountain path, except those of there steeds, even if there eyes were looking all around, shifting as they felt something the others could not.

They laid Legolas down and placed a cloak under his head to make him more comfortable, along with another cloak over him. Aragorn poured some water he had taken from the camp and poured it on a rage, dabbing away the small beads of sweat that ran down Legolas' face. "_What is he doing to you this time,_ mellon?" He whispered, shaking his head.

"How is he, Laddie?" Gimli's deep voice sounded and then a thud next to him.

Aragorn sighed "He is alright, for as far as we know. Legolas will get through this, he always does."

"Except for most times." Gimli rubbed a hand down his face.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows at the Dwarf.

"Don't give me that look, Aragorn." Gimli lightly punched the ranger in the arm "You know he will either wake up shaking like a leaf or will not respond to anything we ask him. I have seen it far too much to think that he will come out of this like nothing has happened."

Aragorn nodded "Aye, you are right. He has come out from his mind well before in the past, I think once or twice on our quest so far. They are rare, Sauron likes to inflict pain, and I can guess you know who he likes to inflict it more apon."

Gimli nodded "I don't even need to guess." He chuckled sadly, seeking out the Elven Prince's hand "Sometimes, I wish to know what he and Sauron talk about."

Aragorn noted that the hand Gimli held was pale. He looked back up at the Prince's face and saw that Legolas' face was as well. "We all do, most more than some." He saw Gimli's expression, so he explained "Thranduil has wanted to know what he has said for a very long time. You can just imagine the pain he held for every time Legolas' eyes glazed suddenly and he was pulled into his mind. No father would wish to see that, to know that the being who wanted to plunge all of the world into darkness was talking to their child, day and night."

* * *

"_Come on, sweet Prince. Give me your best swing!"_ Sauron shouted as he laughed, blocking a swing and then swinging his own towards Legolas, watching as the Prince went down with a loud thud, not even the dead grass being able to silence his fall. _"Is that all you got? The Prince of Mirkwood is nothing more than a weak Elfling!"_

Legolas spat out blood, wiping away some that came passed his lips. _"Mîbo Yrch_._"_ *Go kiss an Orc* He muttered, watching as the dark Lord stalked towards him. He felt a white hot pain flare as the Lord kicked him in the ribs. He cried out, already haven being kicked in the same area just a few moments before and tried to roll away but couldn't as Sauron reached down, pulled him up and chucked him back to the earth beneath his feet.

_"Oh, Princeling, I thought you were so much better than this_." Sauron pouted, mocking the Prince as he knelt down beside Legolas' beaten up body _"You were so full of intent to kill me. Did my words work? Did you think there was still kindness left within me? Still feelings other than evil thoughts?"_ He bellowed, causing Legolas to flinch at the loudness.

_"So naïve and young. You will always be the same. He was so much more trusting in me than you ever were."_

Legolas then swung, hard, at Sauron, a shout escaping his mouth as he did. _"Do not talk about him! You did something, something while I was taken! You planted that thing in me, allowing it to escape once a year, allowing it to take over my body and force me back into my mind!" _He knew from the very start that there was someone inside him, someone other than Sauron. He could always feel eyes boring into him but could never find who the eyes belonged to. _"That thing is nothing more than a doll for your use!"_

Sauron then snickered "_Yes, I did do something but has anyone told how you have changed?"_ Legolas froze "_How once you were able to fully trust your friends again? I would have thought being in my care for so long would have made you stop trusting in people, already knowing that you would never be able to leave my company, already knowing that no one would come and save you but you did. I ask, did the twins, Elrond, Glorfindel, your father, ever tell you that they thought you had changed? Some of their thoughts thinking you were a different being for surely you would have returned as to being as you once were...Over time that is."_ The dark Lord lowered his head, his dark eyes turning a fiery red, just like that of his great Eye.

Legolas shook his head "_No, the-they never said…"_

Sauron interrupted "_Oh really? They didn't tell you? I have heard it and I'm sure you have too. Talking amongst each other, you hiding in the shadows, listening and not believing."_ He eyes were now ablaze, Legolas' hands now reaching up to his head, knives falling to the ground with a clang. His breathing sped up as he watched Sauron flick his wrist and a bright light burst in between them.

Legolas closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the light but it went as quickly as it came. The Prince reopened his eyes slowly and they widened instantly when he saw a smiling Sauron and himself standing before him._ "What…?"_

"_This is you, or how you should how been."_ Sauron placed his hand on the other Legolas' shoulder. "_What I did was to allow the real you…"_ Indicating to the other Legolas _"…Out into this world, on your Birthday, it was what he had me do if I were to release him. I agreed and let you go. The you now is just a fake, one that has kept the memories of this ones during it's times with me, within Dol Guldur. This one only remembers his time before that; occasionally some of these memories slip to you."_

Legolas fell to the ground, hearing a small snap of the fingers but never lifted his head to see his other come to life, the light in his eyes brightening from the darkness they originally held. He heard the soft voice of his own, how much lighter it was, full of happiness and without no grief. His other talked to Sauron as if the Elf was a friend, a friend he had known for a very long time.

He thought back to what the Lord had said.

It was true.

Thinking back to the memories he had with the twins and Aragorn, he could only remember the dark and painful things, sometimes a small light of one would come through, showing the joy they all had together, but he could not remember anything other than that.

Legolas looked up then and saw himself looking back at him "_Why are you hurt?"_ He asked, Legolas just looked into the bright eyes that were so much like his own and his mother's but sparkling more, they had life within, his did not. _"What is wrong?"_ The other knelt beside him, eyes now full of worry when he did not reply.

Tears weld up in his eyes and he turned to Sauron, the Lord still smiling darkly at him _"Why are you doing this?"_ He said, never once moving as Sauron walked towards him and his other_. "What is this to prove?"_

"_This was the promise I was hoping you had remembered. All these lies up until now are finally worth it for the look on your face is something I wish to savour for a very long time."_ Sauron stroked Legolas cheek with the back of his hand.

_"Sauron, why is me hurt?"_ The other asked, his brow furrowed in worry for the being before him that he had seen many times before.

"_Punishment. For not remembering what promise he needed to keep."_ Sauron faced the other, clicking his fingers and watching as the other disappeared in an instant. _"Now, we couldn't have him worrying over you now, can we?"_ He snorted, facing back to Legolas _"He has been here, in the shadows of your mind. He knows you well but refused, until now, to let himself be shown to you. He's quite shy, you see."_

_"So, all those lies you fed me, all the lies you said, were really directed at him?"_ Legolas looked into the plain black eyes, tears all but gone from his own.

_"Turning into a smart one, Princeling."_ Sauron straitened _"It is true. I will never hand him to anyone, not even you. He is mine and always will be."_

_"He is not your toy!"_

_"No, he is no that. More of a pet. He listens , obeys what I say with slight hesitation before fulfilling. You on the other hand are a doll. One that has been implanted with memory's that were never yours. You are nothing but something that shouldn't even be alive on this world. I created you, made you what you are today. My sweet little doll."_

Legolas saw the cold smile before everything faded to black, a small flicker of a fire light breaking through once his blurriness cleared. He sat quickly, tears streaming down his face while his eyes were wide. He heard his name and faced whoever had called him.

Gimli.

He wasted no time in removing the cloak that was spread on top of him. He ran from the cave, Gimli all but shouting his name and other things he didn't catch. He felt the rain hit his face, his tears washing away, but he didn't stop.

Gimli stood at the mouth of the cave as he watched the Elf finally stop his run. He was quite far out, the low clouds only making out a grey body shape outline. "Legolas, come back here!" He called, hearing the soft footsteps of the twins behind him and Aragorn's heavy ones joining them "Elf!" He shouted again, receiving no answer.

"Gimli, what happened?" Aragorn said, looking back and forth between the two, carefully seeing the Prince's outline lift his head towards the skies as lightening flashed yet no thunder rolled.

"He awoke. I called his name with relief and then he ran, quickly." Gimli said, keeping his eyes on the Elf at all times. "Legolas!" He called again, despretly wanting to get his friend to answer him.

Legolas turned his face away from the sky and towards the four behind him, only his head turning to face them. He smiled sadly and muttered "_Goheno amin, mellon-nin_." His eyes then shut as if someone had blew out a candle. He never felt the ground rushing to meet him or hear the sounds of shouts and cries from his friends as they ran towards him.

_"You are nothing but something that shouldn't even be alive on this world. I created you, made you what you are today. My sweet little doll."_

That was the last thought he remembered before giving in to the darkness.

* * *

**NO, LEGGY! **Why am I so cruel? :/ I am sorry if this chapter has some mistakes. I added extra words as I was proof reading and haven't gone back over it to fully check it ;O My apologies otherwise. Just point it out and tell me if I have :D

This chapter was supposed to be early but I had college stuff. That reminds me... I have returned to College. Lately I haven't been motivated but jeez! This chapter has fuelled me and for that I hope you all like this one! :D

_Just one! _

**1. Sauron - As you all know, Sauron is an Elf in my story. This is just a reminder :D**

**Reviews; **

**BrightWatcher; **Aww you are welcome :D I am glad to hear that, really I am :') Ohhh, well that's awesome! I always thought that scene with Elrond and Aragorn needed to be longer, not suddenly cut off to him getting ready to leave xD Glad you enjoyed it :)

**Jasperslittlesister; **I know :( I just want to take Faramir home with me and cuddle him :3 Denethor just makes me angry xD I think Elrond would kill him if he knew what he treated Faramir like xD I would join in though ;) Enjoy the update!

**brankel1; **Thank you!

**Kitwarrior24; **Glad you liked it :D Awww, that's awesome then, thank you!

**LightsCDark; **Denethor is one of my most hated characters! I always want to hug Faramir, he's just adorable :3 I wouldn't say this had death in but it was evil, I just couldn't help myself ;) My poor ickle Elf xD

**Nightrunner144; **The ghost will surely react. I literally can't wait to start writing that part :D Awww, thank you, I am glad that it is ^.^

* * *

Legolas: What have you done to me?!

Thranduil: What have you done to my son?!

Actually I didn't do anything, Sauron did… Awks.

Thranduil: You wrote it!

I watched it happen...And then I wrote it.

Thranduil: You lie!

Sauron: She never lies *laughs*

At least someone is on my side.

Sauron: You, you think I'm on your side? Orcs, attack them!

Not again! Run stupid King, stupid Prince!

Legolas: I can't wait to chop you up!

And I can't wait either, you dirty Elf ;) Innuendo! *Laughs then screams as Orcs gain speed*

**Namarië! **


End file.
